Capturing the Casanova
by Anna Walker
Summary: El otro lado de Boys Before Flowers. Una historia aparte de Jan Di y Jun Pyo. Algo que es obvio y que ha permanecido oculto. Un spin-off de So Yi Jung y Chu Ga Eul. Traducción -TERMINADO-
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

_**Capturing the Casanova**_**  
****Prólogo**

…

_[Escena del Día de San Valentín en BBF. Cuando Yi Jung toma los chocolates de Ga Eul]_

— Ga Eul… -habló Yi Jung cuando finalmente se agarró de la mano de Ga Eul después de que ella escapó-. Espero que no lo malinterpretes. Actuar es sólo actuar. No puede ser real. –dijo. Sus ojos penetraban en ella con un sentido de finalidad y presagiando tristeza-. Por ahora, tomaré esto… tomaré esto hasta que tú encuentres al hombre que ames y que también te ame… -Tomó la bolsa de papel de su mano, la cual contenía el chocolate que ella personalmente había preparado para él como regalo de San Valentín. Dio una última mirada a su rostro. Grabó la imagen de su bella cara llena de una expresión de angustia, dentro de su mente y lentamente se dio vuelta para alejarse.

Él era un hombre que vivía la mayor parte de su vida recibiendo amor de las mujeres, pero era también un hombre que siempre mantenía un corazón roto en su interior. Su corazón estaba tan roto que solo podía tomar amor pero no amar a nadie más. Él lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su corazón se negaba a curarse con el tiempo.

— _Oppa_, ¿estás bien? –la mujer se sentó junto a Yi Jung mientras él se acomodaba en el sofá, y acarició su apuesto rostro.

Yi Jung la miró por un momento y repentinamente la tomó por la parte posterior de su cuello y comenzó a besarla profusamente. La mujer gimió despacio, señalando su consentimiento para el dulce arraso de sus labios. Estaba a punto de quitarse su abrigo cuando Yi Jung dejó de besarla abruptamente y se levantó con una expresión afectada en el rostro. Su mano presionaba su sien, tratando de aliviar cualquier emoción que estuviera molestándolo.

— ¿_Oppa_? –dijo la mujer inquisidoramente. Se puso de pie y enredó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yi Jung, frotando sugestivamente su cuerpo contra el de él.

— Vete –Ordenó Yi Jung con tono amenazador.

Esto asustó a la mujer quien inmediatamente tomó la salida con una expresión afligidamente perpleja y decepcionada en su rostro. Claramente, el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Yi Jung le afectó. También significaba que él no sería el hombre con quien compartiría el Día de San Valentín.

Mientras tanto, Yi Jung continuaba de malhumor por alguna razón que no podía explicar. Decidió tomar un poco de licor para calmarse, pero esto resultó inefectivo.

— Maldita sea –dijo en voz baja. _Este es el problema con las chicas lindas,_ pensó.- Aish… ¡qué fastidio! –maldijo de nuevo.

Cogió el teléfono y meditó la posibilidad de llamar a los otros F4. Después de algunos minutos, decidió no hacerlo. Ellos probablemente estarían ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Y probablemente pensarían que él estaba con una nueva chica en ese momento. Yi Jung suspiró. En vez de eso, se quitó su abrigo y la corbata, y decidió moldear una vasija. Siempre había sido un medio eficaz para aclarar su mente.

Sentado en su lugar habitual dentro de su salón de alfarería mientras moldeaba la arcilla húmeda, su mente comenzó a divagar y pensar en la hermosa cara de Ga Eul con la expresión lastimada y afligida. Su mano tiró rápidamente como reflejo y la vasija que estaba moldeando quedó desfigurada. Ya no parecía elegante. Ya no era una obra maestra. Eso lo molestó más lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, le puso mayor esfuerzo al embellecimiento de la vasija.

Comenzó a sostener la arcilla que giraba en su lugar frente a él. Minuto a minuto la vasija empezó a tomar forma. Yi Jung decidió hacer curvas con onduladas líneas como contorno. El contorno ondulado del cuerpo representaba la suavidad y la elegancia. La parte inferior de la vasija sería más grande que el resto del cuerpo para una mejor base y equilibrio. Representaría la solidaridad en principio y el ser de carácter fuerte. La boca de la vasija se convirtió en ovalada, formada con la curva más larga del oval, más abajo que la curva más corta. Si la mirabas desde un ángulo prominente, parecería una sonrisa. Si la mirabas desde otro ángulo, parecía que tenía el ceño fruncido. El ángulo de la sonrisa representaba lo positivo a pesar de todo. El ángulo del ceño fruncido representaba la tristeza interior. El ángulo de la sonrisa era más pronunciado y prominente de ver que el ángulo del ceño fruncido porque significaba que lo positivo superaba a la melancolía interna.

Tomó unos giros más para que Yi Jung estuviera finalmente satisfecho con su obra maestra. Cuando hubo terminado, lavó su mano y con cariño la miró desde lejos. Lentamente levantó la tabla donde estaba la recién moldeada vasija y la llevó al horno. La colocó en el interior y empezó el proceso de calentamiento que endurecería la arcilla blanda. Yi Jung continuó mirando fijamente la vasija mientras se calentaba. Parecía más un florero que una vasija con su largo, delgado y ondulado cuerpo. Era obvio que no era su estilo usual en la elaboración de vasijas. El diseño ni siquiera lucía como uno de los que él fabricaba. Era bastante simple y podía pasarse por alto, sin embargo, si lo mirabas con ojos de águila, sólo entonces podrías ser capaz de ver su suave belleza.

Una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa creció en los labios de Yi Jung mientras contemplaba su obra maestra recién hecha. Esperaría a que estuviera endurecida y entonces pintaría cuidadosamente su cuerpo con su mano experta de artesano. Ya podía ver la imagen de cómo luciría cuando terminara con ella.

Muy pronto la sonrisa en los labios de Yi Jung se borró.

El descubrimiento de un hecho lo golpeó repentinamente y él no estaba preparado.

Había pasado el día de San Valentín solo, moldeando la vasija de Ga Eul.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

_Adelanto del Capítulo Uno: "Un niño pequeño"_

— _¡Ga Eul-ah! __Así que, ¿a quién le diste tus chocolates? –preguntó Jan Di irritada mientras ella y Ga Eul se sentaban en una mesa dentro de la tienda de avena. No había clientes y todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar así que no tenían nada que hacer._

_La pregunta de Jan Di la atrapó con la guardia baja, ella no estaba ansiosa por decirle a su amiga la verdad. Sólo se limitó a sonreír con tristeza._

— _Bueno… se los di a… -Dudaba si decirle a Jan Di la verdad o no. Si lo hacía, Jan Di seguramente pensaría que ella estaba enamorada de uno de los dos más destacados playboys del F4. Definitivamente ocasionaría que Jan Di entrara en pánico más allá de la razón-. ¡Se los di a un niño pequeño! –mintió._

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**____Espero que les haya gustado! Agradecimientos más que especiales a __**Shattered tearsdrops **__por haberme permitido traerles esta historia al español, uno de los mejores SoEul que he tenido la oportunidad de leer en cualquier idioma._

_Siendo primeriza en esto de la traducción, agradecería mucho su consejo para ir mejorando poco a poco. Recuerden… los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
**_**Capítulo 1. Un niño pequeño.**_

…

— ¡Ga Eul-ah! Así que, ¿a quién le diste tus chocolates? –preguntó Jan Di mientras ella y Ga Eul se sentaban en una mesa dentro de la tienda de avena. No había clientes y todo estaba en su lugar así que no tenían nada que hacer.

La pregunta de Jan Di la atrapó con la guardia baja, ella no estaba ansiosa por decirle a su amiga la verdad. Sólo se limitó a sonreír con tristeza.

— Bueno… se los di a… -Dudaba si decirle a Jan Di la verdad o no. Si lo hacía, Jan Di seguramente pensaría que ella estaba enamorada de uno de los dos más destacados playboys del F4. Definitivamente ocasionaría que Jan Di entrara en pánico más allá de la razón-. ¡Se los di a un niño pequeño! –mintió.

— ¡Ga Eul-ah, pudiste habérmelos dado a mí! –se quejó el dueño de la tienda, pero Jan Di y Ga Eul lo ignoraron por completo.

— ¿Eh? –Jan Di la miró inquisitivamente- ¿Un niño pequeño?

Ga Eul asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, yo no tengo novio desde que Sun-pyo terminó conmigo así que se los di a un niño pequeño en su lugar –explicó aún con expresión triste en su rostro-. Aunque era un niño molesto –añadió.

— ¿Molesto? ¿Más molesto que Goo Jun Pyo? –preguntó Jan Di.

— _Aniyo…_ -Ga Eul sonrió y golpeó juguetonamente a Jan Di-. Una clase diferente de molestia… mmm… él es un niñito molesto porque no sé cuál es su problema… no sé por qué vive de la manera en la que lo hace… tal vez no recibió mucho amor cuando era más joven… no lo sé, pero realmente quisiera saberlo. Quiero entenderlo… pero por desgracia él se niega a darme una oportunidad… él me rechazó así que yo le di chocolates a cambio –explicó Ga Eul.

Jandi tenía una mirada vaga en su rostro luego de la explicación de Ga Eul.

— ¿Un niño pequeño te rechazó?

Ga Eul simplemente sonrió ante la observación de su amiga.

— ¡Yah, Geum Jan Di, no sabía que la estupidez de Jun Pyo fuera contagiosa! No deberías pasar demasiado tiempo con él. –dijo juguetona riéndose de su amiga. A pesar de las heridas que Yi Jung le había provocado, ella continuaba sonriendo. Había un destello de tristeza en sus ojos, pero aún así… en sus labios había una radiante sonrisa.

Sin ellas saberlo, alguien había escuchado toda su conversación. _"Un niño pequeño, ¿eh?"_, pensó. Finalmente decidió aparecer y hacer su entrada en la tienda de avena. Lentamente él atravesó la puerta y sonrió de forma radiante a las dos damas.

— ¡Yi Jung-sunbae! –gritó Jan Di sorprendida mientras el dueño de la tienda se limitó a observar estupefacto a Yi Jung. Pensaba en algo acerca de "un príncipe de Andrómeda".

— _Annyong hasaeyo_… -saludó él con una sonrisa encantadora. Caminó directamente hacia Ga Eul y le sonrió-. Hola, Ga Eul –le saludó para después volverse hacia Jan Di y hacer lo mismo.

Al ver al joven maestro Yi Jung, la expresión sonriente de Ga Eul se transformó en una mueca de odio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó en un tono evidentemente molesto. Le dio la espalda a Yi Jung y fue hacia el mostrador. Prefería ocuparse en reacomodar los tazones de avena que en enfrentar a Yi Jung. Pensó que era una tarea más productiva.

Con Ga Eul yéndose, Yi Jung miró a Jan Di.

— En realidad estoy aquí para invitarlas a ver mi exposición –explicó mientras le extendía dos invitaciones a Jan Di para su exhibición de alfarería-. Espero que ustedes dos vayan, por favor no me decepcionen ¿de acuerdo? –dijo. Miró una última vez a Ga Eul. Ella no lo miró de regreso-. Ga Eul-ah… vendrás, ¿verdad? –él quería asegurarse, pero fue como si Ga Eul no lo hubiera escuchado.

Yi Jung no tuvo más opción que dejarle las invitaciones a Jan Di antes de retirarse.

Ella sostuvo las invitaciones con expresión desconcertada en el rostro. _"Yi Jung-sunbae está actuando muy extraño…"_, pensó. Jan Di no estaría tan sorprendida si Ji Hoo-sunbae o tal vez Goo Jun-pyo hubieran aparecido repentinamente en la tienda de avena. Pero Yi Jung era alguien que no tenía razones para venir. Es más, él simplemente pudo haberle dado las invitaciones en la escuela.

Cuando Yi Jung abandonó la tienda, el dueño fue finalmente capaz de recobrarse del resplandor de la estrella e inmediatamente se quedó viendo las invitaciones en las manos de Jan Di. Las miraba como si fueran los más preciosos tesoros.

— ¿Dejó una invitación para mí también? –preguntó emocionado.

— _Aniyo_… él sólo me dio dos… una para Ga Eul, supongo… -respondió Jan Di haciendo que los hombros de su jefe decayeran derrotados.

— Jefe, no se preocupe, puede quedarse con mi invitación –dijo Ga Eul mientras sonreía. Su declaración hizo que repentinamente el dueño se iluminara con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? –preguntó él. Ga Eul asintió con la cabeza.

— Estoy segura de que Goo Jun-Pyo estará allí así que Jan Di definitivamente debe ir –dijo Ga Eul.

Jan Di miró a su amiga con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

— Ga Eul-ah… ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no vendrás? –preguntó con una mueca. Ella quería que Ga Eul la acompañara para así no pasar mucho tiempo con Goo Jun-Pyo quien la volvía loca.

— Estoy bien, Jan Di… Sólo no quiero ir, eso es todo. Además, no tengo un vestido que ponerme y tengo que buscar otro trabajo de medio tiempo…

Era verdad que no quería ir y que necesitaba encontrar otro empleo de medio tiempo. Sin embargo, lo de no tener un vestido… la imagen del vestido que le compró Yi Jung apareció como un flash en su mente. Suspiró y sonrió con tristeza.

Fue un acuerdo de sólo una vez, una sola vez de jugar a pretender en el que ella y Yi Jung actuaron como novios en venganza contra el chico que le rompió el corazón. Ella no esperaba que un trato de una sola vez le dejara una marca en su corazón para siempre. Aún recordaba lo atractivo y _cool_ que lucía Yi Jung aquella noche. Pero como dicen, incluso los cuentos de hadas terminan.

El suyo no fue ni siquiera un cuento de hadas y definitivamente no tuvo un final como tal.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

-_Adelanto del Capítulo Dos: "El Casanova"_

_Incapaz de seguir tolerando la presencia de Yi Jung, Ga Eul se detuvo abruptamente y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Entonces miró fijamente a Yi Jung quien le devolvió la mirada inquisitivamente._

— _Joven Yi Jung, ¿podría detener esta tontería? No tiene ninguna obligación de ayudarme a encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo. Sé que estoy en deuda contigo por ayudarme a vengarme de Sun-Pyo pero espero que me dejes en paz –le dijo._

_Yi Jung estaba atónito. Ella tenía razón. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo esto en primer lugar? Ella era solamente una plebeya ordinaria que se jodía el trasero para ganar dinero. ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de convencer a esa chica cabeza dura para ir a su exposición cuando ella no quería ir? La respuesta nunca llegó a él. Sólo tenía un buen presentimiento diciéndole que Ga Eul debía estar en su exposición._

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Lamento la tardanza, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas personales y eso me quitó tiempo, pero espero que a partir de aquí pueda empezar a actualizar con regularidad, sobre todo, porque ya llevo traducidos algunos capítulos por adelantado._

_Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios a:_

_**Shanon17, aridenere, FaBiiOoLiXx **__y__** damari**_

_En verdad, muchas gracias. Me da gusto que esta historia les llame la atención tanto como a mí._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
**_**Capítulo 2. El Casanova.**_

…

— ¿Qué pasa, Yi Jung? ¿aún no has terminado? Tu exposición es en once horas –comentó Song Woo Bin mientras permanecía parado en la puerta del estudio de alfarería de Yi Jung. Eran sólo las ocho de la mañana pero Woo Bin ya estaba visitando a su amigo, a sabiendas de que él necesitaría su apoyo. Después de todo, era la primera exposición internacional de Yi Jung. Expertos en arte de todo el mundo vendrían y él sería puesto bajo el escrutinio y los reflectores. Asimismo, sin dudas, traerían a colación el nombre del padre de Yi Jung, quien también era un conocido alfarero.

Yi Jung aún estaba ocupado pintando una vasija de forma extraña que no lucía como una de sus piezas usuales. El tallado en el cuerpo de la pieza era una ingeniosa forma de arte. Le había tomado a Yi Jung varios días de trabajo desgarbado. Y la pintura tenía su total concentración que no se dio cuenta cuando Woo Bin había entrado a la habitación. Tomaría aproximadamente cinco horas para que la pintura secara, pero Yi Jung decidió que mostraría la vasija en su exposición. Estuvo dudando sobre si incluirla o no, pero cuando se despertó en la mañana, él sintió que debería incluir esa pieza en su galería. Era una pieza bastante simple con suaves tonos de pintura que cubrían su cuerpo y suaves líneas onduladas en su contorno.

Cuando por fin terminó de pintar la vasija, la miró y sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de cómo lucía. Era una pieza digna de ser incluida en su exposición. La llamaría… mmm… ¿Ga Eul? Nah… sería un claro indicativo de quién fue la inspiración para la pieza. Lo pensó por un rato y entonces decidió… la llamaría "_Jagiya_". Por otra parte, Woo Bin, notando que su amigo estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, decidió acercarse y mirar la vasija que tenía toda la atención de su amigo.

— Yi Jung-ah… -le llamó. Fue sólo entonces cuando Yi Jung se fijó en él.

— Oh… ¿qué pasa? -preguntó

Woo Bin echó un vistazo a la vasija recién pintada y luego miró a Yi Jung.

— No se parece a tu trabajo usual –le dijo.

Yi Jung se levantó y sonrió.

— Sí… bueno, la inspiración tampoco fue la usual –respondió con aire misterioso-. Me gustaría hablar de ello en la exposición –añadió mientras lavaba sus manos en un fregadero cercano.

…

Ga Eul iba caminando por las ocupadas calles, sosteniendo un periódico y un marcador rojo en las manos. Había una seria y determinada expresión en su rostro mientras ella continuaba leyendo el periódico en busca de un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo. La tienda de avena estaba cerrada porque Jan Di y su jefe habían decidido asistir a la exposición de Yi Jung. Era el momento adecuado para ocuparse en encontrar otro trabajo de medio tiempo. Pensó que era demasiado pobre como para darse el lujo de soñar despierta y aún estaba molesta por su corazón roto. No podía permitirse desperdiciar ni un solo minuto.

— ¡Uf…! Tsk… -estaba cansada. Había gotas de sudor en su frente mientras continuaba caminando. Era media tarde y el sol brillaba radiante en el cielo, aumentando la temperatura y la humedad en el aire. Podría descansar si hubiera querido. Pero la cosa era que ella se negaba a rendirse y parar. Tal vez no era tan fuerte como Jan Di, pero definitivamente tampoco estaba desvalida.

De repente, mientras se paraba en la calle, un BMW negro se detuvo frente a ella seguido de otro auto negro. Dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros salieron del segundo auto y se aproximaron. Repentinamente se inclinaron frente a ella y la saludaron.

— _Annyong hasaeyo_, señorita Ga Eul. Hemos venido a recogerla –dijo uno de los hombres.

— ¿Recogerme? –preguntó Ga Eul con asombro-. Yah… están cometiendo un error… estoy buscando un empleo –argumentó y explicó al mismo tiempo.

— Ya está contratada. Un trabajo ha sido preparado para usted. Ahora, ¿haría el favor de venir con nosotros? –respondió el hombre cortésmente.

En el rostro de Ga Eul había una expresión de puro disgusto y molestia. Imaginaba quién había enviado a los hombres tras ella, pero prefirió seguir hablando en voz alta.

— ¿Quién te envió? –preguntó con valentía.

La ventana trasera del BMW se bajó repentinamente y en el interior estaba el gran So Yi Jung sonriéndole radiante.

— Yo lo hice. Ahora, entra.

Él abrió la puerta del asiento del pasajero, esperando que ella entrara y no pusiera ninguna resistencia en vano. Claramente, So Yi Jung se decepcionó pues Ga Eul estaba más que dispuesta a negarse.

— Perdón, pero estoy buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo. No tengo tiempo para esto, joven Yi Jung –declinó ella cortésmente con un toque de implacable sarcasmo evidente en su tono de voz. Estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente se puso en guardia. Entonces, le dio la espalda y continuó caminando. La repentina aparición de Yi Jung casi le provocó espasmos involuntarios, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que se frenó a sí misma para no caer en el, obviamente, encanto magnético de Yi Jung.

Yi Jung entornó los ojos, exasperado.

— Síguela.

Cerró la puerta del pasajero y dio instrucciones al conductor. El BMW siguió a Ga Eul manteniendo su ritmo al andar lo que le valió a ella miradas curiosas de las personas a su alrededor. Bajó la cabeza por la humillación, pero continuó ignorando a Yi Jung.

— Ga Eul-ah… ¿no escuchaste lo que mis hombres te dijeron? Estás contratada. Ahora tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo. –dijo Yi Jung a través de la ventana abierta de su auto. Su negativa a aceptar la generosa oferta ofrecida por él, lo dejó perplejo. Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a rechazarlo antes. Y él nunca le había rogado a nadie como lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Ga Eul rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y qué trabajo de medio tiempo podría ser? –preguntó mientras continuaba caminando a pesar de ser seguida por el BMW negro.

Yi Jung perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y bajó del auto para caminar junto a Ga Eul. Sin embargo, el auto se mantuvo detrás de ellos con paso de tortuga.

— Estás contratada como mi gerente de galería –dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Gerente de galería? ¿y qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría ese trabajo? –preguntó molesta-. De verdad, ustedes los niños ricos creen que siempre pueden hacerlo todo a su manera. ¡Es molesto! –se quejó en voz alta-. ¡Y deja de seguirme!

— Necesitas un trabajo, yo puedo darte uno. No necesito que me des sermones sobre ser un niño rico. No es como si eso fuera a cambiar, ¿verdad? –replicó Yi Jung.

Había una simple verdad en sus palabras que la hizo molestarse aún más con él. Él tenía un punto y ella lo odiaba. Y odiaba aún más que él le siguiera gustando a pesar de estar molesta con él.

Incapaz de seguir tolerando la presencia de Yi Jung, Ga Eul se detuvo abruptamente y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Entonces miró fijamente a Yi Jung quien le devolvió la mirada inquisitivamente.

— Joven Yi Jung, ¿podría detener éste sinsentido? No tiene ninguna obligación de ayudarme a encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo. Sé que estoy en deuda contigo por ayudarme a vengarme de Sun-Pyo pero espero que me dejes en paz –le dijo.

Yi Jung estaba atónito. Ella tenía razón. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo esto en primer lugar? Ella era solamente una plebeya ordinaria que se jodía el trasero para ganar dinero. ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de convencer a esa chica cabeza dura para ir a su exposición cuando ella no quería ir? La respuesta nunca llegó a él. Sólo tenía un buen presentimiento diciéndole que Ga Eul debía estar en su exposición.

Ga Eul pasó junto a él después de decir esas palabras y Yi Jung se limitó a sonreír amargamente para sí mismo. Debía de estar volviéndose loco.

— Tráiganla. –ordenó finalmente a sus hombres quienes de inmediato corrieron tras Ga Eul y la forzaron a entrar al auto a pesar de sus protestas-. Yah… Tengan cuidado de no lastimarla –mandó a sus hombres.

— ¡Yah, So Yi Jung! ¿A dónde me llevas? –la voz de Ga Eul sonó con fuerza dentro del auto mientras ella luchaba. Sin embargo, su voz fue apagada cuando repentinamente un pañuelo blanco con una sustancia química cubrió su nariz, dejándola inconsciente.

Yi Jung miró el rostro de Ga Eul mientras ella estaba inconsciente con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Cuándo el Gran Casanova, So Yi Jung se había basado en tácticas tan bajas para tener a una chica?"_, pensó. Seguramente, no debía rebajarse al nivel de Jun-Pyo sólo para traer a una chica con él. El ridículo hecho era ése, era él.

— _Aish…_ -musitó. Sería una desgracia para su reputación como encantador para las chicas si alguien se enteraba que había secuestrado a una para llevarla con él.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- _Adelanto del Capítulo Tres: "Su Obra Ganadora"_

_«"Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor". Ga Eul.» Decía la nota._

_De nuevo, Yi Jung miró el rostro de Ga Eul. ¿Por qué necesitaba que esta chica estuviera en su exposición? La respuesta se presentó ante él: necesitaba a Ga Eul para su espectáculo. _

_Esta noche, ella sería su obra ganadora. Esta noche, ella iba a ser lo que necesitaba para ganarse el corazón de sus asistentes. Él la necesitaba porque ella era una encantadora pieza de arte. Ella iba a ser su pareja para encantar a su público. Aunque sonara cruel, el necesitaba a Ga Eul y no porque estuviera interesado en ella… ¿o sí?_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_¡Sorpresa, esta vez hay doble capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
**_**Capítulo 3. Su Obra Ganadora.**_

…

Yi Jung miraba a Ga Eul mientras dormía sentada en el sofá. Las ayudantes habían terminado de arreglarla mientras aún dormía. Honestamente hablando, ella no lucía como una chica ordinaria estando vestida con ropas finas y caras. Ella lucía… bellísima. Yi Jung se encontró a sí mismo admirando a la joven mujer que lo había llevado a utilizar tácticas bajas sólo para traerla consigo. Por primera vez en su vida, su encanto se volvió absolutamente inútil.

Miró la caja frente a él. Era la caja que contenía los chocolates de Ga Eul. Tenían ya varios días, pero continuaba sin consumirlos. Todos los demás chocolates que le habían dado los había tirado, pero estos… él no podría encontrar alguna razón para tirarlos. Lentamente deslizó el borde de la bolsa y miró los chocolates en su interior. Había un par, un niño y una niña. La niña ataviada con un vestido rosa, casi idéntica a Ga Eul, y el niño vestido con un esmoquin. Dentro de la caja también había una nota escrita por Ga Eul.

_"Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor". Ga Eul_.

Yi Jung volvió a mirar el rostro de Ga Eul. ¿Por qué necesitaba que ella estuviera en su exposición? La respuesta finalmente se presentó frente a él: necesitaba a Ga Eul para su espectáculo.

Esta noche ella iba a ser su obra ganadora. Esta noche, ella iba a ser lo que necesitaba para ganarse el corazón de su público. Él la necesitaba porque ella era una encantadora pieza de arte. Ella iba a ser su pareja para encantar a sus asistentes. Aunque sonara cruel, él necesitaba a Ga Eul para eso y no porque estuviera interesado en ella… ¿o sí?

Él siempre pensó que eran tontos los hombres fanáticos de los cuentos de hadas románticos y los shows melodramáticos. Su exhibición, aunque exhibición de arte, seguía siendo simplemente un show. Cierto, era una exposición de sus habilidades en la alfarería, pero las personas necesitan algo más que arte para ser cautivadas. Yi Jung sabía perfectamente bien que el nombre de su padre saldría a colación durante su exhibición. Y era por eso que él debía estar preparado. Necesitaba superar la sombra de su padre para poder establecer por completo su nombre. Y para hacer eso, necesitaba a Ga Eul.

-oOo-

Ga Eul arrugó la nariz antes de abrir los ojos finalmente y despertarse. La primera cosa que vio fue la imagen de nada más ni nada menos que de So Yi Jung sentado en una silla con unos anteojos puestos mientras leía un libro. Ella se sintió como si estuviera soñando, pero se dio cuenta de que la imagen era demasiado real para ser sólo un sueño. Él inmediatamente la miró en el momento en el que ella se movió. Luego miró el reloj en su muñeca.

— Justo a tiempo. –dijo mientras sonreía encantadoramente.

Ga Eul recordó que estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo. También recordó que Yi Jung había aparecido repentinamente y…

— ¡Yah! ¿Dónde estoy?

Se levantó con una fiera expresión llena de ira en su rostro, en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que Yi Jung le había hecho. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió mucho al ver la elegante y bien iluminada habitación en la que estaba.

Yi Jung pacientemente bajó el libro que había estado leyendo, se quitó los anteojos y se levantó también.

— Estás en mi casa. Y mi exhibición comienza en exactamente una hora. Así que… ¿nos vamos? –preguntó con una desconcertante expresión calmada en el rostro. Parecía como si de repente el ataque de Ga Eul hacia él nunca hubiera sucedido.

— ¡Yah! ¿No te dije que no quería ir a tu exposición? –continuó diciendo ella.

Yi Jung la miró con indiferencia.

— Pero ya estás vestida para la ocasión –dijo-. Además, ya les avisé a tus padres también.

Ga Eul se miró a sí misma, sorprendiéndose por no estar vestida con sus ropas. En su lugar, estaba ataviada con un vestido de satín rosa, con los hombros descubiertos, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. La prenda complementaba perfectamente su piel de porcelana. En sus pies, calzaba un par de zapatos rosas a juego y su cabello caía casualmente en grandes ondas dándole un aura dulce y altamente femenina.

— ¿Dónde están mi ropa y mis cosas? –preguntó Ga Eul.

Ella se impresionó cuando se miró en el espejo junto a ella y vio el reflejo de una mujer que no se le parecía en absoluto. Tristemente, ella no era la mujer en el espejo. Era sólo la efímera imagen de ella estando maquillada por el dinero.

Se volvió para mirar a Yi Jung otra vez.

— Quiero mis cosas y mi ropa de vuelta –dijo finalmente.

— Ga Eul-ah… -Yi Jung gimió exasperado-. Sólo esta vez, ¿no podríamos llevarnos bien? –preguntó.

Su expresión lucía cansada y casi desesperada. Era difícil para Ga Eul creer realmente que el gran playboy So Yi Jung pudiera actuar tan desesperado y vulnerable.

— Llevarnos bien es imposible. Sería mejor si viviéramos independientemente cada uno en su mundo. Tú vive tu vida, yo viviré la mía. Eso nos ahorraría todo el trabajo de intentar llevarnos bien –insistió Ga Eul.

Ella estaba diciendo esas cosas no porque lo odiara. Estaba siendo realista. Estaba cansada de salir herida. Primero con Sun-Pyo quien solamente veía como lucía una mujer y su cuerpo. Después con Yi Jung quien era un completo mujeriego. Ella no era la clase de mujer que intentaría soportar esas cosas.

Yi Jung suspiró.

— Necesito que estés en mi exposición –dijo honestamente. Ga Eul se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

— Necesito que seas una muñeca. Necesito que sonrías. Te necesito para encantar a los asistentes a mi exhibición. –explicó él, pero Ga Eul estaba aún confundida por algunas de las cosas de las que él hablaba-. En pocas palabras, necesito que montes un espectáculo conmigo. Justo como lo hice yo por ti para Sun Pyo –continuó.

Ga Eul sonrió amargamente con la tristeza grabada en sus ojos. Fue sólo entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta lo bastardo de corazón frío que So Yi Jung podía ser. Si el quería una muñeca para su exposición, él podría haber elegido a una de su fila de novias y llevarla con él. Si el quería a una chica común y corriente para hacerla una muñeca, él podría haber encantado a cualquier chica al azar en la calle y ella seguramente diría sí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Él conocía perfectamente bien sus sentimientos después de que él la hubiera ayudado. Y aún así él la estaba lastimando despiadadamente.

Pero Ga Eul sonrió. Rechazaba mostrarle cuánto la lastimaba.

Yi Jung sabía que sus palabras herían a Ga Eul. Pero no podía evitarlo. La chica era tan cabeza dura como Jan Di. Él tenía que ser franco con ella. La vio sonreír amargamente y finalmente romper a reír en una carcajada ruidosa. Había rastros de lágrimas cristalinas amenazando con caer de sus ojos, pero ella continuaba sonriendo. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable. Esta era otra razón por las que las chicas lindas eran molestas. Ellas siempre lo hacían sentir culpable por lastimarlas. Si ella hubiera sido una mujer ordinaria, él no habría sentido ningún ápice de culpa en absoluto.

Finalmente, Ga Eul se calmó y dejó de reír.

— ¿Sólo necesitas una muñeca? Tú realmente crees que las mujeres son criaturas patéticas, ¿verdad? –preguntó con sorna-. No tienes que responder eso… _Araso_… Seré tu muñeca por esta noche. Vayamos a hacer otro espectáculo… esto será mi pago por tu ayuda con Sun Pyo –declaró.

Yi Jung asintió y le ofreció su mano.

Ella la tomó sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta y entonces partieron para comenzar el espectáculo de sus vidas.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

-_Adelanto del Capítulo Cuatro: "Jagiya"_

_Yi Jung dio un paso atrás y tomó a Ga Eul de donde ella estaba parada._

— _Damas y caballeros, conozcan a la mujer que me inspiró a lastimar mis manos para crear una obra maestra como ninguna otra. Conozcan a mi Jagiya._

_Hubo flashes de las cámaras que comenzaron a tomar un montón de fotografías de la pareja actuando otra vez. Hubo también murmullos y susurros en el público. La mayoría de las mujeres sentían envidia de Ga Eul y estaban excepcionalmente impresionadas de lo romántico que So Yi Jung podía ser._

_Por otra parte, Ga Eul cumplía su parte del trato. Las instrucciones de Yi Jung habían sido precisas. Ella no le diría a nadie su nombre. Ella no respondería ninguna pregunta. Yi Jung haría la mayor parte de la plática. Ella sólo sonreiría y sería como una muñeca. _

_Fiel a su palabra, Ga Eul se convirtió en una muñeca. Yi Jung la miró y le sonrió._

— _Sonríe, Jagiya… luces hermosa esta noche… -dijo._

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero espero haberla compensado con estos dos capítulos. La próxima entrega, si el buen karma nos sonríe, será en una semana, tal vez unos días más, pero tengo planeado que sean otros dos capítulos más para beneplácito de todas ustedes que hacen el favor de seguir esta historia._

_Les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios a:_

_**aridenere, **__**FaBiiOoLiixX, sc250701, Chisa Nagareboshi, alison **__y __**Maribon.**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
**_**Capítulo 4. Jagiya.**_

…

— Sonríe… el espectáculo está por comenzar –dijo Yi Jung mientras él y Ga Eul permanecían sentados en el auto.

Acababan de llegar al edificio donde su exhibición sería montada. Había muchas personas esperando la llegada del maestro artista que estaba detrás de la exposición. Varios políticos importantes estaban también, incluido el Primer Ministro con su esposa y varios ministros consejeros de Corea del Sur. Además de los políticos, estaban los CEO's de Chaebols y Zaibatsus, medios de comunicación y una multitud de miembros de las clases altas de diferentes países del mundo.

En el momento en el que Ji Jung bajó del auto, luces de cámaras comenzaron a destellar frente a su rostro. Él sonrió encantadoramente con Ga Eul permaneciendo a su lado. A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a semejante trato y conducta, ella rápidamente se ajusto y tímidamente le sonrió a las personas a su alrededor. Simplemente Ga Eul se convirtió en la preciada muñequita de Yi Jung.

Por supuesto, entre la gente, también estaban Jan Di junto a los otros miembros del F4. Ellos parecían un poco sorprendidos cuando vieron a Yi Jung salir del auto con Ga Eul a su lado. Jan Di comenzó a sospechar que él había embrujado a su amiga y se convirtió en su cruzada personal de aquella noche mantener alejada a Ga Eul de Yi Jung. Temía lo que podría estar sucediendo con su amiga. Después de todo, So Yi Jung era un bien conocido playboy.

Cuando Yi Jung estuvo finalmente sobre el escenario, se adelantó unos pasos y dio sus palabras de bienvenida. Ga Eul continuaba parada a un lado, desempeñando su papel como la encantadora muñequita de la noche. Estaba ligeramente incómoda con todas las miradas que los asistentes le dirigían pero tenía que sobrellevarlo. Era su pago por la ayuda de Yi Jung.

— Buenas noches, damas y caballeros…. Quiero darles la bienvenida a mi exhibición. Espero que mis piezas inspiren al artista que hay dentro de cada uno de ustedes y deseo que disfruten el evento de esta noche. Les hablaré de las historias que hay detrás de cinco de mis piezas favoritas. Escuchen. Disfruten. Aprecien. Siéntanse cautivados. Muchas gracias. –dijo Yi Jung.

Inmediatamente después de su discurso, la primera de sus cinco piezas favoritas fue traída. Fue llamada _"Primadonna"_. Era una pequeña vasija redonda color blanco con líneas negras dibujando su contorno, su abertura y su porción más baja. Fue incluida en las cinco piezas favoritas de Yi Jung por una muy obvia razón: el tallado de su cuerpo estaba diseñado de forma complicada. Los detalles fueron hechos a mano por un grabador que recientemente había sido declarado uno de los artistas nacionales de Corea.

— Esta pieza de aquí es _Primadonna_. Ella es una pieza clásica, elegante, compleja y fascinante. La arcilla utilizada para esta pieza es también una muy rara. Como pueden ver, está pintada de blanco contrastando con la pintura negra que cubre sólo una fracción de su cuerpo. Los grabados fueron personalmente diseñados por mí y fueron hechos por un artista nacional. Esta pieza fácilmente se convirtió en una de mis cinco favoritas porque se rehúsa a ser ignorada. Como una típica Primadonna, suplica atención y yo se la di completamente a cada detalle. Esta pieza será subastada esta noche para todos aquellos que estén interesados. Por favor denle su completa atención.

Después de la primera, llegó la segunda. Era una vasija más grande y, en contraste con la blancura de la primera, la segunda vasija era completamente negra con algunos diseños en blanco y complejos cristales adornando su cuerpo. Los cristales brillaban atractivamente en la luz capturando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Ella es Ruby. Es una ardiente y apasionada pelirroja. Del nombre de las piedras preciosas que adornan su cuerpo, Ruby es la personificación de la seducción y la destreza sexual. Ella destella intensamente entre las luces y encanta sus ojos con sus cristales de rubí –Repentinamente Yi Jung rió para sí mismo en medio de su explicación y después comenzó a hablar tímidamente una vez más-. En realidad, obtuve la inspiración para Ruby de una ardiente escena de amor en una película que vi una vez.

Su comentario hizo sonreír a la audiencia. De repente, él parecía como un niño encaprichado que confesaba su amorío. Su sonrisa oscurecida por la timidez ganó los corazones del público.

La tercera pieza era una vasija alargada con una brillante superficie gris. A lo largo de la superficie había grietas pintadas de color aguamarina. Las hendiduras no eran enteramente defectos en la vasija sino parte de su complejo diseño. Su color agradable a la vista como una mezcla de luces grises y azules.

— Conozcan a la alta y gentil Gillian. Las hendiduras a lo largo de su cuerpo no son realmente grietas. Me tomó un largo tiempo imaginar cómo hacerlas. No son defectos sino parte de su diseño. Tuve que desarrollar un proceso que me permitiera crear grietas artificiales en la vasija. El color aguamarina tampoco fue pintado, por el contrario, es un mineral colocado a lo largo de las grietas artificiales que se volvió de ese color y se solidificó como parte de la vasija cuando la puse al fuego.

La cuarta pieza era una vasija negra de tamaño mediano con cristales de Swarovski brillando en su cuerpo. Los cristales lograron llamar la atención y hechizar más allá de la descripción. Parecían estrellas flotando a lo largo del brillante cuerpo negro de la vasija como si éste fuera el oscuro cielo nocturno.

— Conozcan a Casiopea. Esta pieza está inspirada en la constelación del mismo nombre. Los cristales que pueden ver brillando en su cuerpo son cristales de Swarovski y los más grandes, que representan la constelación de Casiopea, son diamantes puros de quince kilates. Siempre he pensado que mirar las estrellas es una de las tácticas de cortejo no oficiales para conquistar a una chica y es así como esta pieza nació. Pero sean cuidadosos, Casiopea es una chica sobreprotectora y posesiva.

Con eso, Yi Jung guiñó un ojo, lo que le valió miradas de impresión por parte de todas las damas.

— Antes de mostrarles mi última pieza, me gustaría enseñarles mi mano –dijo. Se enrolló las mangas de sus brazos y les mostró a todos ambas manos-. Esta es la mano de un alfarero –explicó. Y fiel a sus palabras, sus manos no eran tan suaves como solían ser. Al contrario, había varias cortadas y marcas rojas en ellas-. Usualmente no me hago tantas heridas al moldear. Sin embargo, cuando estaba haciendo esta pieza, pensé para mí mismo que esta pieza contendría… mi corazón. Damas y caballeros, conozcan mi pieza favorita. Conozcan a Jagiya –apareció la vasija que Yi Jung había estado pintando hacía once horas-. Moldeé esta pieza el pasado día de San Valentín y la terminé esta mañana temprano. A diferencia de la primera pieza, Jagiya no está hecha de una arcilla extraña. Y contraria a la segunda y cuarta pieza, no tiene atractivos cristales ni joyas. Su cuerpo tampoco tiene una forma normal. Los grabados que la decoran no fueron hechos por un artista nacional. Aun así, Jagiya es mi pieza favorita. ¿Por qué? porque Jagiya no es el fruto de excepcionales métodos, es producto de mantenerse fiel al viejo arte de la alfarería. Sus curvas retratan suavidad, gracia y elegancia. Su base es más grande que el resto para representar estabilidad y una fuerte voluntad. Su boca, en un ángulo podría parecer que está sonriendo y, en otro, podría parecer que frunce el ceño. El ángulo de su sonrisa es más pronunciado porque significa que ella es una pensadora positiva y siempre sonríe a pesar de todo. Esta pieza es mi favorita del resto porque Jagiya es la única que ha lastimado mis manos. Damas y caballeros, los grabados ondulados en el cuerpo de Jagiya fueron personalmente diseñados y hechos por su servidor. No sé si me atreveré a crear una pieza como ésta otra vez en el futuro. El grabado fue esmeradamente severo con mis manos. Además, esta particular pieza tiene un secreto, pero no les diré cual es. No sería un secreto si lo diera a conocer ahora, ¿verdad?

Yi Jung dio un paso atrás y tomó a Ga Eul de donde ella estaba parada.

— Damas y caballeros, conozcan a la mujer que me inspiró a lastimar mis manos para crear una obra maestra como ninguna otra. Conozcan a mi Jagiya.

Hubo flashes de las cámaras que comenzaron a tomar un montón de fotografías de la pareja actuando otra vez. Hubo también murmullos y susurros en el público. La mayoría de las mujeres sentían envidia de Ga Eul y estaban excepcionalmente impresionadas de lo romántico que So Yi Jung podía ser.

Por otra parte, Ga Eul estaba más que sorprendida de haber escuchado a Yi Jung hablar de ella con tan alta consideración. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no debía ilusionarse y, en lugar de eso, cumplió su parte del trato. Las instrucciones de Yi Jung habían sido precisas. Ella no le diría a nadie su nombre. No respondería ninguna pregunta. Yi Jung haría la mayor parte de la plática. Ella sólo sonreiría y sería como una muñeca.

Fiel a su palabra, Ga Eul se convirtió en una muñeca. Yi Jung la miró y le sonrió.

— Sonríe, Jagiya… luces hermosa esta noche… -dijo.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

-_Adelanto del Capítulo Cinco: "Una mujer de diferentes caras"_

_Cuando Ga Eul terminó de hablar, la audiencia aplaudió totalmente de acuerdo. No podrían haberlo dicho mejor. Ella miró a Yi Jung otra vez y se sorprendió al ver una mirada de pura admiración escrita en su rostro._

— _Mianhaeyo… no pude mantener mi boca cerrada –musitó haciendo un puchero._

_Ella siempre tenía esta intensa necesidad de ayudar a sus amigos. Yi Jung tal vez no podría ser visto como su amigo y ellos siempre peleaban un montón, pero ser una persona moralmente correcta fue lo que le hizo pensar que había hecho lo correcto._

_Viéndola disculparse por nada, Yi Jung simplemente sonrió. Ella era una mujer de diferentes caras, ciertamente. Era la leal amiga de Jan Di. Era una chica común. Era una romántica empedernida que creía en las almas gemelas. Ella era exactamente lo opuesto a él. Pero, de alguna manera, Yi Jung se sintió un poco más cómodo cuando sostuvo su mano durante toda la conversación con los reporteros. Era sorprendente cómo una chica extraña repentinamente lo afectara tanto cuando el F4 nunca pudo hacerlo._

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
**_**Capítulo 5: Una mujer de diferentes caras.**_

…

Después de presentar sus cinco piezas favoritas, los medios de comunicación tuvieron la oportunidad de entrevistar a Yi Jung. Surgieron muchas preguntas y él respondió a todas ellas cortésmente. Embrujó a todos con su sonrisa y sus bien pensadas respuestas. Su hablar fue suave y con naturalidad. Cualquiera que lo escuchaba instantáneamente gustaba de él. Su carisma era sorprendente.

Y en todo momento, Ga Eul permaneció a su lado. Tanto como odiaba las miradas escrutadoras que fueron dirigidas hacia su persona, ella tuvo que soportar mientras representaba su papel. Agregándole además el hecho de que durante toda la conversación de Yi Jung con la prensa, él estuvo sosteniendo su mano. Ella miraba a su lado y ahí estaba. Sus manos entrelazadas. Por alguna razón, la mano de Yi Jung se sentía fría y húmeda, contrario a cómo él lucía tan seguro y confiado. Ga Eul intentó retirar su mano pero sólo sintió a Yi Jung aferrarla con firmeza, impidiéndole liberarse.

La conversación fue amena y la atmósfera cordial, sin embargo, Ga Eul sintió que el apretón en su mano se estrechó de manera anormal cuando una pregunta específica fue hecha por uno de los miembros de la prensa. Ella miró a Yi Jung y él continuaba sonriendo, pero el agarre de su mano era demasiado apretado como para ser cómodo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de actuar tan seguro y asertivo, Yi Jung estaba profundamente agobiado.

— Repito, Yi Jung-_sshi_, como alfarero, ¿de qué manera puedes distinguirte a ti mismo de tu padre quien es también un renombrado artista? –pronunció el reportero su pregunta otra vez.

Yi Jung continuó sonriendo. Parecía como si él estuviera pensando, pero en realidad estaba furioso. Odiaba ser comparado con su padre. Ese hombre que era un lastimoso intento de figura paternal. Luego de algunos minutos, cuando Yi Jung seguía sin poder dar una respuesta definitiva, Ga Eul repentinamente levantó su mano atrayendo la atención de la prensa.

— Uhm… ¿podría responder por Yi Jung-_sshi_? –preguntó ella, luciendo positiva y esperanzada.

Los miembros de la prensa comenzaron a tomar fotografías otra vez. Ella parecía una pequeña cosa delicada estando parada junto a Yi Jung, como si ella no pudiera hacerse cargo por su propia cuenta. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que ambos jóvenes lucían perfectos juntos. Por supuesto, escuchando la voz de Ga Eul, Yi Jung la miró. Sus instrucciones habían sido muy claras: ella no diría nada.

— Hmm… siendo honestos, no soy una apasionada de las vasijas. Conozco muy poco sobre arte y trabajos manuales, pero pienso que los miembros de la familia So son artistas dotados desde el padre de Yi Jung, quién también es un renombrado alfarero. No conozco personalmente su trabajo, sólo he visto algunos de ellos en revistas. –comenzó Ga Eul-. Pero creo que lo que distingue a las piezas de Yi Jung de las de su padre es que Yi Jung personifica abiertamente rasgos de personas reales en sus piezas. Se esfuerza por capturar esa característica y la expresa en sus vasijas. Rara vez podemos encontrar un artista que posea esa pasión y sea capaz de hacer algo como eso. Pienso que Yi Jung-_sshi_ es uno de esos talentosos artistas –dijo sonriendo.

Su tono de voz era jovial mientras hablaba de Yi Jung y sus obras. Su rostro expresaba fascinación por ello. Y con esa breve respuesta, ella fue capaz de hacerle saber a todos que era más que sólo una cara bonita. Fue entonces cuando todos entendieron cómo ella se había convertido en la inspiración para la pieza favorita de Yi Jung. Era la personificación de aquella hermosa obra maestra. Y era una dama digna de ser la inspiración para tan bella forma de arte.

Cuando Ga Eul terminó de hablar, la audiencia aplaudió totalmente de acuerdo. No podrían haberlo dicho mejor. Ella miró a Yi Jung otra vez y se sorprendió al ver una mirada de pura admiración escrita en su rostro.

— _Mianhaeyo_… no pude mantener mi boca cerrada –musitó haciendo un puchero.

Ella siempre tenía esta intensa necesidad de ayudar a sus amigos. Tal vez Yi Jung tal vez no podría ser su amigo y siempre peleaban un montón, pero siendo una persona moralmente correcta, Ga Eul hizo lo que ella pensó que era lo correcto.

Viéndola disculparse por nada, Yi Jung simplemente sonrió. Ella era una mujer de diferentes caras, ciertamente. Era la leal amiga de Jan Di. Era una chica común. Era una romántica empedernida que creía en las almas gemelas. Ella exactamente lo opuesto a él. Pero, de alguna manera, Yi Jung se sintió un poco más cómodo cuando sostuvo su mano durante toda la conversación con reporteros. Era sorprendente cómo una chica extraña repentinamente lo afectara tanto cuando el F4 nunca pudo hacerlo.

Lo que vino después fue una jovial mezcla con personalidades de la alta sociedad. Yi Jung fue arrastrado a conversaciones por diferentes personas, todas influyentes y asquerosamente ricas. Mientras tanto, Ga Eul optó por permanecer en una esquina y esperar a que Yi Jung regresara. Finalmente fue rescatada del aburrimiento cuando Jan Di la encontró. Ella sonrió amablemente al encontrarse con su amiga.

— ¡Jan Di-ah! –la voz de Ga Eul sonaba agradecida y contenta. Encontrar a Jan Di le traía un gran consuelo al estar sola en una multitud de miembros de la alta sociedad sin conocer a nadie.

— Ga Eul-ah, tienes mucho que explicar –Jan Di alzó una ceja y permaneció de pie amenazadoramente frente a su amiga.

Ga Eul parecía vulnerable e incapaz de decir algo. Le había dicho a Jan Di que no vendría, pero lo hizo. Y además con So Yi Jung. Esto era más que suficiente para hacer sospechar a Jan Di.

— _Mianhae_… verás, Yi Jung-_sshi_… uhm… él me dio empleo a cambio de que lo acompañara –mintió. En realidad, ella todavía no aceptaba la oferta de trabajo de Yi Jung. Odiaba mentirle a su amiga pero tampoco estaba ansiosa por decirle la verdad. Jan Di tenía sus propios problemas y ella no necesitaba agregarle más.

— ¿Estás segura? –Jan Di la miraba sospechosamente-. Ga Eul-ah, ten cuidado. No dejes que el encanto de Yi Jung te atrape, _araso_? ¡Es un playboy! Tú realmente no quieres salir con un hombre así. Solamente saldrás herida y déjame decirte, una vez que te involucras con el F4, ¡tu vida se volverá muy miserable! Mírame… ¿no te doy lástima? ¡Tengo que aguantar al molesto de Goo Jun Pyo! –se quejó Jan Di con una expresión impotente y exasperada en el rostro.

Ga Eul simplemente sonrió. Sabía que a pesar de las protestas de Jan Di, su amiga estaba enamorada de Goo Jun Pyo, sólo que no quería admitirlo abiertamente.

— Jan Di-ah, debes admitir que aunque Jun Pyo sea molesto, tu mirada brilla. –comentó sonriéndole irónica a su amiga.

— Yah, ¿de qué lado estás? –le preguntó Jan Di a la defensiva.

— Por supuesto no del tuyo. Sería difícil si comenzara a defenderte a ti y a Goo Jun Pyo al mismo tiempo –replicó-. ¡Oh… Jan Di, aquí viene Goo Jun Pyo!

Y así, tan rápido como había encontrado a Jan Di, ella fue rápidamente arrastrada por el imponente Goo Jun Pyo. Ga Eul se quedó sola otra vez, pero no lucía triste o solitaria. Parecía bastante tranquila mientras veía a Jan Di y Jun Pyo reñir. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios. Jan Di y Jun Pyo podrían no ser la pareja más dulce en el mundo, pero ella sabía que estaban enamorados.

Entonces volvió su atención hacia una de las vasijas que sobresalían en la exposición.

La pieza era hermosa. Su diseño era complejo y elegante. Si lo que Yi Jung había dicho era verdad, que ella había sido la inspiración para esa particular pieza, ¿cómo podía ser tan elegante y hermosa? Ella no era nada especial. No tenía clase, no era bonita. Ella era alguien común y corriente, nada especial.

Aparentemente, Ga Eul tenía una mala opinión de ella misma. Era una mujer con un serio caso de ignorancia sobre sus hermosos rasgos.

_"Jagiya, ¿eh?"_, pensó. _"¿Por qué le pondría Jagiya a una vasija?"_ volvió a recordar como Yi Jung le había llamado Jagiya y le había dicho a todos que ella había sido su inspiración para esa pieza. _"Debió de haberlo inventado"_, se dijo a sí misma. No quería creer que una chica común como ella podía ser la inspiración para tan hermosa pieza de arte. Ella era demasiado simple y ordinaria. Ni siquiera era el tipo de Yi Jung, pensó amargamente.

— Sonreír siempre ha sido más fácil que explicar por qué estás triste –escuchó Ga Eul de una voz desconocida a su lado. Cuando ella miró hacia su izquierda, quedó impresionada por la visión de un hombre alto con el más apuesto rostro que ella alguna vez había visto-. ¿No lo crees? –le preguntó él con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Era un pie más alto que ella, su cabello corto pero apropiado para él, no obstante. Su cara era un poco femenina, aunque realmente él lucía bastante bien con esos rasgos delicados. Pero sobre todos sus devastadoramente increíbles rasgos, fueron sus ojos lo que ella encontró más atractivo.

— ¿Eh? –fue lo único que Ga Eul pudo decir.

— Cuando miro esta pieza, eso es lo que se me viene a la mente –explicó él. Lucía amigable y cordial, como alguien que podría fácilmente hacerse amigo de Ga Eul- ¿Te gusta esta pieza? –preguntó.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Yi Jung apareció repentinamente a su lado y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura en gesto protector. Fácilmente la alejó un paso del desconocido y se puso entre ella y el hombre. Por supuesto, Yi Jung estaba sonriendo encantadoramente.

— Jae Joong-_sshi_… cuánto tiempo sin verte –saludó.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

-_Adelanto del Capítulo Seis: "Devolviendo el favor"_

_Por supuesto, Ga Eul sonrió también pero mantuvo el filo en sus ojos mientras hablaba con él._

— _Yah… Yi Jung-sshi, desafortunadamente, no puedo hacerme a mí misma apreciar nada que venga de ti, sean buenas intenciones o no. Mianhae… dijo completamente sarcástica, pero con una sonrisa. _

_Para cualquiera que lo mirara desde afuera, ellos lucían como si estuvieran disfrutando de su conversación, sonriéndose el uno al otro dulcemente. Parecían una verdadera pareja mientras Yi Jung estaba sentado muy cerca de Ga Eul, manteniéndose susurrándose entre ellos. Definitivamente había algo entre ellos y, otra vez, la prensa estuvo al pendiente y ansiosa de grabarlo todo. Sin embargo, esta visión estaba lejos de la realidad. De hecho, Yi Jung y Ga Eul estaban discutiendo. Ellos simplemente lo hacían en una especie de manera amorosa._

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Nota de la Traductora:**

_Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí hubo dos capítulos también, esperando que hayan sido de su agrado._

_Agradezco sus comentarios a los capítulos anteriores y espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones de este par._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 6. Devolviendo el favor.**_

…

_"Tienes que estar bromeando…"_, pensó Ga Eul cuando Yi Jung le presentó al hombre llamado Jae Joong como un primo lejano. ¿Cómo podían los miembros de su clan lucir tan aberrantemente guapos? Suspiró. Tenía que ser una maldición corriendo en su familia o algo así. En serio, debería ser un crimen ser tan… tan… ¡pecadoramente atractivo! _"Aish…"_, pensó con molestia y envidia. Si sólo ella hubiera nacido con un encanto magnético igual…

Al parecer, Kim Jae Joong, el primo de Yi Jung, también era un artista. _"Otra maldición más en el clan…"_, pensó Ga Eul. ¿Cómo podían lucir tan perfectos y… y talentosos? No pudo evitar preguntarse. Kim Jae Joong era un modelo en París que decidió seguir su pasión por las artes como compositor en vez de ser el heredero de un multimillonario chaebol. Se había apoyado en la universidad haciendo trabajos de modelaje mientras estudiaba música.

De los pedazos que escuchó de la conversación entre Yi Jung y Jae Joong, él iba a quedarse temporalmente en Seúl para cumplir con un trabajo. Había sido contratado para componer varias canciones para artistas de renombre. Aparte del modelaje en París, Jae Joong era un reconocido compositor en varios idiomas, oculto en un oscuro y vago alias. Decía que prefería tener anonimato como compositor y agregó además que como Kim Jae Joong, el modelo, era una persona completamente diferente que Kim Jae Joong, el compositor.

Antes de que Yi Jung la arrastrara lejos de Jae Joong, Ga Eul le escuchó decir que él quería hacer una oferta para la pieza que había sido inspirada por _"la hermosa dama amiga de Yi Jung"_. Aparentemente, Yi Jung le dijo que la pieza no era parte de la subasta. Que estaba simplemente para la exhibición. Incluso dijo que ya la había reservado para dársela a alguien querido para él.

— No deberías hablar con él. –dijo Yi Jung finalmente, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de Jae Joong. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en la mesa principal y conversaban en susurros. Desde el punto de vista de terceras personas, parecía que estaban compartiendo un secreto que mantenían entre ellos. Por supuesto, la prensa no dejó de grabar aquel comportamiento en una sobreexplicada fotografía.

— ¿Por qué no? Parece agradable… -respondió Ga Eul.

— Porque… -parecía como si fuera a decir algo serio pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración. Obviamente ocultaba algo-. Bueno, porque no lo conoces bien… -razonó.

— ¿Cómo puedo conocerlo si no hablo con él? –respondió obstinada Ga Eul.

Ella tenía un punto, pero Yi Jung se negó a ceder. ¡Oh, qué diablos! ¿Por qué le importaría con quien hablaba ella? ¡La república de Corea es un país libre! ¡Es un país orgulloso de su forma de gobierno democrática! ¡Ella puede hacer lo que le plazca! No es como si él fuera su padre o algo así, ¿cierto? Pero de nuevo, pensando en lo rápido que él había llegado para apartar a Ga Eul de su primo, se sorprendió de haberlo hecho. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando pensó que si estuviera en la misma situación con Ga Eul otra vez, haría lo mismo. Ese hecho hizo que sonriera nervioso para sí mismo. Últimamente era un poco menos como solía ser antes, y él no podía evitar preguntarse por qué.

— No discutas conmigo –susurró Yi Jung, tratando de mantenerse sereno para no imponerse a Ga Eul y forzarla a seguir lo que decía.

Ella rodó los ojos y miró a Yi Jung con molestia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso debo seguir ciegamente lo que tú digas? ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo, So Yi Jung-_sshi_? –respondió bruscamente-. ¿Piensas que no tengo un juicio propio y que tengo que guiarme por la percepción que tú tengas de otra persona? –añadió. También estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener baja la voz y así no atraer mucho la atención de la prensa.

Yi Jung parpadeó. No podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo por una persona que ella acababa de conocer hacía unos minutos y con quien había tenido una muy breve y poco fiable conversación. Sin embargo, Yi Jung optó por sonreírle con el fin de ocultar el hecho de que se hallaban en una acalorada discusión.

— Yah, Ga Eul-_sshi_, dije lo que dije con buenas intenciones. Esperaba que lo apreciaras en lugar de discutir conmigo –dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Por supuesto, Ga Eul también sonrió, pero mantuvo su mirada penetrante cuando le habló:

— Yah… Yi Jung-sshi, desafortunadamente no puedo hacerme apreciar nada que venga de ti, aun si son buenas intenciones o no. _Mianhae_… -dijo de forma muy sarcástica pero siempre manteniendo una sonrisa.

Desde el punto de vista de terceros, parecía que estaban disfrutando de su conversación, pues continuaban sonriéndose dulcemente. Incluso lucían como una pareja con Yi Jung sentado extremadamente cerca de Ga Eul, susurrándose el uno al otro. Definitivamente había algo entre ellos y, de nuevo, la prensa no perdió detalle de todo. Sin embargo, esta observación estaba lejos de la realidad. De hecho, Yi Jung y Ga Eul estaban riñendo. Simplemente lo hacían de una muy amorosa manera.

Finalmente la noche paso con lentitud hasta que cada visitante se fue. El F4 junto con Jan Di y Ga Eul fueron a celebrar el éxito de la exhibición de Yi Jung en casa del alfarero. Todos hicieron un brindis y felicitaron a Yi Jung por tan exitoso evento. Excluyendo a Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin sintieron al instante que algo estaba fuera de lugar con Yi Jung desde que la exhibición comenzó. Por lo general él no llevaba a una pareja. Las chicas que aparecían con él durante los eventos eran mujeres que conocía en dicho evento y terminaban pegadas a él. Pero esta noche había sido diferente. Él había tenido pareja. Y para el asombro de todos, no había sido otra que la amiga de Jan Di, Ga Eul.

— Ahm… _Mianhaeyo_, Jan Di, realmente tengo que irme –dijo Ga Eul mientras se levantaba junto a su amiga. Por supuesto, el F4 no podía dejar de escuchar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Ya te vas? –Woo Bin fue el que habló primero-. Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Hay un montón de habitaciones –sugirió. Yi Jung estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, pero Woo Bin se le había adelantado así que simplemente esperó la respuesta de Ga Eul.

— De verdad tengo que irme. Mis padres se preocuparían si no llegara a casa –dijo.

— Puedo informarles que te quedarás con nosotros –ofreció Yi Jung.

— _Aniyo_… no hay necesidad de eso. –sonrió incómoda-. En serio necesito irme a casa. –insistió. Había decidido que su trabajo estaba hecho y que no había necesidad de quedarse después de eso. En realidad, estar con los otros F4 era algo que estaba disfrutando. No parecían molestos por el hecho de que ella fuera una mera plebeya. Por supuesto, hubo veces en las que ella se sintió fuera de lugar pero no era porque ellos lo hicieran deliberadamente. Era más por el hecho de que a veces los temas de los que hablaban no eran conocidos por una chica común como ella.

La única persona que la intimidaba más allá del límite era So Yi Jung. Era un demonio pecaminosamente encantador con una sonrisa igual de pecaminosa. En serio, Yi Jung debería tener prohibido sonreír. Provocaba demasiados efectos negativos… especialmente en ella. No podía creer que desde la primera vez que se conocieron, su conversación estuviera compuesta siempre por debates, discusiones y peleas en su mayoría. La única vez que se llevaron bien fue cuando él le había ayudado a vengarse de Sun Pyo. ¡Y habían estado fingiendo! Lo peor de todo era que a pesar de lo mucho que despreciaba su forma de ser mujeriega… ella no podía evitar sentirse cautivada por él

— Ga Eul-ah, ya es tarde. Puedes quedarte… no creo que sea seguro que vayas a casa… -le recordó Jan Di, pero en su mente ya estaba resuelta. Ella se iría a casa.

— _Araso_… te llevaré a casa entonces… -dijo Yi Jung. No era una pregunta. Era más como si él simplemente declarara el hecho. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin solo se miraron mutuamente. Algo definitivamente había cambiado y ellos no perderían detalle.

— _Aniyo_, no necesitas hacerlo… yo puedo… puedo llamar un taxi. Iré a casa por mi cuenta. –se defendió Ga Eul. No le gustaba depender tanto de Yi Jung. Él era como una inestable bomba de tiempo corriendo. No había ninguna certeza en él y definitivamente era la última persona en la que podía confiar.

— Yah, es tarde y eres una señorita. Te traje aquí y, como tu escolta, te llevaré a casa –declaró él.

Ga Eul no sabía si dar gracias o sentirse decepcionada. ¿Debería agradecer que la caballerosidad aún existiera en Yi Jung? ¿O debería decepcionarse porque iba a tomar su ayuda otra vez?

Suspiró.

— _Araso_… -se obligó a decir con una mueca en su rostro. Definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de que Yi Jung la llevara a casa.

…

Y así, Yi Jung llevó a Ga Eul a su casa.

El silencio llenó la mayor parte del viaje y ninguno de los dos estaba lo demasiado incómodo como para decir algo. Ga Eul ya estaba pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente ya que aún no había conseguido otro empleo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Yi Jung hablar repentinamente

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Yi Jung suspiró.

— _Komaowoyo_… -repitió.

— ¿Eh? ¿por qué? –preguntó confundida.

— Por apoyarme durante la exhibición –respondió él.

— Estamos a mano entonces… ya no te debo nada –dijo ella mirando por la ventana.

Sonrió tristemente. Esta era la parte donde su conexión con Yi Jung debería ser cortada para poder mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Sabía lo que había comenzado a crecer en su corazón y no dejaría que llegara más lejos.

— Oríllate. –le pidió a Yi Jung-. Aquí es dónde me bajo. Sería más difícil para tu auto hacer vuelta en U si continuas más adelante. Caminaré desde aquí… gracias por el viaje –explicó antes de salir del auto.

Yi Jung se bajó también y comenzó a caminar con ella.

— Es de noche. Tengo que asegurarme de que llegues a casa o Jan Di me atacara con su mortal patada con giro. Valoro mi vida –bromeó con una sonrisa. Lentamente se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Ga Eul sin decir nada.

Ella quería protestar pero estaba demasiado exhausta para hacerlo. La noche había sido agotadora y estresante. La única cosa que quería en ese preciso momento era tumbarse en su cama y dormir

— Si valoras tu vida, tendrías que temerme más a mí que a Jan Di –replicó Ga Eul con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó él intrigado.

— Si valoras tu vida de clase alta, no deberías de ser tan lindo conmigo. Como dijiste, las chicas lindas como yo somos molestas –explicó antes de detenerse enfrente de una pequeña casa-. Este es mi hogar. Buenas noches y gracias –dijo para luego darle la espalda.

Antes de que Ga Eul pudiera entrar, Yi Jung habló:

— Ah… me preguntaba si… -comenzó a decir.

— ¿Hmmm?

— Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a acompañarme en otras funciones… ya sabes, si necesito a alguien que esté conmigo durante otros eventos –explicó lentamente.

En ese momento, Yi Jung parecía un pequeño niño incapaz de expresarse por sí mismo. La imagen de él luciendo así hizo que los labios de Ga Eul se curvaran en una sonrisa.

— _Aniyo_… pienso que esta sería la última vez… no puedo soportar las miradas de odio de tus fanáticas –respondió bromeando.

Yi Jung rió entre dientes.

— Aniyo… estoy en desacuerdo –dijo-. Esas no fueron miradas de odio… fueron de envidia y celos. ¿Sabes por qué? –hizo una pausa y sonrió-. Porque indudablemente fuiste la más hermosa entre todas ellas esta noche.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

_- - - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Siete: "Decisiones"_

— _¡Yi Jung-ah! –le llamó. Yi Jung se giró para mirarla otra vez-. Dime, ¿quién fue la chica que te inspiró para la pieza llamada Jagiya? –preguntó con una expresión igualmente curiosa y llena de esperanza en el rostro._

— _¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –preguntó él. Ella asintió con seriedad-. Lee mis labios –ordenó-. Fue Chu. Ga. Eul. –con eso sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, entonces tuvo una idea y volvió a mirarla-. ¿Te gusta Jagiya? –preguntó._

_Ga Eul simplemente lo miró confundida. No sabía que decir. Realmente le había gustado Jagiya pero seguía dudado que ella hubiera sido la inspiración para la pieza. Después de todo, Yi Jung era un hombre impredecible._

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 7. Decisiones.**_

…

Honestamente hablando, escuchar algo así de Yi Jung hacía que su corazón de repente le diera un vuelco. Si ella fuera igual a esa manada de chicas que colgaban alrededor de él, ella ya se le hubiera arrojado encima. Pero dado que ella era Chu Ga Eul, no actuó así. En vez de eso, sonrió triunfalmente y lo miró.

— Eso ya lo sabía. Simplemente estaba siendo humilde –respondió con esa "oh, tan hermosa sonrisa" escrita en su rostro.

Yi Jung no pudo evitar reír entre dientes y sonreírle genuinamente. Ella realmente tenía algo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Yah… Chu Ga Eul, no te creas tanto! –replicó mientras aún sonreía. En ese momento, Yi Jung se sintió… relajado.

Extrañaba esa clase de sentimiento, esa clase que te hace sentir nostálgico sin ningún motivo aparente. Extrañaba la sensación de tener una charla inocente con una chica, porque francamente, no había hablado con una chica así hacía mucho tiempo.

Repentinamente, la sonrisa complacida de Ga Eul desapareció y fue reemplazada por una seriedad absoluta mientras miraba a Yi Jung.

— Deja de hacerlo –dijo en tono áspero.

— ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Yi Jung confundido.

— Encantarme.

La sonrisa de Yi Jung se amplió. Ahora era su turno de sonreír.

— Así que… ¿tú crees que te estoy encantando? –preguntó.

En su rostro estaba escrito todo su ego inflado desde el momento en el que escuchó a Ga Eul decir aquello. Por alguna razón desconocida, Yi Jung se sintió más alegre por lo que Ga Eul le había dicho que por finalmente haber logrado su exposición.

Así que el encanto de So Yi Jung no era completamente inútil después de todo…

— Yah… ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído con eso! –Ga Eul se echó a reír. La verdad era que ella estaba cansada de resistir el encanto de Yi Jung y cedió a lo que su subconsciente le dijo. El resultado fue ella diciéndole que dejara de encantarla. Al parecer, fácilmente se arrepintió de haber caído en el encanto de Yi Jung y decidió hacerlo pasar como una broma. Trataba de reír con normalidad, pero le resultaba embarazoso. Sólo esperaba que Yi Jung no pudiera ver a través de ella.

— Voy a entrar… -dijo finalmente cuando su risa falsa decreció.

Yi Jung asintió y la miró ir adentro antes de que le diera la espalda para irse.

_"Me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste para actuar como una muñeca toda la noche. Eres una pésima actriz, Chu Ga Eul"_, pensó Yi Jung con una pequeña sonrisa jugando entre sus labios mientras caminaba.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse completamente, Ga Eul le llamó otra vez.

— ¡Yi Jung-ah! –dijo. Yi Jung se giró y la miró de Nuevo-. Dime, ¿quién fue la chica que te inspiró para la pieza llamada Jagiya –preguntó con una expresión curiosa e igualmente llena de esperanza en su rostro.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –preguntó él. Ella asintió con seriedad-. Lee mis labios –le ordenó-. Fue Chu. Ga. Eul. –con eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, entonces una idea vino a su mente y volvió a girarse para mirarla-. ¿Te gusta Jagiya? –preguntó.

Ga Eul lo miró con expresión confundida. No sabía que decir. Realmente le había gustado Jagiya, pero seguía dudando que ella realmente hubiese sido la inspiración para esa pieza. Después de todo, Yi Jung era un hombre impredecible.

— Te la enviaré mañana. Buenas noches entonces… oh, y el niño pequeño… aún no te ha rechazado por completo todavía. –él sonrió y continuó alejándose, dejando a Ga Eul atónita, inmóvil en el suelo.

— ¿Qué dijo? –se encontraba incapaz de creer que So Yi Jung simplemente le diera su pieza de alfarería favorita y ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo "el niño pequeño"?

-oOo-

— Quinientos mil, yo digo que no lo va a dar –dijo Ji Hoo mientras él y Woo Bin estaban sentados en el área recreativa dentro de la mansión de Yi Jung.

Al parecer, después de que Yi Jung llevara a Ga Eul a su casa, Jan Di y Jun Pyo habían terminado discutiendo otra vez, resultando con Jan Di marchándose y Jun Pyo yendo tras ella para convencerla de que regresara porque ya era muy tarde para estar afuera. Y así, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo se habían quedado sin nada más por hacer. Decidieron pasar el rato en la sala recreacional jugando un poco de billar. Con el tiempo, su conversación eventualmente guió al extraño comportamiento de Yi Jung ante la amiga de Jan Di. Lo que les había llevado a realizar una pequeña apuesta para probar sus suposiciones.

— De acuerdo. Sigo pensando que Yi Jung simplemente está jugando –defendió Woo Bin.

Repentinamente, en el justo momento, Yi Jung llegó con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Inmediatamente cogió un vaso del mini bar y tomó un gran trago de champán. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se miraron mutuamente con sospecha. ¿Por qué Yi Jung estaba tan feliz?

— Yah… pareces estar de muy bien humor, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó Woo Bin mientras se levantaba.

— Nada. Simplemente estoy feliz de que la exhibición haya sido tan exitosa. –respondió Yi Jung.

Woo Bin y Ji Hoo dudaron de su respuesta, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad entre ellos y se dispusieron a ejecutar su pequeña apuesta.

— Yah, Yi Jung, necesito el número de una chica en particular de tu teléfono. ¿Te importaría? –preguntó Woo Bin mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa de billar y sostenía su taco en la mano.

— Puedes tenerlo. ¿De qué chica, Eun Rin, Chae Rin, Ae Hee? Dime –respondió Yi Jung con indiferencia y tomó otro trago de su champán. Esto hizo sospechar aún más a Woo Bin. Generalmente Yi Jung no le daba los números de sus chicas. Él tenía que ganar una apuesta para obtenerlos. Esto era poco usual y resultaba normal sospechar.

Por otra parte, Ji Hoo simplemente sonreía mientras observaba. Algo definitivamente estaba ocurriendo.

— _Aniyo_… quiero ganarlo en una apuesta. Ya sabes, la manera usual. Y tú debes prometer que me lo darás, ¿_araso_? –respondió Woo Bin.

Yi Jung se encogió de hombros. Se sentía bien y no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que su estado de ánimo pudiera ser arruinado.

— _Araso_… lo que tu digas. Es una apuesta entonces –dijo antes de tomar su propio palo de billar.

Y así comenzó su pequeño juego de nueve bolas. Los dos eran igualmente buenos en el juego por lo que era difícil decir quien finalmente ganaría el juego. Después de unos minutos más y un par de tiros de fantasía, Woo Bin metió la bola nueve, poniendo así fin al juego con él mismo como el ganador. Yi Jung siguió sonriendo a pesar de haber perdido. La apuesta era sólo el número de una chica, así que no había absolutamente ningún problema con eso.

Woo Bin sonrió.

— Ahora, ¿mi premio? -preguntó con ansiedad.

Yi Jung negó con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono.

— ¿Qué número quieres? –preguntó revisando la agenda de su teléfono.

— El de Ga Eul. –Woo Bin sonrió al decir el nombre de Ga Eul y esperó la reacción de Yi Jung.

Demasiado pronto, la sonrisa en el rostro de Yi Jung desapareció.

— ¿El de Ga Eul? -preguntó con sorpresa y asombro.

De pronto sintió que su interior protestaba por dar el número Ga Eul a Woo Bin. Se sentía mal y no le gustaba mucho la idea de dar el número Ga Eul a su amigo. En serio fue muy inesperado. ¿Por qué quería Woo Bin el número Ga Eul? Ella no era exactamente su tipo en absoluto.

— Yah, no te refieres a la amiga de Jan Di, Ga Eul, ¿verdad? -preguntó para asegurarse.

— Síp, la misma. ¿Por qué, hombre?

— Yah. ¿No te asusta la patada mortal de Jan Di? –preguntó Yi Jung de nuevo. Realmente no parecía estar a favor de dar el número de Ga Eul.

Woo Bin asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí pero, tú sabes, ella lucía realmente linda esta noche así que pensé que debía llamarla. ¡Vamos, hermano! Dámelo. –insistió él como si de veras estuviera genuinamente interesado en Ga Eul. Fue divertido ver la cara de Yi Jung arrugarse en una expresión de pánico y protesta. ¡Hombre, realmente fue todo un espectáculo para la vista!-. ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que realmente te interesa? –añadió poniéndole más energía a su papel.

— ¿Estás bromeando? _Araso…_ -dijo finalmente Yi Jung-. Dame tu teléfono.

Estiró la mano y esperó a que Woo Bin le diera su teléfono. Con una expresión no muy feliz en el rostro, apretó varios botones antes de regresárselo a su amigo. Después de eso, les dedicó una mirada exasperada y les dijo que estaba un poco cansado y que quería dormir. Entonces salió rápidamente de la habitación con una expresión inexplicable en el rostro.

Cuando Yi Jung estuvo fuera del alcance, Woo Bin le sonrió triunfante a Ji Hoo.

— Gané –declaró mientras recibía un enorme fajo de billetes de su amigo.

— Sólo hay una forma de probarlo, llama al número. –sugirió Ji Hoo.

— _Araso… _-Woo Bin cogió su teléfono otra vez y marcó el número que Yi Jung había tecleado. Después de unos segundos, escuchó el tono de llamada-. ¡Está llamando! –declaró con alegría, esperando escuchar la voz de Ga Eul al otro lado de la línea.

Mucha más sorpresa fue para Ji Hoo sentir su propio teléfono vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo solo para ver el nombre de Woo Bin registrado en el identificador.

— ¿Me estás llamando?

_-oOo-_

El rostro de Yi Jung irradiaba alegría al darse cuenta de que había engañado a sus dos amigos. ¿Y sobre qué? ¿El número de Ga Eul? El hecho lo asombró, pero no se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pequeña broma. Tan pronto como se sintió seguro entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, rápidamente se dio una ducha y se cambió la ropa por su pijama. Vaya día había sido para él. Había sido agotador, pero había valido la satisfacción. Ga Eul se demostró como una mujer muy capaz…

Hablando de Ga Eul, Yi Jung repentinamente frunció el ceño. ¿No había pensado siempre que las chicas lindas eran molestas? Eran las que menos le gustaban. Ga Eul era una chica linda, por lo tanto, debería distanciarse de ella, ¿cierto? Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había secuestrado a Ga Eul sólo para llevarla con él. Creó una vasija inspirado en ella. La llevó como pareja cuando nunca antes había tenido una en los eventos sociales. Incluso la había llamado su _Jagiya_ que fue como si hubiera dicho que ella era su _'novia'_.

Debía admitir que la encontró divertida en su primer encuentro. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaría sorprendida por su encanto pero en vez de sucumbir ante él, ella optó por defender a Jan Di e incluso discutió con él. Después de eso, había comenzado a disfrutar de las burlas y las bromas de ella. Muchas veces, deliberadamente hizo cosas para fastidiarla, solo por diversión. Sin embargo, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos últimamente. Él no debería estar jugando demasiado con una plebeya. No debería estar jugando demasiado con una chica linda. Sería muy molesto.

Yi Jung finalmente suspiró cuando se quedó inmóvil sobre la cama. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Qué es lo que esa chica le había hecho? Al parecer, sus preguntas quedaron sin respuesta. Pensó en lo que le dijo a Ga Eul, que el niño no la ha rechazado del todo todavía. Si ella se daba cuenta del significado de sus palabras, era como si estuviera animándola a perseguirlo. Espera… ¿QUÉ? ¿Perseguirlo? Por lo tanto, ¿sería como estuviera cortejándola?

Yi Jung sacudió la cabeza con una expresión profundamente preocupada en su rostro.

_"No, no, no…"_, pensó. Debía evitarla. Eso era lo correcto. Debía evitarla y darse tiempo para ser él mismo otra vez. _Araso…_ Le enviaría _Jagiya_ mañana y se daría un tiempo para pensar y re-evaluarse a sí mismo. El estrés debía de haberlo alterado.

_-oOo-_

Ga Eul se dio cuenta de que Yi Jung había olvidado su abrigo. Decidió conservarlo por un tiempo y lavarlo antes de devolvérselo. Eso era lo correcto, ¿verdad? Se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a tener nada que ver con ese hombre nunca más. Ya le había regresado el favor. Ya no tenía más asuntos que tratar con él. Pensó que era lo mejor. Estaba comenzando a gustarle demasiado ese hombre y su abominable forma de ser y tenía que detenerlo antes de que le gustara más.

Ga Eul no pudo dormir aquella noche. La voz de Yi Jung se repetía una y otra vez dentro de cabeza. _"Conozcan a mi Jagiya… conozcan a mi Jagiya…"_. A pesar de insistirse a sí misma que ella no era realmente la mujer a la que se refería como su _Jagiya_ y que había estado allí simplemente como su muñeca, ella no podía dejar de desear en secreto que fuera cierto. _"Lee mis labios. Fue Chu. Ga Eul."_ Su voz resonó en su mente otra vez. ¿Había sido ella realmente la inspiración para su obra maestra?

Ga Eul era una persona leal, honesta y sincera a la hora de amar. Ella nunca le había gustado tener amoríos, nunca le habían gustado los chicos playboys que sólo rompían un montón de corazones. Si iba a encontrar su alma gemela, ella lo iba a amar con todo su corazón. Sería honesta, sincera y leal, y ella le daría todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse de que su alma gemela fuera feliz. Estaba bastante segura de que So Yi Jung, a pesar de su oh-tan-pecaminosa sonrisa e implacable aura, no era su alma gemela.

El hombre era obviamente un gran mujeriego. Y ella se negaba a ser víctima de ese tipo de persona. ¡Preferiría morir antes que sucumbir a sus artes de Playboy!

Por otra parte, el hombre la sacaba de quicio con su forma de ser. Él era un… un mocoso rico, malcriado que le encantaba jugar con las emociones de las mujeres y usaba su endemoniado encanto magnético para obtener las cosas a su manera. Era molesto y detestable. ¡Ga Eul odiaba eso!

Suspiró.

Pero también era cierto que Yi Jung era un leal amigo de los otros F4. Era un amigo de confianza y una vez la había ayudado. A pesar de ser obviamente un mujeriego, había sido honesto cuando le dijo que no estaba interesado en ella. Sí, eso era cierto. Ella no podía haber sido la mujer a la que se refería como su _Jagiya_. No podía ser la mujer que ha inspirado su obra. Había sido franco cuando le dijo que no estaba interesado en ella. Fin de la discusión. No más argumentos.

Con ese último hilo de pensamientos en su mente, Ga Eul cerró los ojos cerrados y se obligó a no pensar en más cosas. Al cerrar los ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras sentía un dolor repentino en el pecho. Sí, ella no era el tipo de Yi Jung y tenía que dejar de soñar. Debía olvidarse de él y vivir su vida. Simplemente debía ignorarlo. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer: lo ignoraría completamente.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Ocho: "El Misterioso Desconocido"

Ga Eul trató de abrir la boca y gritar, pero estaba demasiado petrificada para hacerlo. De repente, dos hombres más aparecieron desde el callejón oscuro y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella también. Eso la asustó aún más. Dio varios pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera correr, el hombre la tomó del brazo con fuerza, con el que sostenía el spray dentro de su bolso.

— ¡Yah! ¡Suéltame! –gritó finalmente desesperada.

— ¡CÁLLATE! –le gritó el hombre, levantando su brazo preparándose para golpearla en el rostro. Pero se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando una profunda voz siniestra se escuchó detrás de Ga Eul.

— ¡Yah! Golpéala y estás muerto. –el tono fue directo y sin vacilación o duda. La voz era profundamente despectiva y llena de ira, sonando peligrosamente baja.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por __la demora, por eso de nuevo son dos capítulos. No se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia botada, número uno: porque es fantástica –cosa que irán notando a partir de los siguientes capítulos-, y número dos: porque se lo prometí a la autora –ésa fue la condición para darme su permiso de traducirla-. La próxima entrega la traeré lo más pronto posible, si la universidad me lo permite, para así no dejarlas con la duda de quien es el misterioso desconocido._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 8. El misterioso desconocido.**_

…

— _Annyong hasaeyo_ —saludaba Ga Eul a los clientes que entraban en la franquicia de la panadería de veinticuatro horas donde ahora trabajaba el turno nocturno. Era su primer día en su nuevo trabajo y estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Además de trabajar en la tienda de avena, había tomado otro trabajo a tiempo parcial como cajera en una panadería que extrañamente se llamaba **"SoEul Sweets"**. Se dijo que el nombre debía ser "Seoul" como la capital de Corea del Sur, sin embargo, ya que el nombre de la panadería estaba escrito en inglés, la palabra "Seoul" tal vez había sido mal deletreada como "Soeul". (*)

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la exhibición de Yi Jung. Ella y el hombre no habían estado en contacto desde entonces. Había estado contemplando la posibilidad de hacerle una visita al chico con el fin de devolverle su abrigo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Se había prometido a sí misma ignorarlo y pretender que no existía. Era la única cosa lógica por hacer. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar sufrir más. So Yi Jung estaba claramente fuera de su alcance. Así que debía dejar de soñar con él y ser realista.

— Mmmm… Quiero una docena de chocolates, por favor.

Un tipo que llevaba una gorra azul y lentes oscuros se paró frente a Ga Eul. A primera vista, ella no fue capaz de reconocer al hombre, pero éste claramente la reconoció. En sus labios se dibujó una animada sonrisa cuando Ga Eul le entregó la docena de chocolates. Él decidió no descubrirse tan fácilmente. Puede que lo hiciera en su segunda visita, pero por ahora, decidió que lo mejor era ser reservado y anónimo.

Cuando el chico estuvo fuera de la panadería, cruzó la calle y se paró delante de un pequeño café. Pensó durante un tiempo si entrar o no. Finalmente decidió que sus chocolates irían mejor con un vaso de chocolate caliente. Él era, después de todo, amante de las cosas dulces. Inesperadamente, otra figura familiar le llamó la atención. La sonrisa en sus labios sólo aumento a medida que su diversión se convirtió en una creciente necesidad de interrumpir esa dulce, dulce cosa.

_"Ah… la dulce agonía del amor"_, pensó.

Consiguió su chocolate caliente con el dependiente y se acomodó en una mesa desde donde podía ver perfectamente al hombre que reconoció. Sacó su pequeña libreta y empezó a garabatear frases aleatorias e incoherentes. El hecho mismo de ser el único que sabía lo que estaba pasando entre dos personas de niveles muy diferentes lo hacía sentir… honrado. Era como si estuviera obligado a encontrar la conexión entre ellos… como si fuera el destino… Él siempre creyó que "una canción sobrevivía a todos los sermones en la memoria" y así, él pensó que era mejor preservar ese encuentro en una hermosa sonata.

Comenzó con la palabra… _"Doushite"_… en japonés, "¿Por qué?"

-oOo-

So Yi Jung no había visto ni hablado con Ga Eul durante cuatro días luego de su exhibición. Le había enviado a "Jagiya" al día siguiente, pero no había recibido ni una sola palabra de ella. Ni siquiera un gracias. Lo que más le molestaba era que eso lo hacía sentirse agraviado. Había estado haciendo las cosas habituales durante cuatro días y había mantenido su reputación como playboy. Pero ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo pareció satisfacer su gusto.

En el quinto día de no verla, y sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más, So Yi Jung decidió buscar a Ga Eul y ver lo que ella estaba haciendo. La había estado observando desde que llegó a trabajar a la tienda de avena hasta que se fue a su segundo trabajo a tiempo parcial en la panadería. A decir verdad, se había sentido un poco molesto porque ella no lucía como si tuviera la necesidad de su compañía; a diferencia de él, que estaba comenzando a actuar como un acosador psicótico.

Suspiró y se recostó en su silla dentro del café frente a "Soeul Sweets". Se rió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Había permanecido sentado durante horas en esa cafetería. Las meseras le lanzaban miradas provocativas y él tenía que admitir que eran agradables a sus ojos, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para enrollarse. Lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos cuatro días y pensó que eso no era tan divertido como burlarse de Ga Eul.

Cuando el café cerró a las diez de la noche, Yi Jung se quedó parado entre las sombras. Intentaba obligarse a irse, pero pensando en Ga Eul y en cómo iba a ser capaz de volver a casa tan tarde en la noche, pensó que como ella era una chica sería totalmente inseguro. Así que, de nuevo, se vio obligado por su subconsciente a quedarse.

Al completar el turno de ocho horas, Ga Eul finalmente pudo salir de su trabajo a las tres de la madrugada. Era muy tarde y ella estaba sola, pero se convenció de que tendría que soportar ir tarde a casa con el fin de ganar suficiente dinero y ayudar con los gastos de su escuela. Después de todo, la educación no era una inversión barata. Sus padres se habían interesado en que ella asistiera a la escuela a pesar de no salir de las cuentas con el pequeño sueldo de su padre porque habían insistido que el único tesoro que podían darle realmente era la educación.

Ga Eul apretó el abrigo a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la calle de camino a casa. Las tres de la mañana no eran precisamente el momento más agradable para estar caminando solo, sobre todo para una chica como ella. Su padre había insistido en ir a recogerla, pero ella se negó tercamente, diciendo que tenía la edad suficiente para cuidar de sí misma. Había pensado en tomar un taxi, pero argumentó en contra que solamente gastaría su dinero. El transporte público tampoco era una opción ya que los autobuses no estaban disponibles durante las horas de la madrugada.

Ga Eul suspiró y decidió caminar. Solamente tenía que cruzar don intersecciones y dos cuadras para llegar a su casa. No era un camino muy largo si se movía lo suficientemente rápido. Sin embargo, a pesar de la valentía que había venido mostrando, estaba muy asustada. Agarró el aerosol que llevaba dentro de su bolsillo, era lo único que tenía que pudiera servirle como arma defensiva.

Finalmente tuvo que pasar por un callejón muy oscuro del que habían reportado elevados incidentes de robo y sí, también violación. Apretó más su agarre en el aerosol mientras seguía su camino. Tenía miedo así que decidió cerrar los ojos y caminar más rápido para no quedarse mucho tiempo por ahí.

Bueno, cerrar los ojos podría haber funcionado si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que al hacerlo no podía ver por donde caminaba. Finalmente se topó con algo. Personalmente, Ga Eul pensó que se trataba de una pared ya que era sólido y duro, pero cuando la pared de repente dejó escapar un gutural sonido de molestia se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una persona.

— Ahm… _Mianhae_…

Mal movimiento. Ella no debía de haber abierto la boca. Acababa de revelar que era, en realidad, una chica.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace una mujer aquí a esta hora de la noche? —dijo el hombre con voz ronca y profundamente gruesa.

Ga Eul pudo oler el hedor del cigarro mezclado con el del alcohol. Eso sólo le dio más miedo. El hombre dio un paso firme, haciendo a Ga Eul retroceder. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando salvajemente dentro de su pecho cuando el miedo se apoderó de ella con fuerza.

Trató de abrir la boca y gritar, pero estaba demasiado petrificada para hacerlo. De repente, dos hombres más aparecieron desde el callejón oscuro y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella también. Eso la asustó aún más. Dio varios pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera correr, el hombre la tomó con fuerza del brazo con el que sostenía el spray dentro de su bolso.

— ¡Yah! ¡Suéltame! –gritó finalmente desesperada.

— ¡CÁLLATE! –le gritó el hombre, levantando su brazo preparándose para golpearla en el rostro. Pero se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando una profunda voz siniestra se escuchó detrás de Ga Eul.

— ¡Yah! Golpéala y estás muerto. –el tono fue directo y sin vacilación o duda. La voz era profundamente despectiva y llena de ira, sonando peligrosamente baja.

Lentamente el hombre liberó a Ga Eul y se volvió hacia el hombre que habló detrás de ella.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —preguntó el hombre-pared empujando a Ga Eul a un lado para avanzar hacia el tipo que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

— Todo lo que debes saber es que voy a patear tu trasero y el de tus otros dos amigos —dijo el hombre que traía puesta una gorra de béisbol.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para verles los rostros, pero Ga Eul definitivamente podía distinguir quién era quién de los cuatro hombres. Para entonces, el chico que había hablado justo a tiempo para salvarla de un violento ataque ya estaba rodeado por los otros tres hombres que estaban tramando algo definitivamente malo.

Imaginen una escena de una película de acción donde los matones rodean al protagonista y luego todos estallan en una escena de lucha sangrienta. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ante los ojos de Ga Eul, excepto que fue real y fue muy sangrienta. Ella podía distinguir claramente los sonidos de golpes aterrizando sólidamente en el cuerpo y el ruido de una patada perfectamente ejecutada. No sabía quién había vencido. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver.

Súbitamente alguien la cogió por el brazo.

— Ga Eul… —le dijo el hombre.

No obstante, como Ga Eul estaba muy asustada, actuó por puro instinto y finalmente hizo uso del aerosol al que se había aferrado durante bastante tiempo. Se lo roció al hombre directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Ahhhhh!

El hombre la soltó y se agarró los ojos con dolor. Ga Eul pensó que la voz del hombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

— ¡Yah! ¡Soy yo, Yi Jung!

— ¡Omo! ¡Yi Jung-_sshi_!

Conmoción y pesar eran evidentes en la voz de Ga Eul mientras hablaba. De inmediato se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó por los hombros. El pánico estaba escrito en su rostro mientras se mordía el labio con remordimiento.

— ¡_Mianhae_! ¡No sabía que eras tú, lo siento mucho!

En su estado de pánico, Ga Eul sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la cara a Yi Jung con la esperanza de disminuir los dolorosos efectos del aerosol. Aunque eso no lo ayudó mucho. El spray picaba los ojos como el infierno.

Por otra parte, mientras Yi Jung se quejaba de sus ojos, Ga Eul lanzó una mirada a los combatientes y se dio cuenta de que tres hombres estaban tirados, dejando solamente al tipo que traía puesta la gorra de béisbol. Jadeaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— Bastardos estúpidos… —maldijo él entre dientes y se giró para comenzar a alejarse.

— Ahm… ah, ¡disculpa! —le llamó Ga Eul. El hombre se volvió hacia ella como esperando a que dijera algo más—. _Komaowoyo…_ —dijo ella.

El hombre se quitó la gorra como si reconociera su gratitud y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Esta vez, Ga Eul dejó a Yi Jung y corrió detrás del hombre.

— ¡Yah! ¡Espera! —gritó, y él dejó de caminar.

— ¿Qué? —respondió con tono molesto—. Honestamente mujer no vuelvas a caminar sola por la noche. Eres una invitación a los problemas —dijo con dureza, pero sinceramente.

— Ahm… yo estaba… bueno, me gustaría darte las gracias por salvarme y esperaba que vinieras conmigo, así también podré limpiar tus heridas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte por salvarme. —explicó Ga Eul.

Bueno, es lo que debía hacer, considerando que el hombre había sido golpeado por su causa.

Para entonces, Yi Jung estaba parado detrás de ella. Sus ojos todavía dolían, pero se las arregló para caminar. En una de sus manos tenía el pañuelo con el que Ga Eul le había cubierto los ojos y en la otra tenía su teléfono celular. Él ya había informado a la policía del incidente y su chófer se dirigía a recogerlos.

— Yah. Ven con nosotros. Esta chica no dejará de molestar hasta que lo hagas. —dijo mientras caminaba.

Después de unos minutos los policías comenzaron a llegar y detuvieron a los tres hombres que yacían gravemente golpeados. Los oficiales sospechaban del tipo con la gorra de béisbol como miembro de los matones, pero fue declarado inocente por Ga Eul y Yi Jung. Para probar su inocencia, no tuvo más opción que irse con Yi Jung y Ga Eul en el auto de Yi Jung hacia la mansión del chico. Ga Eul quería protestar diciendo algo acerca de su necesidad de ir a casa, pero Yi Jung fácilmente la hizo callar.

— Lo que necesito justo ahora es conseguir que mis ojos estén limpios y libres de tu spray. Por favor, Ga Eul… sólo… no empieces ahora, ¿si? No estoy de humor para discutir contigo.

La voz de Yi Jung sonó tensa y controlada. Ga Eul reconoció su malestar por lo que decidió callar. Bueno, había sido su propia torpeza lo que causó que los ojos de Yi Jung se irritaran, ¿no?

Por otro lado, además de que Ga Eul fuera la razón principal para el problema en sus ojos, Yi Jung estaba enojado por haber sido incapaz de defenderla de los matones. Pensó que lucía totalmente fuera de onda en ese momento.

Incapaz de hablar con Yi Jung, Ga Eul se volvió hacia el tipo desconocido. Él era su salvador, ¿cierto?

— _Komaoyo_ otra vez… por cierto, soy Chu Ga Eul. ¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó.

La sorpresa estaba escrita en el rostro del chico al saber que se llamaba Ga Eul, pero fue rápidamente ocultada por la vergüenza y la inquietud.

— Seung Hyun, Choi Seung Hyun…

_"Choi… Seung Hyun"_, repitió ella mentalmente encontrándolo extrañamente familiar. _¡Seung Hyun!_

Finalmente recordó quién era Seung Hyun. Era el niño delincuente que siempre faltaba a clases durante sus años de escuela primaria. Era el héroe anónimo que parecía un chico malo pero que, en realidad, era una buena persona.

Sin mencionar que, además, era el primer amor de Ga Eul.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Nueve: _"Igual"_

— ¡Yah! ¡Chu Ga Eul! ¿Has venido aquí sólo para ser arrollada por un esquiador borracho? —la voz de Yi Jung se elevó más alto y su tono era de enojo e implacable. Era como si estuviera enojado con ella por no ser cuidadosa.

Para Woo Bin, haber visto algo así viniendo de So Yi Jung era verdaderamente interesante. Incluso le recordó cómo Yi Jung lo había engañado haciéndole creer que le había dado el número de Ga Eul. Mentalmente se recordó pensar en una manera de vengarse un poco de su amigo.

— ¡Yo estaba preocupada por Jan Di! —se defendió Ga Eul y Yi Jung sabía que era verdad. Sin embargo, él no iba a admitir ninguna excusa de ella.

— ¡Aish! ¡No aceptaré excusas! ¡Deberías cuidarte más! ¿Qué tal si no hubiera llegado a ti a tiempo, eh? ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por otras personas cuando no te preocupas por ti misma?

Yi Jung parecía estar realmente enfadado por lo descuidada que podía ser Ga Eul. ¡En serio, debería dejar esa política de "los otros primero"! Ni siquiera estaba cuidándose bien a ella misma.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_*Aclaración*: Hay un juego de palabras al inicio del capítulo. Los símbolos del nombre de Seúl, la capital de Corea del Sur, se transcriben directamente como Seoul. Mientras que la palabra Soeul, tiene una pronunciación similar a la palabra inglesa 'soul' que significa principalmente 'alma'. Además de que la pareja de Yi Jung y Ga Eul es conocida como SoEul –teniendo la misma pronunciación que la palabra anterior, lo que hace del nombre de la panadería una alusión a la pareja-._

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Sé que no tengo perdón por estas semanas de ausencia. He estado enfocándome en un par de historias que estoy a punto de acabar en otro fandom y descuidé gravemente esta, cosa que no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo._

_Y sí, esta historia como es un spin-off, tendrá escenas de la serie origina__l a partir de aquí. Y sí, ya entró el contendiente número uno de Yi Jung por el amor de Ga Eul. Espero que la sigan disfrutando._

_Nos leemos pronto! (En serio, tal vez antes de que acabe la siguiente semana)_

_Anna_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 9. Igual.**_

…

Ga Eul y Seung Hyun estaban sentados uno junto al otro en la sala de estar. Ella sostenía lo que parecía ser algodón humedecido con alcohol y estaba limpiando las heridas de Seung Hyun. Tenía un corte profundo en su mejilla derecha y una herida sangrante en un extremo de su boca.

— Así que… ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Ga Eul mientras continuaba con la curación.

Era extraño llamarlo por su primer nombre otra vez después de todos los años que no se habían visto. Tenía un montón de buenos recuerdos de él. Además de Jan Di, había sido Seung Hyun quien le había enseñado el valor de la fuerza.

Bajo la luz normal de la habitación, Ga Eul podía ver claramente en lo que Seun Hyung se había convertido. Todavía tenía esa mirada feroz igual que antes. Él no se veía nada cerca de la sofisticación de Yi Jung. Por un lado, parecía un matón. Sus penetrantes ojos lucían especialmente amenazadores cuando los entrecerraba, pero Ga Eul se sorprendió de haber sentido el más suave toque de él cuando sostuvo su mano mientras siseaba de dolor luego de que ella le pusiera el algodón con alcohol directamente en la herida.

— Ay… ten un poco de cuidado con eso, por favor.

Él sostenía su mano en el aire cuando se quejó. Su tono no era duro, sino más bien como una súplica. Ga Eul habría arremetido contra él por quejarse tanto cuando ella estaba intentando todo lo posible para curar sus heridas, no obstante, no pudo dejar de notar su tacto en la mano. Él tal vez no parecía serlo, pero su toque era cuidadoso. Su agarre era firme, no demasiado apretado, y cuando él la tomó de la mano, lo hizo de tal manera que no fue brusca. Era como si estuviera siendo muy cuidadoso al tocarla.

Estaban en esa exacta posición cuando Yi Jung entró a la habitación. Seung Hyun soltó la mano de Ga Eul inmediatamente y ella se enderezó. En tanto, la sorpresa estaba claramente dibujada en el rostro de Yi Jung mientras miraba a Ga Eul y luego al tipo llamado Seung Hyun y de vuelta a Ga Eul. Por un momento se preguntó si algo importante había sucedido mientras él estaba en su habitación, cambiándose la ropa.

— Yi Jung-_sshi_, ¿tus ojos están bien?

Ga Eul se levantó y caminó hacia donde Yi Jung estaba parado. Se paró de puntitas para mirarlo perfectamente a los ojos y así comprobar si realmente estaban bien. Extendió una mano y tocó los párpados de Yi Jung, genuinamente revisando sus ojos. Estaban un poco rojos todavía, pero aparte de eso, se veía perfectamente bien. Estaba tan concentrada en comprobarlo, que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— Sí, es…

Yi Jung se sorprendió por su audaz acción. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos cuando ella se paró tan cerca de él que podía oler el mismo aroma que había en el pañuelo, solo que esta vez era mucho más fuerte, más dulce, y mucho más embriagador. Se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración involuntariamente mientras ella continuaba revisando sus ojos. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando violentamente en su pecho estando tan cerca de ella. Muchas mujeres habían hecho mucho más por él que esta simple exposición de preocupación, pero ninguna de ellas había tenido el mismo efecto intenso que éste.

Cuando Ga Eul finalmente se dio cuenta de la posición extraña y demasiado comprometida en la que estaban, dio un paso atrás y apartó la mirada de Yi Jung, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Yi Jung hizo lo mismo y se frotó la nariz incómodamente. Con el fin de ignorar el silencio incómodo, Yi Jung se dirigió al tipo sentado en el sofá con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras los observaba.

— _Choneun So Yi Jung imnida_, ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó componiéndose a sí mismo.

— Choi Seung Hyun, pero la mayoría de las personas me conocen como TOP. —respondió brevemente.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose. Después de un minuto completo de silencio e intenso contacto visual, nadie miró hacia otro lado. En cambio, Seung Hyun o TOP se puso de pie, sin apartar la mirada de Yi Jung, y habló.

— La próxima vez, no dejes que tu novia ande sola a estas horas de la noche. Es muy peligroso. —declaró, cogiendo su gorra de béisbol que había puesto sobre la mesa cercana—. Como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ha sido un placer conocerte también. Me voy.

— Espera —le detuvo Yi Jung. Ga Eul pensaba que le aclararía a Seung Hyun que ella no era su novia. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando sacó su cartera y tomó un grueso fajo de billetes—. Gracias por salvar a Ga Eul —dijo entregándole el montón de billetes que Seung Hyun miró pero no tomó.

Seung Hyun contempló los billetes y luego dirigió su mirada a Yi Jung. En su rostro había una expresión completamente en blanco e ilegible.

— Un gracias es suficiente. Además, las mujeres deben ser respetadas y protegidas. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. —respondió, dándole de nuevo la espalda a ellos—. Por cierto, fue bueno verte otra vez, Ga Eul —se volvió para darle una sonrisa a Ga Eul antes de marcharse.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Ga Eul para detenerlo.

— ¡Espera!

Cerró la distancia entre ella y Seung Hyun. Se quedó parada delante de él y con cuidado colocó un vendaje en la herida de su mejilla derecha. Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que Seung Hyun pensó que tenía las manos más suaves, como el toque de una pluma, mientras le rozaba la piel. La acción lo tuvo temporalmente bajo el hechizo de la bella princesa que acababa de rescatar.

— Listo. Está hecho. Gracias por salvarme y también ha sido bueno verte de nuevo.

Su voz lo sacó del trance pero pronto fue cautivado de nuevo, esta vez, por su dulce, dulce sonrisa.

Ga Eul sintió pura alegría cuando escuchó a Seung Hyun hablar sobre el respeto y la protección de las mujeres. Él no había cambiado mucho. Todavía era su querido héroe, el único salvador que parecía malo, pero que en realidad era un niño muy dulce. Eso sonaba muy bonito. Y aunque Seung Hyun no lo parecía, sin duda era un caballero, no menos que Yi Jung. Era muy encantador y caballeroso. Ella miró con una sonrisa su espalda mientras se alejaba. Fue lindo encontrarse con él de nuevo. Y tenía ideales tan honorables… si tan sólo la mayoría de los chicos pensaran igual.

Por alguna razón, Yi Jung sentía una extraña ira creciendo dentro de él mientras observaba a Ga Eul mirar con cariño al tal TOP mientras se alejaba.

_"¿Verte de nuevo? ¿acaso se conocen?"_, se preguntó mentalmente y no en voz alta. En cambio, Yi Jung no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su agravamiento. Estaba demasiado molesto para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo sigues? —dijo con sarcasmo evidente en su voz, pero Ga Eul ignoró su comentario.

— Yah… Yi Jung-_sshi_, ¿qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar en ese momento de todos modos? —le preguntó. Su expresión rápidamente cambió de la ira a la incomodidad y el pánico. Honestamente, no había preparado ninguna excusa con respecto a su presencia en aquella situación. Sin duda, el lugar y momento en el que se presentó era demasiado exacto como para ser excusado como una mera coincidencia.

Sonrió incómodo y le dio la espalda. Se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en una excusa lógica, pero no la encontró. En su lugar, decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¡Ah! Ga Eul-_sshi_, ¿qué piensas de esquiar en nieve? —preguntó de repente. Bueno, era fin de semana otra vez y se acordó de que Jun Pyo les sugirió que todos salieran de la ciudad para tomar un descanso temporal. Después de todo, Jun Pyo y Jan Di habían estado teniendo problemas por la malvada bruja que Jun Pyo tenía como madre.

-oOo-

— Ga Eul… Ga Eul…

Yi Jung sacudió ligeramente a Ga Eul para despertarla y anunciarle que ya era hora de que partieran a su viaje de fin de semana.

Fácilmente, Ga Eul había accedido a venir cuando él la invitó. Había estado a punto de irse a su casa para empacar sus cosas cuando él la detuvo diciendo que había lavado su pañuelo y que ella debía esperar por él. Haciendo pucheros, Ga Eul se había sentado en la sala y había esperado a que Yi Jung fuera a ver si el pañuelo ya estaba listo para que se lo llevara.

Al parecer, cuando él había regresado a la estancia, había encontrado a Ga Eul durmiendo tranquilamente. Sin más opciones, había metido el pañuelo de Ga Eul en su bolsillo y suspirado mientras miraba aquel rostro durmiente. Al verse incapaz de encontrar alguna razón para despertarla, suavemente la había levantado para llevarla hacia su propia habitación y la dejó dormir. Cuando finalmente la acomodó en la parte superior de la cómoda cama, Yi Jung arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta de adónde la había llevado. En realidad la había llevado a su dormitorio real, el que estaba lleno con los momentos de su infancia.

Por años había utilizado dos habitaciones. La primera era su falso dormitorio en su taller, donde él llevaba a la mayoría de sus chicas. Era donde celebraba sus conquistas sexuales y sus ardientes aventuras con distintas chicas. La segunda habitación era donde había traído a Ga Eul. Era la habitación llena de los recuerdos de su niñez. Desde su retrato familiar con sus padres cuando habían sido una familia feliz hasta su fotografía en el jardín de niños con los F4, e incluso su primera vasija, todo estaba dentro de esa habitación y ninguna chica había estado ahí antes hasta el momento en el que había llevado a Ga Eul.

Suspirando en derrota, Yi Jung simplemente había enterrado sus manos en los bolsillos y había mirado a Ga Eul dormir. Había supuesto que estaba demasiado cansada de tener dos empleos, además de ir a la escuela y ella probablemente necesitaba dormir tanto como podía.

— Ga Eul… —la llamó Yi Jung de nuevo.

Finalmente Ga Eul se removió y rápidamente se despertó. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el atractivísimo rostro de Yi Jung mirándola. Inmediatamente pensó que estaba soñando así que le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Lista para esquiar en nieve?

Cuando él habló otra vez, Ga Eul se dio cuenta de que él era real y que ella no estaba soñando.

Bruscamente se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la de Yi Jung. Ambos silbaron de dolor y acariciaron sus propias frentes.

— ¡Auch! Yah, ¿siempre eres así cuando te levantas? Tu cabeza es muy dura —comentó Yi Jung con una expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras se sobaba la frente.

— Aish… ¡tú cabeza es más dura! —replicó Ga Eul. Y así, una vez más, quedaron atrapados en una acalorada discusión sobre quién tenía la cabeza más dura.

La discusión se detuvo abruptamente cuando Ga Eul se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

— ¡Omo! ¿todavía estoy en tu casa?

Mirando a su alrededor, Ga Eul notó las docenas de fotografías infantiles en la pared. Por un momento, pensó que estaba de regreso a la época cuando los F4 seguían siendo niños. No obstante, la imagen surrealista de Yi Jung mirándola un poco avergonzado le dio que ella seguía en el presente.

_"Así que… él es realmente un niño pequeño"_, pensó ella y sonrió.

Después de un minuto de silencio, rápidamente Ga Eul recordó lo que tenía que hacer y comenzó a agitarse.

— ¡No le he pedido permiso a mis padres y todavía no he empacado nada!

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a entrar en pánico saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Yi Jung se levantó también y tosió detrás de ella para captar su atención. Cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, se encontró con una familiar maleta.

— ¿Decías…? —preguntó Yi Jung entregándole la valija.

Había considerado suficiente informarle a los padres de ella a dónde iban y le pidió a su chófer ir a recoger el equipaje de Ga Eul mientras ella dormía. ¡Por supuesto! ¡ella estaba con el F4! Esos chicos habían las cosas en un instante. ¿Qué había de difícil en empacar?

— ¿Y mis padres? —preguntó ella.

— Resuelto. Les he informado y pedido permiso por ti. —respondió—. Así que… ¿sabes esquiar? —preguntó él de nuevo con una pecaminosa y encantadora sonrisa.

— Ja. No soy tan torpe como crees —le replicó luciendo esa bonita sonrisa en su cara una vez más.

— Ya veremos, Chu Ga Eul… ya veremos…

Yi Jung continuó sonriendo.

-oOo-

El lugar para esquiar al que fueron estaba lleno de mucha gente y de un montón de nieve. Jan Di estaba encantada al saber que el F4 había invitado también a Ga Eul. Ambas estaban tan emocionadas de ir a esquiar que en cuanto llegaron se habían puesto su equipo de inmediato. Jan Di también le había mostrado a Ga Eul el collar que Jun Pyo le había dado. En secreto, ella deseó que alguien hiciera algo así para ella también.

Cuando fueron a la nieve, dado que Ga Eul sabía esquiar y Jan Di no, Ga Eul trató de enseñarle a su amiga, pero solamente terminaron exhaustas por hacerlo. Jan Di no estaba hecha para los deportes que involucraran equilibrio, tales como el patinaje sobre hielo y síp, también el esquí.

Después de varios intentos más, Jan Di finalmente logró entender el deporte. Estaba comenzando a esquiar por su cuenta cuando fue golpeada por algunas chicas. Ga Eul había estado vigilándola todo el tiempo. Vio a su amiga chocar contra ellas, pero viendo que les hablaba como si las conociera, se relajó un poco. Jan Di estaba tirada en la nieve intentando levantarse, pero se encontró con problemas para hacerlo. Siendo una buena amiga, Ga Eul se deslizó hacia donde estaba Jan Di para ayudarla. Entonces, cuando miró hacia su derecha vio a un esquiador borracho deslizarse sin dirección sobre la nieve. Los ojos de Ga Eul se abrieron con preocupación y apresuró su paso hacia Jan Di.

El esquiador borracho estaba corriendo velozmente. Ga Eul se dio cuenta de que acababa de atravesarse justo en su camino. Temiendo lo peor, simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, pero no llegó. En cambio, se sintió siendo lanzada fuera del camino por una fuerza inexplicable. Cuando abrió los aojos ahí estaba él, pecaminosamente apuesto como el mismísimo demonio, So Yi Jung. Y acababa de salvarla del esquiador ebrio. Al parecer, había corrido hacia ella y la había empujado fuera del camino antes de que el esquiador la golpeara, ocasionando que ambos cayeran en la nieve. Los labios de Ga Eul se convirtieron en una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras. Se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Y sí, muy a su disgusto, todavía se sentía atraída por él.

— Ga Eul… Ga Eul… ¿estás bien? —le llamó Yi Jung con profunda preocupación en su rostro.

— Oh… Ahm… Sí… —respondió en voz baja, todavía sin poder creer que Yi Jung la había salvado.

— ¡Yah! ¡Chu Ga Eul! ¿Has venido aquí sólo para ser arrollada por un esquiador borracho? —la voz de Yi Jung se elevó más alto y su tono era de enojo e implacable. Era como si estuviera enojado con ella por no ser cuidadosa.

Para Woo Bin, haber visto algo así viniendo de So Yi Jung era verdaderamente interesante. Incluso le recordó cómo Yi Jung lo había engañado haciéndole creer que le había dado el número de Ga Eul. Mentalmente se recordó pensar en una manera de vengarse un poco de su amigo.

— ¡Yo estaba preocupada por Jan Di! —se defendió Ga Eul y Yi Jung sabía que era verdad. Sin embargo, él no iba a admitir ninguna excusa de ella.

— ¡Aish! ¡No aceptaré excusas! ¡Deberías cuidarte más! ¿Qué tal si no hubiera llegado a ti a tiempo, eh? ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por otras personas cuando no te preocupas por ti misma?

Yi Jung parecía estar realmente enfadado por lo descuidada que podía ser Ga Eul. ¡En serio, debería dejar esa política de "los otros primero"! Ni siquiera estaba cuidándose bien a ella misma.

— ¡Yah! ¿estás diciendo que no me preocupe por Jan Di?

— ¡Sólo dije que deberías preocuparte más por ti misma!

Ga Eul se quedó en silencio durante un rato antes de finalmente hablar con voz más tranquila.

— Pero tú eres igual… —dijo—… También te preocupas más por los demás que por ti mismo, ¿no? Si no fuera así, no habrías saltado a rescatarme. Y también te preocupas más por los otros F4, es por eso que siempre vienes a ayudarlos.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Diez: _"Un Secreto jamás dicho"_

— No tienes por qué esconderte aquí, sabes… —la voz de Yi Jung era suave y su tono reconfortable. En su rostro había una expresión demasiado tierna cuando posó sus ojos en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Ga Eul.

La compostura de ella comenzó a desmoronarse ante los ojos de Yi Jung mientras veía que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer otra vez. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contenerlas, pero esta vez no tuvo éxito. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo una tras otra cuando ella comenzó a sollozar histérica. Yi Jung se encontró rompiendo sus principios de playboy al atraer a Ga Eul hacia él para abrazarla. En ese mismo momento, Yi Jung se olvidó de su comportamiento mujeriego y de sus maneras de playboy que había mantenido durante un largo tiempo. En ese preciso instante, su mundo giraba en torno a reconfortar a Ga Eul.

Se negó a pensar en las consecuencias.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_No tuve tiempo de revisar el capítulo a consciencia así que si hay algún error –por mínimo que sea- por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo ^^_

_Por cierto… Karla, mis disculpas por la tardanza, la universidad no me deja vivir u.u_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 10. Un secreto jamás contado.**_

…

Sintiéndose agravado y menos alegre, Yi Jung optó por regresar a su habitación y dejar que la cabeza se enfriara primero. Y Woo Bin, sintiendo la furia de su amigo, decidió seguirlo y hablar con él. Personalmente, Woo Bin pensó que era muy extraño que Yi Jung perdiera los estribos por cuestiones que ni siquiera se referían al F4 o a su disfuncional familia. Además, rara vez el gran playboy perdía la cabeza delante de las mujeres, así que ¿por qué estaba tan alterado por el descuido de Ga Eul? Había sido un accidente, ¿no?

— _Yo_… ¿cuál es el problema, hermano? —preguntó con simples frases en inglés. Claramente, Woo Bin había estado viendo demasiadas películas de Ghetto para ser capaz de hablar así. Y para un asiático, no lo hacía tan mal. Era, en realidad, lo que le hacía único entre los otros F4.

— Nada… —respondió Yi Jung mientras se quitaba su gorro y se acomodaba en una silla. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y recostó un poco la cabeza en su asiento. Incluso él no podía entender por qué estaba actuando tan irracional y malhumorado.

— _Aight_, mira, hermano… estoy aquí para escucharte. No puedo decirte nada si tú no hablas conmigo —le recordó Woo Bin.

A pesar de que eran amigos, los F4 no eran tan cercanos. Sí, habían crecido juntos, pero su amistad no era del tipo "besar y hablar". Así que, cuando uno estaba preocupado por algo, los demás tenían que exprimirlo o encontrar otros medios para obtener la información que necesitaban.

— Se trata de Ga Eul-_sshi_, ¿verdad? —preguntó Woo Bin.

Ante la mención del nombre de Ga Eul, Yi Jung dio un respingo y miró a Woo Bin.

Bingo.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —le preguntó a la defensiva.

Woo Bin sonrió.

— No soy precisamente tan tonto como Jun Pyo ni tampoco tengo el ligero autismo de Ji Hoo, quien sé que nota las cosas pequeñas pero guarda silencio al respecto. Por eso estoy aquí, involucrándome en tus asuntos antes de que se te salgan de las manos.

Le arrojó una lata de refresco a Yi Jung, quién la atrapó con mano expertas, y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

— Ga Eul siempre ha estado fuera de mis límites, Woo Bin, lo sabes. Me metería en un enredo si meto la pata con ella. Odio las complicaciones, lo sabes también. —razonó Yi Jung en voz alta. Se dio cuenta de que había dicho exactamente lo opuesto a lo que había estado haciendo últimamente. Eso lo molestó, pero era la verdad.

— Es curioso que digas eso. Porque te puedo asegurar que no actúas como si ella estuviera fuera de tus límites.

Woo Bin sonrió mientras le alzaba una ceja a su amigo. Luego tomó un buen trago de su bebida, como para celebrar su inminente victoria sobre su compañero.

— Yah, deja de hacer suposiciones.

Yi Jung lucía obviamente molesto.

— Los _Kkangpae___no hacen suposiciones sin pruebas concluyentes. Yo soy un _kkangpae_. ¡Un original gángster coreano, justo aquí, hermano!

Oh, cierto. Además de ser un miembro del F4, Woo Bin era el heredero de una larga línea de mafiosos surcoreanos. Por supuesto, su familia parecía legítima con varios negocios legales, pero estaba de más decir que esos negocios legítimos eran meras cubiertas para las masivas operaciones clandestinas. A pesar de parecer alguien sofisticado y decente, Woo Bien era un hombre muy peligroso.

Yi Jung sonrió. Ése era otro lado de la personalidad de Woo Bin que mantenía fuera del dominio público.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿de qué pruebas estás hablando? —preguntó con tono desafiante.

— Bien, citando 'el Diario de la Princesa 2', la única película que no es de dibujos animados sobre un cuento de hadas, que la hermana de Jun Pyo nos obligó a ver: "Las mucamas lo saben todo". Sólo que esta vez, mis hombres no son mucamas, son _kkangpae_… pero no creo que nada haya ocurrido entre ustedes dos porque si algo realmente _hubiera_ pasado, yo lo sabría… —Woo Bin sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo—. Oh, espera, no hay que olvidar de la más obvia de las evidencias: tú la llamaste _Jagiya_ en público y demostraste signos muy obvios de que te preocupas por ella. Finalmente, tú no me diste su número. Lo último resume todo lo demás que he mencionado.

Era extraño como Woo Bin sabía cosas sobre él, pero le divirtió. Brevemente se preguntó si Woo Bin también sabía de su secuestro y el acecho a Ga Eul, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Así que crees que ella me gusta porque no te di su número?

Estaba especialmente divertido por recordar su pequeña broma a sus amigos. Aunque él tenía conocimiento de que los amigos _kkangpae_ de Woo Bin mantenían un seguimiento de las acciones de los otros miembros del F4, no se había dado cuenta de que su monitoreo era tan extenso.

Woo Bin suspiró.

— No debemos pasar por alto lo obvio, ¿de acuerdo? Además, apuesto a que no has leído los periódicos últimamente, ¿cierto?

A decir verdad, tenía la intensa necesidad de meter algo de sentido en Yi Jung en ese momento. Las señales eran muy obvias pero él se negaba a verlo. A parte de eso, Yi Jung parecía ignorar los problemas más grandes.

— _Aniyo_… ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa?

— Tu padre invitó públicamente a "la bella _Jagiya_ de su hijo" a ver su trabajo. Fue en su última entrevista para la sección de estilo de vida del periódico. Había incluso una foto tuya y de Ga Eul hablando íntimamente entre sí. Me sorprende que los medios no hayan descubierto la verdadera identidad de Ga Eul todavía. Es más, tu padre mencionó que quería escuchar los comentarios de ella respecto a sus obras. —explicó Woo Bin.

Inmediatamente vio la mandíbula de Yi Jung apretarse ante la mención de su padre.

_"No me digas que quiere repetir lo que hizo en el pasado…"_

La mente de Yi Jung gritó en desafío a su padre, pero él permaneció en silencio. Lo que le enfureció más fue la declaración pública de su padre sobre su interés en Ga Eul. No podía dejar de sentir repugnancia hacia el hombre que resultaba ser su progenitor. Pensó que era absolutamente despreciable. Su rostro no pudo ocultar la aversión y la ira que sentía y Woo Bin no dejó de reconocerla tampoco.

— Ah, y sí, creo que es posible que quieras considerar la reacción de tu abuela cuando vea la foto… —agregó Woo Bin.

_¡Demonios!_, pensó Yi Jung al instante.

Recordó la principal razón por la que nunca había llevado a una cita a sus eventos sociales. El motivo era su abuela, que estaba más que interesada en que él le diera nietos desde ahora. Al parecer, había arrastrado a Ga Eul a un lío más grande después de todo y se arrepentía de haber actuado sin pensar. Ni siquiera andaba tras la chica y ya había complicaciones.

— Parece que te puse a pensar, ¿verdad? De cualquier manera, mi amigo, tengo que darte crédito ya que no eres tan tonto como Jun Pyo, supongo que tienes una clara idea de lo que tienes en contra… —Woo Bin miró a su amigo y esperó cualquier señal positiva de que Yi Jung estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que sucediera. Pero Yi Jung permaneció en silencio aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos—. Oh, hombre… no me digas… ¿en serio soy el único que no está infectado por la estupidez de Jun Pyo aquí?

-oOo-

— Es Jan Di…

La preocupación estaba grabada en el bello rostro de Ga Eul mientras ella le daba la noticia al F4, excepto a Jun Pyo, de que Jan Di había desaparecido a pesar de los informes de que había una tormenta de nieve.

Al parecer, Jan Di había subido a la montaña para buscar el collar que Jun Pyo le había dado, ignorando el reporte sobre la tormenta. Goo Jun Pyo no estaba a la vista tampoco. Había sido requerido por su madre y había sido escoltado por sus guardaespaldas. Mirando por la ventana, y viendo la nieve, Ga Eul no pudo evitar preocuparse. Sentía la inmensa necesidad de ir a buscar a su amiga ella misma, pero en esas condiciones, hacerlo sería un movimiento muy estúpido.

Ji Hoo se enteró de que el collar lo tenían, en realidad, las tres estudiantes de Sinhwa que siempre molestaba a Jan Di. Estaba furioso, por supuesto. Pensar que Jan Di había salido en la tormenta de nieve y había puesto en peligro su vida por nada lo hacía enfurecer. Pero en lugar de sacar su enojo, simplemente tomó el collar y les dedicó una fuerte mirada. Si tan sólo no fueran mujeres, él hubiera hecho algo más notorio.

Ji Hoo había contactado a Jun Pyo y le había informado de la desaparición de Jan Di. Milagrosamente, Jun Pyo no actuó irracional. En cambio, él recibió la noticia con calma. En tanto, Ga Eul junto con los otros miembros del F4 tuvieron que esperar pacientemente por noticias del grupo de rescate que había sido enviado para buscar a Jan Di. Todos estaban sintiendo lo mismo mientras permanecían sentados esperando: se sentían impotentes. Incapaz de contener lo que sentía, Ji Hoo se levantó bruscamente y declaró que iba a buscar a Jan Di por su cuenta. Sin embargo, fue detenido por Yi Jung quien optó por mantener la cabeza fría y le recordó que sería estúpido si lo hacía. Imposibilitado y preocupado, Ji Hoo había tenido que soportar las largas horas de espera mientras sostenía el collar que Jun Pyo le había dado a Jan Di.

Por otra parte, Ga Eul intentó mantenerse fuerte, eligiendo creer que Jan Di iba a estar bien. Hizo todo lo posible para impedir que las lágrimas brotaran y aparentemente estaba haciendo un mal trabajo en ello porque sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. A decir verdad, lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Pero se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas, ya que sólo la haría parecer débil. Y ella no podía permitirse eso. No mientras estuviera con el F4. Se negaba a dejar que la vieran llorar.

Mirando a su alrededor, Yi Jung vio la cara de Ga Eul constreñida en una mirada de profunda preocupación y malestar. Quería hacer algo para tranquilizarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. La única cosa que podría calmarla sería el regreso seguro de Jan Di. Y él mismo no estaba seguro de si ella realmente podía regresar a salvo así que simplemente desvió la mirada. Esta era una situación en la que su encanto era inútil. Quería acercarse a ella y confortarla, al menos dejar que llorara para aminorar la carga emocional que la torturaba, pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía hacer eso.

— Disculpen, voy al baño…

Ga Eul se puso de pie y se excusó con los chicos. Con la cabeza inclinada, camino hacia el sanitario para liberar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Jan Di había estado fuera en la tormenta durante horas. Su fe en su amiga se estaba agotando lentamente. Nadie lograría sobrevivir con seguridad en ese tipo de clima. No quería tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando Ga Eul se fue, Woo Bin encontró los ojos de Yi Jung y le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Yi Jung no quería, pero Woo Bin fue persistente. No hubo palabras entre los amigos, pero Woo Bin logró convencer a Yi Jung de ir tras ella. Y él lo hizo. Se levantó y fue a ver cómo estaba Ga Eul.

Yi Jung se paró frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres y esperó a que ella saliera. Podía escuchar los sollozos apagados procedentes del interior y no pudo dejar de sentir una opresión dolorosa en el pecho. Eso se prolongó durante unos minutos más hasta que ya no pudo escuchar su llanto. Lentamente giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Si tenía que responder por qué se había molestado en hacerlo, él podría decir "Woo Bin me obligó a hacerlo".

Pero sabía que no era más que una excusa. Él había actuado libremente.

— Ga Eul-ah… —dijo Yi Jung y los sollozos se detuvieron bruscamente.

El tercer cubículo se abrió de repente y reveló a Ga Eul, quien lucía sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto pero cuando salió, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo. Ella caminó con indiferencia y le sonrió incómoda.

— Ahm… Yi Jung-_sshi_, entraste en el baño equivocado. Este es el de mujeres. —dijo pasando junto a él.

Entonces él la detuvo con una mano en su brazo. Ga Eul se volvió para mirarlo inquisitiva.

— No tienes por qué esconderte aquí, ¿sabes?… —la voz de Yi Jung era suave y su tono reconfortable. En su rostro había una expresión demasiado tierna cuando posó sus ojos en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Ga Eul.

La compostura de ella comenzó a desmoronarse ante los ojos de Yi Jung mientras veía que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer otra vez. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contenerlas, pero esta vez no tuvo éxito. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo una tras otra cuando comenzó a sollozar histérica. Yi Jung se encontró rompiendo sus principios de playboy al atraer a Ga Eul hacia él para abrazarla.

En ese mismo momento, Yi Jung se olvidó de su comportamiento mujeriego y de las maneras de playboy que había mantenido durante un largo tiempo. En ese preciso instante, su mundo giraba en torno a reconfortar a Ga Eul.

Se negó a pensar en las consecuencias.

Finalmente, después de una larga noche sin dormir, Ga Eul y los otros miembros del F4 se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron a Jun Pyo cruzando la puerta con Jan Di en brazos. El consuelo inundó a Ga Eul que de inmediato corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Jan Di!

Los otros F4 recibieron a Jun Pyo con una sonrisa y le dieron pequeños golpes fraternales en el hombro por haber salvado a Jan Di. La feliz escena terminó con Ji Hoo entregándole el collar a Jan Di con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Ga Eul le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Yi Jung por consolarla. También compartieron un acuerdo silencioso de que todo lo que había pasado en el baño debía permanecer ahí. Era un secreto que jamás contarían y Ga Eul estaba feliz por tenerlo. En cuanto a Yi Jung, aunque se dio cuenta de que acababa de hacer algo en contra de sus ideales, se negó a arrepentirse de su decisión.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Once: _"El fantasma"_

— Ga Eul-ah… ¿quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó con una expresión tierna en su rostro, como un niño pequeño suplicando.

Sin muchas opciones, Ga Eul sucumbió a los deseos de Yi Jung y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del pasajero.

— _Araso_… ya que parece que estás necesitado de compañía, puedo hacer algo de tiempo. —dijo Ga Eul con aire de suficiencia y una orgullosa expresión en el rostro. Ella sonrió mientras lo miraba y a Yi Jung le pareció divertida y atractiva al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente era una mujer como ninguna otra.

Él sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— Sigue actuando así y yo podría besar esa sonrisa de tu rostro… —le susurró incoherentemente mientras aceleraba el motor de su auto.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Mis disculpas por la tardanza. ¿Ya mencioné que la universidad me chupa la vida?_

_En fin, sé que mis actualizaciones no han sido constantes, y me disculpo por ello, pero estoy en la recta final de un par de historias en otro fandom y eso ha requerido de todo mi poco tiempo libre, pero en cuanto las termine, lo que será a más tardar en mayo, podré dedicarme más en forma a la traducción de Capturing the Casanova y, por supuesto, de su secuela Keeping the Casanova!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

_**La' Vete**__,__** verodelprado**__,__** yoya**__,__** CallMeKarla**__,__** angellycal**__,__** maru**__,__** RAYMAR**__,__** danielita swan **__y__** Rikana Tokai**_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 11. El fantasma.**_

…

Después del incidente en la nieve, Ga Eul supo por Jan Di que Jun Pyo había tenido que volar para estar junto a su padre que estaba enfermo. Ella sentía la tristeza de su amiga a pesar de que lo negaba asiduamente. Aunque Ga Eul quería reconfortarla, pensó que no podía hacer mucho. Al final, era Jun Pyo el único que podía hacer feliz a Jan Di otra vez. Ella sólo podía esperar que Jun Pyo no se mantuviera lejos por mucho tiempo. Eso sería, sin duda, demasiado para Jan Di.

Luego de haberlo estado pensando durante bastante tiempo, Ga Eul finalmente decidió regresarle su abrigo a Yi Jung. Lo había lavado cuidadosamente con sus propias manos y lo había planchado con la misma precisión. Sintiéndose satisfecha por cómo había quedado el abrigo, lo metió en una bolsa de papel y se dirigió al taller de Yi Jung después de clases. Como solamente trabajaba los lunes, miércoles y viernes, tanto en la tienda de avena como en la panadería, tenía algo de tiempo libre porque era martes.

Aunque se había prometido a sí misma ignorar por completo a Yi Jung, había decidido regresarle personalmente el abrigo. En cierto modo, también quería agradecerle por haberla consolado cuando ella había estado preocupada por Jan Di. Al llegar al taller de Yi Jung, Ga Eul se encontró con el lugar cerrado bajo llave y nadie contestó cuando llamó a la puerta.

_"Yi Jung no debe de estar aquí…"_, pensó. Así que decidió esperar.

Sin que ella lo supiera, Yi Jung la vio mientras esperaba en la puerta de su taller y se escondió antes de que pudiera verlo. Él se ocultó no porque creyera que ella fuera una molestia, sino por el hecho de que no podía pensar sobre qué decirle luego de cómo se había comportado durante la desaparición de Jan Di. Se había ocultado sobre todo porque estaba avergonzado y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Tímido, inseguro de sí mismo, sorpresivamente el máximo playboy del F4 se estaba escondiendo de Chu Ga Eul. Por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, se escondía de una mujer que no era su ex, pero aún así se sentía como un estudiante de preparatoria que había perdido las palabras. Yi Jung se contentó con simplemente mirarla mientras esperaba a las puertas de su taller.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, y mientras Yi Jung se mantenía oculto, un auto negro se detuvo frente al taller y de él salió un hombre entrañablemente familiar que le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a Ga Eul.

— Mi… este debe ser mi día de suerte… —dijo el hombre atrayendo de inmediato la atención de Ga Eul.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos del hombre, le recordaban a los de Yi Jung.

En cuando vio al hombre salir del auto, Yi Jung dejó su escondite y con andar rápido llegó hasta Ga Eul en cuestión de segundos. Entonces pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella en gesto protector y encaró al hombre.

— _Abeoji…_ —dijo, reconociendo la presencia de su muy odiado padre.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa burlona. El rostro de Yi Jung, por el contrario, era una máscara estoica. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no lanzarse contra su padre. Tomó todo su autocontrol para mantener una actitud civilizada hacia el hombre. Podía aparentar compostura y tranquilidad, pero su mano en el hombro de Ga Eul decía todo lo contrario. Ella podía sentir el fuerte agarre sobre su hombro y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Yi Jung estaba actuando de esa manera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amiga?

En secreto, Yi Jung apretó los dientes en puro rencor.

— Ah, sí. Te presento a mi _Jagiya_… Supongo que has recibido noticias sobre mi exhibición. Ella era la chica que estaba conmigo. —el tono de Yi Jung era formal y controlado. Y cuidadosamente había escogido sus palabras para no dar el nombre de Ga Eul.

Él era espacialmente hostil cuando se trataba de su padre y tenía una muy buena razón para ello. Después de todo, había sido su padre quien había destruido a su familia. Y también era el responsable de que su hermano mayor se hubiera ido y el mayor motivo por el que So Yi Jung se había convertido en un mujeriego.

Ga Eul simplemente sonrió y se inclinó cortésmente hacia el hombre. Mantuvo la boca cerrada porque podía sentir el aura de incomodidad que los rodeaba. No quería interrumpir la conversación entre padre e hijo. Y Yi Jung no estaba actuando como de costumbre, así que decidió que lo mejor era no intervenir.

— Ah… ya veo… es muy bonita… de cualquier modo, vengo a invitarte a que me acompañes a una de mis clases. Mis estudiantes han estado pidiendo una aparición especial tuya. Si tu amiga quiere, puede venir también y ver mi trabajo. He oído que tiene buenos ojos para el arte.

Yi Jung no podía dejar de notar la actitud cariñosa de su padre hacia Ga Eul, sonriéndole mientras hablaba. No podía evitar sentirse cada vez más asqueado. Su padre sin duda era un ser despreciable. Y Yi Jung lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Aborrecía al hombre que le había dado la vida.

— Ya veo… te llamaré si tengo tiempo. Aunque no creo que ahora sea un buen momento. Nosotros… —Yi Jung miró a Ga Eul y sonrió—… Mi _Jagiya_ y yo tenemos que irnos. —mintió.

La razón principal por la que no quería que su padre conociera a Ga Eul era porque no quería que le arrebatara su inocencia. Al parecer, aparte del hecho de que su padre era un mujeriego, también prefería a las mujeres más jóvenes que Yi Jung. Tenía miedo de que su padre pudiera intentar algo absolutamente despreciable con _su_ ingenua Ga Eul. Y él nunca permitiría que algo así ocurriera.

Después de despedirse de su padre, Yi Jung guió a Ga Eul hacia su auto. Una vez dentro, fue entonces cuando se permitió que su rostro se liberara de la estoica máscara. Se dejó caer cansado sobre el volante y frunció el ceño. No parecía importarle la presencia de Ga Eul en lo absoluto. Por lo general, con cosas como ésta, simplemente se las guardaba para sí mismo. Pero en ese mismo instante se sentía… cansado.

— Ahm… sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero si realmente te molesta, puedes hablar conmigo. —dijo Ga Eul en voz baja. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué Yi Jung había actuado así, tan tenso frente a su padre. ¿Podría ser que Yi Jung odiara profundamente a su padre? La mente de Ga Eul estaba llena de pensamientos y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Viendo a Yi Jung luciendo tan tenso y lejano del Casanova confiado que ella conocía, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué.

— Ga Eul-ah… prométeme que si alguna vez ese hombre se acerca a ti de nuevo me lo dirás inmediatamente… ¿_araso_? —pidió Yi Jung con tono dolido, su rostro aún enterrado entre sus brazos mientras tenía la cabeza contra el volante.

No estaba dispuesto a revelarle a Ga Eul las cosas que había vivido. Su pasado era algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso. Siempre lo perseguía y, aunque siempre trató de escapar, la imagen surrealista de la niña de la que su padre se había aprovechado todavía aparecía en sus sueños.

— E… está bien… —acordó Ga Eul. Tenía curiosidad sobre aquel trato incómodo y frío entre padre e hijo, pero sabía perfectamente cuál era su lugar. Los problemas familiares de Yi Jung no eran algo que le concerniera. Eran… problemas de él, no suyos.

Yi Jung finalmente alzó la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro antes de dedicarle una sonrisa engañosa a Ga Eul. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa endemoniadamente encantadora sonrisa. Ga Eul le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente. ¿No debería estar feliz porque él estaba sonriendo otra vez? Personalmente, Ga Eul se sentía lejos de estar feliz. Se sentía triste porque él la trataba como a las demás personas que solamente merecían ver su sonrisa. Y se sentía triste también porque sabía que detrás de esas sonrisas había muchas penas ocultas que él no le permitía ver a nadie. Al parecer, aunque el niño pequeño no la había rechazado completamente, eso no significaba que se abriera a ella tampoco.

— Oh, por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo en frente de mi taller? —le preguntó Yi Jung, cambiando el tema.

— Ah, sí, vine a regresarte tu abrigo. Lo olvidaste cuando me llevaste a casa luego de tu exhibición… —Ga Eul le entregó la bolsa de papel que contenía el abrigo y sonrió incómoda. Había devuelto el abrigo. ¿Y ahora qué?—. Ahm… creo que será mejor que me vaya… sólo vine a entregarte tu abrigo… —musitó, mordiéndose el labio inferior en gesto inseguro. Estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando Yi Jung la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. Ella se sorprendió al sentir su toque y lo miró inquisitiva.

— Ga Eul-ah… ¿quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó con una expresión tierna en su rostro, como un niño pequeño suplicando.

Sin muchas opciones, Ga Eul sucumbió a los deseos de Yi Jung y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del pasajero.

— _Araso_… ya que parece que estás necesitado de compañía, puedo hacer algo de tiempo. —dijo Ga Eul con aire de suficiencia y una orgullosa expresión en el rostro. Ella sonrió mientras lo miraba y a Yi Jung le pareció divertida y atractiva al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente era una mujer como ninguna otra.

Él solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— Sigue actuando así y yo podría besar esa sonrisa de tu rostro… —le susurró incoherentemente mientras aceleraba el motor de su auto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Ga Eul con una expresión inocente en el rostro.

— Nada, nada… —respondió él antes de poner en marcha el auto.

— Pensé que habías dicho que podías besarme… —susurró para sí misma.

— ¿Eh? ¿qué dijiste? —fue el turno de Yi Jung para preguntar. Miró a Ga Eul, esperando una respuesta.

— Dije que mantengas los ojos en el camino. No quiero matarme. —respondió, lanzándole una sonrisa burlona llena de pretensión. No estaba segura de adónde la estaba llevando, pero por ahora, se lo permitiría por esta ocasión. Honestamente, él lucía como si necesitara sacar su mente de algunas cosas que le molestaban, era por eso por lo que Ga Eul había accedido a ir con él en primer lugar.

— Yah. Yi Jung-_sshi_, vamos a dejar clara una cosa, ¿de cuerdo? —dijo Ga Eul.

— _Araso…_ ¿qué?

— Esta no es una cita, ¿está claro?

Yi Jung rió entre dientes.

— _Araso…_ no es una cita. Además, yo no salgo con mujeres con el cuerpo menos que el Lee Hyori y la cara de Kim Tae Hee —respondió Yi Jung haciendo enfadar a Ga Eul.

¿Y qué si no tenía el cuerpo de Lee Hyori o la cara igual a la de Kim Tae Hee? ¡Aún así ella era bonita! ¿y por qué se molestaba tanto para empezar? ¡No es como si ella quisiera salir con Yi Jung! ¡JA! Ese día se ahorcaría dos veces.

— ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues yo no saldría con un hombre como tú! Quiero a alguien inteligente, un talentoso caballero que sea cuidadoso y protector.

Yi Jung volvió a reír entre dientes. En verdad, Ga Eul era una idealista.

Por su parte, Ga Eul repentinamente se quedó en silencio después de haber dicho aquello. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de describir a So Yi Jung. Si ella hubiera enumerado más características de su hombre ideal, hubiera dicho que su hombre ideal debía ser alguien con quien pudiera discutir, alguien con quien pudiera llorar, alguien que sostuviera su mano, alguien que le dijera que era bonita, alguien que la llamara su _Jagiya_, alguien que pudiera iluminar su día con una sonrisa y alguien cuyas iniciales fueran S Y J.

Haría el ridículo si externara sus pensamientos. Silenciosamente se regañó a sí misma y pensó que era una tonta.

— Llegamos…

Yi Jung sonrió y detuvo el auto.

Ga Eul miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con un teatro de extravagante apariencia.

— ¿Eh? ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella.

— Vamos a ver El Fantasma de la Ópera de Gaston Leroux —respondió Yi Jung.

Una vez más, So Yi Jung demostró que era un hombre de artes. Él había sido amante de ver obras de teatro cuando era más joven. Su madre lo llevaba a al teatro y él siempre había estado fascinado con obras como Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, el Fantasma de la Ópera y otras obras clásicas conocidas. A menudo iba al teatro solo a mirar. Fue en la tenue iluminación de los teatros que él se sentía cautivado por las luces y el hacer creer un mundo.

— ¿El Fantasma de la Ópera? —preguntó Ga Eul. Yi Jung asintió con la cabeza. Ga Eul nunca había visto una obra profesional en un teatro respetable. Pero la idea de ser capaz de ver una ahora la ponía muy contenta, no podía dejar de sonreír—. Nunca he visto una obra con actores profesionales… y nunca he visto el Fantasma de la Ópera tampoco. —explicó con tono avergonzado, causándole gracia a Yi Jung. Él no estaba realmente seguro si ella estaba siendo honesta o solamente estaba actuando.

— Bueno, esta será tu primera vez entonces… ¿vamos? —Yi Jung sonrió mientras conducía a Ga Eul al interior del teatro. A decir verdad, ella no era la primera mujer que había traído con él. Y por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, la tenue luz del teatro resultaba ser una ventaja para sus actividades de mujeriego.

_"Deja al inocente ser…"_, pensó.

Como era de esperar de Yi Jung, él y Ga Eul ocuparon los mejores asientos en el interior del teatro. Después de unos minutos de espera, la obra comenzó cuando alzaron el telón. Con el entusiasmo de un niño, Ga Eul miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par siendo cautivada por el lujo y el esplendor del escenario. Todo era tan colorido y mágico. Los actores y actrices vestían trajes de la época e impresionantes maquillajes. Y entonces, ahí estaba, la única mujer que capturó la admiración de Ga Eul, la mujer que interpretaba a Christine. Su voz era angelical y emotiva, su rostro era igual de hermoso.

— Ella está cantando un aria, una canción destinada a ser cantada por la protagonista… —le explicó Yi Jung estando sentado a su lado.

— Es hermosa… —susurró Ga Eul con asombro y admiración.

Yi Jung sonrió mientras la miraba. Había visto la obra una docena de veces con diferentes mujeres. Podía decir con seguridad que había memorizado una buena parte del guión con solo mirarlo. Pero nunca había visto a una vez que pareciera tan sorprendida e interesada como Chu Ga Eul. La expresión en su rostro era sencillamente impagable. Yi Jung estaba más entretenido al ver la expresión de Ga Eul que por la propia obra. De pronto, la vio soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

— ¡Es él! —dijo ella y se volvió hacia Yi Jung. Por supuesto, Yi Jung se vio obligado a llevar su atención de vuelta al escenario—. ¡Tu primo! —señaló. Y allí mismo, sobre el escenario, estaba el héroe Kim Jae Joong vistiendo el traje del vizconde inglés, Raoul—. ¿Es actor de teatro también? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— Eso… parece… —respondió Yi Jung incierto. Era la primera vez que veía a su primo haciéndolo. La coincidencia era demasiado atroz. Por alguna razón, Yi Jung lo sentía… sospechoso.

De cualquier manera la obra continuó, con Ga Eul hablando sobre lo hermosa que era Christine y lo melodiosa que era la voz de Raoul. Su expresión iba de la admiración, a la pena, la tristeza, la alegría e incluso el enfado, con cada cambio de escena.

— Mas extraño que lo que has soñado. ¿Puedes atreverte incluso a mirarme o a pensar en mí? Esta gárgola repugnante que arde en el infierno. Pero que en secreto anhela el cielo, en secreto, en secreto… —dijo Yi Jung al unísono con el Fantasma mientras miraba distraídamente el escenario. Al escuchar su voz, Ga Eul lo miró y notó la melancolía en su rostro, incluso en medio de la sala escasamente iluminada.

— Mira, Ga Eul, no todo el mundo tiene un alma gemela… Erick, el Fantasma, nunca encontró la suya… —susurró Yi Jung.

— Pero es sólo una obra… —respondió Ga Eul.

— Una simple obra, de hecho… pero ¿sabías que según el autor, Gaston Leroux, está basada en una historia real? Fue creada en el siglo XIX en la Ópera Garnier en París, la cual fue construida entre 1857 y 1874. —explicó Yi Jung.

— Estás asustándome… —Ga Eul hizo un mohín y Yi Jung simplemente sonrió—. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Christine, también me daría lástima el Fantasma… pero la lástima es diferente al amor. Si yo fuera el Fantasma, me habría mostrado abiertamente a mí mismo frente a Christine en lugar de esconderme en la falsa identidad del Ángel de la música… creo que sólo cuando una persona muestra sus carencias y defectos, es capaz de saber realmente cuando las personas lo aceptan.

Ahora fue el turno de Yi Jung para tener miedo. Él había traído un montón de mujeres para ver la misma obra, pero ninguna de ellas había hablado del Fantasma de la manera en la que Ga Eul lo hizo. La mayoría de ellas hablaba pretenciosamente acerca de ver la misma obra en París, o en algún otro país. Pero para alguien que la había visto por primera vez, Ga Eul inesperadamente había sacado un ángulo oculto de la historia. Y eso era lo que lo asustaba. El hecho de que Ga Eul fuera tan perspicaz, era inocente e ingenua, era una chica linda, pero sobre todo, él tenía miedo de que ella pudiera ser capaz de descubrir sus defectos ocultos.

El Fantasma. Si hubiera un personaje con el que pudiera relacionarse, ése sería el Fantasma. So Yi Jung siempre había sido y siempre sería una persona que se escondía bajo una brillante y gruesa máscara. Había crecido haciendo malabares en torno a la imagen que él mismo había construido mostrando su brillantez y su carencia de imperfecciones. Su más que probada sonrisa encantadora tenía a todas las chicas desmayadas frente a él, pero ninguna de ellas había visto lo que había debajo de la máscara. Y So Yi Jung todavía no había decidido si sería conveniente mostrarle sus imperfecciones a la mujer que creía fervientemente en las almas gemelas.

— Ga Eul-ah… —habló lentamente.

— ¿Mmm?

— Considera esto un obsequio. —dijo.

— Un obsequio, ¿por…?

— No creo que debamos vernos cuando no sea necesario.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Doce: _"Colitas feas"_

Con el tiempo, comenzó a descubrir la identidad de su guardaespaldas mientras él llevaba la misma gorra de béisbol que usaba la noche que la había salvado. Ga Eul pensó que era muy amable de su parte seguirla sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Y ni siquiera intentaba hacerse notar. Simplemente la seguía con discreción, incluso se escondía cuando ella intentaba mirar hacia atrás.

Finalmente, una noche, Ga Eul decidió reconocer la presencia de su guardaespaldas.

— ¡Yah! ¡Choi Seung Hyun! ¡_Komaowoyo_! —dijo en la calle, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara aunque estuviera escondido. Sacó una lata de de jugo de naranja de su bolso y lo dejó en la puerta de su casa—. Voy a dejar este jugo para que te lo tomes, ¿_araso_? ¡Tómatelo!

En su turno a la noche siguiente, Ga Eul se encontró a Seung Hyun esperando fuera de la panadería. Esta vez ya no estaba ocultándose, y en silencio le entregó la lata de jugo, la misma que le había dado ella la noche que lo había descubierto.

— Bueno, ¿de qué sirve ocultarse si ya sabes que soy yo? —razonó respondiendo la pregunta que ella había hecho en silencio.

Ga Eul se encontró a sí misma sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a Seun Hyun.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Lamento la tardanza, espero que el tiempo me alcance para traerles pronto antes de que termine la semana y con ellas las vacaciones de primavera._

_De momento, a__provecho aquí para responder a los comentarios que muy amablemente dejaron en el capítulo anterior –y que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía-:_

_*** **__**verodelprado: **__tienes razón, todo parece indicar que la estupidez de Jun Pyo puede resultar algo contagiosa, pero habrá que ver cómo aprende a lidiar Yi Jung con sus emociones para poder estar con Ga Eul, ¿no?_

_* __**damari:**__ muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario ^^_

_* __**CallMeKarla:**__ ¿una chica Harmon hall? Jajaja, muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que esta traducción sea comprensible para ustedes porque éste, en lo personal, es el mejor fic SoEul que he leído en varios idiomas y la verdad es que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de traérselos en español. Déjame terminar el mes de mayo –que es cuando termino semestre en la escuela y un par de historias que tengo en otro fandom- y entonces sí, te prometo que mis actualizaciones serán más constantes _;) _… Por cierto, tengo curiosidad ¿de qué parte de México eres?_

_* __**maru: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado._

_* __**yoya:**__ Hola! Me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado y que hayas dejado tu comentario ^^_

_* __**Parvy en las Nubes:**__ Ojalá que conforme continúes leyendo la historia te siga gustando, en verdad, es una gran trama _:)

_* __**Le Antique Doll: **__Sí, la verdad es que no hay nada como leer las cosas en tu lengua natal porque, la verdad, a mí también a veces me da algo de pereza leer en otro idioma. Así que desde que leí Capturing the Casanova me dije "tengo que traerlo al español!" y aquí está, para el deleite de todas ustedes ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 12. Colitas feas.**_

…

Ga Eul y Yi Jung iban caminando en silencio fuera del teatro luego de la desagradable confrontación de Yi Jung. Ga Eul lo había tomado bastante bien, pero Yi Jung podía jurar que veía la tristeza en sus ojos. Se arrepintió de lo hecho mas no lo suficiente como para retirar las palabras que había dicho.

_"Es lo mejor"_, pensó mientras se consolaba en silencio.

— No más charla sobre la oscuridad… olvida esos temores abrasadores… estoy aquí… nada puede hacerte daño… mis palabras serán cálidas y te calmaran… —una dulce y melodiosa voz masculina comenzó a cantar detrás de ellos, Ga Eul y Yi Jung tuvieron que voltear para ver quien era. Se sorprendieron al ver a Kim Jae Joong todavía vestido como Raoul. Él estaba mirando directamente a Ga Eul.

— _Mademoiselle_, nos encontramos de nuevo…

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia dónde se encontraban y extendió su mano hacia Ga Eul.

Ga Eul le lanzó una mirada insegura a Yi Jung y con vacilación puso su mano sobre la de Jae Joong. La acción trajo una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro del actor y una expresión turbada en las facciones del alfarero. Jae Joong se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Ga Eul en gesto cortés. Sorprendentemente Yi Jung no reaccionó, pero el disgusto estaba claramente escrito en su rostro.

— Jae Joong… —dijo Yi Jung, como si le anunciara su presencia a su primo cuya atención estaba demasiado enfocada en Ga Eul.

— Yi Jung-_sshi_, ¿has visto mi actuación? —preguntó Jae Joong entusiasmado—. Fue mi debut en el escenario actuando en un musical. —parecía bastante emocionado.

Antes de que Yi Jung pudiera responder:

— ¡Diste una actuación maravillosa y tu voz es increíble! —dijo Ga Eul con entusiasmo, ocasionando que Jae Joong sonriera aún más.

— Gracias… —dijo él—. ¡Ah! ¿qué es eso? —Jae Joong señaló hacia otro lugar para que Ga Eul y Yi Jung miraran hacia ahí y así él pusiera la mano detrás de la oreja de Ga Eul y sacara lo que parecía ser una rosa roja—. Para usted, _mademoiselle_. —Ga Eul se sonrojó y tomó la rosa con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ah, no estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad? ¿ustedes dos están en una cita? —preguntó.

Yi Jung estaba a punto de responder, pero Ga Eul se le adelantó otra vez.

— _Aniyo_… —negó con vehemencia—. No estamos en una cita y yo ciertamente no saldría con alguien como él. —agregó, añadiéndole más combustible al secreto mal humor de Yi Jung.

— Estoy seguro. —Jae Joong rió a sabiendas. De repente, alguien lo llamó diciéndole que fuera tras bambalinas—. Bueno, debo irme. Por cierto, no supe su nombre en la exhibición… ¿me haría el honor de decírmelo, _mademoiselle_?

— Ga Eul… mi nombre es Ga Eul.

— Ah… gracias. Estoy bastante seguro de que nos volveremos a ver… —Jae Joong lanzó un beso al aire mientras se retiraba, pero antes de que entrara al teatro, llamó a Ga Eul una vez más—: ¡Ga Eul-_ah_! El Fantasma es un prisionero. Libéralo. Voy a ayudarte a capturar al Casanova. —dijo en oraciones semi-enigmáticas, dejando a Ga Eul confusa.

_"Habla demasiado…"_, pensó Yi Jung.

— _Kaja…_ —susurró arrastrando a Ga Eul del brazo hacia su auto.

El camino de regreso estuvo lleno en su mayoría de un silencio implacable. Yi Jung estaba demasiado molesto para hablar y Ga Eu seguía recordando la confrontación que habían tenido. Por el lado de Yi Jung, su decisión había sido lo mejor. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su abuela se apareciera en su puerta exigiendo conocer a la chica que había llevado a su exhibición. Conocía demasiado bien a su abuela. Y el hecho de que él fuera su nieto favorito tampoco ayudaba. La razón más importante para cortar su acercamiento con Ga Eul era su padre. No quería que la historia se repitiera. Ninguna mujer jamás caminaría el mismo sendero que Eun Jae…

Había habido un tiempo en la vida de Yi Jung cuando él realmente se enamoró profundamente, pero fue un amor no correspondido. Había sido demasiado tímido para decirle algo y se había contentado con amarla desde la distancia. Había sido alumna de su padre, una muchacha joven y brillante que fácilmente había sucumbido al encanto maduro de su progenitor y a sus maneras engañosas. Esa chica era Cha Eun Jae… su caso se había mantenido muy profundo en su familia. ¿Y qué era lo peor? Que Yi Jung no había sido el único que había puesto sus ojos en ella. Además de su padre, hubo tres de ellos que habían perseguido sin descanso a Eun Jae y todos ellos eran miembros del clan So. El primero de ellos fue él, el segundo fue su hermano mayor y el tercero fue su primo y ex mejor amigo, Kim Jae Joong. Mirando de soslayo a Ga Eul, y a juzgar por la reacción de su padre y de Jae Joong, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la historia se repitiera una vez más.

— Voy a repetir lo que dije antes. —Yi Jung finalmente encontró el valor para hablar—. Aléjate de ese hombre…

— No quiero discutir contigo, pero te puedo asegurar algo: no estoy bajo tu mando y voy a hacer lo que me plazca. —respondió Ga Eul tenazmente.

Yi Jung suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Goo Jun Pyo se ha puesto en contacto con Jan Di? —preguntó, encontrándose con una expresión desesperada en Ga Eul.

— _Aniyo_… comienzo a preocuparme… Jan Di no ha estado actuando como ella misma últimamente… —respondió con la preocupación creciendo en su hermoso rostro.

El rostro molesto de Yi Jung se convirtió en uno de concentración. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Podría ser aceptable para él que Goo Jun Pyo no lo hubiera contactado a él o a algún otro de los F4, ¿pero no contactar a Jan Di? El hombre estaba locamente enamorado de esa plebeya. No había pasado un día sin que él la llamara, sin mencionar que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

— ¿No ha contactado contigo tampoco? —preguntó Ga Eul. Yi Jung sacudió la cabeza en respuesta—. _Aish_… ¡necesita seriamente una paliza! ¿no me digas que se ha estado divirtiendo con otras chicas en otro país? ¿acaso se ha olvidado de su novia que está esperando por él? ¡estoy seriamente enojada con ese Goo Jun Pyo! —Ga Eul no dudó en gritar y desahogarse.

— Así que… ¿qué está planeando hacer Jan Di al respecto? —preguntó Yi Jung haciendo caso omiso al despotrico de Ga Eul.

Él no le contuvo porque, francamente, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Podía ser un gran canalla mujeriego, pero no era un mentiroso. Todas esas chicas que había metido en su cama sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos. Les había avisado claramente que lo suyo era cosa de una sola vez sin obligaciones. Ellas estaban de acuerdo con las reglas del juego así que no había problemas a la hora de irse. Sin embargo, Jun Pyo y Jan Di eran un caso diferente. Jun Pyo había hecho esperar a Jan Di. Y no había cortado con claridad su relación. En cierto modo, él estaba rompiendo el corazón de Jan Di, y Yi Jung pensó que no era mejor que Sun Pyo, el hombre del que él y Ga Eul se habían vengado.

— No le he preguntado todavía… pero si ella está planeando algo, te lo haré saber… —ofreció Ga Eul.

Ella sabía que Yi Jung se preocupaba por Jun Pyo tanto como ella lo hacía por Jan Di. Incluso si se trataba de interactuar entre ellos por el bien de sus amigos, ella se alegraba de que pudiera llevarse bien con Yi Jung por algo…

-oOo-

Yi Jung se encontraba andando con indiferencia el camino hacia su taller luego de haber visto el Fantasma de la Ópera con Ga Eul. Hacía todo lo posible para quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza, pero nada daba resultado. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era que centrara su atención en otra parte. Y encontró en la cerámica el medio para hacerlo.

Estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de su taller cuando vio un vehículo desconocido estacionado en frente. Por un momento se sorprendió, pero luego lo descartó y se dirigió hacia su taller. Para su sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con la mujer de la que había temido escuchar.

— Yi Jung… —le saludó con una sonrisa encantadora.

— _Halmoni_…

Yi Jung había esperado que su abuela se apareciera al azar cuando le diera la gana. Ella siempre había sido muy impredecible con su comportamiento. Pero lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Claramente, tenía un montón de pensamientos diferentes corriendo en su cabeza. La mayoría de ellos en conflicto con sus emociones hacia una plebeya a quien llamaba su _Jagiya._

— Bueno, ¿no vas a darle un abrazo a tu abuela?

Ella extendió sus brazos y Yi Jung amablemente entró en ellos, dándole un abrazo a medias. Él no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a su abuela, pero no tenía más remedio ahora, ¿verdad?

— Es una sorpresa verte… —dijo él ofreciéndole una de esas engañosas sonrisas suyas.

— Ah… por supuesto que lo es. Me encanta sorprender a la gente. De cualquier manera, he venido a molestarte. —admitió ella abiertamente causando que la mandíbula de Yi Jung cayera por sorpresa.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Molestarme? ¿sobre qué? —él rió con incomodidad. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de hacia dónde llevaría esta conversación con su abuela. Y no le gustaba. Ni un poquito. Acababa de lidiar con Ga Eul y al parecer, su abuela sería una situación mucho más difícil de tratar.

— Háblame de Ga Eul.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba asiento en el banco más cercano dentro del taller.

Yi Jung no se sorprendió por que su abuela ya supiera el nombre de Ga Eul. La mujer era conocida por sus numerosas conexiones.

— _Halmoni_…

Él la miró exasperado y gimió abiertamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Estaba demostrando claramente que no estaba de humor para ser comprometido en matrimonio y establecerse, sin embargo, ella no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

Su abuela suspiró.

— ¿No me digas que sigues viviendo como tu padre? Honestamente, So Yi Jung, no puedo esperar el día que encuentres una chica que te de una buena patada en el trasero y te estabilice.

Bueno, eso sin duda había sido una declaración animosa para una abuela, ¿no? Bien, la abuela de So Yi Jung no era exactamente una que pudiera ser subestimada.

— _Halmoni…_ no estoy listo para establecerme todavía… —gimió Yi Jung.

— No me estoy haciendo más joven, Yi Jung. Tú eres el heredero de la familia. Necesito verte estable antes de morir. —dijo ella—. Además, me gusta esa Ga Eul… si no vas tras ella, yo podría hacer eso en tu nombre…

Ella sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

Ese gesto en su cara hizo que Yi Jung se sintiera repentinamente nervioso.

-oOo-

En los días siguientes, Ga Eul volvió a sus asuntos habituales. Todavía trabajaba en sus dos empleos a tiempo parcial, pero se aseguró de tomar algo de tiempo para animar a Jan Di cada vez que la veía cabizbaja. Y desde hacía algunos días, había llegado a casa de su turno de noche en la panadería con seguridad gracias a las nuevas lámparas que ya habían instalado en la zona en donde había sido atacada. Quería agradecerle a quien las había instalado, pero se enteró de que había sido una donación anónima de alguien que no quería ser reconocido.

Además de las farolas, Ga Eul fue perfectamente consciente del extraño que la seguía desde la panadería hasta su casa. Al principio tuvo miedo, pensando que se trataba de algún acosador psicótico, pero luego de algunos días comenzó a relajarse al observar que el hombre no quería hacerle nada malo y sólo la seguía para asegurarse de que llegara a casa a salvo. Lo había visto mirándola entrar a su casa y luego esperar pacientemente para asegurarse de que ella estaba a salvo antes de irse.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a descubrir la identidad de su guardaespaldas mientras él llevaba la misma gorra de béisbol que usaba la noche que la había salvado. Ga Eul pensó que era muy amable de su parte seguirla sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Y ni siquiera intentaba hacerse notar. Simplemente la seguía con discreción, incluso se escondía cuando ella intentaba mirar hacia atrás.

Finalmente una noche, Ga Eul decidió reconocer la presencia de su guardaespaldas.

— ¡Yah! ¡Choi Seung Hyun! ¡_Komaowoyo_! —dijo en la calle, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara aunque estuviera escondido. Sacó una lata de de jugo de naranja de su bolso y lo dejó en la puerta de su casa—. Voy a dejar este jugo para que te lo tomes, ¿_araso_? ¡Tómatelo!

En su turno a la noche siguiente, Ga Eul se encontró a Seung Hyun esperando fuera de la panadería. Esta vez ya no estaba ocultándose, y en silencio le entregó la lata de jugo, la misma que le había dado ella la noche que lo había descubierto.

— Bueno, ¿de qué sirve ocultarse si ya sabes que soy yo? —razonó él respondiendo a la pregunta que ella había hecho en silencio.

Ga Eul sonrió mientras caminaba junto a Seung Hyun.

— No tienes que hacer esto, sabes… —dijo Ga Eul.

— Colitas feas. —declaró Seung Hyun al azar.

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando estábamos en la primaria, tú eras la niña a la que llamaban "colitas feas", ¿cierto? Me acuerdo claramente que era porque tus colitas siempre eran desiguales y desordenadas. —Seung Hyun sonrió al recordar los momentos de su infancia. Ga Eul hizo un puchero cuando lo recordó. De todas sus memorias sobre ella, ¿por qué tenía que recordarle ésa?—. También recuerdo que yo era el único que te las quitaba y te decía que te veías mejor sin ellas… —detalló él.

— Y eran tú y Jan Di los que peleaban contra los bravucones en la escuela… —añadió Ga Eul.

— ¿Jan Di? ¿la chica con la patada de giro mortal? ¿siguen siendo mejores amigas?

— Sí… al parecer, nos quedamos pegadas la una a la otra…

Ga Eul sonrió tímidamente.

— Ya veo… creo que todavía extraño esas colitas… eran muy lindas… —Seung Hyun parecía un poco avergonzado por admitirlo, pero él encontraba sus colitas desaliñadas encantadoras. Y ella había una cosita tan linda en ese entonces que se sintió obligado a protegerla.

Como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo ****Trece: **_**"Humano"**_

— No actúes como si lo supieras todo.

Fue una advertencia. Su expresión carecía de cualquier rastro de diversión o picardía. Sus facciones insinuaban seriedad y secretos largamente ocultos que ella inconscientemente había traído delante de sus ojos. No le gustaba cómo ella lo había hecho sentir débil y vulnerable, o el hecho de que ella tenía, en parte, conocimiento del significado oculto que él tenía sobre el amor verdadero y las almas gemelas.

Ga Eul sonrió cálidamente, la clase de sonrisa que era a la vez alegre, pero también como si le compadeciera.

— Por primera vez, siento como si te hubieras hecho humano… como una persona real… me alegro de haber venido aquí. Tal vez pueda regresar en otro momento para hablar sobre Jan Di. Me voy.

Dejando sus palabras atrás, Ga Eul dejó a Yi Jung reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Nos leemos pronto!__ (espero)_

_Anna_


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 13. Humano.**_

…

— Ga Eul-_sshi_… dime, ¿tienes novio? —la mujer mayor, que lucía discretamente normal, le sonrió a Ga Eul tan pronto como la chica se acercó a ella. Se veía tan feliz de verla, que podía haber sido confundida con su abuela. Por su parte, Ga Eul se sorprendió de que la anciana supiera su nombre, pero le sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Ehh? Ah… perdone, señora, pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó Ga Eu.

— Oh… ah… escuché que tu amigo te llamaba así. —respondió la mujer, manteniendo su sonrisa—. Eres muy bonita… no me importaría que salieras con mi nieto… ustedes dos harían una pareja encantadora. —sonrió y sostuvo la mano de Ga Eul para no dejarla ir.

Ga Eul sonrió incómoda.

— Ah… así que… ¿qué va a ordenar? —preguntó.

Desde ese día, la anciana se aparecía al azar en la tienda de avena y pedía especialmente que Ga Eul estuviera a su servicio. Se presentó a sí misma como Hae Jin, pero insistió en que Ga Eul la llamara _Halmoni_ o abuela. Le había pedido a Ga Eul que se sentara con ella en la mesa y le contó diferentes historias, la mayoría sobre su nieto, a quien adoraba.

A veces Ga Eul se sorprendía por la cantidad de cosas que la anciana sabía sobre historia y cultura de Corea del Sur. Al principio, estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de la anciana. La trataba siempre con tanta familiaridad que la hacía sentirse incómoda. Pero finalmente, Ga Eul se había acostumbrado a ella y comenzó a esperar sus visitas. Mucho antes de que pudiera notarlo, ella y la mujer ya eran como abuela y nieta.

— _¡Halmoni!_ —saludó Ga Eul tan pronto como vio a la anciana entrar al establecimiento. El deleite estaba escrito en su rostro. Los labios de la mujer se curvearon en una brillante sonrisa al verla—. ¿Quiere lo de siempre? —preguntó Ga Eul inmediatamente a lo que su _Halmoni_ asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está su nieto? —preguntó Ga Eul por reflejo. Después de escuchar tantas historias sobre el nieto de _Halmoni_, sentía como si lo conociera personalmente, aunque nunca lo había visto.

Escuchando la pregunta de Ga Eul, _Halmoni_ soltó un cansado suspiro mientras tomaba su asiento habitual, junto a la ventana.

— Igual que siempre. Ha estado haciendo cosas sin sentido. Juro que ese jovencito será mi muerte. Él y su hermano mayor son… demasiado incontrolables. —narró exasperada _Halmoni_.

Tan pronto como Ga Eul dejó un tazón de sopa caliente frente a _Halmoni_, se acomodó frente a ella y comenzó a escucharla con seriedad.

— Nunca me había dicho que tenía un nieto mayor. ¿Quiere hablarme sobre él? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— Ah… debo haberlo olvidado… de todos modos, ese nieto mío… bueno, en realidad no estamos relacionados por sangre. Su padre no era mi hijo pero, por supuesto, es un secreto largamente guardado. Se fue a vivir independientemente luego de haberse casado. No lo he visto en años. —relató _Halmoni_.

— Ya veo… entonces, ¿dónde está ahora? —preguntó Ga Eul nuevamente.

— Lo último que oí fue que era el dependiente de una pequeña cafetería que abrió por su cuenta. —le respondió.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses, Ga Eul tuvo que admitir que había estado ocupada con su propia vida. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió preocuparse por su amiga que lucía triste y desolada. Jan Di parecía fingir cada vez que Ga Eul intentaba animarla, pero ella sabía que su amiga no era feliz. Agregando además el hecho de que Goo Jun Pyo nunca le había llamado o enviado algún mensaje.

Ga Eul no iba a dejar que la situación de Jan Di siguiera así. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Así que decidió ir a ver a la persona que sabía que estaba tan preocupado como ella. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y también habían pasado meses desde que ella comenzó a agarrarle el gusto a la historia del Fantasma de la Ópera, había buscado la novela y poco a poco había empezado a memorizar algunas partes. Todo por culpa de So Yi Jung.

Llamó a la puerta de su taller, pero nadie respondió. Como la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, avanzó con vacilación al interior, solo para ser recibida por la vista del alfarero, So Yi Jung, trabajando delicadamente en su oficio. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio, sin ningún indicio de diversión en sus ojos. Era como si estuviera perdido en su propio mundo y que lo que había a su alrededor no le importara. Lucía tan… cautivador que Ga Eul se encontró sonriendo involuntariamente ante la vista del hombre que inconscientemente había atrapado su corazón.

— ¿Me veo genial? —dijo Yi Jung de repente sacando a Ga Eul de sus pensamientos.

Ella se quedó estupefacta y desconcertada, pero estaba muy agradecida de que Yi Jung no la estuviera mirando, o de lo contrario habría sido testigo de la forma en que sus mejillas se teñían repentinamente de carmesí.

— No hay chica que no se haya enamorado de mí luego de verme así… —dijo Yi Jung sin dejar su labor. Se escuchaba fanfarrón, pero era la verdad, ¿por qué negarlo?

— ¿Enamorarse de ti? —repitió Ga Eul con tono disgustado e incómodo, como si escuchar lo que él decía la consternara. La verdad es que no lo estaba—. Como sea, vine porque tengo algo que decirte… —explicó en un pobre intento de cambiar el tema. Afortunadamente, Yi Jung concordó con ella.

— ¿Sobre Jun Pyo y Jan Di? —preguntó él, alzando la cabeza para finalmente mirarla.

— Sí… —respondió Ga Eul, esperando que Yi Jung dijera algo sobre las personas que acababa de mencionar.

— Dime… —comenzó Yi Jung sorprendiendo a Ga Eul.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Todavía no hay ningún cambio en cuanto a tu creencia sobre la espera de tu única alma gemela? —preguntó Yi Jung con ese molesto brillo pícaro y divertido claramente escrito en sus ojos mientras la miraba.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. —respondió Ga Eul, obviamente incómoda por discutir ese tema con So Yi Jung. Sabía que si su conversación al respecto seguía, los haría discutir una vez más. Y eso no era algo bueno, porque ella no había venido a pelear con él. Había venido para hablar de Jun Pyo y Jan Di.

Yi Jung le sonrió por su respuesta y decidió pincharla un poco más.

— ¿De verdad crees que Jun Pyo es el único amor de Jan Di? —era una pregunta con trampa y sabía que ella estaba destinada a caer—. Los compañeros de vida… las almas gemelas… ¿realmente existen? —añadió.

— Eso… —comenzó a responder Ga Eul, pero Yi Jung se lo impidió.

— No haces más que imponerle tus fantasías a Jan Di —dijo él. Específicamente usando el término "fantasías" para recalcar su idea de que las almas gemelas no existían. Sólo eran meros cuentos de hadas que las mismas personas se hacían creer.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella. Su voz daba a entender que se sentía ofendida por su declaración. Sin embargo, Yi Jung no hizo ningún intento por retractarse.

— Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Jan Di, usaría el tiempo que lleva fuera Jun Pyo para buscar a mi alma gemela. Aunque no sé si tal cosa exista. —dijo fríamente. Admiraba la ingenuidad de Ga Eul y sus creencias apasionadas. Pero él era realista.

— Obviamente he venido al lugar equivocado. —su voz era burlona, y su expresión de desagrado y molestia hacia el hombre que ella había pensado que estaría lo suficientemente preocupado como para ayudarla—. Entonces, me voy. —dijo dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera salir del taller, le dedicó una mirada agraviada y decidió que no iba a ser derrotada. Retrocedió unos pasos y con valentía lo encaró una vez más.

— _Sunbae_, tú también crees en eso, ¿verdad? —dijo de repente. Su declaración tomó a Yi Jung con la guardia baja y le hizo mirarla con cautela—. En los compañeros de vida… en las almas gemelas… en el verdadero amor que sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida… tú crees que un amor así existe, ¿verdad? —su declaración fue audaz y desafiante, tal y como lo eran la expresión de su rostro y el tono de su voz.

— ¿Qué?

La expresión de él era una mezcla entre malestar y seriedad pura. Nunca imaginó que sus motivos y sus acciones fueran interpretados de esa manera. Y lo que le sorprendió fue que, muy dentro de él, sabía que lo que ella había dicho era verdad.

— Tú sabes que una negación tan feroz en realidad puede significar aceptación, ¿verdad? —una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en los labios de Ga Eul—. Creo que lo entiendo ahora. _Sunbae_, tú crees en las almas gemelas. Estás realmente asustado de que existan. Me preguntó por qué…

— No actúes como si lo supieras todo.

Fue una advertencia. Su expresión carecía de cualquier rastro de diversión o picardía. Sus facciones insinuaban seriedad y secretos largamente ocultos que ella inconscientemente había traído delante de sus ojos. No le gustaba cómo ella lo había hecho sentir débil y vulnerable o el hecho de que ella tenía, en parte, conocimiento del significado oculto que él tenía sobre el amor verdadero y las almas gemelas.

Ga Eul sonrió cálidamente, la clase de sonrisa que era a la vez alegre, pero como si también le compadeciera.

— Por primera vez siento como si te hubieras hecho humano… como una persona real… me alegro de haber venido aquí. Tal vez pueda regresar en otro momento para hablar sobre Jan Di. Me voy.

Dejando sus palabras atrás, Ga Eul dejó a Yi Jung reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho.

Sin saber qué hacer o qué sentir, Yi Jung optó por sonreír. Realmente ella no era como las demás.

Después de unos minutos, mientras Yi Jung guardaba su vasija recién moldeada, la puerta de su taller se abrió repentinamente. Pensando que se trataba de Ga Eul, no se volvió para mirar y en vez de eso habló en voz alta.

— ¿Regresas tan pronto? —preguntó.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? —escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Cuando volvió la cabeza para ver quién era, se sorprendió al ver a Jae Joong parado casualmente sonriéndole. Estaba vestido como un plebeyo, aunque era obvio que él no era uno de ellos.

— Ah… _aniyo…_ pensé que… no importa. Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Yi Jung mientras se quitaba su bata de trabajo y la colgaba en el respaldo de un banco cercano.

— Honestamente, pensé que, como sabías que estaba de vuelta en Corea, querrías que viniera a visitarte… quiero decir, éramos buenos amigos, ¿no? —Jae Joong se encogió de hombros y miró el taller a su alrededor. Miró las piezas de Yi Jung cuidadosamente, como si estuviera valuándolas. Obviamente, él era el que tenía los ojos más agudos cuando se trataba de detalles. Después de todo, también era parte de la infame familia So.

— _Mianhaeyo_… he estado un poco ocupado… ¿ahora sería un buen momento para ponerse al día? ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Yi Jung casualmente.

Jae Joon rió entre dientes.

— Vamos a omitir las formalidades, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame ir directamente al punto. Háblame sobre Ga Eul. —se atrevió a pedir francamente.

Fue el turno de Yi Jung para reír al recordar a su abuela preguntando lo mismo. Mucha gente había venido a verlo y lo extraño era que cada visita estuvo relacionada de alguna manera con esa chica…

— Es amiga de la novia de Goo Jun Pyo. Supongo que eso la hace mi amiga… en cierto modo. —respondió Yi Jung.

— Ya veo… ¿eso es todo lo que ella es para ti? —preguntó Jae Joong nuevamente.

— Por supuesto. —afirmó Yi Jung. Personalmente, su voz resonó con fuerza dentro de su cabeza—. ¿Qué más podría ser? —añadió tratando de darle más peso a su respuesta.

— _Yokatta_… —dijo Jae Joong en japonés, cosa que no entendió Yi Jung. Sin embargo, tenía una idea perfectamente clara sobre lo que significaba dada la agradable expresión en el rostro del otro hombre—. Entonces, no tengo que preocuparme por ti… sólo queda un hombre del que deba preocuparme… —dijo Jae Joong en voz alta.

En realidad le estaba dado a entender a Yi Jung la presencia de otro hombre que podría ser una amenaza a su "plan" de conquistar a Ga Eul. Jae Joong sonrió triunfante cuando luego de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, vio el rostro de Yi Jung abandonando abruptamente su actitud grata. Ga Eul claramente le afectaba más de lo que él aceptaría abiertamente.

— ¿Otro hombre? —repitió Yi Jung.

Jae Joong suspiró.

— Bueno, al parecer, me hubiera gustado acompañarla a su casa desde su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Sin embargo, otro chico ya lo ha estado haciendo. No sé cuál es la relación que comparte con ella pero… parecen ser muy cercanos. —añadió, condimentando un poco más el estado de ánimo de Yi Jung—. Como sea, ya he confirmado lo que necesitaba oír de ti así que… nos vemos luego.

Jae Joong sonrió y casualmente salió el taller, dejando a Yi Jung con otro montón de ideas para reflexionar.

_"Otro hombre, eh"_, pensó en silencio. De alguna manera, saber esa noticia le provocó mucha curiosidad sobre el hombre del que Jae Joong le había hablado.

-oOo-

— Ahm… Jefe, me preguntaba si… ah, me preguntaba si podría darme un adelanto… —pidió Jan Di vacilante una tarde cualquiera. Había pasado mucho tiempo calculando los gastos, que hizo que su amiga se preguntara el por qué.

— Mmm… no creo que pueda darte un anticipo en este momento, Jan Di… necesito vender por lo menos un millar de esta nueva avena para poder dártelo. Y viendo el número de clientes que tenemos en un día, eso tomará al menos unos meses…

Jan Di hizo un mohín, decepcionada. Ga Eul sintió la necesidad de saber por qué su amiga necesitaba el dinero. Suponía que su padre tenía problemas de juego, ¿tal vez? O a lo mejor su familia tenía una deuda enorme con los usureros.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que Jan Di le dio fue una que no esperaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a Macao? —gritó Ga Eul con sorpresa. Conocía a Jan Di por sus actos valientes, pero este era absolutamente inesperado.

Con la intervención del F4, excluyendo a Jun Pyo, el número suficiente de órdenes de la nueva avena fueron vendidas, lo que le permitió a Jan Di tener el adelanto de su sueldo. Bueno, el simple hecho de que los F4 estuvieran en la tienda de avena aseguró que las mujeres que pasaban por ahí compraran al menos un paquete o dos de la avena. Ga Eul se sorprendió al ver lo guapos que eran los chicos. No obstante, decidió no hablar y esperar el siguiente plan de acción de Jan Di.

Ellos se enteraron de que Jan Di había decidido ir a Macao por su cuenta. Ella dijo algo acerca de ser incapaz de descansar hasta que se enfrentara a Jun Pyo y obtuviera respuestas. Personalmente, Ga Eul estaba preocupada por su amiga. No era como si Jan Di fuera la chica más brillante de su clase, capaz de manejarse en un país extranjero. Y esta vez, Ga Eul no estaría ahí para acompañarla. Eso hacía que se preocupara más.

Antes de que los F4 dejaran la tienda de avena, Ga Eul se aseguró de alejar a Yi Jung para hablarle. Honestamente, tenía que estar desesperada para buscar la ayuda de Yi Jung, no le gustaba platicar con él.

— Yah. Ustedes… van a ir a Macao, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es seguro que ustedes tienen previsto hablar con Jun Pyo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Sólo dilo y ya. —preguntó Yi Jung con impaciencia.

Ga Eul lo miró con dureza, sus ojos clavados en los de él con intensidad.

— Yah. Prométeme que cuidarás de Jan Di por mí, ¿_araso_? —sonaba más como una exigencia que como una solicitud. Hizo sonreír a Yi Jung. Ga Eul estaba haciendo sus tonterías de nuevo.

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —se burló él.

— Bueno… porque sino… le diré a todo el mundo que el gran casanova So Yi Jung cree en las almas gemelas. —alzó una ceja para demostrar su punto— Además, lo prometiste. —agregó.

— ¿Lo prometí? —preguntó perplejo—. ¿Cuándo?

Ga Eul rápidamente cogió su mano y enlazó sus dedos meñiques sellando la promesa auto-impuesta.

— Desde ahora…

Ella sonrió triunfal y se alejó, dejando a Yi Jung estupefacto.

De nuevo sonrió. La chica lo había engañado. Y ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

— _Araso…_ lo prometo… —susurró con una sonrisa mientras miraba la mano que había tocado Ga Eul.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Catorce: _"Jae Joong y Seung Hyun"_

— Jae Joong-_sshi_… —Ga Eul sonrió amablemente, aunque también triste—. Odio romper tus ilusiones, pero… yo no soy la mujer destinada a conquistar a Yi Jung.

— Ga Eul… ¿crees en el destino? ¿en los compañeros de vida? ¿en las almas gemelas? —preguntó Jae Joong inesperadamente.

Por un momento, Ga Eul se sorprendió por su pregunta. Estaba a punto de responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jae Joong volvió a hablar.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensando en por qué tener opciones cuando al final todo cae en su lugar? ¿por qué se nos da la libertad de elegir cuando, al final, vamos a tener a alguien que signifique algo para nosotros? ¿no crees en la posibilidad de que elegir contrasta con la idea del destino y las almas gemelas? No lo digo para persuadirte de tu creencia sobre eso. En realidad, me gustaría hacer lo opuesto. Digamos que, a veces, el destino también necesita un pequeño empujón… estoy dispuesto a darte un empujón, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no cooperas conmigo. —explicó él.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Esta vez el tiempo no me alcanzó para revisar el capítulo a conciencia así que es probable que haya alguno que otro horror ortográfico o que me haya comido alguna palabra. De ser así, les agradecería que me lo dijeran en un review, ya saben, para corregirlo de ser posible._

_En fin, me despido por esta ocasión, agradeciéndoles infinitamente por sus comentarios al capítulo anterior. Recuerden que es el único pago que obtenemos los fickers por escribir –o, en este caso, por traducir- ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 14. Jae Joong y Seung Hyun.**_

…

Jan Di se fue a Macao por su cuenta en su búsqueda por Goo Jun Pyo. Ga Eul pensó que era algo demasiado valiente por parte de Jan Di hacer tan inesperada cosa. Pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba la repentina decisión de su amiga. Jan Di no era precisamente la chica más brillante de su clase y estar sola en un país extranjero… bueno, podría involucrarse en algunos problemas imprevistos. La única persona con la que Ga Eul podía contar para que mantuviera a Jan Di a salvo, no era otro más que So Yi Jung. Ga Eul sabía que el F4 no dejaría a Jan Di andar sola en un país extranjero. Los miembros del F4 podían ser amigos de la infancia de Goo Jun Pyo, pero también era cierto que habían aprendido a valorar a Jan Di, no sólo por ser la novia de Goo Jun Pyo, sino como su amiga también.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Jan Di se había ido y Ga Eul ya la extrañaba.

Mientras estaba parada detrás de la caja registradora de Soeul Sweets, hizo un mohín y bajó la mirada. Se preguntó brevemente sobre qué estaría haciendo Jan Di, y poco después se encontró pensando lo mismo con respecto a So Yi Jung. Al darse cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, se reprendió a sí misma.

Había estado tan absorta en lo que pensaba, que no se dio cuenta de que un cliente había entrado a la panadería.

— ¿Sabes… dónde está tu corazón? —la voz del hombre sacó a Ga Eul de su ensimismamiento. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa de Kim Jae Joong.

— ¿Eh? Ah… ¿es otro acertijo? —no pudo evitar preguntar. En su rostro había una expresión de pura sorpresa. Obviamente, Jae Joong no era un hombre ordinario. Era muy aficionado a decir versos y oraciones 'acertijadas'. Que terminaban por confundir a Ga Eul, y ella no podía dejar de admirar sus palabras. Eran poéticas y misteriosas. Tal vez era por eso que Kim Jae Joong se convirtió en compositor.

— Si quieres saber dónde está tu corazón… mira hacia donde tu mente inconsciente divague —continuó él—. _Annyong_, Ga Eul… —le saludó—. Espero no molestarte en tu trabajo con mi repentina visita. —agregó mientras se sentaba en una mesa vacía.

— _Aniyo_… por supuesto que no. No tenemos muchos clientes durante esta hora de la noche así que supongo que está bien… ahm, ¿puedo preguntar por qué has venido? —sus ojos eran tan inocentes que Jae Joong se encontró a sí mismo cautivado por ellos mientras ella le hacía una pregunta.

— Bueno, podría decirte que he venido para comprar chocolates, pero supongo que eso simplemente sería una muy débil. La verdad es que quería verte —la franqueza de Jae Joong hizo que Ga Eul abriera los ojos de par en par, confundida. ¿Por qué querría verla? Ella no tenía idea. Hubiera sido más comprensible si Seung Hyung se hubiese aparecido ya que él trabajaba en el restaurante de junto como lavaplatos y conserje, pero ¿que alguien como Jae Joong repentinamente tuviera deseos de verla? Eso era ciertamente muy raro.

— ¿Verme? ¿para qué? —preguntó ella mientras salía del mostrador y se sentaba en la silla frente a la de Jae Joong.

— Bueno, no te había visto desde hace meses. He estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo, pero me prometí a mí mismo que pasaría a verte —respondió con buen humor. Sus acciones desconcertaron a Ga Eul. El hombre ni siquiera la conocía tanto, pero la trataba con tanta familiaridad. Y para que constara, ella solamente lo había visto dos veces. La primera, durante la exhibición de Yi Jung, y la segunda mientras actuaba en El Fantasma de la Ópera.

— ¿Verme? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

Jae Joong suspiró exasperado.

— ¿Has comprendido lo que te dije? ¿sobre el Fantasma y el Casanova? —preguntó él con expresión ansiosa mientras se inclinaba hacia Ga Eul a la espera de su respuesta.

— ¿Eh? Ah… _Choisonghamnida_… realmente no entiendo… —admitió con sinceridad.

— Aish… —Jae Joong se desplomó en su silla con una expresión de decepción, pero inmediatamente recobró su sonrisa—. Creo que fue un poco difícil para ti averiguarlo, eh. Como sea, ¿qué ha estado haciendo Yi Jung? —preguntó cambiando de tema. Después de todo, la principal razón para ver a Ga Eul era Yi Jung. No era necesario darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿verdad?

— ¿Yi Jung-_sshi_? Bueno, él está en Macao por el momento. Él y los otros F4 fueron a ver a Goo Jun Pyo —respondió Ga Eul. Se encontró a sí misma pensando en Yi Jungo de nuevo. Además, comenzaba a irritarle la idea de él divirtiéndose en compañía de chicas extranjeras. Realmente odiaba sus mañas al coquetear.

— _Sou ka_… quiero decir, ya veo… Y por cierto, ¿Qué te ha dicho el mujeriego? —preguntó Jae Joong de nuevo.

— ¿Me ha dicho a mí? ¿Sobre qué en particular?

— Bueno, sobre su relación, ¿no ha habido cambios? —preguntó Jae Joong.

Por respuesta, sólo recibió el sonido de la suave risa de Ga Eul. La reacción lo dejó perplejo, pero pensó que ella realmente lucía entrañable riendo de ésa manera. Se preguntó que era tan gracioso de lo que preguntaba.

— ¿Relación? ¿se supone que ese hombre y yo tenemos una? —su tono era divertido y no había pizca de sarcasmo en su forma de preguntar—. La última vez que lo comprobé, él me dijo que no debíamos vernos a menos que fuese necesario. Ese arreglo sucedió hace meses así que, ¿de qué relación estás hablando?

En lugar de estar confundido o decepcionado, Jae Joong sonrió abiertamente al escuchar su respuesta.

— Parece que el Casanova conoce su propio Talón de Aquiles…

Una vez más, con sus frases enigmáticas, logró confundir a Ga Eul. Al darse de la expresión que ella tenía, se disculpó.

— Ah, _mianhaeyo_… lo que quiero decir es que So Yi Jung concoe su debilidad… ¿hace falta explicar más? —preguntó.

— Eh… si no es molestia podrías hacerlo… me parece que no puedo entender la conexión entre el Casanova y Yi Jung, y ¿qué pasa con el Talón de Aquiles? ¿qué significa?

Obviamente ella estaba ansiosa por entender la poca información que Jae Joong le estaba dando. Era curiosa por naturaleza así que no era sorpresa que ella hiciera tantas preguntas.

— Bueno, So Yi Jung es el Casanova del F4. Un Casanova es la definición clásica de un playboy, un mujeriego. Y en la mitología griega, el cuerpo del guerrero Aquiles era invencible contra cualquier arma, excepto en su punto débil, que era su talón. Cuando una flecha golpeó esa parte de su cuerpo, el guerrero Aquiles murió inmediatamente. Así que, cuando digo "el talón de Aquiles" me refiero a la debilidad, ¿entiendes? —explicó Jae Joong pacientemente y Ga Eul asintió con la cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿dices que Yi Jung conoce su debilidad? —aclaró Ga Eul.

— Así es…

— Eh… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Jae Joong soltó una carcajada. Ga Eul era sin duda un encanto. Era claramente inocente, sin pretensiones e ingenua. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Yi Jung se sentía atraído por ella. Obviamente era el tipo de chica que él evitaba con vehemencia. Si Jae Joong no hubiera notado cómo Yi Jung miraba secretamente a Ga Eul, él habría desestimado que la chica fuera su tipo. Sin embargo, Jae Joong también sabía que Yi Jung nunca se tomaría tantas molestias para mirar a una chica. Era evidente que había algo más profundo en sus acciones.

Cuando terminó de reír, sólo entonces Jae Joong dio una explicación detallada.

— Cuando éramos jóvenes, Yi Jung y yo solíamos ser muy cercanos. Le encantaba ver El Fantasma de la Ópera y cuando le pregunté cuál era su personaje favorito, él no dudó en responder que era el fantasma. En ese tiempo no podía entender por qué, pero ahora creo que he comenzado a entenderlo. Yi Jung es un hombre difícil de domar, Ga Eul… pero si lo haces, te aseguro que él dejara de ser un Casanova por ti… —dijo Jae Joong con tono serio.

Por un momento, Ga Eul sopesó sus palabras. Sin duda, no era algo que esperaba saber de Yi Jung. Para ella, él no era más que un mujeriego al que le gustaba jugar con las chicas.

— Jae Joong-_sshi_… —Ga Eul sonrió amablemente, pero también triste—. Odio romper tus ilusiones, pero… yo no soy la mujer destinada a dominar a Yi Jung.

— Ga Eul… ¿crees en el destino? ¿en los compañeros de vida? ¿en las almas gemelas? —preguntó Jae Joong inesperadamente.

Por un momento, Ga Eul se sorprendió por su pregunta. Estaba a punto de responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jae Joong volvió a hablar.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensando en por qué tener opciones cuando al final todo cae en su lugar? ¿por qué se nos da la libertad de elegir cuando, al final, vamos a tener a alguien que signifique algo para nosotros? ¿no crees en la posibilidad de que elegir contrasta con la idea del destino y las almas gemelas? No lo digo para persuadirte de tu creencia sobre eso. En realidad, me gustaría hacer lo opuesto. Digamos que, a veces, el destino también necesita un pequeño empujón… estoy dispuesto a darte un empujón, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no cooperas conmigo. —explicó él.

Sus palabras eran profundas y pusieron a Ga Eul a pensar.

También recordó que Jan Di le había hecho ver su propia elección para ver a Goo Jun Pyo, incluso aunque él estaba en otro país. ¿Podría ella hacer lo mismo? Ga Eul permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba reflexionando sobre lo que Jae Joong había dicho. Al darse cuenta de que Ga Eul seguía teniendo dificultades para decidir, él optó por darle más tiempo.

— Tal vez volveré en otra ocasión… espero que puedas responderme entonces… sería divertido si ambos cooperáramos para atrapar al Casanova —dijo y finalmente se despidió.

Ga Eul siguió reflexionando. Las palabras de Jae Joong habían dejado una fuerte impresión en ella. Estaba claro que era alguien lo suficientemente sabio como para tener pensamientos tan complicados. Sorprendentemente, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse algo que no se había atrevido a preguntarse antes: ¿estaba ella dispuesta a capturar al Casanova? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando alguien atravesó la puerta de la panadería. Resultó ser Choi Seung Hyun trayendo dos paquetes de fideos.

— Pensé que podrías tener hambre, así que traje comida —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Durante los últimos meses, Seung Hyun había sido quien había estado con ella. Dado que el trabajaba en el restaurante de junto, no era difícil que él se apareciera al azar para verla y acompañarla a su casa cuando su turno en la panadería terminaba. Ella se había enterado que él trabajaba durante la noche e iba a la escuela durante el día. Además de eso, también sabía que Seung Hyun había vivido de manera independiente desde que su madre había muerto. Además, también ganaba dinero para ayudar a su hermana menor quien vivía con su tía porque él no podía cuidar de ella.

— Kumaowoyo… —le agradeció Ga Eul al hombre—. Dime Seung Hyun, ¿por qué algunas personas te llaman TOP? —preguntó mientras comían los fideos, recordando ese detalle.

Seung Hyun sonrió incómodo.

— Ah… no creo que te guste saber lo que significa —respondió con titubeos.

— Tengo curiosidad… vamos… dime —insistió ella.

— TOP significa "el mejor combatiente"… ¿recuerdas que solía tener un montón de problemas antes? Desde entonces la gente me bautizó como TOP —mintió él.

Aunque era cierto que TOP era por su reputación como el mejor peleador, él no se había metido en problemas. La principal razón por la que la gente comenzó a dirigirse a él como TOP fue porque él se había unido a un grupo de peleas callejeras que eran patrocinadas por grupos de _kkangpae_. Había habido un momento en su vida en el que había necesitado dinero, y la única opción que tuvo fueron esas peleas. Y entonces él ganó una tras otra hasta que nadie fue capaz de vencerlo. Por cinco años consecutivos TOP se mantuvo como el mejor peleador.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a cansarse de luchar e hizo un arreglo con los promotores de las peleas. Les dijo que buscaran al peleador más fuerte que fuera capaz de romper su record. Si alguien se las arreglaba para hacerlo, entonces él lucharía a muerte contra ése luchador. Ése fue el único acuerdo que se le ocurrió para que los _kkangpae_ le permitieran algo de libertad lejos de las peleas. Hasta ahora, ningún peleador había estado cerca de derrotarlo así que él aún era libre de no regresar a las luchas clandestinas.

— ¿Eres tan bueno peleando? —preguntó ingenuamente Ga Eul con un dejo de incredulidad.

TOP sonrió.

Ga Eul le recordaba mucho cómo la vida podía ser tan alegre y hermosa. Ella era como una bocanada de aire fresco en su mundo destrozado a golpes. Ella era alguien delicada y frágil, alguien que debía ser protegida. Si sólo él pudiera ofrecerle una mejor vida, él lo haría. Pero entonces, si él iba tras ella, solamente mancharía su inocencia. Así que hasta ése momento él resistía la tentación urgente de decirle a Ga Eul lo mucho que significaba para él.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Quince: _"Los rivales se encuentran"._

Yi Jung, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo decidieron jugar a las escondidas como antes lo hacían, sólo que esta vez, Jun Pyo no estaba con ellos, y en su lugar tenía a Jan Di. A Woo Bin le tocó contar mientras los demás se escondían. Cada uno llevaba una máscara de intrincado diseño. El suyo era color plata con detalles en oro y brillantes destellos. Al igual que el Fantasma, Yi Jung se escondió tras su máscara, y lo hizo muy bien.

Por un breve momento, se preguntó lo lindo que era jugar a las escondidas. Siempre se había escondido. Siempre había mantenido las cosas guardadas en su interior. ¿Alguien finalmente lo encontraría? ¿Al menos alguien intentaría sacarlo de su escondite? La única mujer que él pensó que lo hallaría nunca lo hizo. ¿Algún día alguien lo haría? Yi Jung sonrió ácidamente detrás de la máscara mientras se escondía de Woo Bin. ¿Por qué se llenaba de esperanzas cuando, al final, sabía que su destino era terminar justo como su padre?

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_La verdad es que ya no sé cómo disculparme por tardar tanto. El tiempo no me alcanzó para revisarlo profundamente, así que si hay errores les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber para corregirlos de ser posible. __Tengo que reconocer que cuando comencé con la traducción de esta historia nunca estuvo entre mis planes demorar tanto entre cada capítulo, así como tampoco lo estuvo el llevar tantas historias al mismo tiempo, pero ahora que por fin pude organizarme en estos días he estado avanzado con la traducción así que, si el buen karma nos sonríe, espero no tardar tanto en la próxima entrega y será con capítulo doble –lo prometo solemnemente-. _

_Les agradezco muchísimo por sus comentarios,__ y aunque el tiempo no me dé para responderlos sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y me hace realmente feliz que disfruten este trabajo tanto como yo lo disfruto al traducir._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 15. Los rivales se encuentran.**_

…

Yi Jung realmente se había enfurecido por el repentino retroceso del comportamiento de Jun Pyo, en su conducta y su razonamiento. Negando mientras podía, lastimando a Jan Di fue parte de la razón que lo hizo encenderse al instante. Él le había advertido a Jun Pyo desde el principio. Si él iba a lastimar a Jan Di al final, debió haber sido franco con ella y decirle que en realidad no estaba yendo en serio. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo había podido tener el descaro de dejar a la chica colgando de una simple promesa? ¿Cómo había podido arrastrarla a eso?

Yi Jung había sido el único que había visto con cinismo la idea de tener una relación seria. Sin embargo, viendo cómo había cambiado Jun Pyo después de conocer a Jan Di, la posibilidad de en realidad tener una relación formal lo hizo preguntarse si él también podía tener esa clase de conexión con una mujer. Alguien que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para regañarlo, pero que también fuera lo suficientemente dulce como para hacer desaparecer su ira y sus resentimientos.

Y ahora Jun Pyo le daba la espalda a la chica que había dejado con sus promesas. Yi Jung sólo pudo apretar los dientes con disgusto. Si él solamente iba a lastimarla, ¿por qué se aprovechó de ella? ¿no era eso demasiado cruel? Por lo menos en lo que se refería a él y sus chicas, él había sido honesto y había dejado claras las cosas desde el principio. Nadie se aferraba y no había condiciones. Simple, un corte limpio, sin complicaciones.

Yi Jung, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo decidieron jugar a las escondidas como antes lo hacían, sólo que esta vez, Jun Pyo no estaba con ellos, y en su lugar tenían a Jan Di. A Woo Bin le tocó contar mientras los demás se escondían. Cada uno llevaba una máscara de intrincado diseño. El suyo era color plata con detalles en oro y brillantes destellos. Al igual que el Fantasma, Yi Jung se escondió tras su máscara, y lo hacía muy bien.

Por un breve momento, se preguntó lo lindo que era jugar a las escondidas. Siempre se había escondido. Siempre había mantenido las cosas guardadas en su interior. ¿Alguien finalmente lo encontraría? ¿Al menos alguien intentaría sacarlo de su escondite? La única mujer que él pensó que lo hallaría nunca lo hizo. ¿Algún día alguien lo haría? Yi Jung sonrió ácidamente detrás de la máscara mientras se escondía de Woo Bin. ¿Por qué se llenaba de esperanzas cuando, al final, sabía que su destino era terminar justo como su padre?

No obstante, un pensamiento se le ocurrió… Tal vez podía permanecer oculto, tal vez podía quedarse solo… pero sería realmente bueno escuchar a alguien decirle "_Te encontré_"… ¿verdad? Yi Jung era ambos, un Casanova y un Fantasma. El Casanova quería alguien que pudiera atraparlo. El Fantasma quería alguien que lo encontrara. Con el fin de dominar, So Yi Jung se había obligado a hacer ambas tareas. Sin embargo, las dos permanecían ocultas. Nadie realmente se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo. Así que, tal vez, estaba destinado a estar solo.

Desde donde permanecía oculto, Yi Jung tenía una vista perfectamente clara de donde Ji Hoo y Jan Di estaban escondidos. Lentamente, casi con cautela, Yi Jung se quitó su máscara y reveló la melancolía escrita en su rostro. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo a Jan Di llorar tan lastimosamente bajo su máscara. Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Él había tenido razón desde el principio. Personas como él y los otros F4 solamente lastimaban a quienes amaban. Así que, a fin de no herir a más gente, Yi Jung había decidido desde el principio que era mejor si él no se enamoraba. Por esa razón alejar a Ga Eul era lo más lógico por hacer para evitar complicaciones no deseadas.

-oOo-

— Ga Eul… ah… bueno… —Seun Hyun llamó vacilante y miró a Ga Eul con una expresión esperanzada en el rostro. Estaba intentando pedirle a Ga Eul que hiciera un poco de trabajo voluntario en el orfanato donde su tía trabajaba, pero su intento era muy pobre así que lucía realmente avergonzado y desconcertado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con sus ojos abiertos y expectantes.

— Bueno… yo… ahm, quería saber si estás libre este domingo… —comenzó.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía encontrarse con los ojos de Ga Eul mientras hablaba. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, excepto al rostro de Ga Eul y ella no dejó de notarlo.

— ¡Seung Hyun! —dijo ella, tocando el brazo de Seung Hyun, que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, tratando de calmarlo. Al parecer su acción causó que él abriera los ojos sorprendido mientras miraba la mano de Ga Eul tocando su brazo. Era realmente divertido ver cómo el crecido chico malo lucía tan indefenso e inseguro frente a la pequeña y adorable Ga Eul.

— Relájate… ¿Qué hay sobre este domingo? —preguntó ella.

Esta vez, Seung Hyun no fue capaz de evitar sus ojos.

— Bueno, es el día de la fundación del orfanato donde trabaja mi tía y… estaba pensando que si te interesa, podríamos hacer trabajo voluntario con los niños… —explicó finalmente—. ¡No es una cita! Sólo puro trabajo voluntario —añadió más tarde con una expresión tensa en su rostro. De verdad, Seung Hyun necesitaba relajarse.

Ga Eul rió al escuchar su última declaración.

— _Araso_… no tengo nada planeado, así que supongo que podemos ir juntos entonces.

Ga Eul sonrió y luego se levantó de la mesa para recibir a los clientes que acababan de llegar a la panadería. No vio cómo Seung Hyun exhaló un suspiro de alivio mientras una sonrisa finalmente se abría paso en sus labios.

El domingo llegó pronto.

Seung Hyun había ido por Ga Eul a su casa y desde ahí se habían ido juntos al orfanato. Como Jan Di se encontraba todavía en Macao, Ga Eul no tenía mucho contacto con ella. Yi Jung tampoco le había llamado para actualizarla sobre lo que Jan Di estaba haciendo. Ella estaba preocupada, pero trataba de tranquilizarse pensando en la promesa que Yi Jung le había hecho. Sólo esperaba que el hombre cumpliera su palabra.

Tan pronto como Ga Eul y Seung Hyun llegaron al orfanato, Seung Hyun fue rodeado por niños pequeños deseosos de jugar con él. Obviamente, era un invitado popular en el orfanato, ya que la mayoría de los niños se sentían familiarizados con él. Ga Eul solamente sonrió ante la escena. Seung Hyun no sólo era el salvador de ella. Sino que también era el hermano mayor para los más de veinte niños dentro del orfanato.

— ¡_Hyung_! ¿quién es la chica bonita? ¿es tu novia? —preguntó un niño mientras señalaba a Ga Eul. Seung Hyun le dedicó una breve mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos. Ga Eul sonrió dulcemente mientras él sólo sonrió incómodo. Estaba un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de los niños, pero trató de actuar indiferente al respecto.

— Ah… ¡Escuchen todos! —Seung Hyun alzó el tono de su voz para que los niños lo escucharan—. Ah, esta es Ga Eul, ella era mi compañera de clases antes… así que le pedí que viniera a visitarlos y, afortunadamente, aceptó. Ella está aquí para jugar con nosotros —anunció.

Los niños aplaudieron con júbilo y poco después, un montón de niños se le presentaron a Ga Eul. La mayoría de las niñas se aferró a ella y estaban ansiosas por jugar.

— _Noona_, ¿qué piensas de Seung Hyun-_hyung_? —preguntó el mismo niño que había preguntado antes si ella era la novia de Seung Hyun, haciendo que ella y Seung Hyun se incomodaran un poco.

Al oír la pregunta de aquel niño, el resto se reunió alrededor de Ga Eul a la espera de su respuesta. Ella sonrió incómoda, tratando de pensar una respuesta apropiada que no fuera malentendida por los niños.

— Ah… Seung Hyun… es un buen chico, ¿no les parece? —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces te gusta? —fue la siguiente pregunta del niño.

— Eh… —esta vez Seung Hyun se encontró anticipando la respuesta de Ga Eul. Ni siquiera hizo el menor intento por interrumpir la cuestión. En vez de eso, escuchó atentamente—. Bueno, ah, Seung Hyun es mi amigo así que… sí, me gusta.

La débil reacción positiva de Ga Eul se ganó los aplausos de los niños. Si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta años atrás, ella sin duda habría respondido que sí. Pero ahora, aunque Seung Hyun era su primer amor, ella no podía alejar su mente de cierto alfarero. Ése simple hecho hablaba por sí mismo.

— ¡_Hyung_! ¡Le gustas a Ga Eul-_noona_! ¡Ahora tienes novia! —el niño alzó su pulgar en señal de victoria y le sonrió a Seung Hyun. Los otros niños se sumaron y comenzaron a molestar a Ga Eul y Seung Hyun. Ella sencillamente sonrió mientras que él parecía realmente afectado. Era obvio por la forma en la que su rostro se ruborizó y sus facciones expresaban malestar y vergüenza.

Además de Ga Eul y Seung Hyun, hubo otros voluntarios que vinieron a pasar un tiempo con los niños. Las tareas fueron divididas entre ellos. Seung Hyun y Ga Eul fueron asignados a preparar el almuerzo. Los dos se quedaron solos en la cocina para cocinar algo para los niños y los voluntarios. Dado que Ga Eul había aprendido a cocinar con su madre y trabajaba en la tienda de avena, estaba muy familiarizada con la cocina y lo que debía hacerse. Totalmente en contraste con el muy despistado Seung Hyun que sólo la miraba con asombro.

— _Yah_, ¿sólo vas a continuar mirándome así? —la voz de Ga Eul sacó a Seung Hyun de su trance, causando que su rostro de tiñera de un tono carmesí. Eso era realmente embarazoso. Pero, aparentemente, Ga Eul estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo como para prestarle atención a los más que evidentes signos de que le gustaba a Seung Hyun.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó él.

— Puedes comenzar por cortar en cubitos las zanahorias —dijo Ga Eul. Tan pronto como Seung Hyun comenzó a trabajar las zanahorias, la cocina se llenó de ruidos de trabajo—. Ah, Seung Hyun, si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿desde cuándo visitas este orfanato? —decidió comenzar Ga Eul la conversación.

— Ah, unos cuantos años… mi tía trabajaba aquí como trabajadora social antes. Ahora tiene que cuidar a mi hermana menor así que ya no viene tan a menudo —respondió él sin dejar de partir las zanahorias lo mejor que podía.

— Ya veo… no es extraño que los niños estén tan familiarizados contigo.

Seung Hyun rió entre dientes.

— Sí, se podría decir que… creo que soy el hermano mayor que nunca tuvieron… es por eso que trato de venir cada vez que tengo tiempo.

Ga Eul sonrió.

— Eso es muy lindo de tu parte —le felicitó.

De repente, el fuerte sonido del cuchillo cayendo violentamente sobre la tabla para cortar llamó la atención de Ga Eul. Miró hacia Seung Hyun sorprendiéndose de la expresión de shock y asombro que había en su rostro. Y su mano… estaba sangrando sin que el se diera cuenta.

— ¡Seung Hyun, tu mano! —Ga Eul inmediatamente lo detuvo y lo llevó al fregadero para lavar su mano ensangrentada bajo el chorro de agua. El rostro de él se mantuvo pasivo y sin ninguna respuesta—. _Aish_… deberías tener más cuidado al manejar cuchillos, ¿acaso crees que tu dedo es también una zanahoria para que lo rebanes de esa manera? —comenzó Ga Eul a regañarlo.

— ¿Podrías… repetir lo que dijiste? —susurró Seung Hyun, mirando fijamente a Ga Eul.

— Dije: ¿acaso crees que tu dedo es una zanahoria también? —respondió ella sin prestar mucha atención.

— No, no eso… lo de mí siendo lindo… —el rostro de Seung Hyun continuaba pasivo y a la espera mientras hablaba con Ga Eul. No parecía importarle que acababa de cortarse el dedo y estaba sangrando en ese momento. Sus ojos aún miraban cómo Ga Eul sostenía su mano y la lavaba en el fregadero.

— Oh, eso… bueno, dije que es realmente lindo de tu parte que vengas aquí… —le respondió, todavía sin prestarle mucha atención a la manera en la que Seung Hyun la miraba. Cuando el dedo de él dejó de sangrar, Ga Eul lo sostuvo frente a su rostro y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Ella sostenía su mano con tanta precaución que Seung Hyun no parecía sentir ningún dolor. Su toque era mejor que todas las medicinas juntas.

Ga Eul estaba en ésa posición, sosteniendo la mano de Seung Hyun y examinándolo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente, dejando ver a la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí: el Casanova, So Yi Jung. Por un momento, él se sorprendió cuando vio a Ga Eul sosteniendo la mano de aquel hombre llamado TOP.

— Yi Jung… —susurró Ga Eul tan pronto como lo vio. Por un instante, pensó que estaba soñando— ¿Cómo… ya regresaste de Macao? —preguntó.

Yi Jung asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba ocultar su molestia al ver a Ga Eul y al hombre de quien sostenía su mano. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Yi Jung podía decirlo por la dura manera en la que Seung Hyun lo miraba.

— Acabo de llegar y pensé que debía… verte… —dijo él, finalmente recuperando su voz de la sorpresa.

— Pero cómo… quiero decir, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— Bueno, tengo un rastreador GPS de Chu Ga Eul. —dijo Yi Jung en un intento de broma, sin apartar los ojos de Seung Hyun.

Al parecer, su broma sonó bastante fría debido a su incapacidad de ocultar su animosidad hacia el otro hombre en la habitación. Alimentada más por el hecho de que lo primero que vio al entrar había sido a Ga Eul y Seung Hyun con las manos agarradas.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Ga Eul—. ¿Un rastreador GPS? ¿de qué estás hablando?

— Me refiero a… eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es que vine a verte… —dijo él—… por Jun Pyo y Jan Di —añadió rápidamente.

— Ahm… espero que no te importe si digo esto pero, ¿no podría esperar a más tarde? Seung Hyun y yo aún tenemos que preparar el almuerzo para los niños y los voluntarios. —explicó Ga Eul, reconociendo el poco tiempo que les quedaba para preparar el almuerzo—. Puedes sentarte y esperar, si quieres —añadió antes de comprobar de nuevo la mano de Seung Hyun. Sacó una bandita de su bolso y con cuidado vendó su dedo.

— _Araso_… puedo esperar… —respondió Yi Jun, malhumorado en secreto.

Había llegado directamente desde el aeropuerto para ver a Ga Eul, esperando sorprenderla al decirle que había cumplido con su promesa de cuidar de Jan Di. Sin embargo, claramente el sorprendido había sido él. Le horrorizaba incluso el hecho de que Ga Eul lo había hecho a un lado para dar prioridad al almuerzo con ése Seung Hyun. Sin embargo no importaba cuán molesto se sintiera, él mantuvo su actitud agradable y engañosa al ver a Ga Eul yendo y viniendo. Claramente ella estaba cómoda moviéndose en la cocina y Yi Jung se sintió lo bastante agradecido por ver ese lado de ella. Lo que obstaculizaba su alegría, sin embargo, era un hombre llamado Seung Hyun, quien asistía a Ga Eul mientras ella cocinaba y que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas amenazantes.

_"Parece que la rivalidad ha comenzado__…"_

_**« Continuará… »**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 16. Qué empiece la competencia.**_

…

Después del almuerzo, los niños prepararon algunas actividades para los voluntarios. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por participar y Ga Eul definitivamente disfrutaba de la compañía que los niños le proporcionaban. No podía evitar sonreír mientras veía a los niños cantando y bailando. En tanto, Yi Jung seguía allí, pues ella lo había convencido de quedarse a jugar con los niños.

Después de la presentación, todo el mundo estaba libre para jugar por el amplio jardín fuera del orfanato. Los niños, junto con los voluntarios y los trabajadores sociales decidieron jugar un juego titulado "Huesos Divertidos"

— ¿Huesos divertidos? —preguntó Ga Eul.

Obviamente ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba y miró a Seung Hyun en busca de ayuda, pero él se encogió de hombros ya que tampoco conocía la mecánica del juego. Fue un trabajador social quién les explicó el concepto del juego. Yi Jung se acercó a Ga Eul, parecía algo incómodo. En su rostro estaba esa encantadora sonrisa y hasta los niños fueron deslumbrados por ella, sin embargo, aunque los niños estaban realmente divertidos con él, Yi Jung no se atrevió a sonreír sinceramente.

— Ga Eul-_noona_, Huesos divertidos se juega en parejas. ¡Tú y Seung Hyun deben jugar juntos! —dijo un niño, siendo secundado por los demás.

Otra vez, Ga Eul y Seung Hyun se encontraron en una situación bastante incómoda mientras se miraban el uno al otro. No se dieron cuenta de cómo repentinamente la sonrisa vacilaba en el rostro de otro hombre.

Huesos divertidos es un juego de parejas. El líder del juego se hace cargo de posiciones específicas que los jugadores deben ejecutar. Por ejemplo, la mano derecha del hombre en el hombro izquierdo de la mujer. Seung Hyun y Ga Eul debían hacer lo que el líder decía, manteniendo todas las posiciones al mismo tiempo, sin perder el equilibrio. La pareja que no ejecutara correctamente la posición o se cayera o fuera incapaz de mantener las posiciones, quedaría eliminada del juego. Y la que se mantuviera hasta el final, ganaba.

Los otros voluntarios, en su mayoría mujeres, le pidieron a Yi Jung ser su pareja pero él declinaba las propuestas vehementemente diciendo que acababa de llegar de Macao y que estaba sufriendo un jet lag. Personalmente, él no estaba de humor para jugar. Así que eligió permanecer fuera, observando cómo interactuaban Seung Hyun y Ga Eul.

Inesperadamente, recordó las palabras de Jae Joong, acerca de otro hombre que era su rival por Ga Eul.

"¿Podría ser él ése hombre?", se preguntó a sí mismo mientras los miraba.

Sus silenciosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por el timbre de su teléfono celular. Se excusó y se alejó unos pocos metros para contestar la llamada, escuchando la voz de Woo Bin al otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Yo!_ ¿qué pasa, amigo? ¿la encontraste? —le preguntó Woo Bin.

— Sí… —la voz de Yi Jung sonó seca e indiferente. Aparentemente, a Woo Bin no le pasó desapercibido.

— Suenas un poco decaído, ¿pelearon otra vez?

— Bueno… no realmente… en fin, creo que voy a tener que agradecer a tus amigos _kkangpae_ por cuidar de ella mientras estuvimos en Macao. Parece muy contenta, a pesar de que Jan Di no estaba —los ojos de Yi Jung se desviaron hacia Ga Eul quien sonreía mientras hablaba con Seung Hyun.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando a Ga Eul, Yi Jung desvió la mirada y se concentró en su conversación con Woo Bin. La verdad del asunto era que les había pedido ayuda a los amigos de Woo Bin para cuidar a Ga Eul mientras él estaba fuera porque quería saber todos sus movimientos. Esta era una de las razones por las que no tuvo la necesidad de llamar a Ga Eul mientras estuvo fuera y supo dónde encontrarla cuando llegó de Macao.

— Yah… Ga Eul no es una chica ordinaria. Creo que ella y Jan Di pudieron haber sido amazonas en sus vidas pasadas o algo así —bromeó Woo Bin, riendo entre dientes—. De cualquier manera, me aseguraré de enviarles tu agradecimiento a mis amigos. No te preocupes. Lo que deberías hacer ahora es decirle a Ga Eul todo lo que pasó en Macao. Si existe una persona que puede consolar a Jan Di, Ga Eul es la mejor candidata.

Momentáneamente, Yi Jung recordó lo que había decidido traerle a Ga Eul como regalo de Macao. Poco a poco abrió su abrigo y miró dentro del bolsillo en su pecho. Era la máscara de grabado intrincado que él había usado mientras jugaban a las escondidas. Había querido dársela al verla, pero decidió no hacerlo luego de ver a Seung Hyun con ella.

— _Araso_… lo haré… gracias de nuevo. Adiós. —Yi Jung terminó terminó la llamada y regresó hacia el pequeño círculo de espectadores del juego. No obstante, la suavidad de sus rasgos se desvaneció de repente y fue sustituido por la rabia en silencio. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y sus labios formaron una tensa línea mientras miraba a Seung Hyun y Ga Eul. Tenían las frentes apoyadas en la del otro, sin dejar de sonreír, y a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ga Eul estaba parada en una sola pierna así que Seung Hyun la sostenía de los codos.

Entre el público, comenzaron a comentar lo perfectos que se veían. Los niños también hacían bromas y decían cosas como que Ga Eul-_noona_ o Ga Eul-_unnie_ era la novia de Seun Hyun-_hyung_. Yi Jung sólo apretó los dientes con disgusto. Lo que le molestó más fue el hecho de que Ga Eul parecía estar ajena a su presencia. ¿Acaso había olvidado que ellos tenían una conversación pendiente? Por otra parte, ¿qué estaba haciendo él en un orfanato en primer lugar?

— La posición siguiente será… mano derecha femenina en el hombro izquierdo masculino y la mano derecha masculina en la cintura izquierda femenina —anunció el líder del juego.

Ga Eul reía mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre un pie. Ella y Seung Hyun siguieron las instrucciones del líder. Ga Eul se rió como una niña mientras Seung Hyun se ruborizaba. Su cara era una mezcla de pudor y vergüenza por el hecho de que él y Ga Eul estaban muy cerca. Sin embargo, también le hacía reír la risa de Ga Eul.

— Siguiente, mano derecha masculina en el cuello femenino y su rodilla derecha pegada a la rodilla derecha femenina.

Seung Hyun tuvo que pararse en un pie también y mantener el equilibrio. Otras parejas habían sido eliminadas y ya sólo quedaban tres para la ronda final. Seun Hyun y Ga Eul estaban aguantando bastante bien. Incluso tenían buenas oportunidades de ganar. Sin embargo, entre el público una persona parecía echar humo en silencio mientras miraba a la pareja. Por segunda vez, los violentos pensamientos de Yi Jung fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono. Puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó para contestar la llamada. Esta vez era Jae Joong.

— ¿_Yobosaeyo_? ¿Yi Jung-_ah_? —la voz de Jae Joong sonaba preocupada al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Jae Joong? ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Yi Jung. Estaba sorprendido de recibir una llamada de su primo.

— _Yokkata_… he estado tratando de llamarte por varios días. Ga Eul me dijo que estabas en Macao. Así que ya estás de vuelta en Corea, ¿verdad?

— Ah… sí… acabo de regresar hoy. Tú… ¿tú y Ga Eul hablaron? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Sí… fui a visitarla a su trabajo para charlar. Por cierto, hablando de ella, ¿sabes dónde podría estar? La he estado llamando pero no contesta. Me preocupa. Ella podría estar en una cita con ese chico justo ahora… —continuó hablando Jae Joong. Sin que Yi Jung lo supiera, Jae Joong había planeado todo lo que iba a decirle. Lanzando algunas indirectas sobre cómo conoció a Ga Eul. Seguramente, Yi Jung comenzaría a suponer que él estaba tras ella.

Ante la pregunta de Jae Joong, los ojos de Yi Jung se enfocaron en donde Ga Eul estaba. Estaba medio aliviado de ver que Seung Hyun y Ga Eul ya no estaban tan juntos y que las parejas que quedaban se estaban preparando para la ronda final.

— Ahm… _aniyo_… no sé donde está… Además, acabo de regresar hoy. ¿Creíste que iría inmediatamente a buscarla? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, Jae Joong… —dijo Yi Jung exasperadamente.

— Oh, un poco a la defensiva, ya veo… así que… de verdad fuiste a verla, ¿verdad? —Jae Joong no pudo evitar sonreír mientras hablaba animadamente por teléfono. Yi Jung era un hombre complicado, pero prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper. Yi Jung siempre solía estar a la defensiva cuando era culpable de algo. Siempre decía lo opuesto a lo que hacía.

— ¡_Aniyo_! ¿Por qué lo haría? De cualquier manera… si no tienes más preguntas, por favor date prisa. Estoy un poco ocupado ahora. —Yi Jung pretendió sonar impaciente mientras hablaba. No le gustaba a dónde estaba yendo esa conversación con Jae Joong.

— Bueno, bueno… ya entendí… quieres evitar el tema fingiendo que estás ocupado… en fin, voy a seguir buscando a Ga Eul. Según sé, tengo un duro competidor. Oí que fue el primer amor de Ga Eul. Bye bye, Casanova —Jae Joong terminó la llamada y sonrió para sus adentros. A su lado había una fotografía enmarcada de él, Yi Jung, Il Hyun y la chica de la que todos se enamoraron, Cha Eun Jae, cuando todavía eran jóvenes.

Jae Joong sonrió con tristeza ante la vista de la bonita cara de Eun Jae. Él había sido egoísta entonces. Había querido a Eun Jae para él. Incluso había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su amistad con Yi Jung. De alguna manera, sentía que era en parte responsable por lo que se había convertido Yi Jung y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para traer de vuelta la inequívoca vitalidad de la sonrisa de Yi Jung.

Mientras tanto, después de enterarse que el otro chico era el primer amor de Ga Eul, Yi Jung no pudo evitar pensar si Jae Joong se refería a Seung Hyun, así que volvió su mirada hacia el juego.

Una vez más, su expresión cambió cuando vio a Seung Hyun y a Ga Eul mejilla con mejilla. Seun Hyun levantaba a Ga Eul al estilo de una novia y él estaba parado en un pie. La imagen de ellos como una linda pareja hizo hervir la sangre de Yi Jung inconscientemente. En cuanto a Ga Eul, parecía estar disfrutando el juego a pesar de que estaba sudando profusamente. Incluso le susurró algo a Seung Hyun. Lo que hizo sentir más molesto a Yi Jung.

— Espero no pesar demasiado… —susurró Ga Eul—. Sólo un poco más, Seung Hyun-_ah_… unos minutos más y ganaremos… —añadió con una sonrisa. Gotitas de sudor corrían por un lado de su cara, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Estaba disfrutando el juego y quería ganar.

Seun Hyun también parecía querer ganar, estaba poniendo demasiado empeño. Sin embargo, de repente Ga Eul escuchó una voz gritando el más inesperado apelativo cariñoso:

— ¡_Jagiya_!

Al oírlo, Ga Eul giró el rostro, lejos del de Seun Hyun. Esto lo sorprendió haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y dejó caer el otro pie, quedando los dos eliminados del juego. Cuando Seung Hyun miró en dirección a Yi Jung, se encontró con una sonrisa jactanciosa orgullosamente pegada en el rostro del Casanova. Parecía que Yi Jung no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

— El primer amor nunca muere… —susurró Yi Jung para sí mismo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el otro chico al que Jae Joong se refería era, de hecho, Seung Hyun—… pero el Casanova puede enterrarlo vivo… —agregó con una sonrisa claramente escrita en su apuesto rostro.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Diecisiete: _"Quitándose la máscara"._

— ¿Por qué eres así? —el rostro de Ga Eul se puso rojo, tanto de vergüenza como de rabia—. ¿Te gusta avergonzarme?

La sonrisa de Yi Jung se borró de su rostro y lo que quedó fue una expresión seria cuando se enfrentó a ella.

— ¿Por qué te alteras tanto por una pequeña broma? —preguntó con tono hiriente—. ¿Fue porque no querías que la gente supiera que eres mi _Jagiya_? O… tal vez, no querías que lo supiera Seung Hyun porque él es tu primer amor.

Bingo. Yi Jung nunca había sonado tan seguro de nada en su vida que su voz no dejó de expresar cada gramo de emoción que quería transmitir.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí hubo dos capítulos. Lamento tardanza, pero cualquiera creía que en vacaciones las presiones disminuirían, pero no conté con que el trabajo de medio tiempo se volvería casi de tiempo completo u.u_

_En fin… espero que les haya gustado esta doble actualización y como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ¡los adoro!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 17. Quitándose la máscara.**_

…

Después del juego, Ga Eul alejó a Yi Jung de la multitud y lo confrontó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla _Jagiya_ en frente de tantas personas, especialmente frente a Seung Hyun? Aunque a ella le gustaba Yi Jung, no quería que la gente a su alrededor malentendiera su relación.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —El rostro de Ga Eul se puso rojo, tanto de vergüenza como de ira—. ¿Te gusta avergonzarme?

La sonrisa de Yi Jung se borró de su rostro y lo que quedó fue una expresión seria cuando se enfrentó a Ga Eul.

— ¿Por qué te alteras tanto por una pequeña broma? —preguntó con tono hiriente—. ¿Fue porque no querías que la gente supiera que eres mi _Jagiya_? O… tal vez, no querías que lo supiera Seung Hyun porque él es tu primer amor.

Bingo. Yi Jung nunca había sonado tan seguro de nada en su vida y su voz no dejó de expresar cada gramo de emoción que quería transmitir.

— ¿_Mworagu_? ¿Cómo dices? —el tono de Ga Eul era desafiante y ella no tenía la intención de ser afectada por la expresión seria de Yi Jung—. ¿Tu _Jagiya_? —su voz sonaba incrédula—. ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en tu _Jagiya_? Yah… So Yi Jung_-sshi_… Deja de jugar conmigo…

Ga Eul estaba a punto de llorar, así que se mordió el labio para contenerse.

— ¿Y qué si Seung Hyun fue mi primer amor? ¡Por lo menos él no es cruel como tú! ¿Me haces a un lado y después me llamas _Jagiya_? ¡Deja de jugar con mis emociones!

Su declaración lo tomó con la guardia baja. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca y tomó una profunda respiración antes de finalmente hablar de nuevo.

— Yo…yo… _Mianhaeyo_… —dijo en voz baja. Su rostro lucía triste y arrepentido cuando la miró—. No debí de haber dicho eso…

Colocó su mano en el lado derecho de su pecho, donde guardaba la máscara que se suponía que le daría a Ga Eul. Se mordió el labio y decidió que lo mejor era irse. Ga Eul no estaba en condiciones para hablar de Jun Pyo y Jan Di.

— Debo irme… Tal vez podríamos hablar sobre Jun Pyo y Jan Di mañana… te veré entonces… —con eso, Yi Jung se alejó, su expresión era una llena de tintes de tristeza y confusión.

Cuando llegó a su auto, y estando sentado en el asiento del conductor, golpeó el volante con fuerza, en desesperación y arrepentimiento. No había sido su intención hacer enojar a Ga Eul. Solamente había querido burlarse. Sin embargo, parecía que su broma había ido demasiado lejos. No obstante, la ira de Ga Eul era sólo un pequeño motivo para su propia molestia. La razón principal era que, no sentía el más mínimo arrepentimiento por haberla llamado _Jagiya_ delante de Seun Hyun.

…

Al día siguiente, Yi Jung se frotó los ojos lentamente antes de abrirlos finalmente. Un dolor de cabeza dominaba sus sienes mientras que su garganta se sentía como si estuviera inflamada debido a una fuerte sed. Miró a su lado y se encontró con el rostro dormido de una chica elegida al azar, cuyo nombre él ni siquiera recordaba. Se masajeó la sien para aliviar el dolor de cabeza mientras lentamente se levantaba de la cama. Medio desnudo, con el cabello alborotado y los pantalones a medio cerrar, So Yi Jung no se sentía el mismo de siempre, a pesar de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le gritaba que él era el mayor conquistador de mujeres, un Casanova.

Poco a poco avanzó hacia el mini bar y lo abrió para tomar un vaso de agua fresca. Su garganta seca agradeció el efecto calmante del líquido mientras corría por su esófago. A medida que su mente comenzaba a aclararse, pronto recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior. Recordó que había hecho enojar a Ga Eul en el orfanato, después de lo cuál se había ido directamente a un bar y había comenzado a beber con una imprudencia temeraria. No ayudó mucho que todavía estuviera sufriendo el jet lag. Como resultado, no recordaba mucho de su aventura con la mujer dentro de su habitación.

Estando parado detrás de su mini-bar, los ojos de Yi Jung se fijaron en el objeto gris colocado en la parte superior de su mesa de trabajo. Lentamente se dirigió hacia ahí y lo levantó. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras recordaba el día que lo había recibido de la inocente Ga Eul. Había sido un regalo sencillo, pero él pensaba que era uno digno de ser apreciado. Al notar la cegadora luz a través de las ventanas, miró su reloj para darse cuenta de que ya era una hora después del mediodía. Se había quedado dormido, igual que la mujer en su habitación. Regresó a su dormitorio y decidió tomar una ducha. Con toalla en mano, Yi Jung estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Suspiró exasperado y fue a contestar la llamada. El número registrado no era otro que el de Kim Jae Joong.

— ¿_Yobosaeyo_? —dijo en un jadeo, sin ocultar el tono poco agradable en su voz.

— ¡Yah! ¡Yi Jung-_ah_, no me dijiste que Ga Eul-_yang_ se veía aún más linda usando su uniforme escolar! —dijo Jae Joong alegremente.

— ¿_Mworagu_? —un toque de incredulidad se grabó profundamente en el apuesto rostro de Yi Jung tan pronto como oyó lo que Jae Joong había dicho al otro lado de la línea. Él mismo nunca había visto a Ga Eul usando su uniforme escolar antes. El hecho de que él la conocía desde antes, pero Jae Joong la hubiera visto con su uniforme primero, lo molestó profundamente.

— Yah… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó alzando un poco más la voz.

Su tono airado hizo que Jae Joong riera al otro lado de la línea.

— En este momento estoy en la escuela de Ga Eul… ella me pidió que viniera hoy porque tienen un festival escolar o algo así. Dijo que tenía que traer por lo menos a tres personas así que me lo pidió a mí… Oye, Yi Jung-_ah_, Jan Di no pudo venir porque está en clases, ¿te gustaría venir en lugar de ella? —preguntó Jae Joong con buen humor.

Por un momento, Yi Jung se quedó atónito. ¿No era Seun Hyun el primer amor de Ga Eul? Y Jae Joong también lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía seguir tras Ga Eul? Transcurrieron algunos segundos, pero Yi Jung parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, así que Jae Joong decidió darle el empujón final.

— Bueno… entiendo si no puedes venir… estaría feliz de ayudar a Ga Eul yo solo… ¡Bye bye!

Con eso, Jae Joong terminó la llamada. Yi Jung frunció el ceño e inmediatamente se dio una ducha.

Por otra parte, Jae Joong sonrió después de terminar la llamada y le hizo una seña con el pulgar alzado a Ga Eul, quien tenía una expresión ansiosa en el rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar? —preguntó ella. Estaba parada frente a Jae Joong vestida con su uniforme y jugueteando con las manos. Sí, Chu Ga Eul había aceptado la propuesta de Kim Jae Joong en relación con la captura del querido Casanova, So Yi Jung.

— No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí —Jae Joong sonrió. Confiaba en que Yi Jung iría. Conocía a su amigo demasiado bien.

— Pe…pero… —Ga Eul estaba a punto de quejarse, pero guardó silencio por Jae Joong.

— Shhh… —dijo él—. Nos hemos preparado para esto. Siempre recuerda: entre más te centres en una persona, menos atractivo te volverás para esa persona. —Una vez más, una encantadora sonrisa quedó plasmada en su rostro—. _Kaja_… Yo seré tu "Ángel de la Música", Christine —dijo Jae Joong de manera significativa. De nuevo había hecho referencia a los personajes del Fantasma de la Ópera de Gaston Leroux.

Se tomó la libertad de tomar la mano de Ga Eul y la condujo hacia la sala.

…

Yi Jung despertó bruscamente a la mujer en su cama y le dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. La mujer sonrió y asintió lentamente. Parecía que comprendía bien que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos la noche anterior, había sido sólo algo casual de una sola vez. A toda prisa, Yi Jung se metió en su auto deportivo color anaranjado y aceleró en la carretera, sólo para darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba la escuela de Ga Eul.

— Maldita sea… —dijo en voz baja y marcó el número de Jan Di para preguntarle la dirección.

En cuestión de minutos, Yi Jung fue capaz de llegar a las inmediaciones de la escuela de Ga Eul y de inmediato llamó a Jae Joong para decirle que había llegado. Escuchando la urgencia en la voz de Yi Jung, la sonrisa de Jae Joong se hizo más amplia. Se reunió con Yi Jung en la puerta y lo guió hacia el auditorio.

— La sección de Ga Eul preparó un show de talentos. Cada estudiante debía traer al menos a tres personas como público —explicó Jae Joong.

— Ya veo… Entonces, ¿dónde está ella ahora? —le preguntó Yi Jung.

Jae Joong se rió entre dientes.

— Tienes muchas ganas de verla, ¿verdad? —bromeó—. No te preocupes. No estás demasiado retrasado… —agregó.

Mientras Yi Jung y Jae Joong permanecían de pie en la parte posterior del auditorio, el telón comenzó a abrirse y casi por coincidencia, Ga Eul era la única parada en el escenario, luciendo adorable en su uniforme escolar a pesar del hecho de que parecía nerviosa. Sus ojos escanearon momentáneamente la multitud y cuando vio a Jae Joong y Yi Jung parados lado a lado, una sonrisa finalmente apareció en sus labios.

— Ah… prueba de sonido… —comenzó, revisando el micrófono frente a ella—. _Annyong Hasaeyo… Choneun Chu Ga Eul imnida_. He preparado algo para ustedes el día de hoy. Pero antes de eso, me gustaría contarles sobre una persona que conozco.

Hizo una breve pausa y miró a la audiencia a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Esta persona que conozco es brillante. También sé que es increíble. Él es talentoso y conmovedor. Y hace babear a todas las chicas.

Ga Eul quitó el micrófono de la base y comenzó a caminar por el escenario como si estuviera narrando una historia interesante.

Mientras Ga Eul continuaba narrando, Jae Joong miró en silencio la expresión divertida que se había grabado en el rostro de Yi Jung.

— Ahora que lo pienso, parece que me está describiendo con sus propias palabras, ¿no lo crees?

Jae Joong sonrió.

Repentinamente, Ga Eul se detuvo en el centro del escenario, su expresión ya no era alegre.

— Pero esta persona que conozco está sola… a pesar de su encantadora sonrisa, él ha estado sufriendo una profunda agonía… igual que un niño abandonado… y si tan sólo pudiera decirle… lo que realmente quiero decirle… sostendría sus manos y le diría… Te encontré, ¿por qué no te quedas?

Tan pronto como la última frase escapó de los labios de Ga Eul, una suave música llenó el auditorio por completo.

Yi Jung se tensó al escuchar la familiar melodía mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos y en estado de shock a Ga Eul, quien parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Jae Joong no dejó de notar cómo la expresión de diversión había sido sustituida por una de shock y temor. El Casanova quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Ga Eul cantando lo que parecía ser la canción de Christine en el Fantasma de la Ópera. Su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba, a su lado derecho del pecho, donde seguía su máscara. Tal vez, delante de Ga Eul… sólo tal vez… él finalmente podría despojarse de la máscara que largamente había usado…

— No hables más de oscuridad… olvida esos temores… yo estoy aquí, nadie puede herirte… mis palabras te aliviarán y calmarán… —su voz era suave y tranquilizante. No era del tipo que podría lograr una balada poderosa, pero cantaba la canción con tan potentes y ricas emociones que casi todos los presentes sentían el amor que ella intentaba transmitir.

Mientras tanto, Jae Joong sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y comenzó a garabatear frenéticamente con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Finalmente terminó la letra de la sonata después de varios meses de haber estado estancado. Furiosamente escribió las palabras: _Kimi wo siki ni natte shimattandarou…_ en japonés, que a grandes rasgos podía ser traducido como "¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?". Después de lo cual miró a su lado y sonrió al ver la manera en la que Yi Jung parecía ser afectado por Ga Eul.

Después de su actuación, Yi Jung y Jae Joong fueron al lado del escenario para encontrarse con Ga Eul. Jae Joong aplaudió alegremente y abrazó a Ga Eul tan pronto como ella bajó.

— Perfecta actuación… —susurró él mientras la abrazaba, lo que atrajo la atención del Casanova, quien comenzó a sentir una extraña furia creciendo en su interior.

— Yi Jung-_sunbae_… ¿estás aquí? —preguntó ella, luciendo tan inocente mientras miraba a Yi Jung.

— Ah… ¿lo olvidaste? Tengo un rastreador GPS de Chu Ga Eul —respondió él con una sonrisa. Su tono era sorprendentemente vibrante y alegre—. Fue una actuación fantástica, felicidades. Hay que celebrar. —sugirió con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro mientras miraba a Ga Eul bajo un enfoque diferente. Ella no era una chica cualquiera. Era… excepcional.

— _Komawoyo_… pero aparte de ustedes dos, estoy con alguien más… ¿les importaría que viniera con nosotros? —preguntó ella cortésmente.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Dieciocho: _"En la vida del Fantasma"._

Demasiado pronto, su silencio ensueño fue roto por una voz familiar.

— Más extraño que lo sueñes… ¿te atreverías a mirarme o a siquiera pensar en mí? Esta gárgola repugnante que arde en el infierno, pero que secretamente anhela el cielo… —la voz comenzó a recitar las líneas del Fantasma de la Ópera que él había memorizado en el corazón.

Cuando Ga Eul se giró para ver quién era, se sorprendió al ver a Yi Jung llevando una máscara plateada, de diseño intrincado con brillos dorados y plumas. La sostenía frente a su rostro, como si de verdad fuera el Fantasma. Al verlo, los labios de Ga Eul se convirtieron en una sonrisa.

— Lamentablemente criatura de las tinieblas, ¿qué clase de vida has conocido? Dios, dame el coraje para mostrarte que no estás solo… —replicó ella, tomando como referencias las líneas de Christine, de la famosa obra de teatro.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Esta vez no hay mucho que decir, salvo que estamos llegando a una de mis partes favoritas de esta historia, y es por eso que la próxima entrega también será doble! ¿Quieren saber a qué parte me refiero? Bueno, les daré una pista: ¿recuerdan la cita falsa que tuvieron Yi Jung y Ga Eul__ en Boys before flowers?… Apuesto a que eso las dejó picadas junto con la persona misteriosa que está con Ga Eul, ¿no? ^^_

_En fin… __espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y no me queda más que decir que: muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 18. En la vida del Fantasma.**_

…

— ¿_Halmoni_? —dijeron Yi Jung y Jae Joong en coro tan pronto como vieron a la tercera persona que Ga Eul había traído. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a la mujer de edad avanzada con incredulidad. Ella llevaba un ramo de flores para Ga Eul mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Escuchando cómo se habían referido a la anciana, Ga Eul se sorprendió también.

— ¿_Halmoni_? —repitió con una mirada llena de puro asombro escrita en su rostro—. ¿Ustedes conocen a la abuela Haejin? —preguntó.

La anciana puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ga Eul mientras le sonreía y la joven tomaba las flores que le había llevado.

— Ga Eul, ¿olvidé mencionarte que Yi Jung era el nieto de quién te he hablado? —le guiñó un ojo a Yi Jung y asintió con la cabeza hacia Jae Joong—. Jae Joong-_ah, _nunca viniste a visitarme. Comienzo a pensar que ya no quieres a tu abuela. —Se volvió a Jae Joong con una mirada de reprimenda mientras él se rascaba la nuca, mirándola como si fuera un niño regañado.

Yi Jung tragó inseguro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ga Eul. Claramente recordaba como su abuela le había dicho que ella sería la que se encargaría de cortejar a Ga Eul en su nombre. Nunca se imaginó que hablaba en serio. Lo que lo hacía sentir más nervioso era el hecho de que su abuela parecía haber desarrollado un vínculo fuerte con Ga Eul. Y eso podría llevar a serias complicaciones más adelante. Incluso se hizo la idea de que posiblemente implicaría casarse con Ga Eul.

— _Halmoni_… ¿Yi Jung-_sunbae_ realmente es tu nieto? —preguntó Ga Eul con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —hizo un mohín infantil.

Ella y la abuela Haejin discutían tan familiarmente delante de los dos hombres quienes sólo podían mirar desconcertados. Ambos sintieron que algo había perdido significado totalmente. Y los dos también se preguntaron por qué Ga Eul y la abuela Haejin parecían ser tan cercanas la una de la otra.

— Los dos son mis nietos… —aclaró la abuela—. Bien, ya que tu actuación terminó, ¿por qué no salimos todos y vamos por algo refrescante? —la abuela Haejin enlazó su brazo con el de Ga Eul y salieron del auditorio mientras Yi Jung y Jae Joong sólo pudieron seguirlas—. Jae Joong, tú vienes conmigo. Ga Eul, tú acompaña a Yi Jung en su auto. No quisiera dejarlo solo. Podría conducir para alejarse y quiero que lo vigiles. Y Yi Jung, asegúrate de seguir mi auto, ¿_Araso_? No quiero que huyas de mí.

Las instrucciones de la abuela fueron estrictas. Parecía que Yi Jung y Jae Joong no tenían más opción que obedecer.

Yi Jung lanzó una profunda respiración antes de abrir la puerta del asiento del pasajero en su auto y ayudar a Ga Eul. En lo más profundo de su subconsciente, sabía de lo que su abuela era capaz y no pudo evitar encogerse. No obstante, también era algo bueno que le hubiese permitido llevar a Ga Eul en su auto. De esa manera, ellos podrían hablar de cosas importantes, sobre todo de cómo Ga Eul había llegado a conocer a su abuela.

Mientras conducían, Yi Jung no pudo evitar lanzar miradas curiosas hacia Ga Eul quien parecía estar riéndose sola. Finalmente, fue incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad y encontró el valor para hablar.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, lo que le valió una risa más fuerte por parte de la chica a su lado. Ella estaba riendo con tanta intensidad que se agarró el estómago mientras lo miraba—. Yah, ¿te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó en tono molesto.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jajajajaja! —todavía seguía riendo—. ¿Mojaste los pantalones hasta que tuviste diez? ¡Jajajajaja! —Ga Eul se echó a reír más mientras el rostro de Yi Jung se cubría con una sombra de color carmesí. Ésa era una de las cosas más vergonzosas de su infancia. Su mente pensó de inmediato en su abuela. Sin duda ella era la única que podría haberle dicho su pequeño secreto a Ga Eul—. ¡_Omo_! ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿es verdad entonces? ¡Jajajajaja!

Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna respuesta de Yi Jung. Él sólo parecía molesto mientras se concentraba en manejar mientras su rostro seguía enrojecido de la profunda vergüenza.

— Yah… _Sunbae_, sólo estaba bromeando… —la risa de Ga Eul finalmente cesó mientras se enderezaba en el asiento del pasajero. Miró a Yi Jung y no puedo dejar de sentir algo cálido en su corazón. Era difícil de creer que el dulce niño del que _Halmoni_ hablaba fuera en realidad Yi Jung más joven. Ga Eul pensó que él debía ser muy especial para la abuela Haejin cuando niño.

— ¿Así que te has estado divirtiendo a mis expensas? —le preguntó Yi Jung con sarcasmo, sin ocultar su irritación y molestia.

— Bueno, yo no sabía que _Halmoni_ estaba hablando de ti… no me di cuenta de que podías ser tan… —¿Cuál era la palabra? Ga Eul la tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía imaginarla.

— ¿Travieso? ¿tonto? ¿molesto? ¿cabeza dura? —Yi Jung le dio las palabras aptas que pensó que completarían la declaración de Ga Eul.

— _Aniyo_… no me di cuenta de que podías ser tan… dulce —dijo finalmente. Eso rápidamente hizo callar a Yi Jung—. Lo que quise decir es que puedes ser dulce con tu abuela, por supuesto… no en una manera romántica… ella realmente te adora, sabes… —dijo Ga Eul ilusoriamente dándose cuenta de lo mucho de la infancia de Yi Jung que había sido revelado por la abuela Haejin. Eso hizo su percepción de Yi Jung un poco diferente a la de él siendo un Fantasma y un Casanova. De hecho… no era más que un niño pequeño…

— Jan Di llega hoy… —Yi Jung decidió cambiar el tema. Aparentemente, Ga Eul estaba empezando a resolver el rompecabezas de su compleja vida. Yi Jung odiaba admitirlo, pero Ga Eul era la más cercana a desentrañar sus largamente ocultos defectos. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una carga, pero no en una que él dijera que no era bienvenida. Ga Eul era una dulce carga que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Ella era tan divertida como molesta, y así, a él no le importaba.

— ¿Ella y Jun Pyo se encontraron? —preguntó Ga Eul ansiosamente.

— Sí… —respondió Yi Jung con tono sombrío—. Pero no salió como esperábamos. Jun Pyo… él cambió… —su voz sonó baja, casi triste, mientras le daba la noticia a Ga Eul. Odiaba ser quien se lo dijera pero tenía que hacerlo—. En este momento, creo que Jan Di necesitará tu apoyo… ha pasado por muchas cosas…

Ga Eul se sorprendió de escuchar la evidente preocupación en la voz de Yi Jung. Parecía que Jan Di y su colorida personalidad había sido capaz de ganar no sólo a Jun Pyo sino también al resto de los F4. Sin embargo, Ga Eul se entristeció por escuchar la noticia que Yi Jung le había dado. Sólo podía encogerse al pensar en lo mal que Jan Di se sentía en ese momento. Y mentalmente decidió que ella le daría su apoyo a Jan Di siempre que lo necesitara.

— No te preocupes… me aseguraré de ayudarla… —dijo Ga Eul suavemente.

— También… seguiré en contacto contigo… —declaró Yi Jung en voz baja.

— Por Jan Di y Jun Pyo… lo entiendo… por supuesto… —añadió Ga Eul mientras miraba por la ventana con tristeza.

Yi Jung abrió la boca para decir algo, pero optó por quedarse callado. No quería decirlo. La verdad era que sentía que Ga Eul era la única persona con la que podía contar. Ella misma había demostrado ser más capaz en varias ocasiones. A pesar de que parecía dulce e inocente, ella era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Era encantadora, sensible y un poco infantil a veces. Era ingenua, pero Yi Jung creía que su ingenuidad la hacía aún más especial.

Yi Jung suspiró.

— Bueno, antes de apagar nuestro estado de ánimo por Jan Di y Jun Pyo, creo que es mejor si sonreímos por el bien de _Halmoni_, ¿no crees? —él sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se conocieron?

— ¿Ehh? Ah… bueno, ella era una clienta regular en la tienda de avena y pedía que yo estuviera a su servicio cada vez que iba. Ella me contaba muchas historias… y cuando me refiero a las historias, quiero decir, las historias sobre… ¡Jajajaja!

Ga Eul no pudo terminar su frase mientras su alegre risa llenaba el auto de Yi Jung. Se rió con tanta sinceridad y con una expresión tan vibrante que, a pesar de que Yi Jung imaginaba las historias que su abuela le había contado sobre él, sencillamente no podía enojarse con la chica junto a él.

Yi Jung, Jae Joong y Ga Eul fueron conducidos por la abuela al interior de un lujoso restaurante francés donde era una valiosa clienta, como lo demostraba la manera en la que los asistentes llegaron a atenderla y saludarla cálidamente en la entrada. Ella asintió con la cabeza y les sonrió a su paso, siendo seguida por los tres jóvenes. Fue guiada por los asistentes a la que parecía su mesa de siempre, cerca del muro de cristal que les permitía una impresionante vista del jardín junto al restaurante.

— ¿Será su orden usual, señora? —preguntó la camarera con familiaridad mientras esperaba sus órdenes.

— Ah, sí, Ae Hee, gracias… ¿recuerdas a mis nietos? ¿Yi Jung y Jae Joong? —le preguntó la abuela Haejin a la mesera mientras los llevaba hacia la mesa de costumbre.

La camarera les dedicó una mirada a los dos jóvenes y sonrió.

— Por supuesto… se han convertido en estos apuestos muchachos —respondió cortésmente.

Jae Joong estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo del agua en su copa cuando la abuela Haejin habló de nuevo.

— Ah, y me gustaría que conozcas a Ga Eul-_shi_… mi futura nieta… —Jae Joong tosió de repente el agua que estaba bebiendo, su rostro lleno de asombro mientras los ojos de Yi Jung se abrían con igual sorpresa.

— _Halmoni…_ —dijo Jae Joong—. ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó desconcertado con la sensación de triunfo en su pecho. Estaba bastante seguro de que la intención de la abuela Haejin era que Ga Eul fuera para Yi Jung. Sin embargo, para Yi Jung su sorpresa fue reemplazada rápidamente por la confusión sobre si estaba reservando a Ga Eul para él o para Jae Joong.

…

— Ga Eul… —la ventana del auto deportivo color anaranjado bajó lentamente y reveló a Yi Jung sonriendo mientras miraba a Ga Eul expectante, quien caminaba desconcertada por la acera, pensando en sus propios asuntos.

— ¿Yi Jung… _sunbae_? —preguntó. La sorpresa estaba claramente escrita en su rostro al verlo. Mentalmente se preguntó cómo Yi Jung podía aparecer de la nada tan repentinamente y ser capaz de encontrarla en donde quiera que estuviera. Pero, de nuevo, su respuesta superflua llegó a ella.

_"Tengo un rastreador GPS de Chu Ga Eul"_, recordó sus palabras.

— Entra… —su invitación era suave acompañada de una radiante sonrisa, así que Ga Eul optó por ir.

Él la llevó a un lugar aislado, pero no lo suficiente como para ser peligroso. Sólo un lugar donde había un poco de paz y tranquilidad para poder hablar. Sin una palabra, Yi Jung le entregó un sobre color amarillo tan pronto como el motor de su auto se detuvo. Ella lo abrió lentamente y dentro había una invitación para el cumpleaños de Goo Jun Pyo.

— ¿La fiesta de cumpleaños de Goo Jun Pyo? —preguntó, confirmando el contenido de la invitación.

— Así es —replicó él con indiferencia.

— ¿Quieres que lleve a Jan Di ahí? —preguntó ella, refiriéndose a la parte de la fiesta indicada en la invitación. Yi Jung sólo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —su tono era mitad horrorizado y mitad burlón—. Jun Pyo… no… ésa persona botó a Jan Di —dijo ella, sintiendo la indignación crecer dentro de ella cuando pensó en lo mucho que Jun Pyo había lastimado a su amiga.

— Hay algo que me molesta. Se podría decir que quiero asegurarme… —explicó Yi Jung.

— Si algo sale mal, será Jan Di quien resultará herida. —el tono de ella era profundamente disgustado con la idea de Yi Jung.

— Ga Eul_-yang_, escucha con atención. Si el que Jun Pyo botara a Jan Di fue una actuación, entonces esto sería un alivio. Pero si es verdad, entonces, también es necesario para que Jan Di pueda cerrarlo —explicó él.

— ¿No sería matarla dos veces?

— Si es alguien que debes borrar de tu corazón, entonces no dejar ni un poco de esa persona en tu interior es lo más sabio que puedes hacer. ¿No te enseñé eso antes? —dicho eso, Yi Jung salió de repente de su auto y se dirigió al compartimiento trasero. Ga Eul hizo lo mismo y lo que pasó después fue algo realmente inesperado. Yi Jung comenzó a apilar tres enormes cajas una tras otra en los brazos de Ga Eul.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella, su expresión era todo inocencia y desconcierto.

— Si quieres ir a la guerra, por supuesto que necesitarás armas —dijo él y añadió la cuarta caja a su carga.

…

Ga Eul no quería ir a la fiesta. No quería estar rodeada de personas asquerosamente ricas, ni mucho menos, estar en la misma habitación que el hombre que le rompió el corazón a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, como Jan Di había decidido ir, ella también decidió hacerlo por su amiga, para apoyarla todo el tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la sede de la fiesta de cumpleaños no fue difícil ver en dónde estaban los miembros del F4. Solamente habían tenido que ver en dónde estaban las chicas gritando y, como era usual, los integrantes del F4 estaban ahí.

Ga Eul sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir ante la vista de Yi Jung luciendo tan gallardamente apuesto con su traje gris. Bueno, no es que él no fuera guapo. De hecho, él siempre se veía encantador. Los miembros del F4, más específicamente Ji Hoo, se volvieron para hablar con Jan Di. Todas las demás chicas retrocedieron, dedicándole miradas envidiosas a su amiga. Ella no podía culpar a las otras mujeres. Los F4 eran apuestos y encantadores en su propia manera.

— Viniste… —dijo Ji Hoo.

— No quería huir, así que me tragué mi orgullo y decidí venir… —tan típico de la valiente Jan Di—. Pero estaba pensando… que tal vez fue un error venir aquí. —añadió lentamente.

— Jan Di, como ya estás aquí, podrías simplemente cenar y retirarte… —dijo Woo Bin.

— Además, si te vas ahora como una cobarde, Ga Eul-_yang_ se sentirá incómoda estando sola toda la noche —añadió Yi Jung— Sin tu coraje, Jan Di sería como un mero cadáver, ¿verdad? ¿no es así, Ga Eul?

Ga Eul sonrió incómoda a lo que Yi Jung dijo, pero no añadió nada más. Pronto la cena comenzó y Goo Jun Pyo se paró frente a todos. La bruja, ahm, la madre de Goo Jun Pyo incluso le pidió a Jan Di que tocara el piano. Ga Eul sintió la ira y la preocupación mezclándose en su pecho. Dada la oportunidad, realmente hubiera querido defender a su amiga de la madre de Jun Pyo. Pero también estaba preocupada por que Jan Di se pudiera avergonzar a sí misma. Su amiga no era exactamente del tipo que sabía tocar el piano.

No obstante, Ga Eul se sorprendió profundamente cuando Jan Di comenzó a tocar una melodía triste y dulce mientras cantaba. Repentinamente, Ga Eul sintió que su corazón se rompía por su amiga. No pudo evitar llorar. Sin duda su amiga estaba sufriendo muchísimo en ese momento. De alguna manera, Ga Eul se sintió tan inútil e impotente. Quería consolar a su amiga, pero no podía pensar en nada que ella pudiera hacer. Sorpresivamente, sintió algo cálido aterrizar en sus manos mientras las apretaba en puños sobre su regazo. Ella miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver la mano de Yi Jung sobre las suyas. No la estaba mirando, pero sabía que Yi Jung estaba tratando de apoyarla mientras ambos miraban a Jan Di.

Como si la bruja no estuviese satisfecha por su intento de humillar a Jan Di, le añadió más dolor al presentar a la prometida de Jun Pyo. Más tarde en la noche, Jan Di se enfrentó a Goo Jun Pyo, a su madre e incluso a su novia. Fue apartada por la madre de Goo Jun Pyo para una 'charla' y mientras tanto, Ga Eul se quedó sola con el F4. Sin embargo, estaba tan preocupada por lo sucedido que se disculpó y salió a tomar aire fresco.

Ga Eul estaba junto a la terraza, hundida en sus pensamientos. Jan Di no estaba y ahora ella se había quedado sola. Hubiera querido acompañar a su amiga, pero Jan Di insistió en que debía enfrentarlo sola. Estaba profundamente preocupada por la clase de truco que la madre de Jun Pyo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ga Eul decidió que no estaba de humor para mezclarse con el resto de los invitados mientras su amiga estaba frente a frente con una persona tan odiosa. Prefirió tomar un poco de aire para aliviar algo de la tensión o preocupación que se estaba acumulando en su interior.

Demasiado pronto, su silencioso ensimismamiento fue roto por una voz familiar.

— Más extraño que lo sueñes… ¿te atreverías a mirarme o a siquiera pensar en mí? Esta gárgola repugnante que arde en el infierno, pero que secretamente anhela el cielo… —la voz comenzó a recitar las líneas del Fantasma de la Ópera que él había memorizado en el corazón.

Cuando Ga Eul se giró para ver quién era, se sorprendió al ver a Yi Jung llevando una máscara plateada, de diseño intrincado con brillos dorados y plumas. La sostenía frente a su rostro, como si de verdad fuera el Fantasma. Al verlo, los labios de Ga Eul se convirtieron en una sonrisa.

— Lamentablemente criatura de las tinieblas, ¿qué clase de vida has conocido? Dios, dame el coraje para mostrarte que no estás solo… —replicó ella, tomando como referencia las líneas de Christine, de la famosa obra de teatro.

Yi Jung se acercó poco a poco a Ga Eul con pasos firmes y se paró a su lado. Lentamente se quitó la máscara y se la entregó a ella.

— Un regalo… recuerdo de Macao. Olvidé dártela la primera vez que nos vimos cuando regresé… —explicó él.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Boys Before Flowers**__ son propiedad de la __**KBS**__. La historia es propiedad de __**Shattered tearsdrops**__, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Captur****ing the Casanova.****  
**_**Capítulo 19. Una cita.**_

…

— Ga Eul, estás un poco pálida, ¿segura que estás bien? —preguntó Seung Hyun preocupado mientras se sentaba frente a Ga Eul en Soeul Sweets. Ga Eul se veía algo pálida en los últimos días debido a la falta de descanso y por hacer malabares con dos trabajos de medio tiempo. Al parecer, ella no se preocupaba mucho por su salud.

Ga Eul sonrió.

— Estoy bien… sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo. Puedo manejarlo —respondió ella.

— No estás bien —declaró Seung Hyun—. Yah… ¿qué tal si dejas uno de tus empleos? Te estás agotando —le reprendió con tono de enojo. Trabajar al mismo tiempo que estudiar era algo admirable de Ga Eul. Pero que ella dejara de lado su salud era algo que detestaba Seung Hyun.

— Seung Hyun-_ah_… gracias por preocuparte pero en serio, estoy bien. —Ga Eul intentó ponerse de pie, pero mientras lo hacía, un mareo inesperado la tomó desprevenida. Estaba a punto de caer hacia adelante, pero por suerte, Seung Hyun fue lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla por la cintura.

— Ga Eul… ¡Ga Eul!, ¿estás bien? —la preocupación era evidente en su rostro mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

Ellos estaban en ésa exacta posición cuando la puerta de la panadería se abrió de repente y entraron dos de las personas más inesperadas: el Casanova del F4, So Yi Jung, y el Don Juan del F4, Song Woo Bin. Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos por el momento que presenciaron, cómo Ga Eul había si captada en una posición tan comprometedora con un chico. Woo Bin estaba en shock mientras que Yi Jung estaba inesperadamente molesto. Era la tercera vez que atrapaba a Ga Eul y a Seung Hyun en una posición así y definitivamente no estaba feliz al respecto. Sin embargo, Yi Jung se recuperó rápidamente y tomó la iniciativa de acercarse y ayudar a Ga Eul.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

Para entonces, Ga Eul había recuperado algo de consciencia aunque todavía seguía débil. Fácilmente reconoció la voz de Yi Jung, incluso en medio del mareo, y para su alegría la primera cosa que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue su apuesto rostro con la preocupación escrita en cada uno de sus rasgos.

— Yi Jung… _sunbae_… —dijo en voz baja.

— Yah… Ga Eul, esto es de lo que estaba hablando. Necesitas descansar —fue el turno de Seung Hyun de hablar.

Ella sonrió débilmente y sacudió la cabeza.

— Estaba un poco mareada, no es nada serio, de verdad. —insistió ella, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban tan preocupados por ella pusieron atención a sus excusas. Por otra parte, Song Woo Bin simplemente observó con profundo interés. Sí, él también estaba preocupado por Ga Eul, pero también pensaba en la repentina conducta de Yi Jung así que no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

Yi Jung suspiró.

— La llevaré a descansar. ¿Estarás bien aquí? —la pregunta iba dirigida a Seung Hyun, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera cuidar de Ga Eul él mismo, al parecer no podía hacer mucho. Y así, aunque dejar que Yi Jung cuidara de Ga Eul lo lastimaba, Seung Hyun tuvo que aceptar. Lo que él quería, después de todo, era el bienestar de Ga Eul.

Con un guiño de Seung Hyun, Yi Jung tomó a Ga Eul en sus brazos y la sacó de la tienda. Con cuidado le puso el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto de su auto y se aseguró de que ella estuviera cómoda antes de irse. Woo Bin simplemente observó con intensidad mientras se metía en su propio auto y seguía a Yi Jung. Terminaron llevando a Ga Eul a la casa de Yi Jung debido a su feroz negativa de ir al hospital. Dijo que sólo necesitaba descansar unos minutos y que estaría bien.

Una vez dentro de la casa de Yi Jung, Ga Eul se recostó en un suave cojín mientras Yi Jung y Woo Bin la miraban. Después de un rato, comenzaron a narrarle sus experiencias respecto a "las locuras fuera de este mundo" de Jae Kyung. Fue Yi Jung quien comenzó a describir por lo que había pasado y Ga Eul no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar atentamente.

— He visto todos los tipos de chicas… pero esta es la primera vez que veo algo como eso —dijo Yi Jung con una expresión terriblemente preocupada en su rostro cuando recordó cómo Jae Kyung, la prometida de Jun Pyo, se había portado cuando él y Woo Bin habían intentado conquistarla. ¡Era una sádica extrema!

— ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos hacer nada con ella tampoco… —dijo Ga Eul en voz alta. A pesar de que ella se sentía contenta porque Yi Jung se sentía así por una mujer, su preocupación por Jan Di seguía siendo importante. Además, ¿qué es lo que harían ahora que la situación se había complicado tanto?

— Entonces no se puede evitar… —dijo Woo Bin con seriedad—. Lo que nos queda por hacer es usar nuestro último plan de emergencia…

— ¿Plan de emergencia? —repitió Ga Eul.

— Vamos a renunciar a la "señorita Mono" —dijo él, refiriéndose a Jae Kyung—. Todo lo que podemos hacer es volver a juntar a tonta y a más tonto… —añadió.

— ¿A tonta y más tonto? —repitió Ga Eul de nuevo.

Repentinamente, Woo Bin se sentó junto a Ga Eul.

— Así que, por lo tanto… —dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas—. Ga Eul-_yang_, nos tienes que ayudar un poco… —agregó. Sus acciones, sin embargo, provocaron una protesta de Yi Jung. Woo Bin sonrió encantadoramente y decidió probarlo un poco—. Ga Eul-_yang_… ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? —le preguntó a ella.

— ¿Ehh? —corearon Ga Eul y Yi Jung al unísono.

— Woo Bin-_ah…_ estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Yi Jung sonrió incómodo, mirando a Woo Bin. Él todavía sostenía la mano de Ga Eul con una sonrisa escrita en su rostro. Para sorpresa de Yi Jung, Woo Bin incluso colocó un brazo alrededor de Ga Eul mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

— _Sunbae…_ ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ga Eul, su cara estaba ruborizada con una brillante tonalidad roja debido a la vergüenza.

— Bueno, el plan de emergencia es el siguiente: tú y yo tendremos una cita. Seguramente, Jan Di estará preocupada si tú salieras con un playboy, ¿no? Así que se verá obligada a buscar la ayuda de Jun Pyo porque son los amigos de ambos los que están saliendo. Actuamos como si estuviéramos en una verdadera cita, entonces, terminamos en un hotel. Por supuesto, ambos nos tendrían que seguir y no les quedaría más remedio que estar juntos en la misma habitación. Pretenderemos que el servicio a la habitación que ordenamos se equivoca de habitación, que por algún desafortunado giro en los acontecimientos, terminará en la habitación de ellos. Para entonces, tendrán la oportunidad de hablar sobre la cena y arreglar las cosas por sí mismos. —explicó Woo Bin.

Ga Eul asintió con la cabeza mientras comprendía todo el plan. Sin embargo, Yi Jung no estaba seguro.

— Woo Bin-_ah_, ¿no sería sospechoso que tú salieras con Ga Eul? Siempre sales con mujeres mayores. No sería creíble que repentinamente salieras con Ga Eul, ¿verdad? —dijo Yi Jung. La verdad era que no podía imaginarse a Woo Bin saliendo con Ga Eul. Además estaba el hecho de que Yi Jung todavía no había olvidado que Woo Bin le había pedido el número de Ga Eul luego de un juego de billar. Él tenía grandes sospechas de que a Woo Bin comenzaba a gustarle Ga Eul.

Woo Bin pretendió pensarlo durante un tiempo, aunque, por dentro, estaba teniendo una gran cantidad de pruebas sobre Yi Jung.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… tienes razón… —finalmente vio a Yi Jung soltar un suspiro de alivio—. Así que… Yi Jung-_ah_… ¿te gustaría ir a una cita con Ga Eul entonces?

En eso, Yi Jung miró a Ga Eul y sonrió.

— No me importaría… —contestó.

Con esas cosas aclaradas, Ga Eul cogió su teléfono y llamó a Jan Di para informarle sobre su cita con So Yi Jung. Obviamente Jan Di estuvo en contra de la idea, lo que se hizo evidente en su voz. Sin embargo, el plan estaba tan claro que Ga Eul no tuvo más remedio que seguir el juego.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Yi Jung llegó temprano a las puertas de Ga Eul en su llamativo auto deportivo color naranja. Jan Di y Jun Pyo estaban en la esquina, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Yi Jung sabía exactamente dónde estaban y no pudo dejar de pensar en la estupidez de sus amigos. De todas las cosas, ¿por qué pensaban que estaban bien ocultos? El auto rojo de Jun Pyo era un claro indicativo de su ubicación. Añadiéndole además las tontas tácticas de espionaje de Jan Di.

Cuando el auto de Yi Jung pasó junto a ellos, Jan Di repentinamente se pegó a la pared como un perrito a punto de orinar. Eso hizo que Yi Jung riera en voz alta mientras Ga Eul hacía el intento de apaciguar sus inquietudes.

— Ella no es muy buena con estas cosas… —explicó tratando de aligerar la vergüenza de su amiga.

— Tonta y más tonto, ¿recuerdas? —replicó Yi Jung sin dejar de reír.

Yi Jung y Ga Eul procedieron a revisar algunas tiendas. Realmente parecían una pareja que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras pasaban a través de botellas de perfume y otros accesorios. Incluso Yi Jung le aplicó personalmente labial a Ga Eul, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en sus "oh tan pecaminosos" labios. Por un momento se preguntó cómo sería capturarlos con los suyos. Se permitió algo de libertad para pensar en ella de esa manera. Después de todo, estaban en una cita.

Aunque fuera algo planeado, aún era una cita, ¿no?

Mientras caminaban entre los frascos de perfume, repentinamente Ga Eul lo miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Para su sorpresa, le roció algo de perfume en la cara y sonrió con infantil inocencia. Ante la vista de su naturaleza despreocupada e inocente, Yi Jung se vio realmente sonriendo. Ella era absolutamente adorable y para su sorpresa fue fácil disfrutar de su compañía. No era él quien estaba dirigiendo la cita, era ella. Y él se convirtió en su simple seguidor.

El día pasó rápidamente entre Yi Jung y Ga Eul. Almorzaron en un restaurante francés, tras lo cual pasaron toda la tarde caminando y disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. En la duración de su tiempo con ella, Yi Jung de alguna manera olvidó que eso era solamente una cita 'falsa'. Se le olvidó que estaba saliendo con Ga Eul por el bien de sus amigos. Durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo, Yi Jung finalmente vio a Ga Eul como una mujer con quien había tenido una cita de un día entero. Ella lo seguía cautivando con su carácter dulce y su encantadora sonrisa.

Cuando llegó la noche, ellos llegaron a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo y con sus manos unidas, Yi Jung llevó a Ga Eul alrededor mientras ella estaba en patines. Ella dio un grito de miedo y diversión cuando él tiró de ella más rápido. Al parecer, cuando tiró de ella, estaba tan desprevenida que fue a dar directamente contra él, su cara aterrizando en el pecho del Casanova. Inconscientemente, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella mientras su dulce aroma flotaba hasta su nariz, llevándolo a una euforia nostálgica. Incluso Ga Eul estaba sorprendida por sus audaces acciones. Ella sentía su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho mientras se encontraba parada tan cerca del hombre que se había convertido en el objeto de sus afectos.

— Yi Jung_-sunbae_… —Ga Eul parecía nerviosa cuando finalmente se estabilizó, mientras Yi Jung continuaba sonriendo.

Lentamente, Yi Jung se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó a ella, entonces se paró enfrente para hablarle.

— Ga Eul_-yang_, ¿sabes que soy conocido por mis infames cinco segundos letales? —preguntó de repente.

— Cinco segundos… ¿letales? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

Con eso, Yi Jung sostuvo cuidadosamente la mano de Ga Eul con la suya.

— _Hana_… (uno) —tiró de Ga Eul con fuerza—. _Dul…_ (dos)—Y siguió contando. Después de lo cual, rozó con suavidad el puente de su nariz, aumentando el tono rojo que teñía sus mejillas—. _Set…_ (tres) —a continuación, colocó una mano en la cintura de Ga Eul y la atrajo más hacia él—. _Net…_ (cuatro) —él le susurró al oído. Por último, casi de repente, inclinó el cuerpo de Ga Eul hacia adelante mientras la sostenía con el brazo en su cintura—. _Daseot_… (cinco)

Su rostro se acercó lentamente al de ella para acabar con el movimiento de su firma cuando un montón de fuegos artificiales estalló de repente en el cielo. Decepcionado, Yi Jung ayudó a Ga Eul a recomponerse y decidió ver los fuegos artificiales con ella.

— Entonces… ¿vamos a pasar a la etapa final? —miró a Ga Eul de soslayo, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ga Eul se limitó a asentir mientras él la conducía a un hotel cercano. Este era el paso final de su cita: terminar en un hotel. Por supuesto, Jun Pyo y Jan Di los habían seguido. Una vez dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación en el hotel, Yi Jung soltó un suspiro mientras Ga Eul se sentaba junto a la ventana, mirando la vista nocturna de la ciudad.

— Parece que nuestro plan fue un éxito… —dijo Yi Jung.

Ga Eul se volvió hacia él y sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? —le preguntó.

— Quién sabe… esa pareja es imposible… hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos. Lo que nos queda es sentarnos y esperar. Has hecho un buen trabajo durante todo el día, Ga Eul… —Yi Jung sonrió mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Ga Eul en una conexión silenciosa. No obstante, como si se tratara de algún estúpido giro del destino, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. La llamada era, al parecer, de una de sus compañeras habituales. Abiertamente respondió la llamada y habló con la mujer al otro lado de la línea en frente de Ga Eul.

Él no notó cómo la expresión de Ga Eul se volvió triste. Sin embargo, mientras ella avanzaba hacia él, optó por sonreír. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse mal por sus asuntos. No era como si ella fuera su novia o algo, ¿verdad? Mientras Ga Eul daba otro paso más, repentinamente se sintió mareada de nuevo y, esta vez, perdió el conocimiento. Por suerte, Yi Jung estaba detrás de ella y fue capaz de atraparla antes de que cayera al piso.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Veinte: _"Aprendiendo su oficio"._

Lentamente Ga Eul abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver un lugar desconocido. Se frotó los ojos antes de finalmente sentarse. Cuando miró a su lado, se sorprendió al ver a So Yi Jung durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Además, estaba vestido solamente con una camisa y tenía los primeros botones abiertos. Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos. Al comprobar si todavía estaba vestida, la sorpresa llegó a ella por descubrir que estaba ataviada con un camisón blanco de algodón.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! —gritó en voz alta, despertando al Casanova durmiente—. ¡_Sunbae_! ¿Qué me hiciste?

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Hola, hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Mis disculpas por el retraso, pero aquí estuvo la actualización doble, tal y como lo prometí. Es muy probable que las siguientes actualizaciones sean también dobles porque me urge terminar esta historia. No me malinterpreten, la urgencia es porque, no sé si lo habrán checado, pero __esta historia tiene secuela y aunque mis actualizaciones tenían como principal propósito darle tiempo a la autora original de avanzar un poco la historia, en estos días me informó que está a punto de terminarla así que necesito ponerme las pilas._

_En fin… ya que estamos… aprovecharé para responder a sus comentarios:_

_**Sisi bunny: **__Así es, a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen interesantes. Perdón por no haber respondido tu duda antes, lo olvidé por completo, Jagiya es un apelativo cariñoso, en inglés está traducido como 'sweetheart' lo que significa: "cariño, amor, novio/a", etc. ^^_

_**Hyun Ra:**__ Me alegra que el fic te guste, la verdad que la autora mezclara a BBF con el Fantasma de la Ópera también fue de las cosas que más me gustaron de la historia, sobre todo porque en realidad quedan muy bien._

_**Kotokoasialove:**__ No te preocupes, terminaré de traducir la historia completita porque, además de que me encanta hacerlo, anteriormente mencioné que terminarla fue la condición de la autora original para darme su permiso para traducirla ^^._

_**Maru:**__ Muchas gracias a ti por leer!_

_**Y. Billie: **__Qué bueno que la historia te guste. Espero que sigas leyendo ^^_

_**MusicBlack95:**__ Sí, yo también adoro a estos dos! –quién no?-, ojalá ya hayas terminado de ver el dorama porque debo confesarte que a partir de aquí hay muchos spoilers de los últimos capítulos, y no quisiera arruinarte la diversión _:)

_**HiKari YuE:**__ ahm… nop, lamentablemente el tiempo y otros idiomas que estoy aprendiendo han impedido que aprenda coreano, por lo que la romanización de las palabras que ves aquí son, en realidad, trabajo de la autora original, Shatteredteardrops, en el original en inglés la romanización aparece tal cual ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	21. Chapter 21

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys****Before****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrop****s**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo__20__.__Aprendiendo__su__oficio__._**

…

Ga Eul abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al ver un lugar desconocido. Se frotó los ojos antes de finalmente sentarse. Cuando miró a su lado, le sorprendió ver a So Yi Jung durmiendo tranquilamente junto a ella. Además, estaba vestido con una camisa polo blanca y los primeros botones abiertos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Cuando se vio a sí misma para comprobar si todavía estaba completamente vestida, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba atavida con un vestido de algodón blanco.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó en voz alta, despertando al Casanova—. ¡_Sunbae_! ¿Qué me hiciste?

Al escuchar el fuerte e inesperado grito de Ga Eul, de repente Yi Jung se movió rápido sobre la cama, cayendo en un estado de semi-pánico.

— ¿Qu… qué ocurre? —preguntó él con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Cuando finalmente notó que Ga Eul lo miraba con ojos acusadores mientras sostenía las sábanas contra su pecho, se dio cuenta de lo que la había hecho entrar en pánico. Pronto tragó algo de saliva y desvió la mirada, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

— _Sunbae_… no me digas que… —la voz de Ga Eul era apenas un susurro, tenía una expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro.

— Lo siento… —murmuró él con tono de culpabilidad y no dijo más.

— ¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ¡_Sunbae_! ¿Cómo pudiste? —La voz de Ga Eul se alzó un poco más mientras sentía que se derrumbaba. No quería creer que algo realmente hubiera pasado entre ellos, sin embargo, el rostro culpable de Yi Jung de alguna manera gritaba lo contrario.

— ¡Yah! ¡No fue mi culpa que no hubiera recamareras mujeres en el turno de la noche! Pedí que alguien viniera y me ayudara, ¡pero ellos enviaron a un hombre! ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía dejar que ningún hombre te tocara… —explicó él. Su voz sonaba a la defensiva y muy fuerte al principio, pero gradualmente se suavizó hasta decir la última oración. Aún no era capaz de encontrar sus ojos, sintiéndose incómodo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ga Eul. Estaba algo confundida.

— Juro… que mis ojos estuvieron cerrados cuando te cambié la ropa. —confesó Yi Jung finalmente. Fue entonces que Ga Eul dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Él sólo le había cambiado la ropa. Espera… ¿qué? ¿cambiado la ropa? Al darse cuenta de que él había sido capaz de cambiarle la ropa, dejarla desnuda y… y…

Repentinamente Ga Eul gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! —gritó escondiéndose bajo las sábanas, con la cara roja de furia.

"_Esto__no__está__pasando__… __esto__no__está__pasando__…__"_, pensó, recitándolo en silencio como un mantra que esperaba que fuera verdad. Sin embargo, la realidad rogaba por ser diferente. Yi Jung le había cambiado la ropa y sólo Dios sabía lo que había visto debajo.

— Ga Eul… te lo juro… tenía los ojos cerrados… —explicó Yi Jung, no obstante, no podía negar el hecho de que había espiado unas cuantas veces. Con esos pensamientos ocupando su mente, un tono rojizo avanzó lentamente sobre sus mejillas y, de nuevo, apartó la mirada. Estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de que había intentado cambiarle la ropa lo mejor posible, pero ella solamente estaba pensando cosas sin sentido acerca de él. Dios sabía lo mucho que él tuvo que controlarse para no… hacerle cosas. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Ga Eul podría ser tan tentadora.

— Pero… pero… ¡Nooo! ¡Mi castidad! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! ¡Me violaste! —continuó Ga Eul histérica.

— Ga Eul-_yang_, no te violé. Solamente te cambié la ropa porque estabas empapada en sudor. Si yo te hubiera violado, y lo digo hipotéticamente, entonces no estarías gritando así. Te apuesto a que incluso estarías sonriendo y pidiéndome por otro round cuando te levantaste.

Yi Jung sonrió de lado mientras la miraba. Había una extraña diversión cada vez que se burlaba de ella, y le gustaba hacerlo una y otra vez.

Súbitamente, Ga Eul le lanzó una almohada y se levantó de la cama.

— ¡Hah! ¡No soy tan fácil! ¡No soy como tus chicas! —replicó Ga Eul con una expresión enojada y ofendida en su rostro.

— Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo. Tú no eres como ellas… ellas son más sexys. —respondió él con un toque de picardía en sus ojos.

Ga Eul lo miró con dureza al escuchar sus palabras. Después de eso, ella actuó con frialdad y aire de suficiencia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Está bien, Yi Jung-_sunbae_… Son más sexys, ¿no? Bueno, apuesto a que te gustó lo que viste anoche. Lástima que no lo puedas tocar. —Ella sonrió triunfante y caminó hacia la mesita de noche. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió directamente a la sala para cambiarse.

Yi Jung se quedó reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Entonces se masajeó la sien, con la molestia escrita en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y lo único que vio fue la imagen de Ga Eul durmiendo mientras él la desnudaba lentamente.

"_Maldita__sea__…_", pensó. Necesitaba liberarse del calor. El recuerdo de Ga Eul era mejor que cualquier otra combinación de afrodisíacos. "_Demonios__…_", maldijo de nuevo.

-oOo-

Ga Eul estaba de pie, frente a la puerta entreabierta, lo que le permitía ver la clase de cerámica que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior. Mentalmente se debatía si entrar o no. Jae Joong le había dicho que sería un acierto si se involucraba en la alfarería para así entender mejor la pasión que Yi Jung tenía por su oficio. Además, ella podría pedirle que le enseñara una o dos cosas, lo que les permitiría tener algo de tiempo juntos.

Ella se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir cuando repentinamente alguien la llamó. Era la maestra de la clase. Una bonita mujer, con hermosos rasgos y un refinado tono de voz. Saludó a Ga Eul con calidez y alegría, dándole la bienvenida al mundo de la cerámica. Fue entonces cuando Ga Eul no dio marcha atrás y procedió a tomar las lecciones.

Más tarde, ese día, Ga Eul oficialmente comenzó un tutorial práctico sobre el modelaje de arcilla. Aparentemente, era la más joven en la clase, y sus compañeras eran en su mayoría mujeres casadas que intentaban probar un nuevo pasatiempo. La profesora llamada Cha Eun Jae era una mujer muy paciente. Ella fue toda sonrisas durante la clase mientras explicaba los fundamentos de la cerámica. Ga Eul escuchó con entusiasmo, estando verdaderamente interesada en aprender algo por el bien de Yi Jung.

Al final de la clase, Ga Eul tuvo la amabilidad de quedarse y ayudar a Eun Jae a guardar los materiales.

— _Komaowoyo__…_ —Ga Eul sonrió amablemente y se inclinó en gratitud.

— Yo soy quien debería agradecértelo… —dijo Eun Jae. Su rostro irradiaba bondad y elegancia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh?

— Por lo general, son señoras mayores las que toman esta clase. Estoy muy feliz de ver a alguien de mi edad, Ga Eul-_sshi_… —explicó Eun Jae—. Por cierto, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cómo llegaste a interesarte en la alfarería? —le preguntó.

Ga Eul sonrió.

— Alguien que conozco es alfarero —respondió.

— Y te gusta esa persona, ¿verdad? —adivinó Eun Jae, y estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Eh? —Ga Eul estaba un poco avergonzada, pero Eun Jae parecía ajena a ello.

— Porque quieres conocer a esa persona… la sensación de querer hacer lo que esa persona hace y esperar que puedan hacerlo juntos… yo la conozco muy bien —dijo Eun Jae con una sonrisa. Al parecer, estaba hablando por experiencia propia.

— ¿Por casualidad, usted…? —preguntó Ga Eul, a la espera de una confirmación. Eun Jae lo dijo con entusiasmo.

— Era un amigo de la infancia… cuando otros niños jugaban, nosotros aprendíamos alfarería… —narró Eun Jae.

— ¿Tu novio se convirtió en un alfarero?

— Mmm… aunque él es alfarero… no llegó a ser mi novio.

— Aahh… —Ga Eul sintió pena por Eun Jae. Se encontró avergonzada por ser demasiado entrometida en los asuntos de alguien más.

— No tienes que sentirte mal por mí. Gracias a él, me hice bastante estable. —aseguró Eun Jae. Aquí había una mujer que parecía bastante contenta narrando la historia de un amor que nunca progresó, pero que era feliz de compartir. Esto sólo mostraba que ella había seguido adelante.

Eun Jae pasó a tomar una taza del estante cercano y se la mostró a Ga Eul.

— ¿Ves esta taza? A pesar de que parece débil, ¿creerías que es muy fuerte en su interior? —La puso en el suelo y la pisó—. Después de ser cortada sin cesar, una y otra vez, en la mesa de alfarería, entonces a…

— Mil trescientos grados… —recordó Ga Eul, hablando en voz alta.

— Es correcto —secundó Eun Jae—. Necesita soportar mil trescientos grados de calor en el horno. Así es como el alma de esta taza se crea. Pero… ¿cómo lo sabes, Ga Eul-_sshi_? —Había un toque de curiosidad en la voz de Eun Jae cuando preguntó. Por lo general, los novatos no conocían el procedimiento.

— Aah… escuché algo así en el pasado… —explicó Ga Eul, a lo que Eun Jae asintió con aprensión.

— Puedes traer a tu amigo alguna vez, Ga Eul-_sshi_… tengo curiosidad… —dijo ella. Ga Eul simplemente sonrió en respuesta, preguntándose si ella podría convencer a So Yi Jung de venir a verla en una de sus clases de alfarería.

-oOo-

Yi Jung caminaba con paso firme hacia su taller después de una noche de ahogarse en el placer lujurioso de sus compañeras. Aunque no estaba satisfecho. Seguía buscando algo en ellas, pero no sabía qué era. Además, sus pensamientos estaban casi siempre dominados por una ingenua chica de secundaria con quien había pasado una noche en un hotel, sorprendentemente, sin que pasara nada entre ellos.

En el momento en el que Yi Jung encendió las luces dentro de su taller, se sorprendió al ver a dos personas paradas peligrosamente cerca. Sus ojos de inmediato se convirtieron en un par de ranuras ardientes cuando vio a su padre en las manos de una mujer que no parecía ser más que unos pocos años mayor que él. La ira y la irritación dominaron al instante las facciones de Yi Jung cuando enfrentó a su padre, quien incluso tuvo la libertad de tomar una botella de vino de su mini bar.

Con voz controlada, Yi Jung se abstuvo de arremeter contra el hombre que era su padre. Le tomó hasta la última gota de su autocontrol no insultar al hombre que le había dado la vida. Incluso sus nudillos estaban cerrados herméticamente, conteniéndose para no atacar a su propio padre.

— Este es mi lugar de trabajo —dijo Yi Jung—. Vete a trabajar a otra parte, _Abeoji_.

Con una calmada sonrisa, su padre tomó un sorbo de vino y miró a Yi Jung.

— Hijo… —dijo él—. Tú también "trabajas" aquí. Vamos a ayudar a otros, ¿de acuerdo? —Yi Jung sabía que cuando su padre hablaba de "trabajar", se refería a otro tipo de trabajo, un trabajo diferente de la cerámica en el que ambos sin duda sobresalían.

Aunque estaba obviamente muy enojado y ofendido, Yi Jung seguía prefiriendo socavar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Si vas a ser así, tendré que cambiar mi lugar de trabajo —lo amenazó.

— No es posible que lo hagas —le respondió su padre, sonando demasiado seguro de sí mismo—. Está bien que yo sea el que se vaya… pero tú no puedes. ¿Lo olvidas? El alfarero que además es la cabeza de la familia So no soy yo… eres tú…

— Nunca dije que quisiera serlo —replicó Yi Jung.

Aunque en su mente sabía que llegaría el tiempo en el que se vería forzado a tomar y cumplir con esa obligación. Su padre era un mujeriego poco confiable. Su madre estaba mental y emocionalmente inestable. Su abuela estaba envejeciendo. Su hermano había huido y decidido vivir lejos de la influencia So al saber que Yi Jung había sido elegido para dirigir al clan. No había nadie más que fuera obligado a adoptar tal deber, nadie más que él.

— Pero tampoco dijiste que no querías, ¿no es así?

Había algo de verdad en las palabras de su padre, y él sabía perfectamente por qué Yi Jung no se había negado. Simplemente no había tenido opción. Y sabía que Yi Jung nunca dejaría que las personas a su alrededor sufrieran. Él se encargaba de sufrir en lugar de otros. A pesar de ser un mujeriego, Yi Jung era un niño incapaz de liberarse de los lazos que lo ataban con fuerza. Y este era uno de los nudos más apretados.

— ¿Por qué sigues viviendo así? —No había desprecio en la voz de Yi Jung cuando preguntó.

Su padre no contestó, simplemente sonrió. Tomó un trago final del vino antes de hablar.

— Porque estoy aburrido… —respondió finalmente—. Vivir es tan aburrido…

De alguna manera, su respuesta no fue lo que Yi Jung esperaba. Y eso lo ofendió aún más.

— Vivir la vida apropiadamente… ¿hubo incluso algún momento en el que lo hiciste? —preguntó Yi Jung. Su voz era ácida y su cara estaba llena de odio y desprecio por su padre. Si no fuera por la irresponsabilidad de su padre, él no tendría que llevar la carga de ser el jefe de la familia.

Casi de repente, su padre miró con tristeza el vaso de vino que estaba en su mano y una sonrisa agridulce apareció en sus labios.

— La mujer que me hizo querer vivir apropiadamente… sólo hubo una en toda mi vida… después de que pierdes a una chica así… todas las demás serán lo mismo… y todo caerá en una repetición sin fin… —narró su padre casi con tristeza.

— ¿Y mi madre? ¿no crees que eso es demasiado cruel para ella? —le preguntó Yi Jung con tristeza, sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse densos por un segundo. Pensaba que nunca haría nada como lo que hacía su padre. Nunca dejaría que una chica llorara por él. Si él no se conectaba con una chica específica, entonces nadie saldría lastimado por su causa.

— Y es por eso que deseaba que la vida se diera prisa y pasara… pero seguro que no funciona como yo lo quería… —Lentamente puso la copa de vino en el mini bar con un ruido sordo y encaró a Yi Jung—. ¿Sabes por qué superaste a Il Hyun y te convertiste en la cabeza? Es porque te pareces más a mí… Es cruel, ¿verdad? —Con esto, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yi Jung con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro—. No lo olvides… una vez en la vida… sólo hay una que es real… otra cruel verdad…

Entonces salió del taller, dejando a Yi Jung con las palabras que había escuchado alguna vez de cierta chica.

Incapaz de reprimir su ira por más tiempo, Yi Jung puso la mano en la botella de vino sobre el mini bar. Casi de inmediato, con un fuerte grito, la arrojó al piso con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndola en cientos de diminutas piezas de cristal que ya no estaban en condiciones de quedar juntas. Más tarde esa noche, Yi Jung no hizo más que simplemente ahogarse en el confort del alcohol. La aparición de su padre le recordó a una chica de su pasado a quien él había amado demasiado.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Veintiuno: _"La__angustia__del__Fantasma__"._

— _Sunbae_… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —pidió Ga Eul valientemente.

Al escucharla, Yi Jung se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. Nunca había esperado algo tan atrevido de la dulce y recatada Ga Eul. Además, él era todo lo opuesto a ella, ¿cierto? Nunca sería su tipo… así que ¿por qué?

— ¿Una cita? —le preguntó una vez que estuvieron a salvo dentro de su taller—. ¿No hicimos eso la última vez? —preguntó. Mantuvo la expresión estoica en su rostro, ocultando por completo la sorpresa y el asombro de por qué Ga Eul actuaba de esa manera.

— No una falsa… una cita real… —explicó Ga Eul con una expresión esperanzada en el rostro.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Hola, hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Lamento mucho no haber traído doble capítulo, esta vez el tiempo no me alcanzó para terminarlo, pero estará listo para la próxima semana a más tardar. En fin, ya no hay mucho por decir así que me despido, como siempre agradeciéndoles antes por sus magníficos comentarios. Ojalá que sigan disfrutando de la historia ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	22. Chapter 22

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys****Before****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo__21. __La __angustia __del __Fantasma._**

…

El alcohol y las mujeres se convirtieron en el refugio de Yi Jung mientras luchaba contra los demonios en su interior. Las palabras de su padre constantemente le recordaban la maldición de su vida como heredero del clan So. En silencio, su solitario corazón gritaba en medio de la provocadora multitud dentro del bar buscando y esperando que alguien pudiera sacarlo de su miseria. Aparentemente, la mayoría de las personas dentro del bar veían únicamente al Casanova, no al Fantasma.

_"Después __de __perder __a __una __chica __así__… __todas __las __demás __serán __lo __mismo__… __y __todo __caerá __en __una __repetición __sin __fin__…__"_. La voz de su padre sonaba repetidamente en su cabeza como un acorde desconcertante que se niega a ser silenciado.

_"¿Fue__… __Eun __Jae __una __de __esas __otras __chicas?"_, no pudo evitar preguntarse. _"¿Cómo __pudo __Eun __Jae __ser __tratada __de __esa __manera __cuando __yo __la __quería __tanto?"_

Una vez más, recordó a la mujer que fue capaz de encantar a cuatro hombres del clan So.

Yi Jung apenas era capaz de caminar mientras se servía más licor. Andaba aturdido hasta que tropezó en una habitación llena de mujeres y algunos hombres. Su presencia fácilmente suscitó miradas llenas de admiración de las mujeres. Con una sonrisa lenta en su rostro, repentinamente plantó un beso en los labios de la mujer más cercana a él sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Al pareces, sus acciones fueron condenadas por los hombres que fueron testigos de cómo había sido capaz de encantar a sus mujeres.

So Yi Jung rápidamente fue sobrepasado por los hombres, estando demasiado ebrio e incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo. Un hombre le dio una patada y otro lo golpeó. Mientras ellos estaban en el proceso de darle una paliza, un hombre incluso le pisó el brazo derecho, lastimándolo. Yi Jung gritó de dolor, pero eso no los detendría.

Por suerte, Woo Bin llegó pronto al rescate.

— ¡Yah! —gritó con fiereza al ver a su amigo ser golpeado por esos bastardos. De inmediato corrió a lado de su amigo—. Yi Jung, ¿por qué bebiste tanto? —preguntó, queriendo saber qué había causado que su amigo actuara así—. Yi Jung… ¿estás bien? —inquirió. Sin embargo, Yi Jung gruñía de dolor mientras sostenía su mano derecha.

— Joven amo, ¿nos ocupamos de esto? —un hombre corpulento detrás de Woo Bin, que era uno de sus subordinados, le preguntó.

— No se metan. Me ocuparé de los bastardos que lastimaron a mi amigo yo mismo —Woo Bin habló peligrosamente mientras su ojos se llenaban de ira.

Sin decir una palabra, Woo Bin se puso de pie y repentinamente pateó con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los hombres que habían golpeado a Yi Jung y comenzó una violenta pelea de tres contra uno en el interior del bar.

— ¿Saben cuánto valen sus manos? —preguntó Woo Bin mientras sostenía a un hombre por el cuello—. ¡Sus manos son más valiosas que la vida de ustedes! ¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho? —con eso, lanzó otro violento golpe que envió al tipo volando hacia el piso con un fuerte ruido sordo.

Después de ocuparse de los bastardos que lastimaron a su amigo, Woo Bin personalmente ayudó a Yi Jung y lo llevó al hospital para que revisaran su brazo. Resultó que la mano de Yi Jung estaba fracturada y tomaría un tiempo para que sanara. También significaba que Yi Jung no sería capaz de crear vasijas por el momento. Eso fue un duro golpe para Yi Jung, y no lo tomó a la ligera. Mientras Woo Bin miraba a su amigo, no pudo evitar suspirar.

Escuchando que Yi Jung estaba herido, Goo Jun Pyo inmediatamente fue a ver a su amigo. Encontró a Yi Jung sentado en un banco dentro de su taller. Su expresión era sombría mientras miraba fijamente hacia la nada. Parecía que le había sido drenada toda la felicidad en el mundo.

— ¿Cómo puede una nadadora nadar si sus hombros son incapaces de soportar la presión? —preguntó Yi Jung con una sonrisa agridulce en el rostro—. Del mismo modo, ¿cómo puede un alfarero ser llamado alfarero si sus manos están lastimadas, haciéndolo incapaz de moldear vasijas? —añadió. Comenzó a pasearse por su taller, dejando que su mano sana recorriera sus piezas. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de su pasado se precipitaron sobre él. Específicamente, la largamente enterrada memoria de la chica que compartió su pasión por la cerámica, la misma chica que él había amado profundamente y que había perdido… Cha Eun Jae.

— ¿Te refieres a Jan Di? —preguntó Goo Jun Pyo.

— ¿Conocemos a otra nadadora que no sea Jan Di? —le preguntó Yi Jung con un deje de sarcasmo.

— ¡Yah! ¡Habla claro! —insistió Jun Pyo, incluso recurriendo a tomar a Yi Jung por el cuello.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando a Jan Di recibió el golpe de la silla en tu lugar? —Yi Jung sonrió con amargura mientras sus ojos se convertían en algo denso—. ¿Sabes cuánto lloró Jan Di cuando supo que no podría nadar otra vez? —preguntó de nuevo—. Tú y yo… no tenemos nada que darle a las mujeres que amamos excepto dolor…

Ésa había sido la principal razón por la que hasta ahora Yi Jung se había negado a atarse a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a Eun Jae. Tenía miedo de lastimar a la mujer que amaba por amarla tan profundamente. Después de todo, era considerado igual a su padre, un mujeriego.

-oOo-

Ya era de noche, pasaban de las seis. Ga Eul estaba parada afuera del taller de Yi Jung, esperando pacientemente a que el Casanova llegara porque tenía que discutir con él. Algo que involucraba su felicidad y su corazón. Repentinamente, su teléfono sonó. La llamada era de Jae Joong.

— ¿_Yobosaeyo_? —respondió Ga Eul.

— Ga Eul-_sshi_, _mianhae_ por no llamarte antes. He estado un poco ocupado con un montón de cosas… he… he recibido tu mensaje… supongo que también sería una sabía decisión confrontarlo con franqueza. —La voz de Jae Joong sonaba tranquila y alentadora.

— _Komaowoyo_… no esperabas que hiciera esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— ¿Para ser honestos? _Aniyo_… pero ambos sabemos que el amor no se puede lograr con mera paciencia. Yo pensaba en una táctica indirecta para ganar su corazón, pero veo que elegiste la directa… eso requiere mucho valor… y debo aplaudir tu valentía —dijo Jae Joong.

Ga Eul sonrió.

— _Komaowoyo_… La verdad es que quiero intentarlo y ser honesta conmigo misma. Quiero dar lo mejor de mí. Y si eso no funciona con él, al menos lo intenté, ¿no?

— Estoy de acuerdo… ¡Buena suerte entonces!... espero y rezaré porque atrapes al Casanova. Llámame si algo pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Araso_… —con eso, Ga Eul terminó la llamada y siguió esperando a que Yi Jung llegara.

Mientras esperaba, Ga Eul recordó brevemente cómo su profesora en la clase de cerámica la animó a confesarse al chico del que estaba enamorada.

_"Apúrate __y __confiésalo __antes __de __que __sea __tarde, __Ga__Eul-sshi__…__"_, las palabras de Eun Jae resonaban repetidamente dentro de su cabeza. El miedo al rechazo se había apoderado de su corazón al escuchar la sugerencia de Eun Jae, pero Ga Eul decidió ser valiente tal y como siempre lo había sido, y tratar de confesar lo que sentía.

Recordó cuando le preguntó a Eun Jae por qué ella y el hombre que amaba se habían separado, y ella le había respondido que había sido por egoísmo. Ella quiso quedarse con él como él quería. Sin embargo, ella se volvió egoísta y quiso más. Quiso que fueran más que amigos. Aparentemente, el hombre que amaba no podía darle eso. Le aconsejó a Ga Eul juntar todo su coraje y confesar sus sentimientos antes de que fuera tarde. Si no lo hacía, tal vez podría arrepentirse en el futuro.

Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, Yi Jung finalmente apareció con un visible vendaje en su mano derecha. A él le sorprendió ver a Ga Eul frente a su taller, sin embargo, pareció que no estaba contento con su presencia. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos internos y en esta ocasión su presencia no fue bien recibida.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó él—. No me gusta que las personas vengan sin ninguna razón.

Su tono fue grosero y poco acogedor. Bastaba para hacerle saber a Ga Eul que no era bien recibida, no obstante, ella decidió mantenerse firme en su resolución.

Yi Jung pasó por delante de Ga Eul y estaba a punto de entrar a su taller cuando de repente ella habló.

— Tengo una razón.

Fue entonces que Yi Jung giró la cabeza, esperando a que dijera la razón por la que había venido. Los rasgos de Ga Eul expresaban ansiedad mientras jugueteaba con la correa de su bolso. Estaba tensa y nerviosa por finalmente revelar lo que ella había llegado a sentir por el Casanova.

— _Sunbae_… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —pidió Ga Eul valientemente.

Al escucharla, Yi Jung se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. Nunca había esperado algo tan atrevido de la dulce y recata Ga Eul. Además, él era todo lo opuesto a ella, ¿cierto? Nunca sería su tipo… así que ¿por qué?

— ¿Una cita? —le preguntó una vez que estuvieron a salvo dentro de su taller—. ¿No hicimos eso la última vez? —preguntó. Mantuvo la expresión estoica en su rostro, ocultando por completo la sorpresa y el asombro de pro qué Ga Eul actuaba de esa manera.

— No una falsa… una cita real… —explicó Ga Eul con una expresión esperanzada en el rostro.

— Ga Eul-_yang_, ¿te pasó algo malo? —preguntó Yi Jung, aún sin poder creer del todo lo que había escuchado de la plebeya Chu Ga Eul—. ¿O tal vez te botó un chico? —intentó bromear, recordando su primera cita de fantasía para vengarse del tipo que había botado a Ga Eul.

— No estoy jugando… —respondió Ga Eul seriamente. Su expresión era una mezcla de entusiasmo y determinación—. Tú… me gustas, Yi Jung… —confesó finalmente.

Yi Jung contempló con incredulidad a la mujer parada frente a él al escuchar sus palabras. Ella era Chu Ga Eul, la mujer cuya existencia era una contradicción a la suya, la mujer cuyos ideales estaban en completo contraste con su estilo de vida. Ella era la mujer a quien le había dedicado una vasija que hizo el día de San Valentín. La misma mujer a la que había llamado Jagiya y que encontró inexplicablemente divertida y asombrosa. Ella era también la misma mujer con la que había pasado una noche en un hotel sin hacer nada excepto dormir. Y aquí estaba, confesándole que le gustaba. Casi tan repentinamente, Yi Jung se vio a sí mismo incapaz de reaccionar. Le tomó algunos minutos antes de que finalmente comprendiera lo que ella había dicho.

Finalmente, Yi Jung sonrió con escepticismo antes de hablar.

— _Komaowo_… —comenzó él—. Gracias, pero… tengo algunas reglas cuando se trata de citas —explicó.

— ¿Reglas? —preguntó Ga Eul.

Yi Jung asintió con la cabeza.

— Número uno: no me meto con chicas buenas. Número dos: no me meto con chicas tontas. Número tres: nunca me meto con chicas relacionadas con mis amigos. —Con esto, miró a Ga Eul—. Ga Eul-_yang _, tú entras en los tres criterios. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Así que… mi respuesta es no.

— Yi Jung… —Ga Eul iba a protestar con la desesperación grabada en su bonito rostro. Pero Yi Jung se lo impidió. Fácilmente la interrumpió y la apartó con frialdad.

— Ya sabes donde esta la salida…

Mirando hacia abajo y melancólica, Ga Eul no tuvo más opción que irse.

_"Así __que__… __así __se __siente __ser __rechazada__…__"_, pensó amargamente mientras se alejaba. Por lo menos lo intentó. Lentamente cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Jae Joong. Con su voz sonando como un graznido, dijo:

— Me rechazó…

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

Jae Joong suspiró.

— Bastardo estúpido… —susurró—. Dale tiempo, Ga Eul… estoy seguro de que él volverá… —dijo simplemente.

Por otro lado, en el momento en el que Ga Eul dejó su taller, las facciones de Yi Jung se convirtieron en una mezcla de horror y dolor. Dio sabía lo mucho que él había querido decir que sí. Saber que le gustaba a Ga Eul repentinamente aceleró su corazón y lo hizo latir rápidamente. Su confesión ciertamente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ella, por sobre cualquier mujer, era alguien que tenía una posición fija en su vida. Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiese querido decir sí, él tuvo que decepcionarla. No quería manchar su inocencia. No quería hacerle daño.

Ella era demasiado preciosa para un bastardo como él.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Veintidós: _"Verdad __o __reto"._

Pocos días después de su confesión a Yi Jung, Ga Eul había regresado a la normalidad, aunque había sido un poco obvio que ella no era tan alegre como antes. La negativa de Yi Jung a su oferta de una cita, la hizo pensar que no era lo suficientemente bonita para el gusto del Casanova. De alguna manera, eso la decepcionó, pero optó por esconderse y fingir que no pasaba nada. Como Jan Di había estaba experimentando una crisis financiera, así como problemas emocionales con Jun Pyo, Ga Eul había decidido que ahora no había tiempo para revolcarse por su corazón roto.

Caminaba por la acera en su camino a casa desde la escuela cuando sus silenciosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. La llamada resultó ser de la persona menos esperada: So Yi Jung.

Lentamente cogió el teléfono y contestó.

— _¿Sunbae?_ —preguntó.

Escuchó a Yi Jung soltar un exasperado suspiro.

— Yah, plebeya, ¿estás ocupada? Necesito tu ayuda. —su voz sonaba normal.

— ¿Eh? Ah… bueno, estoy caminando por la acera en este momento… —contestó ella sin saber qué decir.

— Lo sé. Mira al otro lado de la calle.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	23. Chapter 23

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys ****Before ****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo __22. __Verdad __o __reto._**

…

— Ga Eul, dijiste que querías una cita conmigo, ¿verdad? —estas fueron las exactas palabras que salieron de los labios del Casanova al ver a Ga Eul saliendo de la tienda de avena. Yi Jung lucía completamente seductor vestido con un traje azul oscuro mientras le sonreía a Ga Eul—. ¿Sigo siendo elegible para la cita? —le preguntó.

Al escuchar lo que el Casanova dijo, los labios de Ga Eul lentamente se convirtieron en una sonrisa. Lo que ella no sabía era que la sonrisa natural de Yi Jung desapareció cuando ella no estaba mirando. Para el Casanova, le estaba dando la oportunidad a Ga Eul de escapar. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser testigo de su estilo de vida para que ella se asustara lo suficiente como para distanciarse del monstruo en el que él se había convertido.

La cita se convirtió en una de las usuales escapadas mujeriegas de Yi Jung.

Yi Jung saludó a todas las mujeres que pasaban por allí y hasta le sonrió sugestivamente a algunas. Ga Eul se encontró a sí misma profundamente decepcionada y herida cuando fue arrojada a un rincón mientras Yi Jung se rodeaba de dos mujeres vestidas con poca ropa. Estaban dentro de un bar poco iluminado, lleno de ruidos fuertes, alcohol y baile. Ver a Ga Eul en un lugar así era como ver a una oveja en la guarida de un león. Ella sencillamente se ocupó de beber su jugo mientras le dedicaba a Yi Jung miradas hirientes.

Finalmente, incapaz de resistirlo más, Ga Eul se levantó disculpándose. No vio como la sonrisa coqueta de Yi Jung desapareció al verla salir. Él no quería darle esa impresión a Ga Eul. Sin embargo, sabía que si quería que Ga Eul lo olvidara, tenía que borrarse a sí mismo por completo de su corazón. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mostrarle a ella lo buen jugador que era? Era mejor esta manera que permitirle que siguiera queriéndolo cuando él sabía que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Por su parte, Ga Eul entró en el baño y se lavó las manos. Mientras miraba el reflejo en el espejo, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por sí misma. ¿Cómo llegó a ocurrir que a ella le empezara a gustar un mujeriego? Suspiró y decidió irse en lugar de seguir viendo la manera en la que Yi Jung actuaba. Lo que no esperaba era que Yi Jung estuviera afuera, esperándola.

— Si vas a irte después de esto, entonces no debiste pedirme una cita —le dijo y entonces se acercó hasta donde Ga Eul estaba para susurrarle al oído—. Todavía no has visto lo mejor…

Sin una palabra, tomó a Ga Eul de la mano y la llevó a un restaurante caro. Ga Eul esperó tener por lo menos una cena decente con Yi Jung en su cita. Sin embargo, quedó decepcionada al ver al padre de Yi Jung uniéndose a ellos. Saludó amablemente al hombre e hizo una reverencia. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero de alguna manera no le gustaba el ambiente que los rodeaba.

— Dijiste que Ga Eul era tu nombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó el padre de Yi Jung—. Es un honor ser formalmente presentado a la Jagiya de mi hijo… —añadió con una sonrisa. También, le dedicó miradas apreciativas a Ga Eul, sabía que su hijo no le presentaría formalmente a la chica si simplemente estuviera pasando el rato. Conocía muy bien a Yi Jung—. Coman bien. La comida aquí es fantástica.

Ga Eul sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— _Kamsa__hamnida_… —contestó ella.

A Yi Jung no le gustó la manera en la que su padre miró a Ga Eul. Definitivamente no le gustó. Ni un poco.

— Parece que te gusta Ga Eul —comentó él.

— Es linda e inocente. ¿Qué es lo que no podría gustar? —respondió su padre.

— Supongo que en verdad soy muy parecido a ti, _Abeoji_. A pesar de que mi madre está en el hospital, tienes una cita con tu hijo para cenar con una chica linda. Supongo que no podemos engañar a nuestra sangre —dijo Yi Jung con un toque de acritud evidente en su voz. Odiaba a su padre y había crecido odiando a su madre por amarlo demasiado. Esa era una de las razones por las que se mantuvo lejos de una mujer a la que amaba tanto. Para él, el amor era igual a locura.

— Yi Jung-_ah_, mantengamos nuestras historias caseras para después…

— ¿De qué debemos hablar entonces? —le preguntó con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro. Puso una mano sobre la de Ga Eul mientras seguía conversando con su padre en una manera cortésmente cruel—. Pienso que esta joven es tu tipo. ¿Debería dejártela? —preguntó.

Escuchando semejante declaración de Yi Jung, Ga Eul se sintió insultada.

— Yi Jung-_sunbae_… —dijo con aspereza.

— ¿Por qué tan serio? —Yi Jung parecía imperturbable mientras continuaba con su jugada—. Su edad es similar a la de las chicas anteriores. ¿Qué te parece, Ga Eul-_sshi_? Mi padre está bien, ¿no?

Eso fue el colmo.

Abruptamente, Ga Eul empujó la mano de Yi Jung mientras se ponía de pie con una mezcla de decepción y dolor en su rostro. Sin decir una palabra, cogió el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y con valentía se lo arrojó al hombre que la había degradado. Ella no se iba a sentar simplemente para ser insultada. A pesar de que ella había sido la que le había pedido una cita a Yi Jung, no iba a permitirse ser pisoteada de esa manera. Ella no era el juguete de nadie, mucho menos de So Yi Jung.

— Disculpe…

Con eso, Ga Eul se alejó abruptamente con paso firme mientras salía del lujoso restaurante.

— Hoy cruzaste la línea, hijo…

El padre de Yi Jung se levantó también y se fue.

Sin que Yi Jung lo supiera, había otra persona que estaba ofendida por lo que le había hecho a Ga Eul. Era un hombre que secretamente anhelaba a Ga Eul y que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada en venganza por la humillación de la mujer que él tanto respetaba. No iba a permitir que Yi Jung se zafara con facilidad, especialmente ahora que trató a Ga Eul de esa manera.

Yi Jung pagó la cuenta y con un suspiro cansado dejó el restaurante. Estaba a punto de entrar a su auto, cuando alguien mantuvo la puerta abierta, impidiéndole que la cerrara. Cuando Yi Jung miró hacia arriba, le sorprendió ver a nadie más que a Choi Seung Hyun, vistiendo el uniforme de mesero, y con una expresión peligrosamente atemorizante en su rostro. Con exasperación Yi Jung salió de su auto y decidió confrontar al hombre.

— Oh, eres tú… ¿qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó.

— No mereces las lágrimas de Ga Eul —susurró en un peligroso tono bajo.

— Ah… ya entiendo… estás enamorado de Ga Eul… —Yi Jung sonrió con aire de suficiencia—. Es una lástima, ella me dijo que yo le gustaba. Incluso me pidió una cita —agregó, aumentando la indignación de Seung Hyun. Al pareces, fue un éxito, ya que en un parpadeo un puño aterrizó en su mandíbula derribándolo en el suelo.

— No me contendré la próxima vez… —advirtió Seun Hyun, quitándose el esmoquin. Con pesar, arrojó su mochila a su lado y corrió detrás de Ga Eul, dejando a Yi Jung aturdido y con la mandíbula adolorida.

Ga Eul podía sentir su pecho apretado en pura agonía mientras caminaba por las calles con pesados pasos. Podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Se sentía… reducida y degradada. Se mordió el labio en silenciosa desesperación cuando se detuvo en una esquina y finalmente frunció el ceño. De repente, sintió un suave golpe en el hombro. Ella esperaba que fuera Yi Jung, sin embargo, le sorprendió ver a Seung Hyun, parado con una expresión tierna en el rostro.

Sin decir una palabra, lentamente Seung Hyun la tomó en un abrazo confortante.

— Shh… está bien… puedes llorar ahora… no tienes que guardarte todo… —murmuró con suavidad mientras sostenía a Ga Eul. Podía sentir su propio corazón rompiéndose al ver a Ga Eul llorar. Se había dado cuenta de que a ella le gustaba muchísimo Yi Jung. Sin embargo, lo que no entendía era cómo Yi Jung podía soportar lastimar así a una chica. Si él estuviera en su lugar, él habría ido tras Ga Eul desde la primera vez que la vio. Tal parecía que la vida era muy cruel.

Ga Eul continuó sollozando, sacando la desesperación y frustración en sus lágrimas mientras lloraba en el hombro de Seung Hyun. Era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a demostrar lo que realmente sentía. No se había dado cuenta de lo imbécil que Yi Jung podía ser. ¿Cómo pudo? De todas las personas, ¿cómo podía él tratarla de esa manera, sabiendo lo que ella sentía por él? ¿realmente había tenido la intención de herirla?

Seung Hyun terminó llevando a Ga Eul a cenar a un restaurante pequeño pero muy acogedor. Continuó intentando hacerla sentir mejor después de que había visto cómo Yi Jung se había convertido en un gran bastardo y la había hecho llorar.

— Seung Hyun-_ah_… _komaowoyo_… gracias por hacerme sentir mejor… lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esa horrible escena… —dijo Ga Eul entre sollozos después de que finalmente se calmó.

— Nah… No fue nada. No te preocupes. Te tengo, aun si… —sonrió.

— ¿tenerme… aun si? ¿qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, yo… ahm… no es nada. —TOP rió nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que él literalmente la tenía con Yi Jung—. Vamos a disfrutar la cena, ¿te parece? —dijo en su lugar—. Oh, y si ese tipo hace algo de nuevo, tienes que decirme… ¿_Araso_?

De nuevo, el rostro de Ga Eul se quedó sin vida al recordar el anterior comportamiento de Yi Jung. Las preguntas seguían apareciendo en su mente. Quería saber que lo había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho… pero por supuesto, sabía que no le diría nada. Solamente sabía que el padre de Yi Jung tenía mucho que ver con el cambio en el comportamiento de Yi Jung.

Incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos en secreto, Ga Eul, habló de nuevo, dándole un vistazo de su mente a Seung Hyun.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué actuaría de esa manera? Yi Jung-_sunbae_… siempre había sido calmado y caballeroso… ¿por qué?

Seun Hyun suspiró.

— Bueno… todo tiene una razón… pero no creo que estuviera bien que te tratara de esa manera, sin importar la razón, no creo que sea justificable… —dijo Seun Hyun, haciendo todo lo posible para consolar a Ga Eul. Y tuvo éxito, sin embargo, la reacción de ella no fue la que esperaba.

Repentinamente, Ga Eul se levantó. Su rostro ya no estaba triste ni abatido. En cambio, su determinación había despertado una vez más. Lo que Seung Hyun acababa de decirle la inspiró a enfrentar a Yi Jung de nuevo.

— Seung Hyun, has sido de gran ayuda. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por hacer que me diera cuenta de algunas cosas. ¡Muchas gracias!

Con eso, Ga Eul salió corriendo del restaurante, dejando a Seung Hyun preguntándose cómo la había ayudado.

-oOo-

Yi Jung estaba ebrio. Tan ebrio que, de hecho, ni siquiera podía meter correctamente la llave en la cerradura de su taller. Y ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba tan borracho que se cayó sobre su trasero directamente en el suelo, incapaz de entrar en su taller. Sin embargo, en el momento justo, Ga Eul apareció u recogió sus llaves. De buena manera abrió la puerta para él y le ayudó a entrar. A pesar de haber experimentado una brutal, por no decir, una muy horrenda cita con So Yi Jung, Chu Ga Eul no era tan despiadada. Sabía que aún amaba al hombre a pesar de sus actos insensatos.

Ga Eul ayudó a Yi Jung a tumbarse en un banco cercano. Había venido a buscarlo porque quería preguntarle por qué había actuado como lo hizo. ¿Por qué repentinamente decidió ofrecerla a su padre, cuando en primer lugar, él había sido quien le había dicho que se mantuviera lejos del hombre? Sus acciones eran demasiado desconcertantes. Si él no quería salir con ella, simplemente podría dejarla tranquila. Él ya se había negado en primer lugar, ¿por qué salir con ella sólo para lastimarla?

Sin embargo, como Yi Jung no estaba en condiciones para responder preguntas serias. Ga Eul decidió simplemente alejarse. Ella estaba a punto de darle la espalda y salir, cuando repentinamente una mano sostuvo la suya, impidiéndole irse. Lentamente miró su mano, solo para encontrar la mano de Yi Jung sosteniendo la suya. Él se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza, que ella pensó que en realidad él estaba en su sano juicio, lo suficiente como para hablar con ella.

Aparentemente, pronto se dio cuenta de que Yi Jung estaba hablando dormido.

— Tenía miedo… porque esa niña podría llorar… como mi padre… como mi madre… porque esa niña podría llorar por mí… —dijo Yi Jung con coherencia a pesar de su estado de embriaguez. Y sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente claras para que Ga Eul entendiera por qué hacía lo que hacía. Él no quería que resultara herida. En cierto modo, él estaba tratando de hacer que ella lo despreciara para que así no saliera herida por amarlo.

-oOo-

Pocos días después de su confesión a Yi Jung, Ga Eul había regresado a la normalidad, aunque había sido un poco obvio que ella no era tan alegre como antes. Aún tenía curiosidad sobre por que Yi Jung había actuado así, sin embargo, sabía que no era el momento de revolcarse por su corazón roto. Jan Di estaba experimentando una crisis financiera, así como problemas emocionales con Jun Pyo. Lo menos que podía hacer era no añadirle más cargas a su amiga.

Caminaba por la acera en su camino a casa desde la escuela cuando sus silenciosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. La llamada resultó ser de la persona menos esperada: So Yi Jung.

Lentamente cogió el teléfono y contestó.

— _¿S__…__sunbae?_ —preguntó.

Escuchó a Yi Jung soltar un exasperado suspiro.

— Yah, plebeya, ¿estás ocupada? Necesito tu ayuda. —su voz sonaba normal.

— ¿Eh? Ah… bueno, estoy caminando por la acera en este momento… —contestó ella sin saber qué decir.

— Lo sé. Mira al otro lado de la calle.

Ga Eul hizo lo que le dijo y pronto se encontró frente al rostro de Yi Jung y esa pecaminosamente encantadora sonrisa. Él se veía como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre ellos. Ga Eul se sintió un poco ofendida por cómo él actuaba tan normal a pesar del hecho de que la había insultado y humillado.

— ¿Cómo…? —estaba a punto de preguntar, sin embargo, recordó su tan loca respuesta—. Ah… ya sé. Es tu rastreador GPS de Chu Ga Eul otra vez, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Estás aprendiendo, _Jagiya_… me gusta… —respondió antes de bajar su celular y terminar con la llamada. Lentamente avanzó a través de la calle para encontrarse con Ga Eul—. Bueno, escuché que Jan Di se mudó a un nuevo lugar, así que pensé que deberíamos darle un cálido regalo para su casa —explicó Yi Jung.

— ¿Un cálido regalo para su casa? —repitió ella.

— Sí, y como tú eres la que conoce mejor a Jan Di, pensé que serías capaz de decir qué colores prefiere en su nuevo hogar. Ahora, ésa es la ayuda de la que te estaba hablando.

Con esas palabras dichas, Yi Jung agarró a Ga Eul de la mano y la llevó a la ferretería más cercana.

-oOo-

El F4, exceptuando a Jun Pyo, junto con Ga Eul, personalmente repintaron y reorganizaron el nuevo hogar de Jan Di. Para la pintura, fue idea de Ga Eul utilizar el color rosa pastel con el fin de darle un toque femenino a la casa. Mientras que para el papel tapiz ella eligió un diseño floral el cual era, de nuevo, color rosa. Junto con Ji Hoo, Woo Bin y Yi Jung, los cuatro pasaron una tarde entera agitando pinturas y pinceles. Sin embargo, todos parecían disfrutar el trabajo, así que no pensaron en él como una molestia.

Por la noche, todo el mundo estaba contento y feliz, sentados alrededor de la mesa para la cena. Ga Eul y Jan Di personalmente se encargaron de los platos con el fin de satisfacer los apetitos de los tres magníficos hombres que se habían tomado el tiempo para darle a Jan Di un cálido regalo para su casa. Después de la cena, como todos estaban aburridos, Ga Eul de repente tuvo la idea de jugar un juego.

— Como que esto está un algo aburrido… —comenzó Ga Eul, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por las burlas de Woo Bin.

— Como que esto está algo aburrido… —repitió él—. No quieres decir… que vamos a empezar a besarnos ni nada, ¿verdad? —añadió alegremente, haciendo que todos se echaran a reír. No obstante, esto le valió un empujón un tanto violento de Yi Jung, quien parecía haber ganado un poco de conservadurismo a pesar del hecho de que él usualmente besaba a las mujeres sin hacer distinción.

Por otro lado, Ga Eul se encontró a sí misma ruborizada e incómoda debido a la declaración de Woo Bin.

— ¿Quieren jugar un juego? —dijo ella, tratando de desviar el tema de los comentarios no tan conservadores de Woo Bin.

— ¿Juego? —repitió Yi Jung—. ¿Qué juego?

— El juego de "Verdad o Reto" —respondió Ga Eul.

De repente, Jae Kyung apareció por la puerta, hablando con alegría.

— ¡Yo también juego! ¡Yo también!

Inesperadamente, detrás de ella estaba Goo Jun Pyo quien parecía un poco sorprendido por ver a sus amigos de la infancia sentados cómodamente a la mesa junto a su ex.

El juego de "Verdad o Reto" se convirtió en un giro emocionante de la noche. Aunque hubo momentos difíciles para ciertas personas, el juego se convirtió en una experiencia agradable. Ji Hoo terminó besando a Yi Jung porque decidió no responder a la pregunta de Yi Jung. Y Woo Bin terminó siendo golpeado por los otros F4 por decir que Goo Jun Pyo era odioso, que Ji Hoo era raro, y que Yi Jung era un Casanova de sangre fría.

Al final de la noche, todo el mundo finalmente decidió dejar descansar a Jan Di e ir a casa. Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung se fueron por su lado. Ji Hoo fue a casa en su motocicleta. Woo Bin fue escoltado por sus subordinados. Así que, Ga Eul fue dejada a solas con Yi Jung. Y como siembre, siendo el caballero que era, Yi Jung se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

El regreso a casa iba en una incómoda calma hasta que finalmente Yi Jung rompió el silencio cuando dijo una de las más inesperadas frases:

— _Mianhaeyo__…_ —se disculpó.

Ga Eul sintió que había escuchado mal. El hecho de que el Casanova se disculpara con una chica, más aún, el hecho de que ella fuera la chica en cuestión, la sorprendió. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su lado y vio el semblante serio de Yi Jung, supo que el Casanova se había rebajado a sí mismo lo suficiente para disculparse. Y eso, realmente lo apreció ella, así que sonrió.

— _Araso_… Disculpa aceptada… pero tengo una condición… —contestó.

Yi Jung finalmente sonrió.

— Muy bien… ¿cuál es?

— ¿"Verdad o Reto"? —preguntó ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza y continuó sonriendo.

— ¿No estás cansada de este juego? Hemos estado jugándolo toda la noche —inquirió él.

— Bueno, el juego terminó antes de que fuera mi turno… y quiero que sea mi turno ahora… así que, ¿"Verdad o Reto"? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

— Verdad… —respondió él.

— Mmm… ¿Por qué tú… por qué continuas jugando con las chicas? —preguntó ella inesperadamente.

Yi Jung orilló el auto junto a la acera y se volvió hacia Ga Eul.

— Si la memoria no me falla, esta es la acera donde te bajas y empiezas a caminar hacia tu casa porque es muy difícil para un automovilista hacer la vuelta en U si vamos más lejos —Yi Jung sonrió, eludiendo la pregunta.

— Yah… eso no es justo… todavía estamos jugando… —Ga Eul hizo un puchero como una niña.

Yi Jung se bajó del lado opuesto del auto y abrió la puerta para Ga Eul para que bajara.

— Creo que caminaré contigo hasta la puerta. Es más seguro así, ¿verdad? —Yi Jung continuó ignorando las protestas de Ga Eul sobre el juego "Verdad o Reto".

— Yah… _Sunbae_, responde mi pregunta ahora… —dijo molesta, pero Yi Jung permaneció en silencio y se limitó a sonreír mientras caminaban—. Por favor, _Sunbae_… ¡tengo mucha curiosidad! —continuó ella presionando por su respuesta, pero Yi Jung siguió ignorándola.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la casa de Ga Eul, fue entonces que Yi Jung habló de nuevo.

— Bueno, esta es la parte en la que te digo "buenas noches" y dejo que entres a tu casa, Chu Ga Eul… —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Ga Eul hizo un puchero.

— Buenas noches… —se despidió, dándole la espalda.

Al parecer, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Yi Jung súbitamente la tomó del brazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Ga Eul se abrieron sorprendidos por el repentino movimiento audaz del Casanova.

— Creo que has olvidado el castigo por no responder a la pregunta —dijo Yi Jung después del beso—. Buenas noches otra vez, _Jagiya_… —se despidió y se alejó, dejando a una sorprendida Ga Eul clavada en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que Yi Jung pudiera ir más lejos, se volvió para mirarla y sonrió—. En realidad, no me molesta responder a tu pregunta. Simplemente pensé que era mucho mejor darte un beso en su lugar. Considéralo mi ofrenda de paz por mis actos insensatos. En cuanto a la respuesta a tu pregunta… Bueno, soy el F4 Casanova… Es mi naturaleza jugar con las mujeres…

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys ****Before ****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo __23. __El __juego __de __las __escondidas._**

…

— Yi Jung… Hay que vernos. Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo.

La voz de Jae Joong sonaba severa y rígida mientras Yi Jung lo escuchaba por el teléfono. No era normal que Jae Joong fuera serio, por lo tanto, sus repentinas acciones intrigaron al Casanova. Sin embargo, Yi Jung decidió que lo que fuera que hubiera hecho a Jae Joong sonar tan serio debía ser muy importante, así que decidió reunirse con él en una cafetería cercana en treinta minutos.

Cuando Yi Jung entró en la cafetería donde decidieron verse, encontró sentado a Jae Joong en una mesa junto a la ventana. Su expresión era sombría y sus labios formaban una fina línea. Indudablemente tenía algo muy serio que hablar con Yi Jung.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —Casualmente Yi Jung se deslizó hasta ocupar el asiento frente a Jae Joong y miró al hombre con expresión despreocupada.

Jae Joong cambió de posición y se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando a Yi Jung seriamente.

— Así que… con mucho gusto entregaste a Ga Eul a tu padre, ¿eh? —su tono sonaba indignado y sus ojos ardían con ira pura.

La expresión despreocupada de Yi Jung se desvaneció pronto. Sabía que iba a conseguir otra paliza por presentar a Ga Eul a su padre. Sabía perfectamente que eso era algo por lo que él realmente tenía que sentirse arrepentido. Y lo estaba. De veras lo estaba.

— Jae Joong, creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia. Es algo entre Ga Eul y yo.

Yi Jung no quería que Jae Joong se involucrara. No quería que los sucesos del pasado se repitieran. Sin embargo, esta vez, Yi Jung parecía impotente.

— No, Yi Jung. Esto es asunto mío. He declarado abiertamente que me gusta Ga Eul desde el principio, aunque sabía que tú le gustabas a ella. Si hay una persona que a la que podrías entregarle a Ga Eul, ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Por qué tenías que insultarla llevándola con tu padre?

Los rasgos de Jae Joong insinuaron gran enojo. Se sentía cada vez más ofendido al pensar en cuántas oportunidades le había dado a Yi Jung para que admitiera lo que realmente sentía. Había movido los hilos y pensado en varias maneras para unirlos. Le había dado a Yi Jung todas las oportunidades para que se diera cuenta de que Ga Eul era la mujer a la que amaba. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no enloquecería?

— Admito que cometí un error… —dijo Yi Jung en voz baja, su tono era de disculpa y su expresión sombría. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando—. Fue un error muy grande… y ya he hablado con Ga Eul al respecto —confesó Yi Jung.

Fue entonces que Jae Joong finalmente se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y masajeó su sien exasperado antes de volver a mirar a Yi Jung, ahora con una expresión más relajada.

— Ga Eul está intentando aprender alfarería ahora… toma clases para poder aprender el oficio que tan famoso te ha hecho. Por mucho que no lo quiera admitir, eres tú quien le gusta. —Entonces Jae Joong sacó un pequeño trozo de papel de su bolsillo. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo deslizó hacia Yi Jung—. Esta es la dirección del lugar donde ella toma las clases de cerámica… pensé que tal vez quieras ir a verla.

Yi Jung tomó el papel de la mesa y lo miró. No sabía que le gustaba a Ga Eul tanto como para aprender alfarería. Pero por alguna razón, el conocimiento de que ella intentaba entenderlo a través de su oficio resultó algo que entibió su corazón. Ninguna de las otras mujeres lo había hecho por él. Algunas le pedían clases personales, pero de hecho, simplemente querían llegar a él. Sin embargo, Ga Eul era diferente. Ella tomaba clases a escondidas de él.

Por su parte, Jae Joong pensaba que era hora de que Yi Jung enfrentara su pasado. Sabía perfectamente que Eun Jae era la maestra de Ga Eul pero deliberadamente no le mencionó ese pequeño detalle a Yi Jung. Quería que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, sólo había una sola mujer a la que Yi Jung realmente amaba, aunque en secreto. Y no era otra que Cha Eun Jae. No obstante, lo que hubo entre él y Eun Jae era cosa del pasado. Ga Eul era el presente de Yi Jung y eso, Yi Jung debía verlo.

— Me voy… —dijo Jae Joong antes de levantarse para irse.

-oOo-

Gracias al recuerdo del beso fugaz de Yi Jung en la mejilla, Ga Eul había renovado bríos mientras trabajaba en moldear una vasija de barro dentro del pequeño estudio de Eun Jae, donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de alfarería. Los otros estudiantes, así como Eun Jae, ya se habían ido, pero Ga Eul había optado por quedarse y trabajar un poco más. Después de todo, se sentía mucho mejor de lo usual. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que una persona entró en la habitación.

— Haces mucha fuerza en las muñecas… —Una voz que indudablemente le pertenecía a Yi Jung se escuchó de repente.

Por un momento, la sorpresa invadió los bonitos rasgos de Ga Eul.

— Yi Jung… _Sunbae_… —susurró al ver al apuesto Casanova. Sus labios se curvearon un poco en una sonrisa por la bienvenida distracción a su trabajo.

Yi Jung avanzó con pasos firmes hacia donde Ga Eul estaba trabajando. Le dedicó una apreciativa mirada mientras ella trabajaba. Incluso llegó al extremo de tocar su mano para posicionarla correctamente mientras ella continuaba moldeando. Sin embargo, repentinamente algo lo distrajo, llevándose la expresión alegre de sus facciones. Se trataba de una pequeña pieza de rompecabezas encima de la mesa.

— Eso… —dijo Yi Jung mientras tomaba la pieza con la mano.

— Ah… ¿no es bonita? Parece única y no tan complicada así que pensé en hacer una igual —respondió Ga Eul. Una expresión demasiado inocente seguía impresa en su rostro. Estaba sentada sin ser consciente de los emocionalmente perturbadores pensamientos que corrían dentro de la mente de Yi Jung mientras sostenía la pieza de rompecabezas.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —su tono evidentemente cambió mientras su expresión se volvía más sombría.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Dime! ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Fue entonces que su voz se levantó un poco más lo que terminó por amedrentar a Ga Eul.

— La maestra de aquí… me lo prestó… —dijo ella en voz baja.

Sin más palabras, Yi Jung volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta, dejando tras de sí a una enormemente desconcertada y profundamente aturdida Ga Eul. Ella no tenía ni idea por qué la pieza del rompecabezas parecía significar tanto para Yi Jung. Sin embargo, un recuerdo súbitamente pasó por su mente. Recordó a su maestra Eun Jae, la mención de un amigo de su infancia y el amor con quien compartía su pasión por la alfarería. Y entonces, recordó a Yi Jung mencionar en sueños algo acerca de una niña que lloraba mientras estaba borracho. Ga Eul comenzó a juntar todas las piezas y de repente palideció. So Yi Jung era el primer amor de Cha Eun Jae.

Una vez fuera del estudio, Yi Jung tomó su teléfono y de inmediato marcó el número de Jae Joong. Podía sentir el corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho al recordar a Cha Eun Jae. No se había dado cuenta de que después de todos esos años, Eun Jae podía afectarlo como ninguna otra cosa.

— _¿Yobosaeyo?_ —respondió Jae Joong al otro lado de la línea.

— Jae Joong… lo sabías, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yi Jung directamente. Su voz sonaba ronca mientras intentaba calmar su pecho fuera de control.

— Sí… pensé que ya era hora de que enfrentaras las cosas de tu pasado, Yi Jung… Es la única manera de sacar lo que sea que durante tanto tiempo se mantuvo dentro de tu pecho —dijo Jae Joong. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Yi Jung tenía que confrontar lo relativo a Eun Jae. Él no quería quebrar a Yi Jung de esta manera, pero no podía pensar en alguna forma mejor de presentárselo. Él personalmente había hablado algunas con Eun Jae y se alegraba de que se hubiera arreglado todo.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó Yi Jung—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —su voz se levantó un poco más mientras se aferraba al teléfono celular. Sin esperar que Jae Joong le respondiera, Yi Jung cerró el teléfono y se metió en su auto. Una vez en el interior, fu entonces que dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante y permitió que las lágrimas durante tanto tiempo restringidas, pudieran brotar de sus ojos.

-oOo-

Pocos días después de saber donde trabajaba Eun Jae ahora, Yi Jung finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para aparecer frente a ella. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de finalmente dar los pasos necesarios para entrar en el pequeño estudio donde ella daba clases de cerámica.

— Yi Jung-ah… ¿por qué estás aquí?

La sorpresa estaba claramente escrita en el rostro de Eun Jae al ver a la persona que había capturado su corazón años atrás. Su rostro era el mismo, incluso la manera en la que la miraba. Pero, de alguna manera, había algo extrañamente diferente en el hombre que estaba frente a ella ahora.

— Siempre fue el que se escondía y nunca el que buscaba. Ser lo opuesto, resultó ser un poco difícil. Cha Eun Jae, ¿no crees que te escondiste bastante bien? Casi me rindo en el juego de las escondidas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que Ga Eul estaba escuchando su conversación al otro lado de la puerta. Y una mezcla de horror y desesperación se grabó profundamente en su hermoso rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico al que Eun Jae se refería como su amigo de la infancia a quien amaba entrañablemente… era de hecho, So Yi Jung.

-oOo-

Yi Jung estaba sentado en el banco dentro de su taller. Su mano sostenía la pieza de rompecabezas contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. Había estado llorando y se había quedado dormido pensando en su pasado con Cha Eun Jae. Estaba profundamente dormido que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró en su taller.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —una voz repentina lo levantó de su sueño. Él se sentó y ajustó su vista antes de finalmente reconocer a Ga Eun en su abrigo rojo. Estaba parada frente a él con una expresión seria en el rostro.

— Oh… eres tú, Ga Eul… todavía quiero dormir así que… ¿puedes volver más tarde? —Yi Jung sonó un poco atontado y parecía muy cansado.

— _Sunbae_… ¿esto es todo lo que has soportado? ¿esto es lo que has vivido y aún así actúas tan fuerte y maduro frente a mí? —la expresión de Ga Eul era una mezcla de lástima y tristeza. Miró a Yi Jung con intensidad y esperó algún tipo de reacción. Se dio cuenta de que había estado en lo cierto acerca de él en todo este tiempo. Ella había acertado en que él se escondía bajo una máscara… ella estaba en lo correcto y él era sólo un niño pequeño…

— ¿Puedes cortar la charla e irte? —dijo él con rudeza. Su tono era duro y molesto.

— _Aniyo_… lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto, _Sunbae_… Si me callo ahora, tendré que verte vivir en un estado de estupidez por el resto de mi vida… y simplemente no podría soportarlo. —Ella hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando mientras miraba fijamente a Yi Jung—. _Sunbae_, eres un mentiroso… un cobarde. —Su voz sonó fuerte mientras lo acusaba con lo que ella creía que era verdad.

— ¿_Mworagu_? —Los ojos de él se abrieron mientras se encontraba con su mirada determinada.

— Actúas como si no supieras que ella te amaba porque tenías miedo de lastimarla… _Aniyo_… en realidad, eras tú, _Sunbae_… tenías miedo de resultar herido. Porque estabas tan asustado de que ella se diera cuenta de que eres patético… —dijo Ga Eul con valentía.

Esto era lo que Yi Jung había estado temiendo. Siembre había temido que Ga Eul, a pesar de su inocencia e ingenuidad, fuera capaz de ver a través de su máscara y descubriera sus defectos ocultos. Ahora que sabía donde estaba Eun Jae, estaba dividido entre dos mujeres. Se preguntaba si finalmente debía ir tras Eun Jae como él siempre había querido. Pero entonces, de nuevo, estaba la dulce y amable Ga Eul, la única mujer que parecía encontrar las cosas correctas para decir y entender lo que él ocultaba…

— Chu Ga Eul… —advirtió en tono serio. No le gustaba ser regañado así.

— Sé que el So Yi Jung relajado y caballeroso es sólo una máscara… Siempre lo sospeché desde un principio. Te has estado escondiendo. Pero la verdad es que So Yi Jung es sólo un niño pequeño que teme perder lo que ama. No quiere que la gente que quiere salga lastimada así que haría cosas para que lo odien… —Ga Eul le entregó una pieza de rompecabezas muy parecida a la que él escondía detrás de su espalda, sólo que tenía un carácter diferente escrito en ella. Después de eso, le dio la espalda para marcharse. No obstante, antes de que saliera por completo del taller, se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo y le dejó unas palabras significativas para que reflexionara—. Los niños no dudan en ir tras lo que quieren… y es porque saben que si lo pierden, estarán tristes y llorarán…

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Veinticuatro: _"Te__encontré"._

— Ga Eul… se trata de Yi Jung…

Woo Bin y Ji Hoo habían aparecido de pronto en la tienda de avena con expresiones serias en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— Hemos tratado de localizarlo toda la noche… hasta ahora. Él no contesta el teléfono y por lo que sabemos no llegó a casa desde anoche. —La preocupación estaba claramente grabada en las facciones de Woo Bin al relatar los desconcertantes eventos ocurridos. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin habían querido contactar a Yi Jung para decirle que la madre de Goo Jun Pyo había arreglado que su boda se celebrar tan pronto como fuera posible en la isla de Jeju. Sin embargo, cuando trataron de llamarlo, él nunca respondió—. Nos preguntábamos si tenías alguna idea de dónde podría estar…

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Bien, como pudieron darse cuenta, hemos regresado a la línea original del dorama así que ya muchas podrán darse una idea de lo que se viene. Por ahora me despido, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	25. Chapter 25

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys****Before****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo __24. __Te __encontré._**

…

_"Los __niños __no __dudan __en __ir __tras __lo __que __quieren__… __y __es __porque __saben __que __si __lo __pierden, __entonces __estarán __tristes __y __llorarán__…__"_ La voz de Ga Eul resonó en la mente de Yi jUng mientras pensaba. Pero, ¿qué quería él con exactitud? No pudo evitar preguntarse. Finalmente, después de pensarlo mucho, Yi jung se puso de pie y decidió reunirse con Eun Jae. Esta vez, él tendría el coraje de enfrentarla y no ocultar nada.

Le tomó unos minutos conduciendo para llegar al estudio dónde Eun Jae daba clases de cerámica. Decidió esperar fuera para sorprenderla pero cuando ella finalmente salió del estudio, fue Yi Jung quien se sorprendió. Escuchó a Eun Jae hablando con alguien por teléfono. Ella parecía muy feliz y alegre… tan diferente a como lucía cuando se encontraron la primera vez. De alguna manera, Yi Jung no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de la persona con quien ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

Finalmente, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad, Yi Jung decidió seguir a Eun Jae. Terminó llegando a la cafetería de su hermano. Y lo que fue aún más desgarrador fue el hecho de que Eun Jae y Il Hyun parecían tener algo. Fue entonces que Yi Jung sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas en agonía pura. A diferencia de él, Il Hyun no dudó en ir tras lo que quiso. No dudó en ir tras Eun Jae… no dudó a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que iba en contra de Yi Jung, Jae Joon e incluso de su padre… él no dudó a pesar de que sabía las cosas indecibles que habían ocurrido entre su padre y Eun Jae… Il Hyun fue lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras su amor… y él no lo había hecho…

_"Ga__Eul __tenía __razón__…__"_, pensó Yi Jung. _"Soy __un __cobarde__…__"_ Más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras continuaba llorando en el interior de su auto anaranjado. A pesar de que tenía a casi todas las mujeres a su disposición, Cha Eun Jae seguía fuera de su alcance. Con el corazón doliéndole y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Yi Jung aceleró el motor de su auto y se marchó a sólo Dios sabía donde. Abrió su teléfono mientras conducía y marcó el número de Eun Jae.

— Cha Eun Jae… estoy escondido… encuéntrame… —dijo con un tono vacío y terminó la llamada.

-oOo-

— Ga Eul… se trata de Yi Jung…

Woo Bin y Ji Hoo habían aparecido de pronto en la tienda de avena con expresiones serias en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— Hemos tratado de localizarlo toda la noche… hasta ahora. No contesta el teléfono y por lo que sabemos no llegó a casa desde anoche. —La preocupación estaba claramente grabada en las facciones de Woo Bin al relatar los desconcertantes eventos ocurridos. Ji Hoo y Woo Bin habían querido contactar a Yi Jung para decirle que la madre de Goo Jun Pyo había arreglado que su boda se celebrara tan pronto como fuera posible en la isla de Jeju. Sin embargo, cuando trataron de llamarlo, él nunca respondió—. Nos preguntábamos si tenías alguna idea de dónde podría estar…

— _Aniyo__…_ digo… justo ahora no sé dónde está… no lo he visto desde hace unos días… —respondió Ga Eul.

— Esto es malo… —Woo Bin se mordió el labio inferior—. Este chico… no está pensando con claridad en estos momentos… comienzo a preocuparme. —dijo. Después de esto, sacó su teléfono y llamó a su asistente—. ¿_Yobosaeyo_? Prepara a los hombres. Yi Jung está desaparecido. Necesito que todos ayuden a encontrarlo. Busquen en todos los clubes, bares, pubs, hoteles, moteles y en cada lugar al que sea probable que él vaya. Quiero que envíes a todos los hombres tan pronto como sea posible. Busca a todos los de Seúl si es necesario —ordenó Woo Bin en un tono estricto y autoritario que Ga Eul no había escuchado de él.

— Ayudaré a encontrarlo… —se ofreció Ga Eul.

— Yo también… —dijo Jan Di.

— _Araso__…_ Jan Di, tú y Ji Hoo irán juntos. Ga Eul y yo daremos una ronda. Mmm… ¿Qué tal si ustedes van a Sinhwa y lo buscan ahí? Ga Eul y yo lo buscaremos en otros lugares. —dijo Woo Bin y los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

Jan Di fue con Ji Hoo en su motocicleta blanca mientras que Ga Eul hizo lo propio en el auto deportivo color amarillo de Woo Bin. Mientras Jan Di y Ji Hoo iban a buscarlo al instituto Sinhwa, inesperadamente Woo Bin condujo hacia el café frente a la panadería Soeul Sweets. Esto desconcertó a Ga Eul.

— _Sunbae_… ¿por qué vinimos aquí? —preguntó.

— Bueno, porque… —Woo Bin estuvo a punto de decir que sus hombres habían seguido a Yi jung durante los últimos días y lo habían encontrado observando a Ga Eul desde este particular café, sin embargo, se dio cuenta a tiempo y se detuvo en mitad de la oración—. Ahm… decidí comprar algo de café primero… no he tenido descanso desde anoche porque estuve buscándolo en todas partes —mintió. Pero sonó válido así que Ga Eul asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que Woo Bin comprara su café y fingiera beberlo, él y Ga Eul volvieron al interior del auto a pensar en los posibles lugares donde Yi Jung podría estar.

— Mmm… _Sunbae_, ¿crees que los clubes estén abiertos a esta hora? Aún es tarde… los clubes no abren hasta el anochecer —preguntó Ga Eul mientras la preocupación aumentaba en su hermoso rostro.

— No tenemos que ir a buscarlo en los clubes. Mis subordinados cubrirán todas las áreas —replicó Woo Bin con indiferencia.

— ¿Subordinados? —repitió Ga Eul sonando un poco extrañada.

— Ah… me refiero a mis trabajadores… mis hombres, por supuesto. Les he pedido que ayuden a buscar a Yi Jung. —Woo Bin sonrió incómodo—. Ahm… Ga Eul, ¿no sabes de algún lugar donde Yi Jung podría estar? Me refiero a que si él no te ha llevado a lugares que le gusten. Como, tal vez… un parque o un… ¿motel? Bueno, lo que quiero decir es… cualquier lugar que él te dijera que suele frecuentar… —preguntó él, tratando de sacarle cualquier pista sobre el paradero de Yi Jung.

De repente, una idea se iluminó en la mente de Ga Eul al recordar donde Yi Jung la había llevado después del desagradable encuentro con su padre en su taller.

— El teatro… —dijo Ga Eul en voz baja—. _Sunbae_… ¿podrías llevarme al teatro? —preguntó con algo de urgencia evidente en su voz.

— ¿Ehh? ¿por qué?

— Quiero probar buscarlo ahí… —dijo ella.

— Bien… De acuerdo…

Y así, Woo Bin condujo hacia el teatro que le había dicho Ga Eul. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, de inmediato Ga Eul salió del auto y corrió hacia el interior. Ya dentro, vio a mucha gente ensayar en el escenario. La mayoría de ellos no le prestaron atención, pensando que ella podría ser sólo una de las recaderas de la producción. Ga Eul caminó libremente por el teatro. Por supuesto, siempre siendo seguida muy de cerca por Woo Bin, quien comenzó a buscar a Yi Jung también.

Tras lo que pareció una larga búsqueda, finalmente Ga Eul vio una figura familiar sentada en el mejor asiento del teatro. Lentamente se acercó a él con pasos clandestinos. Su corazón latía con alegría dentro de su pecho mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Vio a Yi Jung dormido, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo al constante ritmo de su respiración. Lentamente estiró su brazo y su tierna mano rozó su rostro sereno.

Casi automáticamente, al sentir su cálido contacto en su mejilla, él abrió los ojos. La primera cosa que Yi Jung vio fue el hermoso rostro de Ga Eul sonriendo con el alivio escrito en sus rasgos. Por un momento, Yi Jung se encontró a sí mismo fascinado por su amable y dulce sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que sus pensamientos estaban corriendo libremente y que él estaba soñando, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando de pronto ella le habló.

— Te encontré… —dijo ella y Yi Jung sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento.

Woo Bin vio cómo Ga Eul se acercaba al dormido Yi Jung. Vio como ella tiernamente ponía la mano en el rostro de su amigo y cómo le sonreía cálidamente cuando la vio. Estaba a punto de dar otro paso hacia ellos cuando se detuvo de golpe y sonrió. Con un suspiro de alivio, regresó sobre sus pasos y decidió dejar a esos dos solos por un tiempo.

_"Tsk__… __tsk__…__"_, pensó. _"Y __yo __pensando __que __conocía __a __Yi __Jung __lo __suficientemente __bien__…__"_

Yi Jung se incorporó cuando vio a Ga Eul. Había un incómodo silencio entre ellos mientras Ga Eul se sentaba lentamente a su lado. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Yi Jung estaba muy sorprendido porque no esperaba que Ga Eul fuera la persona que lo encontrara.

— Ga Eul…

— Yi Jung…

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para después alejarse torpemente.

— Tú primero… —dijo Yi Jung.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Ga Eul se preparó para hablar, sólo para comenzar con un tono de enojo.

— ¡Yah, So Yi Jung! ¿realmente te divertiste haciendo que las personas a tu alrededor se preocuparan? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo Woo Bin-_sunbae_ estuvo buscándote? ¡Incluso Ji Hoo-_sunbae_ y Jan Di salieron a buscarte! ¡Ni siquiera respondiste a sus llamadas y desapareciste sin previo aviso! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? —comenzó a regañarlo.

— ¡Yah, Chu Ga Eul! ¡No te pedí que me buscaras! —replicó Yi Jung con igual intensidad, mirándola.

— ¡Bueno, desafortunadamente, yo también tengo un rastreador GPS de Yi Jung! —razonó ella.

Yi Jung se encontró sonriendo por su respuesta. Su sonrisa gradualmente cambió hasta que comenzó a reír sin control en su asiento. Ga Eul lo miró molesta mientras él reía. Todos habían estado muy preocupados por su paradero y ahora que ella lo había encontrado, él estaba riendo. ¡Qué terriblemente irritante!

Finalmente Yi Jung se calmó. Miró a Ga Eul y le sonrió con sinceridad.

— Me encontraste… —dijo, recostándose en su asiento—. Yah… Ga Eul, ¿te sorprenderías si te dijera que una vez amé de verdad? —comenzó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ga Eul se encontró arbitrariamente mirándolo. Sabía la historia entre él y Eun Jae. Eun Jae había sido lo suficientemente honesta para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su primer amor. Fue así que Ga Eul entendió todo. Sólo que no pensó que Yi Jung se abriría lo suficiente como para contarle al respecto. Él siempre había sido una persona que prefería ocultar las cosas antes que revelarlas.

— Creo que es posible que lo hayas hecho… —respondió ella.

— Lo hice… ella era mi amiga de la infancia… nosotros disfrutábamos de la alfarería. Crecí admirándola porque ella era honesta y hermosa… y cada vez que me escondía y lloraba en secreto, ella siempre me encontraba —Yi Jung hizo una pausa y sonrió con amargura—. Supongo que Eun Jae ya no puede encontrarme… —Hizo otra pausa y suspiró—. Sabía que yo también le gustaba… y estaba feliz por eso… pero seguían dándola por sentado. Las personas siempre me comparan con mi padre. Cuando era joven, siempre vi a mi madre llorando por él… tenía miedo de hacer llorar a Eun Jae también… así que seguí con todo lo que sentía y la ignoré… otra razón fue porque también le gustaba a Jae Joong y a Il Hyun… lo peor fue que incluso parecía que comenzaba a gustarle a mi padre… mi madre descubrió la fascinación de mi padre por una de sus encantadoras estudiantes. Se hizo cargo de Eun Jae y la envió lejos… Desde entonces, me he arrepentido de todo lo que le hice… —narró Yi Jung con tono melancólico.

Ga Eul estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando Yi Jung la tomó de la mano repentinamente y se puso de pie. Él sonrió y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

— Creo que hay que regresar… no quiero que los demás se preocupen… —dijo y comenzó a guiarlos hacia la salida del teatro, con su mano sosteniendo la de ella.

Ga Eul comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas. Sintió la felicidad pura invadir su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente el niño pequeño que era So Yi Jung comenzaba a abrirse a ella. Para ella, fue un logro muy importante conseguir que Yi Jung le hablara sobre su familia e incluso sobre su pasado.

— _Komaowoyo_… —dijo ella mientras caminaban fuera del teatro.

— ¿Ehh?

— _Komaowoyo_ por hablarme tanto sobre ti… —dijo ella.

Yi Jung sonrió.

— Yo también tengo que darte las gracias… por encontrarme y traerme de vuelta…

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys****Before****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo __25. __Entre __hombres._**

…

— Ga Eul… tengo que confesarte algo… —la voz de Seung Hyun sonaba grave mientras él se sentaba frente a Ga Eul dentro de Soeul Sweets. Él había estado debatiendo la posibilidad de decirle todo sobre sí mismo, ya que no estaba tan seguro de que ella sería capaz de manejar todo lo que estaba involucrado en su vida. Él jugueteó con sus manos mientras la miraba nervioso. Ga Eul continuaba mirándolo, a la espera de que procediera—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste pro qué muchas personas me llamaban TOP? —La miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. Bueno, la verdad es que me llaman TOP porque yo soy el mejor peleador… soy el mejor luchador en las peleas clandestinas.

— ¿Peleas clandestinas? —repitió Ga Eul, sonando muy confundida.

— Sí, peleas clandestinas… me involucré con _kkangpaes_, Ga Eul… La verdad es que, solía pelear en algo clandestino organizado por grupos _kkangae_… —finalmente confesó Seung Hyun. Miró a Ga Eul, buscando en su rostro cualquier atisbo de rechazo y desprecio, pero se sorprendió de no encontrar ninguno.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto ahora? —preguntó Ga Eul. Su expresión estaba llena de compasión por el hombre que había sido un verdadero amigo para ella. Habían estado trabajando por sus futuros en estos últimos meses. Y Seung Hyun incluso la había acompañado a casa después de su trabajo de medio tiempo para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo. Ga Eul nunca había imaginado que él tuviera una vida así. Sin duda, Seung Hyun merecía algo mucho mejor. Era un hombre maravilloso, después de todo.

Seung Hyun respiró profundamente.

— He hecho un acuerdo con los _kkangpaes_… verás, he sido el mejor peleador durante cinco años. Hice un trato con ellos, si alguien supera mi récord, pelearé con ese alguien… a muerte… —Fue entonces que Seung Hyun miró a Ga Eul con dureza mientras ella ahogaba un grito.

— ¿Cómo… Por qué… por qué hiciste semejante arreglo? —El pánico se abrió camino en el rostro de Ga Eul—. ¿Al… alguien ha batido tu récord, entonces? —procedió a preguntar con un tono cauteloso. Comenzaba a sentir una profunda protesta contra el dilema de Seung Hyun.

— Es por eso que te digo todo ahora, Ga Eul… —Seung Hyun desvió la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos de Ga Eul—. Yo… estoy programado para pelear a muerte mañana por la noche… —confesó con voz grave—. No estoy seguro de si los _kkangpaes_ me permitan vivir incluso si no muero en la pelea… Ya he ahorrado suficiente dinero para mantener a mi hermana y a mi tía… me he preparado por si acaso…

— Yah… Seung Hyun-_ah_, debe haber otra manera de solucionar esto… ¿vas a dar tu vida por una estúpida pelea? Yah… dime que no es cierto… es broma, ¿verdad? —para entonces, el rostro de Ga Eul tenía arrugado el ceño mientras miraba a Seung Hyun. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo podía TOP hacer semejante acuerdo? ¡No era justo!

— Ga Eul, honestamente no quería decirte esto… sé que te gusta ese hombre… el tal So Yi Jung… —comenzó Seung Hyun—. Y sé que no tengo oportunidad contra él… —Rió con amargura—. Pero, ¿sería raro si te dijera que por largo tiempo he querido cambiar de lugar con él? —Él sonrió con tristeza mientras estiraba el brazo a través de la mesa y tomaba la mano de Ga Eul con la suya—. Ga Eul-_ah_… _Joahaeyo_… me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo… sólo quería que lo supieras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Ga Eul estaba atónita ante lo que acababa de escuchar…

¿Seung Hyun… la quería?

— Si no es demasiado… quisiera pedirte un favor antes de que haga esto… —continuó Seung Hyun. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, mientras sostenía su mano firmemente—. Mañana, por favor, ve a una cita conmigo. Es lo único que te pido…

-oOo-

— ¿Una fiesta de despedida? —repitió Woo Bin mientras se sentaba frente a Yi Jung dentro de un bar.

Yi Jung asintió con una sonrisa. Esa noche, misteriosamente, Yi Jung había llamado a Woo Bin y lo había invitado a una fiesta con él toda la noche. Todo lo que él le dijo fue que sería una fiesta de despedida, pero por supuesto, no había especificado el por qué. Obviamente, Woo Bin encontró el misterio de su amigo totalmente incomprensible, sin embargo, ya que Yi Jung parecía estar de buen humor, Woo Bin decidió seguirle el juego.

Después de una hora más o menos, Woo Bin descubrió que Yi Jung había invitado también a Jae Joong. Todo parecía aún más desconcertante. Según lo que Woo Bin sabía, Yi Jung había estado alejado de los asuntos de su primo durante largo tiempo. No podía entender por qué Yi Jung lo había invitado esa noche.

Aparte de Jae Joong, sorprendentemente, Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo habían hecho algo de tiempo para estar con Yi Jung.

— Yah, Yi Jung, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —Preguntó Woo Bin, incapaz de resistir más su curiosidad.

— Como dije, es una fiesta de despedida… para la vida de soltero de Jun Pyo. Si no quieres llamarla fiesta de despedida, entonces llámala una despedida de soltero… —explicó Yi Jung, luciendo tan feliz como siempre mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

Claramente a Jun Pyo no le gustó que Yi Jung lo hubiera llamado para nada más una tonta despedida de soltero. Después de todo, ¿por qué debería festejarlo? No era como si él hubiera buscado casarse con Jae Kyung, ¿verdad? Para él, esa mujer no era más que problemas.

— Si esto no es nada más que una de tus mujeriegas ideas otra vez, me voy… —Jun Pyo estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Yi Jung lo agarró de la mano.

— Yah… Goo Jun Pyo, no seas un aguafiestas. Hay otra cosa que quisiera anunciar. —dijo él. Esta vez, Yi Jung captó la atención de los otros F4 y, por supuesto, de Jae Joong, quien permanecía sentado en la esquina en silencio, mirando. Cuando Jun Pyo volvió a sentarse, Yi Jung habló de nuevo—. La verdad es que me voy… no estoy seguro de cuándo será la fecha exacta, pero me iré a Suiza en más o menos un mes…

— ¿Suiza? —repitió Ji Hoo—. ¿Por qué tan pronto?

— En realidad, lo he pensado durante un tiempo… me voy para estudiar. También es un lugar adecuado para hacerlo pues no soy tan famoso allá. Probablemente me vaya un par de semanas después de la boda de Jun Pyo, así que decidí decirle formalmente a todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué hay de Ga Eul? —Fue Jae Joong quien habló. Sorprendentemente, los F4 no parecían sorprendidos, excepto Jun Pyo quien lo miraba pasmado por sacar a colación el nombre de Ga Eul tan de repente. Por supuesto, aunque tenía curiosidad, decidió esperar la respuesta de Yi Jung.

— Ga Eul ha sido una de las principales razones por las que finalmente decidí irme… —explicó Yi Jung con una sonrisa contenida en su rostro.

— Yah, So Yi Jung, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Jun Pyo, luciendo tenso y preocupado por su amigo.

— Me gustaría abrirme camino por mi cuenta. Después de todo, no puedo ser un mujeriego toda mi vida. Me gustaría iniciar otra carrera además de la alfarería. Tal vez, pueda encontrar otra manera de sobresalir. No sólo en la alfarería… —explicó Yi Jung mientras todos escuchaban. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa y sonrió a todos—. Yah… prometo que volveré en unos años, por supuesto…

— Así que… —finalmente habló Ji Hoo—. Fue Ga Eul quien te hizo cambiar… —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice—. Debe haberla pasado mal contigo…

Yi Jung se limitó a sonreír.

De repente, Jae Joong se levantó, luciendo tenso y serio.

— Yi Jung, necesito hablar contigo en privado. —dijo, y salió de la habitación VIP dónde los demás se quedaron.

Por supuesto, Yi Jung tuvo que levantarse y seguir a Jae Joong, así que se disculpó y salió con Jae Joong del bar.

— Así que… —comenzó Jae Joong—. ¿Simplemente dejarás a Ga Eul? —lucía absolutamente serio y su expresión era sombría.

— Hago esto por ella… —respondió Yi Jung, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ambos hombres mientras seguían parados en la oscuridad fuera del bar. Yi Jung había estado demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos sobre cómo iba a decirle a Ga Eul sobre sus planes. Mientras Jae Joong había estado sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro. Parecía que su trabajo estaba hecho y no había más razón para intervenir.

— Yi Jung-_ah_, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Jae Joong miró a Yi Jung a los ojos—. Me gustaría golpearte, sólo una vez…

— ¿Qué? —Por un momento, Yi Jung se sorprendió por aquella petición—. ¿Para qué?

Sin decir una palabra, un inesperado puñetazo aterrizó de lleno en la mandíbula de Yi Jung, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás por el impacto. Jae Joong se echó a reír como loco ese juguetón pero doloroso golpe.

— Ese es tu castigo… —explicó Jae Joong con una sonrisa afable en el rostro. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de seguir hablando—. Estás ahora por tu cuenta, Casanova… mi trabajo está hecho… —con eso, Jae Joong le dio la espalda y se alejó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras caminaba, alejándose del bar, hacia su auto, empezó a tararear una suave melodía que sólo él sabía cómo cantar. Era una canción que había sido capaz de crear gracias al Casanova y a la Plebeya. No se dio cuenta de que eventualmente representó su propio sentir por la Plebeya con la que había trabajado duro para ayudar al Casanova.

— _Kimi __wo __suki __ni __natte __shimatan __darou_… —susurró Jae Joong. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Ga Eul—. Ga Eul-_sshi_… —comenzó— Escucha, lamento decirte esto así… viajaré a Japón por un trabajo… parece que estás por tu cuenta con el Casanova ahora… No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien… —con eso, Jae Joong terminó la llamada y soltó un profundo suspiro.

_"Hombre__…__"_, pensó. _"Es __difícil __ser __un __buen __tipo__…__"_

Por otra parte, Yi Jung estaba a punto de regresar a su mesa dentro del club cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Pensó que se trataba de Jae Joong, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Seung Hyun. Su expresión era mortalmente seria mientras miraba a Yi Jung. Sin muchas opciones, Yi Jung se volvió hacia el otro hombre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Yi Jung. Era obvio que no estaba muy contento por la repentina aparición de Seung Hyun. Por alguna razón, no podía llevarse bien con el hombre, sobre todo porque sabía que Seung Hyun era el primer amor de Ga Eul—. Si es sobre Ga Eul, no tengo la intención de dejártela tan fácilmente… —añadió con severidad.

— Lo sabía. Es por eso que estoy aquí… —respondió Seung Hyun—. Estoy aquí para un desafío —anunció.

— ¿Desafío? —repitió Yi Jung.

— Sí… Quiero verte intentar alejar a Ga Eul de mí… —El tono de Seung Hyun era desafiante mientras miraba fijamente a Yi Jung—. De hecho, Ga Eul y yo estaremos en una cita mañana… ¿qué harás al respecto? —Una sonrisa triunfal encontró su camino en el rostro de Seung Hyun. Con esto, le dio la espalda al Casanova y se fue.

La verdad era que Seung Hyun sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Ga Eul. Yi Jung tenía el corazón de la joven, muy a su pesar. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de salir con vida de su pelea. Él hizo lo que hizo esta noche por la única razón de que quería ver si Yi Jung estaba dispuesto a ir tras Ga Eul y dar todo lo que estuviera en su poder para recuperarla.

Después de todo, un hombre sólo podía dar todo por la mujer amada si se veía amenazado.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Seung Hyun.

Estaba siendo la amenaza de Yi Jung.

-oOo-

— ¿Nos vamos? —Seung Hyun alzó la mano y la acercó a Ga Eul.

— Seung Hyun… aún no me gusta el hecho de que vayas a esa pelea esta noche… —la preocupación crecía en el rostro de Ga Eul mientras miraba a Seung Hyun a los ojos.

Por un momento, los ojos de Seung Hyun se entristecieron por la desesperación. No quería una cita con Ga Eul de esta manera. No quería preocuparla, pero no había tenido opción. Había sido conducido hasta una esquina y se había quedado sin opciones. Si iba a morir en las manos de su oponente esta noche, el último recuerdo que quería era el de estar con Ga Eul. Dolía bastante, pero tenía que conformarse con la vida que tenía. No podía simplemente seguir hundiéndose en la depresión y la desesperación.

— Seung Hyun, tengo una condición… —dijo Ga Eul, sus ojos llenos de determinación—. Aceptaré tener una cita contigo hoy, pero sólo si me prometes dos cosas. Número uno: harás un trato con esos _kkangpaes_. Si ganas la pelea de esta noche, ellos te dejarán ir y renunciar a las peleas ilegales. Segundo, tienes que prometerme que ganarás esta noche…

Seung Hyun sonrió.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo… —con eso, le ofreció de nuevo su mano, y esta vez, ella la tomó sin mucha vacilación.

De la mano, la primera cosa que hicieron en su cita fue ir al parque donde Seung Hyun había preparado algo especial para Ga Eul. La sorpresa resultó ser una manta de picnic completa con una cesta llena de comida y flores. Además de eso, había un equipo de pequeños jugadores de fútbol esperándolos, para tener un partido de fútbol con ellos.

— Los niños querían verte de nuevo así que pensé dejarlos unirse a nosotros por un rato —le susurró Seung Hyun a Ga Eul antes de avanzar hacia la manta de picnic. Él sostuvo su mano y la guió hacia la manta e incluso tiró de ella para un partido de fútbol amistoso con los niños.

Poco después, Ga Eul se encontró jugando competitivamente en contra de sus pequeños adversarios en un juego de fútbol. Era toda sonrisas mientras perseguía el balón y corría entre los niños. La alegre risa de Ga Eul era como una bella melodía para Seung Hyun. Él se encontró parado, clavado en el suelo, mientras la veía correr y reír sin preocupaciones. Fue sacado de su trance cuando la pelota botó repentinamente en su dirección y voló directamente a su cabeza.

— ¡Seung Hyun! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Ga Eul corrió a su lado con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a Seung Hyun sonriendo—. ¡Yah! —Ga Eul golpeó el hombro de Seung Hyun juguetonamente al ver que él sólo estaba jugando con ella.

Seung Hyun estiró los brazos y tiró de Ga Eul hacia abajo con él. Ella luchó por un momento, pero pronto fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando los niños llegaron a empujarla también. Al final, todos ellos se vieron atrapados en un juego de lucha y nadie quedó en pie. Risas y sonrisas llenaron el parque mientras Seung Hyun y Ga Eul pasaban un tiempo con los niños.

Lo que no sabían era que, desde el mismo momento en el que Seung Hyun había pasado por Ga Eul a su casa, habían sido seguidos por un par de ojos que pertenecían al Casanova. Él había resistido la tentación de enfrentar a Seung Hyun, permaneciendo escondido detrás del tronco de un árbol en el parque. En última instancia, se encontró aferrando la caja de terciopelo en su bolsillo mientras miraba el rostro sonriente de Ga Eul.

Parecía que había cometido un error…

Sí, era verdad que Ga Eul le había ayudado a superar los inquietantes recuerdos de su pasado.

Pero eso no significaba que ella realmente quisiera estar con él.

Tal vez, él estaba buscando demasiado en las cosas.

_"Tal__vez, __¿Ga__Eul __tuvo __un __cambio __en __el __corazón?"_, pensó con amargura

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Veintiséis: _"Molestias __del __pasado"._

— Paseando por un campo de flores, ¿no es la situación demasiado crítica para esto?

Yi Jung vio a Ga Eul caminando a través de un espeso campo de flores amarillas, tan pronto como llegaron a la isla de Jeju para la boda de Jun Pyo. El la siguió inmediatamente, curioso por saber lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Más que eso, Yi Jung se encontró a sí mismo queriendo saber los pensamientos que había en la mente de Ga Eul, ahora que Jan Di enfrentaba la angustia debido a la inminente boda de Jun Pyo.

Por su lado, Ga Eul se sorprendió por ver al Casanova caminando detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no dejó que él viera su sorpresa. En vez de eso, desvió la mirada y suspiró en profunda contemplación.

— En estos días… tener un repentino arreglo matrimonial… no parece real… —dijo ella.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	27. Chapter 27

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys****Before****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo __26. __Molestias __del __pasado._**

…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz de Yi Jung sonaba incesante e implacable.

Tan pronto como Seung Hyun dejó a Ga Eul en la tienda de avena y se fue, él la tomo de inmediato por la muñeca y la arrastró sin decir nada a su coche y se alejó. Todo esto, hecho en menos de un minuto. Ga Eul estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sorprendida por el inesperado comportamiento de Yi Jung. En silencio, y luciendo profundamente ofendido, Yi Jung condujo hacia su taller y arrastró a Ga Eul dentro. Una vez ahí, sólo entonces permitió a su compostura echarse abajo y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

— _Sunbae__…_ —dijo con asombro puro. Estaba parada en la puerta, con los ojos puestos en él.

— Dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo con ese Seung Hyun? —Yi Jung acorraló a Ga Eul contra la puerta, los brazos apoyados en ella y Ga Eul en medio. Se podría decir que el estado de ánimo de Yi Jung era puramente de rabia. Obviamente estaba molesto… bueno, además de celoso, por supuesto.

— ¿Eh? —Ga Eul parpadeó dos veces. Entonces, repentinamente su rostro se iluminó, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Yi Jung parecía que estaba a punto de estrangular a alguien por los celos—. ¡_Sunbae_, necesito un favor! —sus ojos miraron a su alrededor y, alegre por un momento, Yi Jung se encontró confundido.

Ga Eul comenzó a explicar la situación de Seung Hyun y la razón detrás de su cita mientras Yi Jung simplemente escuchaba y asentía de vez en vez. Mientras oía la explicación de ella, su ira fue, de alguna manera milagrosa, aliviándose. Comenzó a entender por qué Ga Eul había accedido a tener una cita con Seung Hyun. Este hecho, de algún modo, bajó el tono de su agravamiento y desvió su atención a ayudar a Seung Hyun… Bueno, Ga Eul lo quería así…

Yi Jung de inmediato llamo a Woo Bin y comenzó a idear un plan para ayudar a Choi Seung Hyun en su difícil situación con un pequeño grupo _kkangpae_ que sin duda ni siquiera estaba a la altura de las enormes conexiones que Woo Bin tenía en toda Corea del Sur. Después de la llamada, Yi Jung miró a Ga Eul y sonrió con facilidad y seguridad.

— Considéralo resuelto. Por cierto, ¿aún tienes la máscara que te di? ¿la que traje de Macao? —le preguntó.

-oOo-

Por su parte, Seung Hyun estaba sentado en un banco dentro de una habitación de tamaño medio mientras se colocaba un vendaje en el puño, preparándose por su combate a muerte. La risa de Ga Eul resonaba dentro de sus oídos mientas su sonrisa estaba impresa en su mente. Sabía que el encuentro de esta noche sería difícil. Pero al menos, había sido capaz de pasar algo de tiempo haciendo sonreír a Ga Eul. Por lo menos, si tuviera que morir, moriría feliz recordando la cara sonriente de Ga Eul.

De repente, un hombre fornido, con una espesa barba, entró en la habitación y se acercó a Seung Hyun. Era el promotor del encuentro, y quien lo había relacionado con el grupo _kkangapae_ que ahora lo tenía acorralado. Le dio un golpecito a Seung Hyun en el hombro y miró al joven con ojos comprensivos.

— Mira, chico… eres un gran peleador, ¿sí? No hay duda de eso… pero el encuentro de esta noche… no se parece a cualquier cosa que hayas experimentado… escuché que los grandes jefes vendrán a verte… son más grandes que cualquiera… más grandes que tú y yo… y cuando los peces gordos vienen aquí abajo, quieren ser entretenidos… tienes que dar tu mejor pelea, ¿me entiendes? —el tono del hombre era de matón cuando habló a su manera gángster.

— Sí… te escuché fuerte y claro… —respondió Seung Hyun en la misma manera como habló el hombre.

— Bueno… está bien… ahora, te necesitamos ahí afuera… —replicó el otro hombre y salió por delante de él.

Un suspiro nervioso escapó de los labios de Seung Hyun. De alguna manera, algo le decía que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. No podía imaginarse qué era, peor lo estaba molestando. Sin otra palabra, Seung Hyun apretó las vendas en sus nudillos y empezó a mover el cuello de izquierda a derecha. Había hecho estiramientos la última media hora y no había duda de que estaba en su mejor condición para la pelea. Después de unos minutos más, salió de la habitación para defender su título como el "gran luchador".

El pequeño almacén subterráneo estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Los clientes habituales estaban ahí, así como los grandes señores de lo clandestino. Seung Hyun avanzó para entrar en el ring, donde su oponente, un tailandés que era experto en Muai Thai, lo estaba esperando. Silbidos, gritos y aplausos estallaron entre la multitud cuando el locutor anunció la entrada de TOP. Algunos animaban a TOP, otros a su oponente.

De repente, el anunciador pidió un minuto de silencio cuando llegó un invitado especial.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! Esta noche, tenemos un invitado especial. Permítanme presentarles al líder de tercera generación de la familia Song, ¡Song Woo Bin-_hyungnim_!

Tres personas entraron en la bodega. Específicamente dos hombres y una mujer entre ellos. Los tres llevaban máscaras por lo que era difícil decir cuál de los dos hombres era el real Song Woo Bin. Tan pronto como comenzaron a caminar hacia un lado del ring, la multitud se partió dándoles paso. El otro hombre, uno que vestía chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de mezclilla dio un paso hacia delante y se dirigió a todo el mundo.

— Ah… Perdón por las máscaras… acabamos de salir de una fiesta de disfraces… por favor, continúen con la pelea… —dijo, ondeando la mano para continuar con lo que se estaba haciendo. Después de su señal, la pelea comenzó oficialmente.

Bajo las máscaras, Yi Jung, Ga Eul y Woo Bin recibieron los mejores asientos en el interior de la bodega con vista al ring cuando el encuentro comenzó. Ga Eul se sostenía del brazo de Yi Jung mientras tomaban asiento y veían la pelea. Para ser honestos, el encuentro parecía ir de un solo lado, pues Seung Hyun obviamente era más pequeño en comparación con su voluminoso rival. Pero tan pronto como el intercambio de golpes comenzó, todas las dudas sobre las capacidades de Seung Hyun como el mejor peleador se desvanecieron. Él demostró que era digno de su título. Era ágil, rápido y fuerte. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y calculados.

— Es bastante bueno… —comentó Yi Jung junto a Ga Eul.

Ella lo miró con disgusto bajo la máscara.

— ¿No me digas que estás disfrutando esto? —preguntó en tono de burla.

— Bueno, es entretenido… —respondió Woo Bin.

— Agh… ¿cuándo vamos a detener la pelea? —preguntó ella. Obviamente, los dos hombres a sus lados estaban demasiado preocupados viendo la interesante pelea como para haber olvidado la razón del por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar—. ¡Yah! Yi Jung-_sunbae_… Woo Bin-_sunbae__… _¿ya la vamos a detener? —la voz de Ga Eul expresó profunda preocupación.

Woo Bin suspiró.

— En este punto de la pelea, Ga Eul… no podemos interrumpir… Ves a tu chico haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ganar, ¿verdad? Dijiste que le habías hecho prometer que ganaría esta pelea. Por lo menos déjale hacer lo que pueda… —respondió él con tranquilidad.

— Al menos déjale probarnos que vale la pena salvarlo… con la forma en que está peleando, yo diría que es bastante bueno. Woo Bin podría contratarlo como guardaespaldas… ¿O tal vez como compañero de entrenamiento? —secundó Yi Jung—. Y para que conste, no es el chico de Ga Eul… —añadió, volviéndose hacia Woo Bin. A continuación regresó su atención a la pelea.

Esto hizo que las cejas de Woo Bin se levantaran animadas por el interés.

— ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Quién es el chico de Ga Eul, entonces? —preguntó en tono de broma.

Yi Jung estaba a punto de replicar, pero Ga Eul habló primero.

— ¿Podrían, por favor, ustedes dos dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí? ¡Por favor! —Dejó escapar con tono exasperado haciendo callar a ambos chicos. Era obvio que era la única preocupada por Seung Hyun. Los dos hombres a sus lados eran demasiado insensibles a sus preocupaciones o simplemente eran completos estúpidos.

La pelea continuó por unos minutos más y ambos peleadores comenzaron a mostrar signos de desgaste. Seung Hyun empezó a moverse más lento que al inicio de la pelea. El oponente también fue capaz de colocar un par de golpes sólidos sobre él. Cada vez que un golpe aterrizaba en Seung Hyun, Ga Eul volvía la cabeza hacia un lado y hundía el rostro en el hombro de Yi Jung. Nunca le habían gustado las peleas sangrientas. En especial, si éstas ocurrían frente a ella.

— _Sunbae_… ¿ya podemos detenerla? —gimoteó mientras se escondía en el hombro de Yi Jung.

— Yah… No mires hacia otro lado… por lo menos ve cómo Seung Hyun está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ti. —susurró Yi Jung y Ga Eul lo miró. Él sólo le sonrió bajo la máscara—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un peleador justo… —se encogió de hombros. Aunque era cierto que consideraba a Seung Hyun su oponente cuando se trataba de Ga Eul, Yi Jung también sabía que Seung Hyun estaba luchando por Ga Eul en la forma que sabía. Por supuesto, la forma de Yi Jung era muy diferente a la de Seung Hyun… pero tendría que demostrársela a Ga Eul en otro momento. Esta noche era el turno de Seung Hyun.

— ¡Yah, yah! ¡Mira, Seung Hyun está a punto de ganar! —Woo Bin apuntó hacia el ring y, sin duda, Seung Hyun estaba golpeando la cara de su oponente con fuerza. Su rival lucía aturdido y medio inconsciente, de modo que parecía que el resultado de la pelea se había establecido.

Demasiado pronto, Ga Eul se sintió incapaz de contener su felicidad. De repente se levantó y gritó en voz alta:

— ¡SEUNG HYUN! ¡Seung Hyun! —mientras se quitaba la máscara.

Seung Hyun se congeló momentáneamente al ver a Ga Eul.

— ¿Ga Eul-_sshi__…_? —susurró confundido. Para entonces, su oponente ya estaba luchando por levantarse y se lanzó sobre él. El rival fue capaz de hacerlo caer y se puso a horcajadas sobre él mientras le lanzaba golpes consecutivos. Esta situación hizo que Ga Eul se preocupara aún más.

Sin decir una palabra, Woo Bin dejó su asiento y se acercó al ring. Casi por coincidencia, alguien del público le había entregado un cuchillo al oponente de Seung Hyun. Estaba a punto de apuñalar a Seung Hyun en el pecho, cuando Woo Bin intervino, deteniendo el cuchillo.

— Suficiente —la voz de Woo Bin sonó rígida y peligrosamente baja, asustando incluso a los que estaban debajo del ring. Sintiendo que no había nadie que se le opusiera, Woo Bin quitó el cuchillo de la mano del luchador y sonrió a todos—. Así que… ¿vamos a declarar quién es el ganador? —preguntó. Hubo un murmullo de descontento entre el público, pero pronto fue silenciado cuando una banda de entre cincuenta y cien hombres se pararon en el público y tomaron a los protestantes por el cuello. Todos los hombres llevaban traje negro y obviamente trabajaban para Song Woo Bin—. ¡Bien, cálmense, gente, cálmense! ¡No hay necesidad de ponernos sangrientos! Así que… ¿quién se opone a mi propuesta de declarar el ganador ahora? —preguntó. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a hablar en su contra.

De repente, el oponente de Seung Hyun se levantó y estaba a punto de hacerle frente a Woo Bin. Pero Woo Bin era un luchador veloz, le dio al hombre una patada justo en un lado de la cabeza, que lo dejó inconsciente.

— Así que… ¿alguna objeción más?

Obviamente, ninguna llegó.

En conclusión, Woo Bin declaró a Seung Hyun el ganador. Como premio, fue capaz de conseguir el dinero suficiente para su educación, y Woo Bin lo contrató como su guardaespaldas personal y compañero de entrenamiento. Aunque Seung Hyun parecía avergonzado de que Ga Eul lo hubiera visto en tal estado, aún así le prometió que haría todo lo posible por convertirse en un hombre mejor.

— ¡Yah! So Yi Jung, recuerda mi desafío… aún sigue en pie —dijo Seung Hyun mirando fijamente a Yi Jung.

Yi Jung hizo una mueca. Se inclinó más hacia Seung Hyun y le susurró su respuesta.

— ¿Dices que quieres que te quite a Ga Eul? Lo dudo, ella ya es mía para empezar —dijo con aire de suficiencia y golpeó el hombro de Seung Hyun como si lo consolara por su derrota.

-oOo-

Días después de solucionar los asuntos de Seung Hyun, otro conflicto surgió. Esta vez, en forma de la precipitada boda de Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung. Obviamente Jun Pyo estaba molesto con la noticia, pero parecía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por otra parte, Jan Di era otro asunto. Ga Eul podía jurar que su amiga estaba sufriendo. Era bastante duro que Jun Pyo fuera a casarse. Lo que lo hacía más difícil era el hecho de que la persona con la que Jun Pyo se iba a casar fuese amiga de Jan Di. ¿Y que era aún peor? Que Jae Kyung incluso le pidió a Jan Di que fuera su dama de honor. Hablando de ser una amiga insensible. Ga Eul quería hablar personalmente con Jae Kyung pero, al parecer, Jan Di la detuvo.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la Isla de Jeju, mientras los demás desempacaban, Ga Eul decidió dar un paseo. Terminó caminando a través de un vasto jardín repleto de flores amarillas. La escena parecía un cuento de hadas. Sólo que esta vez, Ga Eul no estaba de humor para imaginar semejantes fantasías tan tontas. Estaba demasiado preocupada con sus pensamientos como para siquiera molestarse con las flores.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien en realidad la estaba siguiendo.

— Paseando por un campo de flores, ¿no está la situación demasiado crítica para esto?

Yi Jung vio a Ga Eul caminando a través del espeso campo de flores amarillas, tan pronto como llegaron a la isla de Jeju para la boda de Jun Pyo. La siguió inmediatamente, curioso por saber lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Más que eso, Yi Jung se encontró a sí mismo queriendo saber los pensamientos que había en la mente de Ga Eul, ahora que Jan Di enfrentaba la angustia debido a la inminente boda de Jun Pyo.

Por su lado, Ga Eul se sorprendió por ver al Casanova caminando detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no dejó que él viera su sorpresa. En vez de eso, desvió la mirada y suspiró en profunda contemplación.

— En estos días… tener un repentino arreglo matrimonial… no parece real… —dijo ella.

— Bueno, en nuestro mundo, no es nada sorprendente… —respondió Yi Jung con calma, permaneciendo detrás de ella.

— _Sunbae,_ ¿simplemente vas a aceptar un futuro así? —no pudo evitar preguntarse si Yi Jung también estaría dispuesto a aceptar estar en esa situación. No parecía ser del tipo que se conformaba con algo tan tonto como un arreglo matrimonial, pero Ga Eul quería saber.

— No lo sé… Sea cual sea el futuro, no hace ninguna diferencia para mí —respondió y esto en gran medida enfureció a Ga Eul.

— Sólo tienes una vida por vivir, ¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? —replicó Ga Eul con su voz llena de pasión y convicción—. ¿Sabes qué, _Sunbae_? Es por esta actitud que uno no puede quedarse contigo… —dijo con valentía.

Con sus palabras, los ojos de Yi Jung se abrieron molestos.

— Ahora que sabes un poco sobre mi vida, mi familia y mis debilidades, ¿crees que sabes todo? —preguntó con un dejó de pesada incredulidad y aspereza en su voz. Su expresión también insinuaba indignación. Sin otra palabra, Yi Jung le dio la espalda y estaba a punto de irse cuando ella habló de repente.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? —preguntó Ga Eul—. En el día de San Valentín… hace tres años… ¿por qué no te encontraste con ella?

— Eso… Bueno… —Yi Jung suspiró. Era una larga historia por contar, pero sólo inició con las palabras—: Porque fui un estúpido… —después de eso, comenzó a narrar la historia del primer y único favor que Eun Jae le había pedido. Un pequeño favor que él había dado por sentado.

_**« Continuará… »**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Boys****Before****Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered****tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo __27. __Abriéndole __los __ojos._**

…

— Ese día… tú me preguntase por qué no fui, ¿verdad? Bueno… en realidad, yo no creo en los finales felices.

Él y Ga Eul estaban sentados lado a lado en el auto de Yi Jung después de que ambos condujeran lejos de la breve boda de Jun Pyo. Se habían marchado a algún lugar remoto, cerca del mismo jardín de flores amarillas donde habían hablado antes. La expresión de Yi Jung era sombría mientras miraba la vista del mar frente a ellos.

Al principio, Ga Eul había estado gritando de admiración porque Jae Kyung había interrumpido personalmente su boda con Jun Pyo. Se había dado cuenta de que Jae Kyung era, de hecho, una verdadera amiga de Jan Di. Y eso realmente había tocado el corazón de Ga Eul, al punto de hacerla llorar de alegría y admiración. Después de un rato, ella comenzó a relajarse y asintió con la cabeza.

— Quiero que saber por qué le diste la espalda cuando estaba lista para decirte lo que sentía… le diste la espalda a pesar de que la amabas… —respondió ella con voz suave y tranquila.

Aunque Ga Eul sabía que lo que estaba a punto de oír rompería su corazón, decidió escuchar a Yi Jung de todos modos. Si este era el único camino para hacerla capaz de entender y compartir los tormentos internos de Yi Jung, ella estaría dispuesta a soportarlo.

— Yo estaba… haciendo lo de siempre es noche. Llegué a casa con dos chicas de un bar. Me encontré a Eun Jae esperándome en mi taller. Dijo que quería pedirme un favor, me entregó una carta y se fue… la misma noche, coloqué despreocupadamente esa carta en el minibar y elegí atender a mis invitadas. Recuerdo una repentina llamada de mi madre… —el rostro de Yi Jung se oscureció—. Mi familia siempre ha sido una fuente de resentimiento para mí… perdí el control y derramé mi bebida… creo que olvidé la carta de Eun Jae… nunca supe que favor quería de mí… —narró él.

— _Sunbae_… a pesar de los años de retraso… ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber qué favor quería ella de ti? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— Trato de no pensar en eso más… ya es algo del pasado. Eun Jae parece estar feliz ahora y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? —contestó mirando a la distancia como perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Era verdad. Él lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Eun Jae sonreía en compañía de su hermano. Parecía que había encontrado a la persona que podría hacerla feliz.

Ga Eul resopló con una expresión de decepción en su rostro. De verdad, ella estaba decepcionada por la razón de Yi Jung para dar a Eun Jae por sentado. No era de extrañar que él no fuera capaz de encontrar a una chica decente en todos estos años.

— Bueno, creo que hay una lección que necesitas aprender aquí —dio ella con una imperturbable expresión de determinación.

— ¿_Mworagu_? ¿Qué lección? —preguntó él.

— Arrepentimiento. Dar algo por sentado y arrepentirse por ello años después. —Ga Eul sonrió—. Algunas cosas… Bueno, algunas pasan solo una vez en la vida… y si tú las das por sentado, entonces te arrepentirás por siempre… tienes que aprender esta lección, _Sunbae_… —dijo misteriosa. A decir verdad, Ga Eul ya sabía lo que Eun Jae había estado a punto de mostrarle a Yi Jung aquel día. Simplemente había decidido escuchar su versión de la historia. Y estaba realmente decepcionada de él.

Yi Jung sonrió.

— Eso fue profundo. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó en broma, tratando de aligerar la conversación.

— Yah… ¡Todo es original, sabes! —reconoció ella con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que Jan Di y Jun Pyo estén bien por ahora… Me pregunto que es lo que están haciendo… —pensó en voz alta. Originalmente, había estado preocupada por la situación de Jan Di como dama de honor en la boda, pero ahora que Jae Kyung había cancelado la boda, ella de alguna manera se sentía aliviada.

Yi Jung suspiró.

— Bueno, ya le di algunos consejos a Jun Pyo sobre este tipo de cosas. Jae Kyung parece que tenía preparada a su guardaespaldas también. Si todo sale según lo previsto, es posible que la madre de Jun Pyo tenga que prepararse para un nieto pronto… —Yi Jung sonrió como si acabara de decir algo muy, muy inteligente. Pero esto sólo le valió un ceño fruncido de Ga Eul.

— ¿Nieto? ¡Yah! _Sunbae_ ¿qué le dijiste a Jun Pyo esta vez? —Ga Eul sonaba alarmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo Yi Jung instar a su amigo a hacer algo ASÍ? ¡Jan Di estaba en secundaria también!

— No mucho… —Yi Jung se puso de pie y se dirigió al asiento del conductor—. Sólo trucos que involucran cuerdas y postes de la cama… Jan Di no es exactamente una chica fácil de tratar. Le dije a Jun Pyo para estar seguro. —Él se rió y entró en su auto. Le encantaba ver la expresión aturdida de Ga Eul cuando bromeaba. Simplemente no tenía precio.

— ¡_Sunbae_! —gritó Ga Eul tanto nerviosa como sorprendida.

-oOo-

Los siguientes días habían sido extremadamente agradables, aunque Jan Di tuvo que buscar otro lugar para vivir, terminó viviendo con Ji Hoo, después de ser arrastrada fácilmente por el abuelo de Ji Hoo para vivir con él. Como no pudo negarse y el abuelo de Ji Hoo no aceptaría un "no", Jan Di no tuvo más opción que vivir con ellos. Ga Eul hubiera querido que Jan Di viviera con ella ahora que Kang San no estaba más con Jan Di, pero parecía que Jan Di estaba preocupada por que la familia de Ga Eul pudiera verse afectada por su lucha contra la madre de Jun Pyo. Después de todo, la mujer no se detendría ante nada hasta deshacerse de Jan Di.

Por su parte, después de regresar de la isla de Jeju, Yi Jung se dio cuenta de que su mano ya no era capaz de crear las hermosas piezas como antes. Ya no era la misma mano impecable. Se había roto y ahora se había vuelto inútil. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no podía ser el mismo maestro alfarero que había sido meses atrás.

Sentado solo, dentro de su taller con las luces apagadas, no pudo evitar recordar cómo Ga Eul le insistió con fuerza a no dejar su oficio. Yi Jung sonrió ante el pensamiento. Ga Eul era realmente ingenua y testaruda. ¿Qué haría un alfarero si su mano era inútil? Por supuesto, no dejaría de ser un alfarero, ¿verdad? Pero Ga Eul… se negaba a que él se diera por vencido.

_"Para poder hacer tu corazón fuerte para que no se rompa tan fácil… dijiste que tenías que darle la vuelta, ser pisoteado y que debía soportar el calor dentro del horno… aún no ha terminado… todavía no has hecho todo… aún no puedes decir que se acabó… esta mano… haré que funcione de nuevo"_

Sus palabras estarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre. Su forma de hablar, la manera en la que sus ojos destellaban con determinación, la forma en la que sostuvo su mano, incluso su toque. Todo estaría para siempre en su memoria. La única mujer que nunca se había dado por vencida con él… Chu Ga Eul… Pero, de alguna manera, tenerla… ¿su determinación sería suficiente?

Había pasado un par de días desde que Ga Eul había hablado con Yi Jung. Ella le había dicho en la isla de Jeju que iba a enseñarle una lección sobre arrepentimiento. También le había dicho que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que sus manos funcionaran de nuevo. Y no había fanfarroneado. Al principio, no sabía lo que debía hacer… pero se dio cuenta de que si quería que Yi Jung experimentara el arrepentimiento, ella tendría que mostrarle cómo había tomado a la única mujer que había amado por sentado. Era el mejor ejemplo…

Y así, Ga Eul comenzó su búsqueda para encontrar lo que Eun Jae había querido mostrarle a Yi Jung el día de San Valentín, tres años atrás. Cada noche, Ga Eul echaba un vistazo en los edificios y permanecía ahí hasta el amanecer. Con un pequeño cuaderno de notas en la mano y una botella de agua, Ga Eul hizo todo lo posible. Al parecer, eso le afectó negativamente en su salud ya que parecía cada vez más pálida y más débil cada día. Había estado ausente del resto, pero como había prometido que le daría una lección al Casanova, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

— ¡_Sunbae_! —Ga Eul estaba sudando y jadeando cuando fue a ver a Yi Jung.

— Ga Eul… —Profundamente preocupado por su estado físico débil, Yi Jung de inmediato la ayudó a entrar. Honestamente, Ga Eul parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento así que Yi Jung tenía que sostenerla.

— Yi Jung-_sunbae_… finalmente lo encontré… —dijo ella sin aliento.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que finalmente lo encontré…

Aunque Ga Eul estaba cansada, con valentía ella había tomado la mano de Yi Jung y lo había llevado a uno de los edificios más altos de todo Seúl. Por supuesto, su repentina llegada y misterioso comportamiento, habían hecho que Yi Jung se preguntara qué le pasaba, pero decidió que iba a ver. Permanecieron en la azotea del edificio hasta altas horas de la mañana. Ga Eul le dijo que esperara pues ella estaba a punto demostrarle algo que sólo sucedía durante un instante.

Después de algunas horas de espera, Ga Eul finalmente se puso de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó su mano en la suya y lo llevó a ver en dirección de dónde salía el sol. Aunque tenía algunas dudas, Yi Jung aceptó ir con ella. Ga Eul miró su reloj y se puso un paso detrás de él, para cubrirle los ojos con ambas manos.

Lentamente Ga Eul levantó las manos que cubrían los ojos de Yi Jung. Ya era hora de que supiera lo que Eun Jae había querido mostrarle el día de San Valentín tres años atrás. A pesar de que era tres años después, Ga Eul sabía que Yi Jung no dejaba de preguntarse lo que podría haber pasado si él hubiera ido a la invitación de Eun Jae. Este era el último paso para que Yi Jung finalmente avanzara. Y Ga Eul quería que lo enfrentara con valentía.

A medida que el sol lentamente se alzaba sobre el horizonte, su luz cegó a Yi Jung. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Fueron los anuncios publicitarios frente a él. Tan pronto como el sol se levantó, su luz de alguna manera ocultó una porción de los anuncios por algunos minutos y quedaron juntos en un sencillo mensaje de amor.

_"Te amo, Yi Jung."_

Le tomó algunos segundos a Yi Jung darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Ga Eul. Lentamente sintió su pecho apretarse mientras continuaba viendo los anuncios espectaculares. Un enjambre de emociones lo abrumó repentinamente en su pecho con tal precisión que no sabía qué esperar o qué sentir. Yi Jung se quedó estupefacto.

— Ése día… el amanecer fue a las 7 am… —narró Ga Eul— Este mensaje… sólo fue visible al amanecer por unos segundos…

La mano de Yi Jung se arrastró lentamente hasta el pecho cuando sintió un dolor punzante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su expresión era de profundo dolor y mucha tristeza. El Casanova, So Yi Jung… estaba llorando. Estaba llorando en agonía por una mujer. Y el mismo sentimiento que había estado evadiendo en su pecho no era otro que la tristeza… era un profundo remordimiento… arrepentimiento. Justo lo que Ga Eul le había dicho.

Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente, una detrás de otra, como si Yi Jung estuviera perdido en el enjambre de incontrolables emociones.

— Estúpido… —susurró él. Había sido un estúpido—. Aun cuando tú sabías lo estúpido que podía ser… aún así… me dejaste en esta difícil situación… ¿Qué debo hacer? —gritó Yi Jung como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo para hablar con Eun Jae. Pero la verdad era que él sabía que había cometido uno de los mayores errores en su vida.

Arrepentimiento. Lo conocía perfectamente ahora. Realmente lo hacía.

Parada junto a él, Ga Eul podía sentir su propio corazón rompiéndose. Quería tocarlo. Quería alcanzarlo y confortarlo. Quería darle su hombro para llorar. Pero sabía que Yi Jung sólo experimentaría el calor dentro del horno. Para ser una mejor persona, tenía que soportar esto solo. Y aunque ella le había mostrado lo que era el arrepentimiento, él aún tenía que superarlo todo por su cuenta.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Veintiséis: _"Corrigiendo __la __idea __errónea"._

_"Ga__Eul__… __has __llegado __muy __lejos__… __¿te __estás __echando __para __atrás __ahora?"_, pensó para sí misma antes de atravesar la puerta del taller de Yi Jung. Una vez adentro, se sorprendió por ver al Casanova descalzo mientras intentaba moldear arcilla con el pie en el suelo. Con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, Ga Eul se quedó mirando al Casanova.

Al ver que Ga Eul no decía nada, Yi Jung decidió hablar primero.

— Tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? —preguntó él, sin dejar de moldear la arcilla.

Ga Eul seguía sin decir nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por ver a Yi Jung hablar de nuevo como para siquiera preguntarle algo.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Últimos capítulos, no lo olviden ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	29. Chapter 29

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Boys Before Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo 28. Corrigiendo la idea errónea._**

…

Días después de mostrarle a Yi Jung el mensaje que Eun Jae había querido enseñarle tres años atrás el día de San Valentín, Ga Eul dudaba si aún debía ver al famoso Casanova. Había estado pensando que tal vez Yi Jung estaba enojado con ella por haberle dejado ver algo tan doloroso de su pasado. No había tenido ninguna mala intención al hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de que tal vez Yi Jung lo hubiera tomado de otra manera.

_"Ga Eul… has llegado muy lejos… ¿te estás echando para atrás ahora?"_, pensó para sí misma antes de atravesar la puerta del taller de Yi Jung. Una vez adentro, se sorprendió por ver al Casanova descalzo mientras intentaba moldear arcilla con el pie en el suelo. Con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, Ga Eul se quedó mirando al Casanova.

Al ver que Ga Eul no decía nada, Yi Jung decidió hablar primero.

— Tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? —preguntó él, sin dejar de moldear la arcilla.

Ga Eul seguía sin decir nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por ver a Yi Jung trabajar de nuevo como para siquiera preguntar.

— Ah… ya conozco el estilo de Ga Eul… ¿primero la mala? —Yi Jung detuvo por un momento su moldeado de la arcilla y miró a Ga Eul—. La mala noticia es… que tal vez no sea tan bueno como era antes. Esta mano… —levantó su mano derecha, la cual había sido anteriormente lesionada y la mantuvo frente a Ga Eul—. No sé si el dios de la cerámica me favorecerá de nuevo.

— _Aniyo_… ¡Eso no pasará! —gritó Ga Eul—. No funciona así… —ella reaccionó—. De todos modos, ¿cuáles son las buenas noticias?

Yi Jung sonrió.

— La buena noticia es que… aunque este es el asunto, todavía voy a seguir haciendo cerámica… No me voy a rendir. Ahora que he experimentado lo que es lamentar mis actos insensatos. Arrepentimiento… lo conozco ahora… Gracias a alguien, he aprendido una invaluable lección. —Miró a Ga Eul y le tendió la mano.

— _Sunbae_… —dijo Ga Eul con la felicidad escrita por todo su rostro.

— ¿Quieres intentar hacer esto? —preguntó él, tendiéndole la mano para unirse a él. Sin necesidad de mucha persuasión, Ga Eul accedió. Los dos moldearon la arcilla con el fin de suavizarla y, al mismo tiempo, asegurarse de que no quedaran partes rocosas.

— Sunbae, ¿cómo sabías que quería escuchar la mala noticia primero? —preguntó Ga Eul de la nada. Miró a Yi Jung expectante, esperando una respuesta del Casanova.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yi Jung sonrió y respondió:

— Porque todas las chicas buenas quieren un final feliz.

Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, Ga Eul dio un paso en falso y perdió el equilibrio. Ella cerró los ojos brevemente, esperando el impacto de su caída. Terminó recostada sobre su espalda en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió algo suave y cálido en la parte posterior de la cabeza y un peso adicional sobre ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que Yi Jung estaba encima de ella.

Al parecer, en un intento por salvarla, Yi Jung perdió el equilibrio, terminando tirado sobre ella. Su mano derecha estaba bajo la cabeza de Ga Eul, evitando que se lastimara, y la otra mano estaba apoyada en el suelo, tratando de sostener su peso de alguna manera, y así no ser una carga para Ga Eul. Sin embargo, un pequeño hecho seguía siendo verdad: Yi Jung estaba acostado encima de Ga Eul, sus rostros a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Por su lado, Yi Jung se dio cuenta de que él y Ga Eul estaban envueltos en una posición complicada, tragó con fuerza, intentando estabilizar su propio corazón, ya que había un extraño alboroto dentro de su pecho. Hasta ahora, aún no podía entender cómo Ga Eul podía hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable.

Aún con los ojos abiertos y conmocionada, Ga Eul seguía mirando atónita a la cara de Yi Jung, que estaba tan cerca de ella. El corazón le latía salvajemente dentro de su pecho mientras continuaba boquiabierta frente al Casanova. Estaba demasiado abstraída en el hecho de que So Yi Jung estaba tan cerca de ella, que no estaba consciente de sus mejillas ardiendo con un profundo color carmesí. Fue entonces que por fin ella salió de su trance.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que las chicas buenas siempre quieren chicos buenos? Honestamente, es un gran error —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Yi Jung sonrió también, ambos parecían no darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Mientras Yi Jung continuaba mirando a Ga Eul, sonriendo ante la proximidad. Entonces fue capaz de apreciar sus hermosos rasgos. La verdad, ella tal vez no tenía una belleza que rivalizara con la de Kim Tae Hee, pero era encantadora. Sus ojos parecían brillar cuando sonreía, además de sus curveadas pestañas que le añadían más brillo a sus orbes. Su nariz estaba bien definida. Y sus labios… esta vez, cuando Yi Jung miró la boca sonriente de Ga Eul, repentinamente sintió la necesidad de probar esos deliciosos labios.

Lentamente, como si fuera en cámara lenta en una película, Yi Jung inclinó la cabeza para reclamar los labios de Ga Eul. Al mismo tiempo, Ga Eul empezó a cerrar los ojos a la espera de que el Casanova capturara sus labios. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, los labios de Yi Jung se acercaron a los de ella hasta que…

— ¡Hey! Yi Jun…

De inmediato, Yi Jung y Ga Eul se apresuraron a ponerse en pie de donde habían estado acostados sospechosamente mientras la puerta se abría y entraba el intruso que llevaba por nombre Song Woo Bin. Ga Eul no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente, por lo que habían estado haciendo. Yi Jung por su parte, miró a Woo Bin con una expresión molesta en el rostro. Claramente la intrusión del Don Juan del F4 no fue apreciada por el Casanova.

Woo Bin se limitó a mirar el rostro civilizado de Ga Eul antes de mirar a Yi Jung y rascarse la nuca.

— _Mianhae_… Parece que interrumpí tu… actividad… —hubo un destello de malicia y diversión escrita en el rostro de Woo Bin mientras miraba a Yi Jung—. Bueno, supongo que podría venir más tarde… Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo. No olviden cerrar la puerta con llave… —le guiñó un ojo a Yi Jung antes de darles la espalda.

— Woo Bin… —dijo Yi Jung con tono bajo—. ¡Yah! Song Woo Bin —le llamó, evitando que su amigo se fuera. Se masajeó el punte de la nariz antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo—. No es lo que estás pensando… —intentó explicar desesperadamente. No se explicaba por sí mismo. Era más por el hecho de que no quería que Woo Bin pensara que Ga Eul era 'ése' tipo de chica.

— Hey… tus asuntos no me conciernen… no necesitas explicarte. Si quieres que diga que no vi nada, entonces no vi nada… —Woo Bin se encogió de hombros, manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad es que después del conflicto entre Jun Pyo, Jan Di y Jae Kyung, no esperaba que Yi Jung y la pequeña señorita Ga Eul tuvieran siquiera tiempo para desarrollar algo entre ellos. Woo Bin había esperado algo así desde hacer mucho, sólo que no esperaba descubrirlo en una situación así.

— Woo Bin-_sunbae_… realmente no es lo que piensas… —trató de explicar Ga Eul también, pero Yi Jung la interrumpió. Sabía que era inútil persuadir a Woo Bin si veía algo de otra manera.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Yi Jung.

— Oh… Sí, antes de que lo olvide… tengo malas noticias… —anunció Woo Bin. Había desaparecido la expresión juguetona en su rostro, siendo sustituida por la seriedad absoluta, mirando a Yi Jung y a Ga Eul. Esta vez, parecía que algo estaba pasando de nuevo. Personalmente, a Ga Eul no le estaba gustando la noticia que Woo Bin estaba a punto de decir—. Es la bruja… —comenzó Woo Bin—. Estoy aquí para advertirles… parece que irá por los que ayudaron a Jan Di… creo que es serio esta vez… realmente va a utilizar cualquier medio para asegurarse de que Jan Di se mantenga lejos de Jun Pyo.

Casi en el momento justo, el teléfono de Ga Eul comenzó a sonar. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo y respondió la llamada. Era de su madre, diciéndole que su padre había sido despedido de su trabajo. El horror máximo llenó su rostro por el hecho de que el único sostén de su familia y la única persona que apoyaba su educación había perdido su trabajo. Esto sin duda iba a poner a su familia en una grave crisis financiera.

— ¿Ga Eul? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yi Jung de inmediato tan pronto como vio el rostro de Ga Eul volverse mortalmente pálido. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, como si toda su vida hubiera sido drenada de ella. Algo debía haber pasado para que ella actuara así tan de repente.

— Es mi padre… —soltó ella—. Lo acaban de despedir de su trabajo… —explicó en voz baja y triste.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin sólo pudieron mirarse el uno al otro con incredulidad pura. La bruja lo había hecho de nuevo. Había manipulado sus conexiones para afectar a Jan Di. Y Ga Eul resultaba una de los peones más importantes para forzar a Jan Di. Era uno de los trucos sucios de la bruja una vez más.

— Es trabajo de la madre de Jun Pyo… sin duda… —declaró Woo Bin con expresión seria en el rostro.

— No te preocupes, Ga Eul… ya se nos ocurrirá algo… —dijo Yi Jung mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Ga Eul.

Sabía que esta batalla no era suya. Nadie sabía lo que podría sucederle a su familia si la bruja se atrevía a hacer algo tan drástico como, por ejemplo, retirar las contribuciones de sus grandes empresas. Sin embargo, Yi Jung también sabía que este asunto finalmente se había salido de sus manos. Incluso Ga Eul, que era sólo una minoría en toda esta situación, había resultado envuelta. Simplemente, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Por un lado, podría comunicarse con su abuela para resolver algunas cosas. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Y estaba casi seguro de que su abuela estaría más que dispuesta a ayudar. Después de todo, se trataba de Ga Eul.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…


	30. Chapter 30

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Boys Before Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo 29. La ruptura en Namsan._**

…

Ga Eul suspiró.

_"¿Una simple llamada telefónica?"_, pensó haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba en el interior de la tienda de avena, lucía triste, confundida y aburrida todo al mismo tiempo. Siendo la única trabajando en la tienda, todo parecía más triste ahora que Jan Di se había ido. Incluso el gerente se veía decaído. La atmósfera definitivamente se sentía muy diferente sin Jan Di.

Jan Di simplemente le había llamado por teléfono diciéndole que se iba lejos. Ella trató de llamarla, pero parecía que había apagado el teléfono. Jan Di dejó a Jun Pyo con el recuerdo de un día feliz. Dejó a Ji Hoo con una simple nota. ¿No podría haber sido más cruel? Y a Ga Eul, su amiga desde el kinder, solamente le había dejado una llamada telefónica sin mucho detalle de adónde se iba. Al menos podría haberle dicho a dónde se dirigía.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Jan Di se había ido, pero para Ga Eul se sentía como si fueran meses. Si ella, como amiga de Jan Di, se sentía así de miserable… ¿Cómo estaría Goo Jun Pyo? ¿Y los otros F4? Ga Eul pensó brevemente en Yi Jung. También habían pasado unos días desde su casi beso en el taller. En Retrospectiva, Ga Eul no sabía qué sentir. Las acciones de Yi Jung eran… absolutamente confusas.

El Casanova, a pesar de que ella había descubierto gran parte de su pasado, seguía siendo un misterio. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse en qué estaba pensando. Y después de casi besarse, Ga Eul estaba incluso más confundida. ¿Había intentado besarla porque finalmente sentía algo por ella? ¿o era el Casanova jugando de nuevo? Ga Eul no podía decirlo.

— Ga Eul…

Cuando Ga Eul miró hacia arriba para ver quien era, ella esperaba que fuera Yi Jung. Sin embargo, se equivocó. No era otro que Choi Seung Hyun. Él la miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y un ramillete de flores en su mano. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de repente Ga Eul sintió un deje de culpa. Había estado a punto de besar a Yi Jung y ahora se encontraba con Seung Hyun…

— Seung Hyun —le reconoció ella.

— Para ti… —él sonrió y le entregó el ramo de flores.

La verdad era que las flores eran hermosas. Sólo que eran la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento, por lo que inmediatamente las puso a un lado después de olerlas. Se volvió hacia Seung Hyun quien la miraba expectante, esperando que ella hablara.

— Seung Hyun… te hice venir hoy porque te daré mi respuesta —dijo ella con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

Seung Hyun no pudo evitar notar cómo su expresión se hacía ceñuda. Sabía que no había nada excepto rechazo esperándole.

— Ga Eul —comenzó él—. No te he dado las gracias por ayudarme durante mi pelea. Espero que las flores sean suficientes como regalo de agradecimiento. —Tosió un poco para ocultar la incomodidad que pendía sobre ellos y entonces sonrió con amargura. Echaba de menos la forma en la que solían hablar con tanta naturalidad entre ellos—. Sabes… he decidido retirar… mi confesión… me gustaría retirarla —dijo entonces.

— ¿Eh? ¿La retiras? —Preguntó Ga Eul desconcertada.

Seung Hyun asintió.

— Al estar aquí, ahora… escuchándote hablar tan sombría con esa expresión seria en tu rostro, me he dado cuenta de que extraño ver tu sonrisa despreocupada. Sé que mi confesión sólo significó una carga… Así que quiero retirarla… —respondió él—. No me malentiendas… no es que no la sienta… —sonrió con amargura—. Es sólo que no quiero escuchar el rechazo de tus labios… Lo que menos quiero es ver a Ga Eul sintiéndose incómoda conmigo…

— Seung Hyun, tú… ¿vas a estar bien con esto? —preguntó Ga Eul. Sus ojos eran curiosos.

Seung Hyun sonrió.

— Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Eso es suficiente para mí… Sólo dime si Yi Jung te trata mal, ¿_araso_? Me aseguraré de golpearlo y hacer que se arrepienta. —amenazó en broma mientras le sonreía a Ga Eul. Muy en su interior, en realidad, Seung Hyun se desmoronó. Solamente estaba intentando parecer valiente para que Ga Eul no se sintiera triste.

— _Komaowo_, Seung Hyun-_ah_… —Ga Eul finalmente sonrió.

Seung Hyun suspiró.

— Creo que necesito un abrazo.

Con una sonrisa, Ga Eul se levantó de donde estaba sentada. Extendió los brazos a ambos lados y le dio un gran abrazo a Seung Hyun. Para Seung Hyun, un abrazo de Ga Eul era suficiente. Siempre acariciaría el recuerdo de Ga Eul entre sus brazos. Tendría que conformarse con ese recuerdo que escuchar el rechazo de los labios de Ga Eul. Tenía miedo de que si hubiera escuchado a Ga Eul rechazándolo, hubiese muerto con el corazón roto.

Como si el destino hubiese tenido todo planeado, So Yi Jung apareció de repente por la puerta de la tienda de avena y encontró a Ga Eul y a Seung Hyun en medio del abrazo. Su expresión agradable cayó al instante mientras su puño se apretaba alrededor de la caja de terciopelo que llevaba. Por alguna razón, había desarrollado el hábito de encontrarse a Seung Hyun y a Ga Eul atrapados en situaciones fácilmente malinterpretables.

Sin embargo, esta vez, en lugar de mostrarse de mal humor y herido de alguna manera, Yi Jung decidió avanzar hacia Seung Hyun. En un latido, la expresión amena se borró de las facciones del Casanova. Casualmente metió en su bolsillo la caja de terciopelo y miró directamente a Ga Eul, sin reparar en Seung Hyun. Decidió que si él iba a ir tras Ga Eul, no iba a dejarse intimidar por los avances de su adversario.

— Ga Eul, necesito hablar contigo… —comenzó él.

Por supuesto, Ga Eul se sorprendió de ver al Casanova. De todos los momentos para venir, él había llegado encontrándola a ella y a Seung Hyun en ese preciso momento. Mentalmente, Ga Eul se encogió al pensar qué malentendido podría surgir de la situación. Yi Jung seguramente lo malentendería. No tenía duda. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró, Yi Jung parecía imperturbable… lo que no hizo más que asustarla porque ella no podría decir qué pasaba por su cabeza.

En tanto, entre el incómodo grupo de tres personas dentro de la tienda de avena, Seung Hyun tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras soltaba a Ga Eul de su abrazo. Sabía que era capaz de fastidiar a Yi Jung y, de alguna manera, esta fue su manera de tomar un poco de venganza contra el Casanova.

— Creo que ya es hora de irme, Ga Eul… Te veré después… —le guiñó un ojo a Ga Eul y casualmente salió de la tienda de avena, dejando a los dos para hablar. Sabía que después de hoy, los asuntos que ambos tenían que sortear sólo irían en aumento.

Yi Jung llevó a Ga Eul a un pequeño café donde comieron waffles. Yi Jung parecía tranquilo y eso, de alguna manera, inquietaba a Ga Eul. Después de su casi beso, ella había estado intranquila y profundamente confundida acerca de su situación, sin embargo, parecía que él había estado viviendo sin ningún problema otra vez. En la mente de Ga Eul, se reprendió por haber pensado que tal vez el Casanova la iba a tomar en serio.

— ¿Aún no has tenido noticias sobre Jan Di? —comenzó Yi Jung. Al parecer, comenzarían su conversación con los temas relacionados con sus amigos.

— No… —dijo Ga Eul con un tono de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro-. Y en realidad no sé dónde podría estar. Sólo me dijo que se iba. Y después de eso apagó el teléfono. Ni siquiera me dijo una dirección —narró sintiéndose de mal humor.

— Ella probablemente está bien… Es Geum Jan Di después de todo. —respondió Yi Jung, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. De alguna manera, eso funcionó y Ga Eul finalmente le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

— Parece que conoces a mi amiga mejor que yo… —contestó ella.

— Te lo dije, sé un poco sobre mujeres… —explicó Yi Jung.

_"Desearía saber lo mismo sobre ti"_, pensó él. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Sólo vio a Ga Eul sonriendo torpemente por su comentario.

— Ah, ¿Cómo está Jun Pyo-_sunbae_? —preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la conversación en el tema de sus amigos de nuevo.

— Es un desastre. ¿Qué más podemos esperar? —respondió Yi Jung de manera casi casual.

Después de hablar sobre la situación de sus amigos, vino un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Más por el hecho de que no podían seguir hablando de sus amigos. Sabían que ya era hora de hablar seriamente… sobre ellos… no de sus amigos.

— Ga Eul… —comenzó Yi Jung con voz vacilante— ¿No crees que ya es hora de hablar de nosotros? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una expresión seria en el rostro. Yi Jung sabía que su estadía en Seúl era limitada. Se iría un tiempo a Suiza y lo poco que le quedaba, quería dejar las cosas bien antes de irse. Quería asegurarse de que Jan Di y Jun Pyo estarían bien. Quería ver a Woo Bin y a Ji Hoo teniendo sus propias vidas.

Más que nada, quería mantener lo que sea que compartía con Ga Eul, porque sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera compartiendo con ella, era especial. Y esta vez, no se permitiría dejarlo pasar. El arrepentimiento era, por mucho, una tormentosa consecuencia.

Iban caminando junto al otro a lo largo de un tramo de escaleras. Ambos estaban en un torpe silencio que no sabían cómo comenzar a hablar con el otro sobre las cosas que obviamente habían sucedido entre ellos, pero que, de alguna manera, habían permanecido ocultas. Ambos también sabían que desde el principio había estado ahí… la atracción, la conexión… la inexplicable afición por el otro. Siempre había estado ahí. Desde que Yi Jung había recogido a Ga Eul en la tienda de avena para llevarla a Nueva Caledonia. Por razones que desconocía, había estado tras ella desde entonces. Y no era porque Jun Pyo le hubiera sobornado con finas y caras tazas de té… se debía a algo más.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Yi Jung se volvió hacia Ga Eul con una expresión angustiada y seria en el rostro. Nunca había hablado tan seriamente con una mujer en toda su vida en materia de relaciones personales. Esta era, de hecho, la primera vez que enfrentaba a una mujer sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos y, sorprendentemente, no se sentía como el Casanova en lo absoluto. Por un lado, parecía el típico hombre enamorado, nervioso mientras se preparaba para confesar su amor a alguien.

— Ga Eul… yo… —comenzó él, pero fue interrumpido por el valiente sonido de la voz de Ga Eul.

— Comenzaré yo primero —anunció ella. Su expresión era valiente e impávida mientras trataba de ahogar las palabras que ella quería decirle a Yi Jung en ese momento—. No tienes que sentirte agobiado por mi presencia nunca más… —explicó. Para ser honestos, todo el tiempo, ella supo que se había estado metiendo en los asuntos de él. Pero le alegraba haberlo hecho… porque ella había sido capaz de demostrarle lo mucho que él le gustaba—. He llegado a comprender todo lo que sientes, _Sunbae_… me refiero a que has sido honesto conmigo desde el principio… Así que he decidido que ya no te buscaré más… —sus ojos miraban hacia abajo mientras ella era incapaz de encontrarse con su mirada.

Se negaba a encararlo por miedo de que al ver sus ojos, se retractara de todo lo que decía.

— _Aniyo_… —respondió Yi Jung. Su expresión era triste y abatida, y su mente subconsciente gritaba en protesta a las palabras que le decía—. Ga Eul… ¿es por Seung Huyn? —preguntó él. Si esto era por Seung Hyun, él se retiraría como un caballero… pero si no lo era, entonces no había razón para que él siguiera intentándolo con ella.

— _Aniyo_… Seung Hyun y yo… elegimos ser amigos… —explicó Ga Eul. Al oír esto, Yi Jung exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

— Entonces… ¿por qué? —preguntó él.

— Mi maestra… No, digo, Eun Jae me dijo que hizo todo lo que su corazón pudo soportar así que no se arrepentía —narró ella con una sonrisa ácida jugando en sus labios—. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que pude… —ella apartó la mirada y sonrió, reuniendo el valor suficiente para parecer valiente frente a él—. Si Jan Di me contacta, te lo haré saber… —dijo asintiendo finalmente antes de caminar, dejando al sorprendido Casanova, plantado en el suelo.

El corazón de Yi Jung latía salvajemente en su pecho mientras el dolor lo atravesaba. Ver a Ga Eul alejarse de él, era una imagen que lo atormentaba. Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no podía dejar de sentir dolor por su decisión. En verdad este… ¿era el final para ellos?

— ¡Ga Eul! —gritó con dolor y agonía escritos en su rostro—. La verdad es… que no he sido honesto contigo… —comenzó él, mirando el rostro de Ga Eul, el cual estaba lleno de asombro no pronunciado mientras le hablaba. Él respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo—. Crecí manteniendo mis emociones dentro, ocultando cada una de ellas, enmascarando cada detalle… pero no fui un farsante perfecto… tuve que dejar salir esas emociones o me derrumbaba… —narró—. Tú… —sonrió casi con timidez—. La verdad es que… siempre te dije todo lo que sentía… solamente esperaba que tú te dieras cuenta… —dijo misteriosamente—. Recuerda, Ga Eul… eres mi _Jagiya_… Y siempre lo serás… ¿recuerdas la noche de mi exhibición? Le dije que a mucha gente que yo había estado guardando el secreto…

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Treinta: _"El secreto de Yi Jung"._

_"Dos semanas… Es todo el tiempo que puedo esperar antes de irme… estaré esperando tu respuesta a mi secreto, Ga Eul. Encuéntrame. "_

Las palabras de Yi Jung hacían eco en la mente de Ga Eul. Mordiéndose el labio con frustración, ella había estado reproduciendo en su cabeza los eventos durante la exhibición. Hasta ahora, no había podido descifrar a qué se refería.

Al comienzo de la noche, Yi Jung le dijo que sonriera. Había presentado sus cinco piezas favoritas. Eran… Primadonna, Gillian, Ruby, ¿y cuál era la otra? Tenía el nombre de una constelación. Después de eso, su pieza favorita entre las cinco era la pieza que él llamaba Jagiya. Entonces… él la había presentado como la inspiración tras esa pieza… Entonces…

¡Espera!

Ga Eul saltó de repente de donde estaba sentada dentro de su habitación y de inmediato sacó la caja que contenía la vasija que Yi Jung le había dado. _"Él tenía razón"_, pensó ella. _"Había mencionado un secreto aquella noche"_.

Si ella bien recordaba, Yi Jung mencionó que Jagiya tenía un secreto.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Bueno, tengo que decirles que, con el final del año, llegará el fin de esta historia. Así es, tal y como leyeron, la próxima semana subiré el último capítulo de esta fantástica historia, así que estén pendientes ^^_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	31. Chapter 31

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Boys Before Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.  
_Capítulo 30. El secreto de Yi Jung._**

…

Aunque el padre de Ga Eul había sido despedido, ellos pronto recibieron la buena noticia que había sido contratado como empleado en el museo Woosung, lo cual estaba directamente relacionado con Yi Jung y, por supuesto, con su abuela. Por eso, Ga Eul estaba muy agradecida.

— _Halmoni_, _komaowoyo_… no sé si pueda pagarte… —dijo Ga Eul efusivamente mientras sostenía la mano de la mujer mayor en la suya.

Todos estaban dentro de la tienda de avena, donde Halmoni y Yi Jung llegaron para anunciar que le habían dado un trabajo al padre de Ga Eul en el museo. Por supuesto, Ga Eul estaba muy feliz y agradecida. La abuela Haejin estaba feliz de ayudar y Yi Jung estaba contento de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Ga Eul. Sabía que su abuela no dejaría a Ga Eul así. La mujer tenía una gran debilidad por Ga Eul… igual que Yi Jung.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con Yi Jung y no tendré más problemas! —bromeó ella.

Ga Eul no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír ante la respuesta contundente de la anciana. Desde el momento en el que Ga Eul supo que Yi Jung era el nieto de Haejin, sabía que la mujer tenía planeado juntarlos. Le había parecido divertido al principio, pero también incómodo, sabiendo que Yi Jung no se sentía del todo inclinado a estar con ella. Gradualmente, se fue acostumbrando conforme Yi Jung se volvía poco a poco más cálido.

Antes de que Yi Jung y la abuela Haejin se fueran, Yi Jung tomó su mano y la levantó. Rozó su pulgar sobre sus dedos y le plantó un suave beso mientras la miraba directamente. Yi Jung se aseguró de que su abuela no fuera testigo de lo que hacía porque estaba seguro de que ya estaba entrando al auto cuando él tomó la mano de Ga Eul.

_"Dos semanas… Es todo el tiempo que puedo esperar antes de irme… estaré esperando tu respuesta a mi secreto, Ga Eul. Encuéntrame. "_

Las palabras de Yi Jung hacían eco en la mente de Ga Eul. Mordiéndose el labio con frustración, ella había estado reproduciendo en su cabeza los eventos durante la exhibición. Hasta ahora, no había podido descifrar a qué se refería.

Al comienzo de la noche, Yi Jung le dijo que sonriera. Había presentado sus cinco piezas favoritas. Eran… Primadonna, Gillian, Ruby, ¿y cuál era la otra? Tenía el nombre de una constelación. Después de eso, su pieza favorita entre las cinco era la pieza que él llamaba Jagiya. Luego… él la había presentado como la inspiración tras la pieza… Entonces…

¡Espera!

Ga Eul saltó de repente de donde estaba sentada dentro de su habitación y de inmediato sacó la caja que contenía la vasija que Yi Jung le había dado. _"Él tenía razón"_, pensó ella. _"Él realmente había mencionado un secreto aquella noche"_.

Si ella bien recordaba, Yi Jung mencionó que Jagiya tenía un secreto.

_"Pero, ¿cuál?"_

En su frustración y desconcierto, Ga Eul decidió abrir la caja dónde había guardado durante largo tiempo la pieza que Yi Jung había nombrado Jagiya. No la había abierto desde que la había recibido por miedo a que la simple vista de tan hermosa pieza, la tentara a creer que realmente ella había sido su inspiración. Hasta ahora, Ga Eul no podía creer que ella hubiera inspirado a Yi Jung a crear una hermosa obra de arte.

Colocó la vasija en su mesa de estudio y la miró, tratando de averiguar cuál era el secreto que mantenía. Miró en el interior y no halló nada. Miró en el fondo de su base y tampoco encontró nada. Ni siquiera un indicio de una nota o un mensaje. Personalmente, aunque Ga Eul quería renunciar a Yi Jung, sencillamente no podía hacerlo hasta no saber qué había escondido para ella durante tanto tiempo.

Ga Eul continuó mirando la hermosa vasija, en parte distraída por su bello contorno y hermosa apariencia, y en parte abstraída por el completo secreto que escondía. Con cuidado, comenzó a trazar los intrincados grabados que adornaban su cuerpo. Con un puchero en sus labios mientras se concentraba, comenzó a darle la vuelta a la vasija, al tiempo que rozaba su delicada superficie y tallados intrincados con la mano.

Entonces, como si de repente una bombilla se encendiera, los ojos de Ga Eul se abrieron con asombro y se enderezó en su asiento. Levantó la vasija y rozó la superficie una vez más. ¡Eso era! Había estado tan ocupada admirando los intrincados grabados que no se dio cuenta de que parecían pequeñas criptografías, de hecho algunas partes tenían sentido. Rozó la mano en la superficie de la vasija mientras la acercaba a su rostro para poder mirar el grabado. Su determinación para encontrar el que fuera que era el mensaje secreto de Yi Jung la hizo sentir más fuerte que nunca. Esta vez, definitivamente lo encontraría y le respondería a Yi Jung.

-oOo-

Jan Di había regresado a Seúl. Pero esta fue una noticia que no hizo feliz a nadie. A pesar de que Jan Di estaba de vuelta, Goo Jun Pyo estaba en el hospital después de haber sido arrollado por un auto. Cuando despertó, parecía estar bien e incluso comenzó a pelear con los otros F4. Lo único diferente era que él no podía recordar a Jan Di.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Jan Di había regresado a Seúl. Jun Pyo seguía en el hospital y no había novedades por parte de los otros F4. Sin embargo, Jan Di y Ga Eul se sorprendieron al recibir la repentina visita de Yi Jung y Woo Bin. Ni siquiera habían dicho por qué habían ido. Simplemente ordenaron avena y comenzaron a comer con avidez. Jan Di y Ga Eul no podían quitarse la sensación de que algo definitivamente estaba pasando.

Para Ga Eul, aunque quería desesperadamente hablar con Yi Jung en privado, una vez más, prefirió hacer a un lado sus asuntos por el bien de su amiga. Sabía que lo que lo que fuera que pasara entre ella y Yi Jung, llegaría a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, tendría que contentarse con el hecho de que había sido capaz de descubrir el mensaje secreto del Casanova.

Woo Bin les sonrió y levantó el pulgar en señal de que la avena estaba buena. Como prueba, él y Yi Jung habían sido capaces de dejar todo limpio.

— Ah… estoy lleno… —anunció Yi Jung y se recostó en su asiento.

— Estuvo bueno. —secundó Woo Bin.

— Ahora, dígannos, ¿qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó Ga Eul finalmente, incapaz de oculta su curiosidad.

Fue Woo Bin quien respondió.

— Tenemos buenas noticias para Jan Di quien ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de su novio debido a su trabajo a tiempo parcial… —comenzó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Ehh? —Jan Di estaba completamente sorprendida.

— Jun Pyo… fue dado de alta del hospital —confirmó Yi Jung.

— ¿En serio? —respondió Jan Di, casi con incredulidad, pero obviamente contenta de haber escuchado esa noticia.

— Aish… ¿Cómo pueden decirnos algo tan importante después de terminar sus avenas? —se quejó Ga Eul.

— Date prisa y ve… —le dijo Woo Bin a Jan Di, quien inmediatamente sonrió con incomodidad y se quitó el delantal.

Rápidamente, Jan Di tomó su bolso y le dijo adiós a Ga Eul para ir a ver a Jun Pyo. Tan pronto como Jan Di dejó la tienda de avena, fue de inmediato seguida por Woo Bin quien optó por llevarla sabiendo que Yi Jung tenía algunos asuntos personales que tratar. Y esos asuntos personales podían resumirse en un nombre: Chu Ga Eul.

Ga Eul sonrió cálidamente mientras se despedía de su amiga. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta y limpiar la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que Yi Jung seguía ahí, sentado a la mesa, con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Sunbae_… ¿no te vas? —le preguntó ella.

La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Yi Jung.

— La verdad es que vine porque tengo algo que decirte… —comenzó él.

Y así, Yi Jung llevó a Ga Eul a un horno, donde la mayoría de las vasijas experimentaban un calor extremo para endurecerse. Estando sentados al lado del otro, frente al horno ardiente, Yi Jung no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Ga Eul. Quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabía dónde comenzar. En cambio, cogió una manta y la puso sobre los hombros de Ga Eul.

Lo que siguió después fue un minuto de un incómodo silencio. Yi Jung no sabía qué decir. Fue Ga Eul quien tuvo el coraje de romper el ensordecedor silencio.

— Parecen felices… me refiero a las vasijas dentro del horno… —dijo ella—. Por alguna razón, en lugar de verse sufriendo mientras se queman, las veo felices.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yi Jung.

— Porque saben que si soportan el calor, eventualmente podrán salir y serán amadas… —respondió ella mirando hacia el horno ardiente con aire soñador.

Yi Jung sonrió.

— Esto definitivamente es algo que sólo Ga Eul diría.

Ga Eul sonrió y miró de soslayo a Yi Jung.

— También sé algo que sólo Yi Jung-_sunbae_ diría…

Esta vez, su comentario llamó la atención de Yi Jung. Él giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró con intensidad.

_"¿Fue capaz de descubrir el secreto detrás de Jagiya?"_, se preguntó en silencio. Muy pronto, Yi Jung se encontró a merced de su curiosidad.

— ¿Y qué sería eso? —le preguntó.

— Quería que alguien se fijara en mí… quería que alguien me amara apasionadamente… aunque soy un Casanova, de hecho, soy una buena persona… soy un amante celoso… —enumeró Ga Eul—. Y finalmente… _Jagiya_… _Joahaeyo_… pero sólo en secreto.

Aunque a Yi Jung sólo le había interesado uno de los mensajes encriptados en Jagiya, el último que decía "Te quiero… pero sólo en secreto…" Los otros mensajes… él no podía entender cómo Ga Eul había llegado a ellos.

— Así que… descifraste el secreto de Jagiya… —dijo con una débil sonrisa—. Sabía que lo harías… —añadió.

— Sí… lo hice. Pero no sólo eso… hay otras cosas de las que me he dado cuenta… —dijo ella—. Me di cuenta de que los rasgos de las personas que plasmaste en tus vasijas… son en realidad tuyos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con intensidad y sonrió.

— Primadonna… porque a pesar de que siempre estás lleno de atención, sigues queriendo más… quieres que las personas noten lo que eres y que está eclipsado por la imagen falsa del Casanova. Rubí, feroz y apasionada… quieres que alguien te ame de esa manera. Gillian, alta y gentil… de hecho, aunque te consideras un playboy sin corazón, la verdad es que eres una persona gentil… Y Casiopea, dijiste que era una mujer del tipo posesivo, ¿no eres así, _Sunbae_? Me has etiquetado desde el principio como tu Jagiya… ¿no es eso posesivo?

Yi Jung sonrió. Una vez más, Ga Eul le había demostrado que era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Tomó su mano en la suya y las mantuvo unidas. Con todo lo que había escuchado de Ga Eul, estaba demasiado estupefacto como para hablar. No sabía por dónde empezar. Eventualmente su sonrisa se desvaneció en un ceño fruncido.

— Estoy lista, _Sunbae_… Tienes algo que decirme, ¿no? —le animó Ga Eul.

— ¿Debo comenzar con las malas noticias esta vez también? —preguntó Yi Jung. Su rostro dio a entender seriedad—. Me… voy… —finalmente dio la noticia que durante tanto tiempo había estado ocultándole. La única pista que le había dado eran las dos semanas de tiempo que le daba para descubrir el secreto de Jagiya.

Los ojos de Ga Eul se abrieron de par en par al escuchar su noticia. Rápidamente su expresión cayó y se volvió para mirarlo con una actitud incompresible.

— Pero de nuevo, para ti, no creo que sean tan malas noticias. —continuó Yi Jung.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ga Eul sin reaccionar a su comentario.

— Suiza… —se limitó a responder.

— ¿Cuándo… quiero decir… por cuánto tiempo? —volvió a preguntar ella.

— Pronto… Tal vez 4 o 5 años…

Aunque era obvio que Ga Eul estaba devastada por la noticia, decidió buscarle el lado bueno y no agobiar a Yi Jung con un intento por que se quedara.

— Es genial… —dijo casi sin vida. A pesar de que quería darle ánimos, su voz y la expresión en su rostro la traicionaron. No quería que Yi Jung se fuera—. Serás un, mucho más, grandioso alfarero cuando vuelvas —añadió tratando de parecer un poco alegre—. Ahora que lo pienso… suena como una buena noticia… Así qué, ¿cuál es la otra noticia?

— Cuando vuelva… —comenzó Yi Jung, apretando la mano de Ga Eul—. Serás la primera persona a la que buscaré… —se volvió hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Esto tomó a Ga Eul por absoluta sorpresa.

— _Sunbae_… —dijo ella con asombro.

Un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo, Yi Jung desvió la mirada por un instante.

— Sólo digo que… si aun no has encontrado a tu alma gemela para entonces… Bueno, pues será muy malo para él porque yo tomaré su lugar a tu lado… y… y… no renunciaré a él. Nunca. —dijo con un suave sonrojo invadiendo su rostro.

Ga Eul no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aunque esa no era una confesión de amor, ella estaba feliz. Era la versión reformada del Casanova la que le decía que iba a serle fiel a partir de ahora y que en los próximos cuatro años sólo pensaría en Ga Eul. Esta también era su manera de decir que no buscara a su alma gemela, porque iba a volver a ella en cuatro años.

— También… he… ahm… desde ahora, no me digas _Sunbae_… —dijo Yi Jung.

— ¿Ehh?

— Dime Yi Jung… tienes cuatro años para practicar. Sería incómodo que llamaras a tu futuro novio como _Sunbae_, ¿verdad? _Aniyo_... No, no está bien… Lo que quiero decir es sería incómodo llamar a tu futuro espos… Espera. Olvida que dije eso —divagaba Yi Jung con torpeza.

— ¿_Mworagu_? —preguntó Ga Eul con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no encontraré a mi alma gemela en los próximos cuatro años? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que serás mi futuro novio? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— Bueno… porque ya estás comprometida… —djo Yi Jung seriamente.

— ¿Comprometida? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Ga Eul.

— Desde ahora. —Yi Jung sacó una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo. La abrió y mostró el diamante plateado en su interior. Sin otra palabra, colocó el anillo en el anular izquierdo de Ga Eul y, sin decir más, se fue, dejando a Ga Eul con una expresión de asombro en el rostro mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo completamente en shock. Yi Jung recordó que Ga Eul había hecho lo mismo con él antes de que Jan Di fuera a Macao. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en cómo le había dado una dosis de su propia medicina.

Cuando finalmente Ga Eul se recobró del shock de tener un anillo de compromiso de Yi Jung, en última instancia se encontró enfurecida.

— ¡Yah! ¡Ni siquiera me has cortejado todavía! ¡Mucho menos me has dicho que me amas! ¡Ni siquiera me has besado o me has preguntado! ¿Cómo podemos estar comprometidos?

Para sorpresa de Ga Eul, repentinamente Yi Jung regresó sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a ella.

— Cierto… me olvidé de esto… —dijo y sin más, colocó ambas manos en el rostro de Ga Eul y plantó un suave beso en sus labios, uno que definitivamente le robó el aliento.

No era un Casanova por nada.

_**« FIN »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Boys Before Flowers** son propiedad de la **KBS**. La historia es propiedad de **Shattered tearsdrops**, quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Capturing the Casanova.**

_**EPÍLOGO.  
Casanova capturado con éxito.**_

…

Yi Jung acababa de llegar de Suiza a Seúl.

Tal como prometió, en el momento en el que se bajó de su avión, el primer lugar al que fue resultó ser el lugar de trabajo de Ga Eul, un pequeño preescolar donde trabajaba como maestra de arte. La verdad era que, aunque Yi Jung y Ga Eul habían mantenido contacto constante a través de llamadas, emails, e incluso cartas, Yi Jung se había mantenido en contacto secreto con Woo Bin. Le pidió la ayuda de sus amigos _kkangpae_ para asegurarse de que Ga Eul se mantuviera soltera.

Por supuesto, sólo se trató de unos cuantos huesos rotos y algunas tácticas para asustar aquí y allá con el fin de mantener a los hombres lejos de Ga Eul. Como Jae Joong decía, el destino necesitaba un pequeño empujón a veces. Y en este caso, Yi Jung quiso asegurarse de que el destino siempre se mantuviera de su lado. No quería perder a Ga Eul con algún otro tipo. No después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Yi Jung avanzó en silencio hacia el salón dónde estaba Ga Eul. Sin ruido, miró desde lejos a Ga Eul, sentada entre niños con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todos esos años, todavía era muy hermosa. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Yi Jung mientras la observaba.

— Sigues poniéndole mucha fuerza en tus muñecas… —dijo en voz alta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera llamar la atención de Ga Eul.

Ante la vista de Yi Jung, de repente Ga Eul se puso de pie con una expresión de sorpresa evidente en su rostro.

— Yi Jung-_sunbae_… —dijo ella mirándolo.

Sus rasgos exudaban sorpresa y alegría al sentir la felicidad abrumadora con sólo ver a Yi Jung. No podía creer que estuviera viendo a So Yi Jung en persona. Oh, y cuánto había extrañado ver esa "oh, tan pecaminosa" sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hola… —saludó él—. ¿No te dije que no me llamaras _Sunbae_? —preguntó él con una sonrisa agradable.

Repentinamente, la reunión de Yi Jung y Ga Eul se vio momentáneamente interrumpida, cuando un niño habló inesperadamente. Miraba a Yi Jung con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

— ¿Quién es usted? —dijo el niño—. ¿Es el novio de la maestra? —preguntó de nuevo.

Otro se levantó. Esta vez, fue una niñita quien se paró para hablar.

— Señor, ¿usted por casualidad, no viene del extranjero? —preguntó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Yi Jung.

— Entonces… ¿viene de Suiza? —preguntó la misma niña de nuevo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Yi Jung.

— Whoah… eres una niña increíble… —la elogió Yi Jung con una sonrisa.

La niñita aplaudió y chilló.

— ¡Entonces eres tú! —dijo con alegría—. Nuestra maestra dijo que su novio estaba ahí… —al parecer, las palabras de la niña fueron cortadas cuando Ga Eul tapó la boca de su alumna y le sonrió a Yi Jung con torpeza, quien simplemente le sonrió como respuesta.

-oOo-

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde trabajaba? —le preguntó Ga Eul a Yi Jung mientras caminaban por los pasillos del preescolar. Dentro de su pecho había una mezcla de emociones sobre el hecho sorprendente de que Yi Jung estuviera finalmente de regreso en Corea. Hasta ese momento, Ga Eul se encontraba todavía en un estado de confusión e incredulidad.

— ¿Lo olvidaste? —le preguntó él.

— ¿Olvidar qué? —preguntó ella.

— Tengo un rastreador GPS de Chu Ga Eul. —sonrió él. Esta hizo que Ga Eul sonriera también. Aunque había escuchado su broma muchas veces antes, aún la encontraba bastante divertida. Era lindo saber que Yi Jung era la única persona con un rastreador GPS de Chu Ga Eul. Sin embargo, este hecho calentó su corazón. Yi Jung no parecía tener dificultad para encontrarla. Siempre terminaba sabiendo dónde estaba.

— Así que… ¿estás de regreso definitivamente? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

Yi Jung soltó su mano y se detuvo sin previo aviso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que regrese a Suiza? —preguntó.

— ¡_Aniyo_! —respondió Ga Eul casi automáticamente, lo cual le valió una risa de Yi Jung—. Me refiero a que… ¿los otros F4 saben que estás de vuelta? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

— _Aniyo_… no le he dicho a nadie que regresé… —respondió Yi Jung—. Así qué… ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó. La verdadera pregunta que quería hacer era saber si ella había encontrado su alma gemela o no. Aunque, por supuesto, él sabía lo que respondería. Lo sabía todo.

— He estado bien… disfrutando mi trabajo. ¿Qué tal tú?

— Bien… en realidad, estoy de regreso en Corea por una razón —confesó él.

— ¿Razón? ¿Cuál podría ser? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

Yi Jung sonrió.

— Voy a casarme —respondió con seguridad. Levantó su mano entrelazada con la de Ga Eul y le mostró el anillo de compromiso que puso en su dedo cuatro años atrás—. Y resulta que tú eres la novia —dijo.

_**« FIN »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Ah… pues, por fin luego de poco más de año y medio, ha llegado el momento de dar por terminada esta traducción. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me hicieron el favor de leer actualización tras actualización, que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y que me dejaron un comentario haciéndome saber su opinión. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta locura tanto como yo lo hice al traducirla._

_Ya lo había mencionado antes, y quiero confirmarlo de nuevo: sí, **Shattered tearsdrops**, la autora original del fic en inglés, está escribiendo la secuela, la cual lleva por título "Keeping the Casanova"; y sí, tengo la autorización de ella para traducirla al español, lo cual figura entre mis planes de los próximos meses ^^_

_También existen un par de escenas perdidas en la historia que la autora publicó después del final de ésta historia, y procuraré traducirlas pronto._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, queridos lectores, por darme algunos minutos de su tiempo durante todos estos meses y los invito a que me dejen un review final con todas sus impresiones sobre la historia, lo que les gustó y lo que no tanto, y de la traducción en general. Cualquier crítica constructiva es buena al igual que todas sus hermosas palabras, sobre todo porque éste fue el primer fic largo que comencé a traducir._

_Por ahora, me despido… _

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Anna_


End file.
